Smiling Flower
by Jjoan
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo memiliki masa remaja yang suram, dan masalah yang ada memiliki banyak kejanggalan sehingga ia berusaha untuk lupa dan tidak mencari tahu. Namun, Kim Mingyu hadir dan mencoba mengupasnya dan mengungkapkan sesuatu yang tak terduga. [GS/AU/OOC/MEANIE/MIWON]
1. P R O L O G U E

**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

Choi Seung Cheol

Jeon Jeong Kook

Kwon Soon Young

Lee Ji Hoon

 **Genre(s)**

Drama, Mystery, Romance, Friendship,Family, Fantasy/ Supranatural, Action.

 **Rated**

PG-16

 **WARNING!**

 **Gender Switch for Submission, Typo(s), Out Of Character, SVT-KSTAR!AU, Rate M for bad language and scene of violence, Antagonist and bad personality character for supporting story line!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words.**

 _ **XX**_

Seorang gadis kecil tengah tertawa hingga matanya menjadi sebuah garisan. Dia menatap sang ibu penuh perhitungan.

"Tiga Kata!" serunya dan berlari dari tempat ia berjejak.

Wanita yang memasuki kepala tiga itu mengeluarkan pergelangan tangan serta jemarinya, menghitung sesuatu.

"Eomma sangat cantik!" ujarnya dengan riang.

Putri kecilnya menoleh lalu melipat kedua tangan di atas dada

"Eomma! Seharusnya 'kan aku yang sangat cantik!" ia menggembungkan pipinya, ibunya nampak tertawa dan berjalan mendekati buah hatinya.

Gadis mungilnya itu mendesis.

"Aa! Aku menang!" jeritnya heboh, ibunya menganga tak percaya; ternyata ia hanya dikerjai agar pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. Taktik putri kecilnya tak ia cermati dengan baik ternyata.

"YAK! Anak nakal!"

Gadis nya berlari menghindari sang bunda dengan kekehan yang nyaring dan terdengar di semua sudut ruangan.

'HAP'

Tubuhnya seketika terangkat tinggi-tinggi dan setiap lekuk di wajahnya dihujani dengan kecupan kecil.

"Appa!"

Ibunya datang dan menggelitikinya dengan semangat, ia menggeliat dan mengigit pundak ayahnya dengan keras.

Lantas sang ayah berteriak lantang.

"Sakit!"

Wonwoo melihat pundak ayahnya dengan sedikit bersalah.

"A-aku bukan vampir. Appa tidak akan terinfeksi 'kan?" Ia menarik nafas diikuti dengan lendir yang memenuhi rongga hidungnya.

"Aku hanya terkena sedikit influenza."

Ayahnya menatap dengan gemas.

"Kalau ayah menjadi vampire bukankah itu menyenangkan? Kita akan menjadi keluarga vampire dan hidup bersama lebih lama." Satu-satunya lelaki di sana mendekap Wonwoo sangat erat.

Wonwoo melesat melepaskan pelukan ayahnya, ia menatap ibu dan ayahnya bergantian lalu memutarkan tubuhnya membuat _dress_ bewarna pastel sepanjang lututnya itu bergoyang menyamai gerakannya.

"Aku ingin memakai gaun pengantin—" jemarinya menunjuk figura di mana ayah dan ibunya saling memeluk mesra lalu di tangan sang bunda memegang sebuket bunga mawar putih, "—yang cantik seperti punya eomma dan menikahi pria seperti appa!"

"Aigo, kau sudah bicara soal menikah hm?"

"Hehehehe!"

Wonwoo memeluk kedua orangtuanya kencang, mereka bertiga kemudian hanyut dalam tawa yang hangat.

"Haruskah appa membelikan kereta dan kuda eoh?"

"Tentu! Aku ingin menjadi putri paling cantik!"

"Won-ie mau eomma buatkan _flower crown_?"

"Ah! Eomma aku sangat ingin!"

.

.

Wonwoo bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya walaupun dia tidak benar-benar tenggalam dalam alam mimpi.

"Kita tidak bisa! Sudah kubilang, itu bukan keputusan yang baik!"

"Kau harus pergi dengan Wonwoo sekarang."

Bocah berumur delapan tahun itu membuka kelopak matanya. Menurunkan selimut yang tadi menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, lalu menatap dinding putih gading dalam kegelapan.

"Kita bisa menyelesaikannya!"

"Kubilang lari! Kita tidak punya waktu yang cukup."

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkan kamu sendirian di sini!"

' **BRAKKK!'**

Jeon Wonwoo seketika terduduk, memeluk kedua lututnya. Suara-suara itu sangat menganggu—Wonwoo tidak pernah marah jika orangtuanya berisik karena berdebat soal channel televisi atau selera musik mereka. Wonwoo hanya akan diam-diam mendengarkan dan tersenyum sendiri dari balik selimutnya.

Tapi kini, Wonwoo ingin meneriaki mereka. Ingin melesat sekarang juga.

Wonwoo perlahan turun dari kasurnya dan memakai sandal kelinci dengan bulu-bulu kesayangannya, memegangi boneka rillakumanya kemudian berjalan pelan keluar kamar. Nyaris tanpa suara.

"Kau harus pergi dengan Wonwoo!"

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu!"

"HAHAHAHA—drama yang sangat indah ku rasa."

"Diam ka-"

Namun, tiba-tiba suara tembakan dua kali terdengar begitu nyaring.

"Wonwoo-ya lari lah, k-kau harus sela— Aaakh!"

Itu suara ibunya, mata Wonwoo menerawang, kakinya terpaku sesaat dia ragu, sebelum dengan mantap ia berjalan mendekati pintu belakang mengikuti intrupsi sang ibu dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar.

Udara dingin menyergapnya dengan sangat cepat, tepat saat satu tapakan yang Wonwoo lakukan. Langkah-langkah yang sangat banyak dan begitu menakutkan bagi Wonwoo terdengar sangat nyaring, nyata, dan dekat di telinganya.

Wonwoo berlari dengan kencang- semampu yang ia bisa, jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat, tubuhnya menggigil, rasa takut mengukungnya; menyebar seperti virus ke seluruh tubuh. Matanya mencari tempat persembunyian yang kemudian ia terperosok ke dalam lubang besar.

"Kemana gadis kecil hm?"

Suara timah panas yang mengudara terdengar lagi—disusul dengan suara memekakan burung yang berterbangan.

Di dalam lubang, Wonwoo memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia melihat ke bawah dengan pandangan menerawang dan sebulir demi sebulir air mata menuruni kedua pipinya.

"E-eomma….appa…Wonwoo…..takut…."

 **-0-**

Rambut bewarna _dark-brown_ dengan _retro bouffant_ _hair style_ kecil dan membiarkan sisanya terjatuh di pundak. Kacamata ber-merk Dior bewarna biru safir pada bagian _temple_ dan silver pada bagian _rim_ seharga satu juta won bertengger pada pangkal hidung sang dara.

Ia mengenakan blouse putih, berenda pada bagian dada dan celana hitam dengan ikat pinggang berbentuk bunga pada kepalanya, tanpa senyuman ia berjalan masuk kedalam gedung perkantoran. Semua orang yang 'sadar' siapa yang datang dengan seketika langsung menunduk. Beberapa orang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Eonnie, untuk peluncuran project HOP bolehkah aku yang memilih modelnya." Ujar seorang gadis dengan gigi kelinci, rambut bewarna hitam sepunggung yang diikat asal dan pipi tembam yang tidak penuh berkata dengan senyuman mengembang.

"Panggil aku Direktur Jeon jika dikantor Jungkook," sahut yang ditanya, dia berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang.

Jungkook terkesiap dan mendadak berhenti melangkah.

"Nde…Direktur Jeon."

'Direktur Jeon' membuka kacamatanya dan beralih menatap wanita bertubuh gempal dengan rambut bergelombang yang berdiri kurang satu meter dari tempatnya.

"Seungkwan, rapat akan diadakan jam berapa?"

Sang empunya nama mengangguk kemudian membuka kertas yang ia pegang sedari tadi.

"Jam 11.30 di lantai 3 ruangan 6.7." Jelasnya dengan mantap.

"Aku masih punya waktu 35 menit lagi, aku ingin ke ruanganku dulu kalau begitu." Ucapnya, Seungkwan dan Jungkook saling mengangguk.

Jeon Wonwoo- sang Direktur membalikan tubuhnya akan tetapi belum lima detik ia menoleh lagi, membuat Seungkwan dan Jungkook memegangi dada mereka.

"Kau bisa presentasekan yang ingin kau katakan nanti."

Mata Jungkook berbinar.

"Benarkah?"

"Apa aku pernah bermain-main?" Jeon Wonwoo segera berlalu dari sana.

Jungkook bernapas lega dan melihat Wonwoo yang menjauh.

"Eonnie itu aish!" ia mendesis sendiri, tidak ada kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan dengan benar seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

"Anjing gila."

Seungkwan dan Jungkook seketika langsung menoleh ke satu sumber suara yang memenuhi telinga mereka.

"Kau bilang apa? Kau tidak tahu kalau Direktur Jeon itu…" Seungkwan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Soonyoung sembari mengedikan bahunya, tidak acuh, tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak percaya," katanya dengan yakin.

"Tapi itu sungguh Kwon Soonyoung-ssi."

Pria bermata sipit itu merangkul pundak Jungkook dan menunjuk ke arah elevator.

"Lihat ketika aku mengatakannya, dia sudah berada di elevator," jeda seaaat "apa mungkin?" tambah Kwon Soonyoung dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

Seungkwan tidak ingin ikut-ikutan, ia buru-buru pergi di sana; dari pada terkena masalah.

Sedang Wonwoo di dalam elevator, mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Anjing gila dia bilang?"

 **.**

 **.**

Seketika keadaan menjadi hening saat Wonwoo memasuki ruang rapat kemudian semua orang berdiri lalu menunduk untuk memberi hormat. Setelah membalas menunduk, Wonwoo mempersilahkan semua karyawannya duduk.

"Jadi, langsung saja dari bagian produk." Kata Wonwoo membuka sesi rapat.

Seorang pemuda sekitar umur dua puluh delapan tahun maju dan menjelaskan produk yang akan mereka luncurkan, pil vitamin makanan sehat yang memenuhi nutrisi dan mampu memberikan rasa kenyang yang bertahan cukup lama.

Secara bergilir semua departemen maju, bagian produksi, keuangan, sumber daya manusia, dan terakhir marketing.

Setelah semua sudah di presentasikan, Wonwoo menatap Jungkook, memberinya isyarat.

"Jeon Jungkook, kurasa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Jungkook gugup sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, ia berjalan kedepan dengan langkah pasti.

"Dari tim khusus pemasaran, kami akan melakukan promosi melalui media iklan. Yang kita ketahui banyak jika media iklan adalah salah satu cara yang sangat efektif saat ini untuk memasarkan dengan target yang meluas dan merata. Di sini kami tim promosi, menyarankan SCoups sebagai model dan—"

Pikiran Wonwoo mendadak _blank._ Pikirannya terbang kemana-mana karena satu nama disebutkan.

"Bagaimana Direktur Jeon?"

"Direktur Jeon?"

Seungkwan mencolek pundak Wonwoo, mengembalikannya ke alam nyata.

Wonwoo mengerjap.

"Ya?" tanya Wonwoo agak bingung.

"Kita memakai SCoups-ssi sebagai model."

Wonwoo menahan napas.

"Kenapa harus SCoups?" ujarnya dan satu nada kesedihan yang sedikit lolos. Beberapa meter dari tempat Wonwoo duduk, Kwon Soonyoung menangkap nada aneh dalam suara atasannya itu.

Jungkook memandangi kakak sepupunya itu heran.

"Karena dia memenuhi syarat sebagai model kita." Jawab Jungkook dengan lugas, memang begitu faktanya.

Wanita yang baru saja menginjak usia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu mengangkat tangannya.

"Banyak model yang memenuhi syarat kita— Nam Johyuk? Lalu Kim Kai? Dia memiliki tubuh yang bagus, atau Kevin Wu?" Wonwoo mencoba mengingat model-model terkemuka di tanah kelahirannya itu. Banyak _, jadi kenapa musti Choi Seungcheol?_

Semuanya memandangi Wonwoo dengan bingung.

"Tapi E- Direktur Jeon."

Wonwoo seketika bangkit dari duduknya.

"Untuk promoting kita bicarakan nanti oke? Terima Kasih semua." Dan wanita itu lebih memilih untuk menghindar, _egois memang_.

Seungkwan menganga tidak percaya. Seorang Jeon Wonwoo baru saja melakukan tindak 'ke- tidak professional-lan dalam bekerja.

Wonwoo hendak membuka pintu, tapi ia menoleh kembali mencari sosok pria bermata sipit dengan rambut hitam dan wajah yang begitu mengesalkan untuknya.

"Satu lagi, Kwon Soonyoung-sii? Bisa kau ke kantor si 'Anjing Gila?'" kata Wonwo dengan sakartis.

Soonyoung yang hendak bangkit dari kursinya langsung mematung, semua orang memandangi Soonyoung dengan pandangan menahan tawa yang teramat jelas. Seungkwan serta Jungkook berusaha mati-matian tidak tertawa dengan cara mengkakukan otot wajah mereka, sampai sampai wajah Jungkook berubah menjadi sedikit merah.

Saat Wonwoo sudah keluar, semua langsung berseru dengan heboh. Mengomentari hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kenapa Direktur Jeon menolak untuk memakai SCoups? Bukannya dia seharusnya senang, calon suaminya kedapatan job sebagus ini?"

"Ssst! Jangan bicara keras-keras."

Jungkook tertawa hebat.

"Bagaimana Soonyoung-ssi?"

.

Dan begitulah seorang Jeon Wonwoo saat ini.

Seorang Direktur di perusahaan makanan sehat nomor satu di negeri Gingseng. Mempunyai sebutan 'Anjing Gila' karena sikapnya yang dikatakan terlalu ditaktor, dingin, dan sedikit arogan. Selain itu dia dirumorkan mempunyai kekuatan gaib, pada nyatanya Wonwoo hanya memiliki kemampuan _special_ untuk mendengar jarak jauh dibanding manusia pada umumnya.

Tentu, ia tidak terlalu senang dengan kenyataan itu. Di saat kau lelah dan ingin sekali tidur, tapi suara desahan menjijikan terdengar begitu nyaring di telinga mu, bukankah itu memuakkan?, setidaknya begitu menurut Wonwoo.

Di umur 27 tahun ini, Wonwoo memiliki karir yang terbilang sangat sukses dan ia menjalin kasih dengan pria tampan dan mapan, kehidupan yang diimpikan banyak orang bukan?. Faktanya baru semalam ia di campakan oleh Choi Seungcheol karena alasan tidak bermutu.

 **-0-**

Jungkook mengaduk-aduk ramennya dengan malas, Taehyung yang berada di seberangnya hanya menggeleng.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin makan itu, biar aku saja yang memakannya." Kata Taehyung, menawarkan diri.

Gadis yang berada pada tingkat terakhir nya dalam jenjang sarjana muda itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia merengek di detik kemudian.

"Oppa! Aku rasanya ingin membunuh Jeon Wonwoo." Lirih Jungkook, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menarik ujung rambutnya frustasi.

Mingyu yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi langsung mengambil alih ramyeon di depan Jungkook dan dengan santai memakannya. Taehyung mendelik sebal, padahal dia juga ingin.

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukannya padamu kali ini?" tanya Taehyung seperkian kalinya. Habisnya, Jungkook sudah berada di sana hampir tiga jam, uring-uringan dan hendak menangis. Namun, saat ditanya kenapa, ia hanya menggeleng dan marah-marah sendiri.

Kalah dengan keadaan akhirnya Jungkook dengan wajah mengenaskan mulai bercerita.

"Aku—" ia memegangi dadanya sendiri, "sebagai calon sarjana muda dengan IPK _summa cumlaude_ mendapatkan—"

"Intinya saja Jungkook." Sela Mingyu, Jungkook mendengus kesal. Taehyung hanya menahan tawanya.

"Aku ditunjuk sebagai ketua tim pemasaran. Dan kami ingin memasarkan lewat media; iklan."

"Pasti soal modelnya." Tebak Mingyu, Jungkook mengangguk.

"Bukannya, kau bilang ingin memakai SCoups itu?" Taehyung mencoba mengingat, Jungkook mengangguk lagi.

"Nah! Aku ingin memakainya, tapi entah karena alasan apa, Won-ie eonnie bersikeras menggantikannya."

"Ya, tinggal diganti saja." Sahut Mingyu yang beranjak dari tempatnya dan menaruh panci di wastafel. Suara desahan Jungkook terdegar jauh lebih frustasi dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Tidak segampang itu!" seru Jungkook.

"Untuk menyesuaikan jadwal, kesepakatan dan lain-lain butuh waktu bahkan lebih dari satu minggu, tapi si anjing gila membuat _deadline_ hanya dua hari untukku!" Jungkook memaparkan dengan kesal, ia terlihat sangat gemas karena saking sebalnya.

Taehyung berpindah tempat dan mengusap bahu Jungkook pelan.

"Aku tahu-aku tahu." Kata Taehyung menenangkan. Pekerjaan Taehyung 'kan manajer- ya walaupun manajer pengganti tapi dia tahu betul bagaimana sulitnya.

"Sanksi nya apa kalau kau tidak menemukan selama dua hari?" tanya Mingyu yang duduk kembali.

"Posisiku digantikan dengan orang lain." Jawab gadis berumur dua puluh empat tahun itu dengan lemas.

Jungkook memandangi meja cokelat di depannya.

"Aku bertaruh benar mendapatkan posisi itu."

"Dia benar-benar anjing gila," komentar Taehyung, Jungkook membenarkan.

Mingyu menatap kedua orang di depannya bergantian.

"Kau 'kan seorang manajer model hyung-"

Belum sempat usai Mingyu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jungkook langsung buka suara.

"Kau menyuruhku menggunakan Rap Monster? Hah? Yang benar saja! Se-entereo Korea tahu dia itu pecandu alkohol! Atau siapa? Kim Seok Jin? Apanya yang sehat? Kalau di acara memasak dia saja selalu membuat makanan manis- diabetes mungkin bisa."

Taehyung nyengir.

"Lagi pula Namjoon hyung dan Seokjin noona sangat tidak cocok dengan _image_ 'Pria dan Wanita Sehat' kau sendiri 'kan tahu betapa tidak sehatnya dua manusia itu. Bagaimana mau jadi _icon_ makanan sehat."

' _Manajernya saja tidak sehat,'_ celetuk Mingyu dalam hati.

' _DRTT'_

Mode vibrato dari ponsel Jungkook membuat semua menoleh, dan Jungkook menganga mengenaskan karena si 'Anjing Gila' benar-benar menelponnya, terpampang jelas di layar _smartphone_ Jungkook.

Jungkook dengan agak tegang menarik lingkaran hijau ke sudut layar _smartphone_ nya.

"Hallo Kookie-ya? Kau sudah makan malam?" sapa Wonwoo kelewat ceria.

Pasal tentang Wonwoo nomor satu; Jika Wonwoo _out of the box_ tiba-tiba pasti ada yang ia inginkan.

"Eh? Hallo eonnie, aku belum makan kok."

Mata Jungkook melirik Mingyu dan wastafel, Taehyung menggeleng, apanya yang belum makan?. Dia saja habis tiga cup ramen instan dan satu ramyeon biasa.

"Ada apa memang?" tanya Jungkook.

"Bisa kau ke poddo and pop? Ayo kita makan." Ajak Wonwoo.

Jungkook mengeryitkan keningnya.

"Tumben?"

Pasal tentang Wonwoo nomor dua; Kalau Wonwoo mengajak mu makan ada kemungkinan dua _option._ Yang satu dapat diterima akal dan logika yang kedua tidak sama sekali.

"Aku tidak mengajak dua kali." Jungkook tau sekali ekspresi kakak sepupunya saat ini, "Aku ke sana eonnie," katanya dengan final disertai rasa aneh di dalam hatinya.

' _ **PIP'**_

Sambungan terputus.

"Dia mengajakku makan." Jelas Jungkook.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" ucap Taehyung.

"Itu buruk. Karena terakhir kali dia mengajakku makan di luar hanya sebagai umpan rekan kerjanya." Nah, ini _option_ nomor dua, Wonwoo kerap kali menggunakan orang lain untuk kepentingan pribadi nya- termasuk urusan kerja juga.

Mata Taehyung membulat.

"Oh! Yang kau berakhir harus menemani laki-laki tua itu?" suara Taehyung menggeram kesal ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu yang menimpa sang kekasih.

Jungkook menengok.

"Oppa? Kau tidak bisa mengantarkan atau menemaniku?"

"Aku ingin tapi aku ada janji dengan Hoseok hyung." Jawab Taehyung, bola matanya kemudian melirik pemuda yang lebih tinggi dibanding dengannya, tengah asyik melemparkan kacang ke dalam mulut di atas sofa.

"Bagaimana kalau Min—" Belum usai Taehyung dengan kalimatnya, yang bersangkutan menyahut.

"Tidak." Penolakan telak.

Jungkook merengut.

"Oppa, bagaimana ini?" Dia merajuk, mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Taehyung jadi tambah iba.

"Kim Mingyu."

"Dia pacarmu hyung, bukan aku."

"Kim Mingyu."

"Aku punya jadwal."

"Kim Mingyu."

"Aish! Ya-ya! Aku antarkan dan temani!" seru Mingyu sembari melompat dari sofa, berdecih saat melewati sepasang kekasih itu.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar dan mengacungi jempolnya, Taehyung terkekeh.

"Oppa jjang!"

.

.

Mingyu mendongak dan bersungut di dalam hati. Tiga puluh menit kemudian dia benar-benar menemani kekasih sang kakak. Jeon Jungkook menarik tangan Mingyu penuh semangat.

Mata besar Jungkook mengitari restoran itu, mencari direktur sekaligus kakak sepupunya. Sebuah tangan terjulur dan Mingyu pasrah saja diseret oleh gadis bersurai hitam itu.

"Eonnie!"

"Duduk lah."

Jungkook mengangguk dan menarik kursi lalu duduk, mata Wonwoo beralih ke pemuda yang diseret adiknya itu. Pemuda berkulit gelap menjulang tinggi, sepertinya ini bukan Kim Taehyung- wajah Kim Taehyung kontras sekali dengan pemuda ini, apa Jungkook selingkuh?.

"Ini bukan Kim Taehyung 'kan?" itu suara Jeonghan yang mewakili isi hati Wonwoo. Jungkook menarik tangan Mingyu agar duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bukan, ini Kim Mingyu, adiknya oppa."

Ah pantas, tapi berbeda sekali.

Jeonghan mengangguk, tapi mata Wonwoo seolah mengawasi, dan Mingyu agak tersudut dengan itu. _Fisrt Imperession_ Wonwoo bisa dikatakan 'nol' jadi jangan harap memiliki _moment_ sempurna pada pertemuan pertama dengan wanita sedingin bongkahan es itu.

"Bukannya kau harusnya duduk dan memperkenalkan diri?" kata Wonwoo yang lebih berniat menyindir.

Mingyu duduk dan menatap Wonwoo sama dinginnya.

"Namaku Kim Mingyu."

Wonwoo mengibaskan tangannya tak acuh.

"Kau pesanlah dulu Kookie."

Satu-satunya pemuda di sana tersenyum tidak suka, Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar anjing gila. Oh lihatlah, betapa angkuhnya dia. Bagaimana bisa Jeon Jungkook—oh bukan, maksudnya semua orang disekitarnya tahan dengan itu.

Dengan sekali bertemu, Mingyu juga sadar. Aura wanita itu sangat memuakkan, benar-benar menekan dan membuat orang lain frustasi. Mingyu melirik bola mata hitam yang tengah mengobrol dengan temannya di seberang dirinya.

Memangnya Mingyu hantu. Pengenalan dirinya tidak di gubris sama sekali. _Sialan._

Jungkook menyenggol tangan Mingyu, dan membuatnya tersadar. Lelaki itu mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Pesanlah."

"Aku sama saja sepertimu."

Gadis berambut sepunggung bewarna merah sedikit jingga menoleh.

"Tidak perlu malu-malu begitu Kim Mingyu. Ah, ya, Yoon Jeonghan." Jeonghan mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Mingyu dengan 'agak' senang.

"Tidak apa, Jeonghan-ssi. Aku sama saja dengan Jungkook."

"Cih, sok baik sekali."

Jeonghan melotot, Wonwoo menoleh dengan pandangan 'Apa' nya yang garang.

Jungkook akhirnya mengangkat tangan untuk memanggil pelayan. Di menit-menit berikutnya, Mingyu rasanya ingin pergi dari sana saja.

Dia diabaikan disini.

Wanita-wanita itu menegak lagi alkohol mereka dan tertawa satu sama lain. Jeon Wonwoo, minum paling banyak hingga wajahnya memerah. Mingyu menahan Jungkook agar tidak minum lagi, tapi gadis itu mengibaskan tangan Mingyu dan meminumnya sambil terkekeh.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau sudah minum banyak." Jeonghan memegangi tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo menjauhkan tangan Jeonghan dari botol hijaunya.

"Eonnie! A- eung! Biarkan aku lupa soal si brengsek Seungcheol!" Jeonghan langsung tersenyum gugup, memperlihatkan giginya ke arah Mingyu.

Dengan nada tidak karuan, Jungkook menyahut.

"Memang si brengsek Seungcheol kenapa eon?"

Wonwoo terduduk tegap dengan kepala yang terjatuh sesekali.

"Dia mencampakkan aku. Aku di campakkan."

Ah, Mingyu langsung paham letak permasalahan model yang akan dipakai Jungkook.

Jeonghan yang masih sadar, karena hanya meminum sedikit alkohol menatap Mingyu.

"Kim Mingyu? Boleh aku minta tolong? Antarkan aku dan mereka."

Sungguh, Mingyu ingin berkata 'Tidak.' tapi kepalanya malah mengangguk.

Jeonghan tersenyum lebar dan memberikan kunci mobil.

"Kau saja yang menyetir."

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu merangkul Wonwoo yang terlihat amat kurus namun cukup berat. Jeonghan berjalan beberapa langkah di depan dan membukakan pintu kamar Wonwoo.

"Biar aku saja yang bawa masuk."

Jeonghan baru ingin mengambil alih Wonwoo, tapi suara erangan dari kamar Jungkook membuatnya menoleh.

"Astaga. Kali ini saja, Kim Mingyu tolong ya, Jungkook suka melakukan hal aneh kalau mabuk." Katanya agak panik.

Gadis itu segera menjauh.

"Wonwoo tidak akan tahu, kalau ada orang asing yang masuk kamarnya," gumam Jeonghan sambil masuk ke dalam kamar Jungkook.

Pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Menyusahkan."

Dia menggendong Wonwoo dan merebahkannya di atas kasur. Wajah Wonwoo begitu lelap, kulitnya sehalus susu, wujud arogan dan dinginnya seolah luntur seketika.

Mingyu melepaskan _heels_ yang dipakainya dan menyelimuti perempuan itu.

Mata Mingyu beredar, mengamati kamar dengan design _classic._ Tepat di tengah-tengah antara buffet dan lemari terdapat photo besar- _selera design Wonwoo boleh juga_ , batinnya.

Sepertinya photo itu adalah Jeon Wonwoo kecil dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Mingyu mendekati buffet, di atasnya terdapat sebuah kotak bening.

Ia melirik Wonwoo yang tenang dan tangannya membuka kotak bening itu perlahan. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah _flower crown_ yang sudah bewarna cokelat yang sudah mengering, kalau tidak hati-hati bisa saja langsung hancur.

Mingyu menyentuhnya dengan ujung jari, amat pelan.

Seketika udara disekitar Mingyu terhenti.

Mingyu melihat seorang gadis kecil tengah menangis dan memeluk _flower crown_ dengan warna yang sangat indah begitu erat. Pakaian dan tubuhnya sangat kotor, di depannya ada seorang wanita dan laki-laki yang jika Mingyu asumsikan baru berumur tiga puluhan.

Wajah wanita dan laki-laki itu tidak asing- tunggu! Mereka…!

"Kim Mingyu kau!"

Rekaman itupun hancur seketika, Mingyu menengok dan mendapati Jeonghan yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Dia mendorong Mingyu menjauh dan buru-buru menutup kotak bening yang Mingyu buka.

Jeonghan melirik Wonwoo yang masih terlelap. Dia menarik Mingyu keluar dari kamar Wonwoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hanya.."

"Aish, Aku bisa dibunuhnya jika ia tahu, ini rahasia kita saja oke?!"

Mingyu ingin membuka mulut, tapi tubuhnya sudah didorong lagi.

"Terima Kasih sudah mengantarkan kami!"

Dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan menunduk, pamit untuk segera pulang.

Mingyu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dan dialah Kim Mingyu, pemuda berusia dua puluh empat tahun yang dapat mengetahui rahasiamu dengan menyentuh barang tidak bernyawa di sekitar dirimu.

Menggali sebuah informasi dan melihat langsung reka kejadian yang tertangkap oleh partikel atom yang melekat di sebuah barang – Ya, Kim Mingyu adalah seorang psikometri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dapatkah Mingyu mengupas sesuatu tentang Jeon Wonwoo?. Atau Wonwoo yang menarik sebuah benang merah atas kehidupannya dan Kim Mingyu?. Seolah takdir telah tertulis.

.

.

 **Staredstic Proudly Present**

 **Smiling Flower**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **Glosarium:**

 **Retro Bouffant :** Hair Style – rambut yang disanggul, tapi bayangkan disini rambut Wonwoo seperti modelnya Kate Middleton atau Lily Collins yang lebih kasual.

 **Tample :** Tungkai kacamata / penyangga ke telinga

 **Rim :** Frame atau kaca yang menyangga lensa


	2. Didn't Know You

**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

Choi Seung Cheol

Jeon Jeong Kook

Kwon Soon Young

Lee Ji Hoon

 **Genre(s)**

Drama, Mystery, Romance, Friendship,Family, Fantasy/ Supranatural, Action.

 **Rated**

PG-16

 **WARNING!**

 **Gender Switch for Submission, Typo(s), Out Of Character, SVT-KSTAR!AU, Rate M for bad language and scene of violence, Antagonist and bad personality character for supporting story line!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words.**

 _ **XX**_

Mingyu merangkul Wonwoo dan mendudukannya di jok penumpang kemudian memakaikannya _seatbelt_. Wajahnya tenang sekali, seperti anak remaja yang kelelahan mengerjakan ujian berjam-jam dan merindukan kasurnya.

Jeonghan melirik Mingyu yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Dimana kalian tinggal?"

"Suseo-dong, Gangnam." Jawab Jeonghan.

Mingyu mengangguk dan menyalakan mesin mobil.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam, Jeonghan sesekali melirik Wonwoo dan Jungkook di belakang.

"Kau sudah lama mengenal Jungkook?" tanya Jeonghan memecah keheningan sembari memperhatikan lelaki itu.

"Semenjak memulai awal kuliah." Jawabnya.

"Kalian satu program?"

"Tidak."

"Satu Departement?"

"Aku bahkan berbeda fakultas dengannya, hanya tidak sengaja bertemu."

Jeonghan mengangguk-angguk. Ia pikir, Mingyu tidak begitu tertarik menceritakan tentang dirinya untuk pertama kali pada orang asing.

"Apa kau berkencan?" kali ini Jeonghan menumpu kepalanya pada kepalan tangan dan melihat Mingyu penuh- ia malah bertanya yang lebih menjurus pada hal pribadi.

Mingyu melirik dan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak suka buang-buang waktu untuk pacaran."

Jeonghan memandang Mingyu dengan malas.

"Kau hidup di jaman milenum! Hey masa punya pemikiran kolot seperti itu." Jeonghan mengira, anak-anak seumuran Mingyu dan Jungkook itu saat-saatnya mencari pasangan. Untuk memberi semangat di awal-awal pekerjaan akan dimulai itu sangat penting.

Mingyu menahan tawanya kemudian menjawab.

"Pacaran itu hanya buang-buang waktu. Seperti hyung-ku, selalu di recoki dengan bocah itu bukan? Padahal kalau tidak punya pacar kita bisa bebas melakukan hal apapun yang diinginkan."

Gadis di sampingnya menyenderkan punggung pada jok mobil lalu mengibaskan tangannya.

"Primitive, sangat primitive." Komentar Jeonghan.

Apanya yang direcoki? Jeonghan ingin sekali berkencan. Namun sayang, belum menjadi kenyataan untuknya hingga saat ini. Yang mendekat banyak, tapi yang ingin Jeonghan dekati hanya satu.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa menilai sesuatu dengan sekali pandang."

Alis Jeonghan bertaut, dan menggerakan bola matanya ke sudut.

"Apa?"

Pemuda itu menggerakan kepalanya membalas kerlingan Jeonghan.

"Seperti orang yang melakukan _sex_ pertama kali, tapi dia sudah sangat ahli. Seolah pengalamannya itu luar biasa, padahal sebelumnya dia tidak pernah buang-buang waktu untuk melakukannya dengan mengencani orang lain. Tapi saat pertama kali melakukan langsung seperti sex _goals_."

Mulut Jeonghan menganga ia langsung terduduk tegap.

"Kau membuat teori itu dari mana? Astaga! Sebuah _relationship_ dengan _sex_ itu benar-benar hal yang berbeda." Dia menaikan tangannya di sisi tubuh Mingyu.

Mingyu menginjak rem, dan menoleh dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat.

"Siapa yang sekarang primitive?"

" _Heol_."

Terkena jebakan Kim Mingyu ternyata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook mengusak-usak rambutnya dengan gusar.

"Yak! Makan itu Jeon Jungkook, aku sudah bangun pagi dan membuatkan kau dan kakakmu itu sup touge sebelum aku berangkat."

Jeonghan memakai aksesorisnya sembari menatap layar kaca. Matanya melirik tangga beberapa kali.

"Astaga, Wonwoo belum juga bangun?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan retorik Jeonghan, Jungkook mengeluhkan hal lain.

"Eonnie…aku bisa dimarahi karena mabuk. Pasti Mingyu akan melaporkannya ke oppa," rengek Jungkook, Jeonghan menarik kursi di depan Jungkook dan memakan roti selai kacangnya.

"Aku rasa tidak," dia ingat dengan pembicaraanya bersama Kim Mingyu semalam di mobil. Jadi, sepertinya tidak mungkin Mingyu akan melaporkan masalah se-sepele itu. Mingyu terlalu _open minded_ dan dewasa untuk melakukan hal konyol semacam membuat kakak dan pacar sang kakak bertengkar.

Mereka berdua menoleh ketika derit kursi yang ditarik dan wajah suntuk Wonwoo yang membalas menatap mereka berdua. Tangan Wonwoo menggapai teko dan menuangkan air ke dalam gelas lalu menegukya hingga habis.

"Berapa botol aku minum semalam?" tanya Wonwoo.

Jeonghan mengeluarkan lima jarinya.

Wonwoo mendengus.

"Baru segitu dan aku sudah mual-mual."

Wonwoo menarik mangkuk dan mengambil sendok serta sumpit lalu memakan sarapannya.

Jungkook tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Eonnie, kau putus dengan Seungcheol oppa?"

"UHUK!"

Kepala Jeonghan langsung mundur beberapa senti.

"Ya, Jeon Wonwoo. Jorok sekali." Jeonghan langsung mengambil kotak tissue dan mengopernya ke Wonwoo.

Wonwoo buru-buru minum dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Dia menghembuskan napasnya pelan-pelan.

"Tidak!" jawab Wonwoo tegas. Tapi, matanya menoleh ke arah Jeonghan.

"Kenapa? Apa kau menuduhku membocorkannya?"

Jungkook menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya dan menunjuk Jeonghan.

"Bukan Jeonghan eonnie yang bilang, tapi kau sendiri."

Tangan Wonwoo yang sedang mengelap bekas semburannya terhenti.

"EH?" wajahnya mengeluarkan mimik kaget.

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Refleks Wonwoo langsung menutup setengah wajahnya, Jeonghan dan Jungkook saling adu pandang.

"B-berati temanmu juga tahu?"

"Siapa? Kim Mingyu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Tentu. dia disana juga 'kan?" jawab Jungkook sekaligus memastikan terhadap Jeonghan yang satu-satunya tersadar dan berada bersama mereka sekarang.

"Habislah _image_ ku." Lirih Wonwoo.

Jungkook mengernyap, dia mengeluarkan telunjuknya.

"Pertama, dia baru tahu eonnie tadi malam—" dia mengeluarkan jari tengahnya, "yang ke dua, Mingyu bahkan bukan wartawan, fans atau peduli dengan hal-hal begitu—" lalu dia mengangkat jari manisnya, "dan yang ke tiga, berhenti bereaksi seolah-olah semua memperhatikan eonnie dan mengomentari apa yang terjadi denganmu."

Perlahan tangan Wonwoo yang menutupi setengah wajahnya turun dan menatap Jungkook yang tengah menegak airnya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, Aku ada jam pagi," dan gadis itu berlalu dari sana.

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi gelisah dengan segera.

' _Bodoh, aku kenapa tiba-tiba bicara begitu?'_ Batin Jungkook.

Ia menggeleng.

' _Ah tidak tahu!'_ Jungkook langsung melesat masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Jeonghan mengambil tasnya dan tersenyum gugup, bingung ingin berbicara apa, jadi dia memilih kabur saja, dari pada terkena semprot Wonwoo.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Woo. Sampai ketemu nanti."

Gadis itu tidak menjawab ucapan Yoon Jeonghan. Ia hanya menatap gelas kosong yang isinya baru saja di habisi Jungkook. Dia terkekeh paksa kecil-kecil lalu tertawa lebar dengan sangat geli.

"Apa yang dia maksud? Semua memperhatikanku?"

Jeonghan yang sudah berada di luar pintu meringis.

' _Apa yang dipikirkan Jungkook, berbicara begitu ke Wonwoo pagi-pagi?'_

 **-0-**

Cuaca begitu sejuk—peralihan dari musim panas ke musim gugur. Di bawah pohon pinus besar, Mingyu duduk di salah satu bangku kayu, membaca buku tebalnya dengan serius, sambil sesekali memasukan bekal yang ia buat sendiri ke dalam mulut.

"MINGYU-YAA!"

Mingyu memiringkan tubuhnya, membelakangi seseorang yang baru saja meneriakkan namanya dengan begitu nyaring, dan berlari lalu menubruknya pelan.

"Ya, Kim Mingyu, kau seharusnya menyambut calon kakak iparmu ini." Jungkook merapikan rambutnya dan matanya langsung berbinar saat melihat makanan laut di kotak bekal Mingyu.

"Calon kakak ipar pantatmu," gumam Mingyu tanpa menoleh.

Ya, dia tidak menyuarakan ini sih, tapi ia belum rela kalau Kim Taehyung menikahi gadis semacam Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook memang terlihat sempurna dari mata lelaki normal- tapi kalau sudah dekat dengannya- Jungkook juga semacam anjing gila- lebih bulus dari pada Jeon Wonwoo.

Kalau Wonwoo itu tersurat, Jungkook itu tersirat.

Dia mengedipkan matanya, menusuk-nusuk lengan Mingyu.

"Aku mau ya….satu saja."

"Tidak, Aku tidak sarapan pagi ini."

"Aku juga hanya makan sedikit!"

"Itu salahmu."

" _Heol_! Bagaimana sikapmu bisa setega ini dengan calon kak—" Sebelum Jeon Jungkook menjadi keran bocor, berisik, merengek dan menganggu. Mingyu menyumpalnya dengan ikan salmon penuh ke dalam mulut gadis itu.

Pipi Jungkook langsung menggembung dan mengunyah dengan semangat makanannya.

Dia mengeluarkan jempolnya.

"Enak!" seru Jungkook ketika makanannya tertelan.

"Ada apa kau ke sini?" tanya Mingyu, Jungkook mengedepankan tangannya; mengintruksi Mingyu untuk menunggunya beberapa saat, karena Jungkook mengambil alih kotak bekal Mingyu dan mulai menikmatinya.

Mingyu hanya mendengus kecil dan membuka botol minum dan menegaknya hingga se-per-empat.

Dengan mulut penuh Jungkook membuka mulutnya.

"Khau, thidhak hihang ke Tae oppa khan?" (re; Kau, tidak bilang ke Tae oppa kan?).

"Ya, yak. Habiskan dulu yang ada di dalam mulutmu."

Baru Jungkook ingin berbicara lagi, tapi tiga orang gadis datang dan membungkuk.

" _Annyeong!_ , Kau Kim Mingyu sunbae-nim dari department Arsitektur 'kan? Yang seminggu lalu baru saja memenangkan lomba _design international_ yang di adakan di Austria?"

"Hah?" itu respon Mingyu, tapi Jungkook malah tetap asyik makan dan melihat antara Mingyu dan juniornya itu sambil mengedip-ngedip.

"Ya, kau. Aku rasa Kim Mingyu itu laki-laki." Ujar salah satu gadis berambut panjang yang diikat kuda.

"Ey, kalian salah dapat berita mungkin. Nama ku, Lee Seokmin," jawab Mingyu sembari tersenyum memaklumi atas kesalahan salah mengenali orang lain.

"Aku Lee Seokmin-" rapalnya.

Tiga junior itu saling melirik dan memandang satu sama lain. Jungkook hanya diam saja, ia ingin menahan tawa—pasalnya, akting Mingyu buruk sekali.

Pemuda Kim itu cepat-cepat membereskan barang-barangnya dan melirik Jungkook.

"Ya, kau sudah selesai makannya? Kalau belum habiskan dan bawa itu nanti—pastikan kau cuci."

Jungkook mengiyakan sambil menyahut.

"Ya, Lee Seokmin."

"Lalu yang bernama Kim Mingyu yang mana ya sunbaenim?" tanya mereka, Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ah, dia punya wajah yang bersinar dan terlihat selalu tersenyum like an idiot," Mingyu memutar jemarinya di depan wajahnya sendiri untuk meimprovisasikan sesuatu yang bercahaya.

Baru beberapa langkah Mingyu pergi, Jungkook tiba-tiba berseru.

"Yak! Kim Mingyu kartu mahasiswamu terjatuh!"

"Dasar Jeon bodoh."

Aksi menghindarnya pun gagal total.

 **.**

Mingyu tersenyum di depan kamera dengan rahang yang kaku. Dia tidak suka di ekspos dalam bentuk apapun. Termasuk menjadi objek di artikel majalah kampusnya.

Terlebih di depan kamera, di photo sebagai dokumentasi atau di wawancarai. Obsidiannya menatap Jungkook yang tersenyum hingga gigi kelinci nya terlihat- sangat silau, yang sedang berdiri sepuluh meter di depannya. Mingyu mulai berpikir bayaran karena si Jeon bodoh menghancurkannya.

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya lalu mengangkat tangan; membentuk persegi panjang dengan ibu jari serta telunjuknya. Ia menyipitkan mata dan melihat Mingyu berada dalam persegi tangannya.

Wajahnya langsung benderang, seolah menemukan permata putih- kalau dalam masalah Mingyu lebih cocok disebut- ekhm, _Black Pearl_ mungkin? di antara hamparan pasir.

"Terima Kasih Sunbaenim."

"Ya-sama sama," jawab Mingyu tanpa minat.

Salah satu dari mereka berujar.

"Akan kupastikan wajahmu akan terlihat sangat baik di _cover_ majalah sunbae-nim!"

"Sungguh! Kau punya aura seorang model, Sunbae-nim!" kata yang lain.

"Iya! Kau memiliki wajah yang tampan dan postur tubuh yang ideal," sahut satu dan yang lainnya, Jungkook menyelip diantara ketiga juniornya itu lalu mengibaskan rambutnya, dia berdeham.

"Tidak ada yang ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padaku _eoh_?"

Mingyu menarik sudut bibirnya dan menggeleng.

' _Apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang?'_

Tidak ada yang bereaksi, Jungkook berdeham sekali lagi.

"Jika aku tidak memanggil dia dengan Kim Mingyu tadi, kalian tidak akan tahu kalau dia benar-benar Kim Mingyu, bukan?" Jungkook memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan mengangkat tangan dan meniup-niup kuku-kukunya yang dipoles dengan kutex bening.

Ketiga adik tingkatnya itu langsung buru-buru membungkukan badan, saat paham apa yang dimaksud senior mereka.

Mingyu menggeleng tidak paham dengan otak Jungkook dan beranjak dari sana.

"Eh? Kim Mingyu tunggu!" Jungkook lekas mengejar Mingyu dan suara junior mereka masih terdengar sampai ke ujung koridor dengan mengucapkan _'Terima kasih sekali lagi Sunbaen-nim'_

Jungkook memperbesar langkahnya untuk menyamakan dengan kaki Mingyu.

"Ya-ya! Jangan jalan buru-buru!"

Mingyu tak menghiraukannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku baru saja menemukan solusiku atas model yang akan ku pergunakan."

"Itu bagus," sahut Kim Mingyu, "lagi pula, Ini Korea Selatan. Kau bisa menemukan model di mana pun di jaman internet seperti sekarang," lanjutnya tanpa menoleh barang sedikitpun ke arah Jeon Jungkook.

"Nah! Aku setuju! dan—" Jungkook buru-buru melesat ke depan Mingyu lalu merentangkan tangannya, membuat langkah Mingyu terhenti dan mengerjap melihat kekasih sang kakaknya ini.

Jemari Jungkook menunjuk Mingyu dengan penuh semangat.

"Dan kau akan menjadi model JH Group!"

Mingyu tertawa seketika.

"HAHAHHAHAHA! Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Mingyu tertawa sesaat sebelum berucap dengan sarkastik.

Lelaki itu mendorong lengan Jungkook dan melewatinya begitu saja tanpa merespon lebih dari sekadar gurauan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menoleh lalu kembali mengejar Mingyu.

"Aku serius!"

"Aku yang tidak serius."

"Ya Kim Mingyu."

"Kau bisa cari orang lain menjadi tumbal, Taehyung hyung juga tak apa asal jangan aku."

"Kau itu sangat cocok menurutku!" Jungkook menarik tangan Mingyu, beberapa orang yang berada di koridor menatapi Mingyu dan Jungkook.

"Tolong aku, aku mohon." Jungkook menangkupkan tangannya kemudian mengusap-usapnya, membuat ekspresi untuk dikasihani.

Hal itu tidak akan ampuh untuk Kim Mingyu, dia bukan Kim Taehyung yang akan bertekuk lutut jika melihat ekspresi Jeon Jungkook saat ini.

Mingyu melirik Jungkook dan menginterupsinya untuk melepaskan tangannya tapi Jungkook menggeleng.

"Lepaskan."

"Tidak mau!" Jungkook memeluk lengan Mingyu dengan sangat erat, matanya berkalap-kelip.

Mingyu berusaha melepaskan pelukan tangan Jungkook yang seolah diberikan lem di lengannya.

"Bilang iya dulu!"

"Aku tidak mau. Kau belum membayarku dengan yang semalam."

"Aku traktir _double_!"

"Tidak mau!" jawab Mingyu tegas.

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dari lengan Mingyu dan menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sambil mengangkat dagu.

"Kau bisa dapat banyak uang dari hanya di potret."

"Aku tidak butuh."

"Kau butuh."

"Aku—"

Jungkook menyela sambil memandangi Mingyu.

"Kau butuh untuk biaya rumah sakit Chan."

Gadis itu melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku tunggu jawabannya paling lambat besok malam! Pikirkan baik-baik!"

Ia berlari dari sana; sebelum Mingyu bereaksi apapun, meninggalkan Mingyu yang mematung, bahkan tanpa memikirkan efeknya untuk Kim Mingyu atas apa yang ia ucapkan barusan.

Bola mata Mingyu melihat ke satu titik lantai koridor yang bewarna putih krem.

"Jeon Jungkook," gerutunya.

 **-0-**

Seungcheol menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai sikut. Matanya serius sekali menatap bola di antara kaki-kaki kecil para pemain bola mini di atas meja. Ia melebarkan kakinya dan menggerakan besi yang mencuat dari ujung-ujung meja dengan semangat.

Suara bising langsung memenuhi ruangan dengan nuansa hip-hop itu.

"Hyung, kau sudah menanyakan jadwal pemotretan ku untuk JH Group kepada Jeon Jungkook atau Boo Seungkwan?" tanya Seungcheol tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ah, aku belum menyampaikan kepadamu ya?"

Seungcheol melirik dari sudut matanya.

"Apa yang tidak kau sampaikan?" lirik kepada manajernya itu.

Lelaki yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Seungcheol menyahut.

"Mereka mengganti dirimu dengan model lain."

Choi Seungcheol menghentikan permainan _foosball_ tunggalnya dan beralih pada manajernya yang sedang memainkan game di ponselnya dengan asyik.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Tentu bisa," kata Aaron pendek. Seungcheol menarik ponsel yang berada di tangan Aaron dan menatapnya.

Membuat manajernya itu mendongak.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

Aaron bangkit sedikit dari duduknya dan merebut ponselnya kembali.

"Ingat, kau punya hubungan dengan siapa?"

"Jeon Wonwoo?"

Aaron memberikan ekspresi.

' _Ya, memang siapa lagi?'_ dari caranya memandang Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menarik kursinya.

"Tapikan, Dia tidak bisa mencampurkan hal pribadi dan pekerjaan. Dimana professionalnya dia?" gusarnya, mengingat mantan kekasihnya yang baru ia campakan lusa lalu.

"Kau tahu siapa Jeon Wonwoo? Dia tidak toleran dengan pribadi ataupun tidak. Semuanya dipukul sama rata," ucap Aaron yang memainkan kembali ponselnya.

"Lagi pula, masih banyak job yang akan datang menghampirimu Cheol. Tenang saja," sambung Aaron, ia beralih pada kertas-kertasnya, "kau masih punya lima belas pemotretan dan dua judul drama yang harus kau mainkan hingga akhir tahun."

Lalu dia melemparkan kembali papan dan kertas-kertas jadwal artisnya itu.

"Aku masalah dengan yang satu ini."

Seungcheol berdiri dan bergegas pergi dari kamarnya sendiri. Membuat Aaron terduduk tegap.

"Yak! Choi Seungcheol kau mau ke mana?!"

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo sedang mengitari para bawahannya yang berkerja dan terlihat begitu sibuk dan serius. Di dalam hati, Wonwoo sudah kesal setengah mati, jelas-jelas tadi mereka membicarakannya dan sangat ribut tapi saat Wonwoo keluar, semuanya seolah sudah begitu sejak tadi. Tenang dan _khusyuk._

"Kau tidak boleh masuk tuan."

"Akan ku pastikan kalian tidak dipecat setelah ini."

Dan para tim keamaanan itu menurutinya begitu saja.

Derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru dan cukup banyak membuat Wonwoo menoleh, menunggu beberapa saat hingga seseorang membuka pintu dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Mata Wonwoo membulat sempurna dan dia langsung membalikan tubuhnya. Berjalan cepat ke arah ruangannya yang berada di ujung lorong.

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

Sontak, langkah Wonwoo langsung terhenti.

"Mau kemana hm?" Seungcheol memutar tubuh mantan kekasihnya itu. Wonwoo berusaha agar ekspresinya tidak terkejut dan tetap tenang.

Hubungannya dengan Seungcheol sudah menjadi rahasia publik dan hubungan mereka yang seperti tali; renggang, terlalu kencang lalu putus kemudian kembali tersambung, renggang lagi dan selalu seperti itu sejak lima tahun lalu.

Seungcheol sudah menjadi _public figure_ sejak umurnya belasan dan dia memiliki fans yang loyal. Jadi, saat hubungannya diketahui oleh publik—sebagian mendukung dan sebagiannya tidak. Padahal sudah lima tahun pacaran, tapi Wonwoo masih saja suka mendapat terroran dari penggemar Seungcheol.

Seperti tadi pagi saat dia membuka pintu dan mendapatkan boneka berdarah. Kalau dijadikan koleksi sudah jadi tiga rak, mungkin.

Semua mata tertuju pada dua orang di sana, Wonwoo menatap Seungcheol dan perlahan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang berkerja? Dan kau baru saja menerobos masuk ke dalam kantor orang lain."

Seungcheol menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang dan menghela napasnya, ia tersenyum sesaat sebelum senyumannya sirna.

"Seharusnya kau bisa membedakan yang mana _privacy_ dan yang mana pekerjaan, Jeon Wonwoo-ssi."

Wonwoo tahu arah pembicaraan ini, dia memiringkan kepalanya sembari manggut-manggut.

"Bukankah Choi Seungcheol sudah memiliki banyak job?"

Lelaki kelahiran Daegu itu mendengus; menahan amarahnya.

"Ini bukan masalah aku mendapatkan banyak job atau tidak, tapi ini soal professional mu sebagai pemimpin."

Wanita itu mengedikan bahunya, dia membalikan badannya dan berujar.

"Silahkan ke ruangan ku Scoups-ssi."

Seungcheol menghembuskan napasnya dengan kencang dan membututi Jeon Wonwoo ke ruangannya. Setelah dua orang itu melenggang dari sana, semua karyawan yang baru saja menyaksikan langsung heboh seketika.

"Sudah kutebak! Mereka bertengkar lagi!"

"Ya! YA! Ayo kita buat taruhan! Kwon Soonyoung! Kau mau bertaruh berapa untuk mereka kembali?"

"Lima puluh delapan ribu won! Untuk saling bersama." Soonyoung menaruh uang nya di atas meja Jung Wheein dengan sangat yakin.

Jung Wheein mengeluarkan uangnya dari dompet.

"Enam puluh ribu won untuk over!" dia menumpuk uangnya di atas uang Soonyoung.

"Empat puluh ribu Won untuk kembali!" seru Doyoung.

"Tiga puluh ribu Won untuk usai!"

Dan, begitulah— seperti opera yang sudah ditonton berulang kali, bahkan terakhir kali Wonwoo dan Seungcheol bertengkar, Soonyoung mendapat uang Seratus dua puluh ribu Won dari taruhan itu.

Jadi, dengan penuh percaya diri dia menambahkan tiga puluh ribu won lagi ke atas meja Jung Wheein.

Suara-suara bising, yang membuat Wonwoo dan Seungcheol dijadikan objek bahkan menjadi bahan taruhan terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Wonwoo, dan ia semakin geram saja hari itu.

Iris matanya kembali menyorot lelaki yang dua tahun diatasnya ini.

"Sudah kubilang, itu hak ku tentu saja untuk menyetujuinya apa tidak."

Wonwoo menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk terus dalam mainan mu Seungcheol-ssi."

Choi Seungcheol terkekeh.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Wonwoo duduk di kursinya dan menaikan satu alisnya.

"Tentu ini taktikmu untuk kembali bersamaku. Sudah usai kau memikirkan bahwa tindakanmu salah beberapa hari padaku eh?"

Seungcheol memandang sinis dan gerah akan sikap mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Dengarkan aku," jeda sesaat, "aku ke sini untuk menuntut mu, Direktur Jeon sebagai pemimpin untuk bekerja lebih professional dan aku tidak akan kembali padamu."

Mata Wonwoo yang tajam tidak goyah dengan intimidasi yang sedang dilakukan Seungcheol, lelaki itu pergi dari sana dengan tubuh yang tegang. Wonwoo mengedarkan matanya.

"Kita tunggu satu minggu setelah ini Choi Seungcheol, jangan sampai aku menemukamu berlutut di depan rumah ku lagi."

" _Kalian tebak, apa lagi yang terjadi dengan Direktur Jeon kali ini?"_

" _Pasti Scoups muak dengan kelakuannya!"_

" _Hei! Kau! Lee Taeyong! Asisten Manajer! Coba kutanya, kalau kau punya kekasih semacam Direktur Jeon bagaimana?"_

" _Mungkin aku akan memutuskan kurang dari dua puluh empat jam."_

" _HAHAHAHAHHA!—"_

"Bukankah ini waktunya kalian mengejar _deadline_?"

"Ah, _nde_ Direktur Jeon."

Semua langsung tenggelam ke dalam pekerjaannya lagi saat Wonwoo mendadak muncul seperti hantu di depan bilik Kang Seulgi dan menaruh tangannya di atas sana.

"Kwon Soonyoung, kau bisa keruangku sekarang juga?"

Wonwoo melirik Soonyoung yang mejanya hanya berjarak tiga kaki dari milik Kang Seulgi.

Soonyoung terpengarah.

"Eh? S-saya Direktur?"

"Apa disini ada yang bernama Kwon Soonyoung selain dirimu?" Soonyoung menggeleng dan menegak salivanya susah payah.

Kang Seulgi yang berada tepat di depan Jeon Wonwoo menunduk dalam-dalam, merasa aura atasannya itu benar-benar suram.

' _Semoga Kwon Soonyoung selamat.'_ batinnya.

 **-0-**

Buku-buku yang seperti serpihan kayu yang diserut, tidak ada habisnya, datang lagi dan lagi. Mingyu mendorong _trolley_ yang berisikan buku-buku yang baru saja selesai di tandai dan harus ia rapikan ke dalam rak-rak yang sudah diberi kode.

Menaiki tangga atau terjatuh dan terkena marah jika menyebabkan kegaduhan.

Setelah pulang dari sana, Mingyu harus datang ke pom bensin dan melayani orang-orang dengan membungkuk dan mengisi tangki-tangki kendaraan mereka. Belum jika yang mengisi adalah orang orang angkuh dengan kendaraan roda empat mereka yang berharga ratusan hingga milyaran won.

Lepas dari pom bensin, Mingyu datang ke café dan menjadi seorang pelayan. Berlari sana-sini untuk mengantarkan pesanan dan membersihkan piring-piring yang telah disantap habis.

Lalu dia akan mengunjungi bioskop, bukan untuk menonton dan melepaskan kepenatan yang ia lakukan seharian. Akan tetapi, Kim Mingyu menjadi seorang pemeriksa tiket dan sering kali disuruh membersihkan studio yang usai digunakan untuk di pakai kembali.

Tepat jam delapan malam lebih se-per-empat, Mingyu menuju hotel di kawasan Hongdae; lagi-lagi bukan menjadi seorang pengunjung dan menghabiskan malam di sana. Tapi Mingyu menjadi pengantar barang dan akan mendapatkan beberapa _tip_ dari pengunjung, atau menjadi _housekeeper_ dibeberapa kesempatan.

Kerja, kerja, kerja, kerja, dan kerja.

Perpustakaan kota, Pom Bensin, Café, Bioskop, dan Hotel.

Kim Mingyu akan melakukan kerja paruh waktunya setelah jadwal kuliahnya usai—bahkan di sela-selanya kadang Kim Mingyu mencari pekerjaan untuk menjaga minimarket dan sejenisnya.

Ia butuh biaya untuk menghidupi kebutuhan sehari-hari dan membayar seperbagian iuran kuliah yang dituntut; Kim Mingyu hanya mendapatkan sebagian beasiswa, dan memaksanya membayar seperbagiannya. Tak apa dibanding tidak sama sekali.

Dan harus menabung untuk membayar tagihan rumah sakit Lee Chan, ini akhir bulan dan pihak rumah sakit menghubungi Mingyu beberapa kali untuk segera men- _transfer_ uangnya. Dia berpikir untuk menjadi supir panggilan dan jasa pengerjaan tugas; dan akan dibayar tinggi oleh teman-temannya.

Penghasilan Kim Taehyung sebagai manajer serabutan tidak sebesar itu- iya manajer serabutan- Kim Taehyung menjadi manajer peganti dan bayarannya tidak sebesar yang diperkirakan orang lain. Memaksa Kim Mingyu untuk ikut ambil andil.

Mingyu menumpu kepalanya di atas gagang pel dan menghitung-hitung uang yang akan diterimanya bulan ini.

"Tigaratus lima puluh ribu," ia menghela napas.

"Kurang dua ratus empat puluh enam ribu." Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menghitung uang yang bersarang di sana, dan mendesis.

"Ah."

Hadiah dari lomba yang ia ikuti memang banyak tapi semua sudah digunakannya untuk membayar tunggakan rumah sakit selama satu tahun dan membayar sewa di mana abu kedua orangtuanya di tempatkan.

"Permisi? Bisakah kau membersihkan _penthouse_ ku? Terlalu banyak debu di sana." Mingyu buru-buru memasukan dompetnya kembali.

"Ya! Tentu," saat dia mengangkat kepalanya, pandangan mereka saling bertukar.

Wanita itu menunjuk Mingyu dengan mata yang terbuka sedikit lebih lebar.

" _Eoh_? Adiknya Kim Taehyung 'kan?"

Salah satu yang mengesalkan dari pekerjaan paruh waktu adalah bertemu dengan orang-orang yang kau kenal. Itu tidak masalah sebenarnya, jika saja mereka tidak membicarakan ataupun mengolok-oloknya di belakang, memangnya hina apa mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti ini? Dia tidak mencuri.

Mingyu tersenyum paksa.

"Ya, saya adiknya Kim Taehyung."

Wanita itu mengangguk dan menunjukan letak _penthouse_ nya, Mingyu menghembuskan napas gusar.

"Jadi kau pekerja di hotel ini. Kenapa aku baru melihatmu ya?"

Mingyu membersihkan ruangan itu dengan senyuman palsu.

"Ku kira anda tinggal di daerah Gangnam," alih-alih menjawabnya, Ia menyahutinya dengan hal lain.

Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu dan mengangguk.

"Iya, tapi disana aku tinggal bertiga," dia berdiri dan memperhatikan beberapa bagian yang masih menumpuk debu, "di sini juga." tunjuknya, Mingyu mengangguk patuh.

"Tapi aku sedang malas di rumah. Jadi ini sebagai tempat pelarianku." Mingyu tidak menanggapinya dan terus mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Apa kau tidak pergi kuliah?"

Mulut Mingyu mengeryap, enggan menjawab, tapi karena Wonwoo begitu cerewet dan merepet ke mana mana, Mingyu pada akhirnya menjawab.

"Aku pergi ke Universitas Seoul dan akan segera lulus dari sana."

' _Dan akan berhenti dari semua pekerjaan ini, mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus, menghasilkan uang dan membuat Chan segera sembuh. Tunggu saj,.'_ lanjutnya di dalam hati.

Wonwoo nampak terkesan.

"Woah, jadi, kenapa kau berakhir di sini, menggunakan seragam itu dan—"

Mingyu menegapkan tubuhnya dan menatap Wonwoo. Sedikit heran dengan wanita itu. Apa Jeon Wonwoo memiliki bipolar disorder? Sikapnya 180 derajat sangat berbeda dengan tempo hari. Benar-benar beda, err- bisa dilihat Jeon Wonwoo lebih manusia dan saat ini sangat terlihat mirip dengan Jeon Jungkook.

Apa Jeon bersaudara ini memang memiliki sifat seperti itu?.

"Aku rasa kita di sini hanya sebagai pelayan dan pengunjung. Jika kau menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu sebaiknya tunggu ketika aku selesai dengan pekerjaanku."

Dengan ucapan itu, Wonwoo lantas mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan hanya memperhatikan Kim Mingyu yang dengan telaten membersihkan _penthouse_ nya selama dua puluh menit ke depan.

"Sudah saya selesaikan, Nona Jeon Wonwoo." Ucap Mingyu dan mendorong _trolley_ peralatannya keluar _penthouse_ Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Tolong buka app—"

Wonwoo dengan cepat menyela.

"Hotel, masukan id saya yang bla-bla-bla dan berikan rating yang menurut anda sesuai dengan pekerjaan saya, Nyonya, Tuan, atau Nona." Wonwoo melipat tangannya di dada dan memandangi Mingyu.

Kim Mingyu mengangguk.

"Jadi berapa ID pekerja mu?"

"2004-67-39," jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya dan _log-in_ ke aplikasi hotel lalu memijit untuk _rating service_ , ia memasukan ID Mingyu dan setelah beberapa saat laman _profile_ Mingyu keluar, dia menekan seluruh bintang yang ada dan menunjukannya pada Mingyu.

"Lima bintang untukmu." Wonwoo mengedikan bahunya, bermaksud agar Mingyu paham apa yang baru saja ia lakukan itu bukanlah apa-apa.

Mingyu membungkukan tubuhnya beberapa senti. Saat beberapa orang lelaki menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dengan gerak-gerik mencurigakan masuk ke _penthouse_ diseberang tempat Wonwoo. Kelopak mata Wonwoo mengerjap.

"Kau, Kim Mingyu—kapan kerja paruh waktumu selesai?" Mingyu menoleh kebelakang bahunya, pasalnya Wonwoo berbicara padanya tapi matanya menatap tempat lain.

"Sedikit La— Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" belum usai dengan kalimatnya, tubuh Mingyu sudah ditarik Wonwoo kedalam _penthouse_ dan kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar.

Mingyu melepaskan tangan Wonwoo dan memandanginya penuh curiga.

"Kenapa kau menarik ku masuk ke dalam kamarmu?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tajam dan menyuruhnya diam. Mingyu melotot dan membuka mulutnya.

' _Apa semua Jeon itu tidak bisa ditebak akal sehatnya?_ ' pikir Mingyu.

Gadis itu mengendap ke bagian dinding dan menempelkan telinganya di sana.

Mingyu membalikan tubuhnya hendak keluar tapi Wonwoo menariknya lagi.

"Apa?!" seru Mingyu.

Bagaimana Wonwoo akan menjelaskannya? Dia mondar-mondir dengan gelisah di depan Mingyu dan membuat Mingyu memasang wajah malas ke arah kakak temannya itu.

"Jadi begini—" jeda sesaat, "seminggu lalu aku juga kes ini, dan aku mendengar suara mencurigakan dari _penthouse_ di seberang sana! D-dan karena terlalu takut jadi aku pergi."

Kim Mingyu masih dengan wajah malas dan menuntut Jeon Wonwoo untuk mejelaskan lebih.

"Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di kamar itu."

Pemuda itu menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat.

"Nona Jeon Wonwoo. Suara aneh terdengar di kamar-kamar hotel adalah hal yang biasa dan ingin tahu _privacy_ orang lain bukanlah hal yang sopan."

"Apa itu kebiasaan mu? Ingin mengetahui _privacy_ orang lain?" tambahnya.

Wonwoo memandang Kim Mingyu tidak suka.

"Tapi aku yakin!" Wonwoo bersikukuh dengan apa yang didengarnya.

" _Kau gila! Seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya disini!"_

" _Ini tempat yang cukup aman."_

" _Tapi, bagaimana bisa kita mengeluarkannya tanpa terkena cctv!"_

Jeon Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Mingyu dan Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa?"

Ditaruhnya jari di bibir, Wonwoo mengintrupsi Mingyu agar membungkam bibirnya; tidak bersuara. Merasa meladeni Jeon Wonwoo lama-lama hanya akan menambahkan beban pikiran, Mingyu beranjak dari tempatnya.

" _Bagaimana dengan mutilasi? Kita bisa membawanya di dalam tas dan tidak akan terperangkap cctv?"_

Mata Wonwoo membulat penuh, dia segera menarik Mingyu untuk duduk.

"Kau kenapa sih?" seru Mingyu kesal. Dia menatap Mingyu dengan sedikit gemetar.

"K-kau pernah membersihkan _penthouse_ diseberang?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggeleng.

"Jika hanya ada yang meminta aku melakukan itu, Karena itu bukan tugasku sesungguhnya."

"Sudah berapa lama _penthouse_ itu disewakan?"

Mingyu mengedikan bahunya.

"Aku bukan bagian administrator. Awas aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanku."

Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya, tapi pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat oleh Jeon Wonwoo.

"Ada apa lagi? Kau membuang waktuku nona."

"Apa kau bisa mengetuk _penthouse_ depan dan—" Wonwoo melepaskan tangan Mingyu ia langsung berlari kecil mengambil tasnya. Dia merogoh isi tasnya, dan mendesis pelan karena tidak menemukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Mingyu memperhatikan Wonwoo, dia menuangkan seluruh isi tasnya keluar. Dan matanya terlihat senang saat menemukan sesuatu.

"—tempelkan ini di suatu tempat yang terpencil di sana. Yang kira-kira tidak terlihat."

Mingyu nampak berpikir.

"Kau menyuruhku jadi mata-mata?"

"Ini demi membantu orang lain!"

Mingyu mendengus geli.

"Apa nya yang membantu orang lain?"

"Ku bayar dengan Seratus ribu Won, bagaimana?"

Mata Mingyu terbuka sempurna.

"Dua ratus bagaimana?"

Wonwoo sempat mendelik malas, karena Mingyu sempat-sempatnya menego dengan apa yang ia tawarkan.

"Ya, dua ratus!"

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

 **.**

Mingyu mendorong _trolley_ peralatan membersihkan rumahnya dan berjalan ke _penthouse_ yang berada di seberang _penthouse_ milik Jeon Wonwoo. Dia memijit bel dan sedikit mengintip ke lubang kecil yang berada ditengah pintu bewarna cokelat dengan ukiran itu.

"Siapa?!" sahut seseorang dengan suara _husky_ yang cukup berat dari dalam _penthouse_.

"Housekeeper!" jawab Mingyu lantang, beberapa suara terdengar tapi Mingyu tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan dan kepala seseorang menyembul keluar.

"Housekeeper?" tanyanya ragu.

Mingyu mengangguk dan memegang seragam yang dipakainya seolah menunjukan.

' _Aku ini pelayan'_.

"Penthouse ini tidak memesan layanan housekeeping," katanya sambil mengingat.

Mingyu hanya menaikan bahu dengan wajah polos.

"Sungguh?" kata Mingyu dengan alis bertaut, ia menatap laki-laki itu dengan gaya berpikir, "aku yakin penthouse nomor 2341 itu ini."

"Ini 2342." jawabnya langsung dengan malas.

"Oh," Mingyu mengangguk, "maaf sudah mengganggu." Pemuda itu membungkukan badannya dan melempar uang koin yang segera menggelinding masuk ke dalam _penthouse_ tersebut.

"Ah! Koin keberuntungan ku!" seru Mingyu dengan nada panik, pintu cokelat itu sedikit terbuka, dan laki-laki dengan kumis yang cukup tebal itu mendesis kesal.

"Biar aku ambilkan!"

"Ya, maaf 'kan saya tuan."

Saat laki-laki itu berbalik dan langkah kakinya sedikit menjauh dari pintu untuk mencari koin milik Mingyu, dengan cepat Mingyu menempelkan sesuatu di dinding bagian dalam tepat di samping pintu. Itu yang hanya Mingyu bisa lakukan, ia kembali berdiri tegap, sedikit mengintip saat pintu kembali terbuka hanya beberapa senti.

"Ini koinmu." ucap lelaki itu dan memberikan koin Mingyu.

Mingyu membungkukkan badannya sembari berujar.

' _Terima Kasih serta Maaf karena sudah mengganggu.'_

.

Mingyu segera kembali ke _penthouse_ Jeon Wonwoo.

"Aku hanya bisa menempelkannya dekat pintu masuk. Ia seperti menutupi sesuatu," simpul Mingyu sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

Wonwoo mengangguk, ia menyalahkan _phablet_ dan menusukan _earphone_ lalu memberikannya pada Mingyu.

"Ini apa?"

"Kau dengar. Ini akan menjadi bukti." Papar Wonwoo. Mingyu mengambil alih _phablet_ Wonwoo dan memakai _earphone_ milik gadis itu.

" _Tarik kesini mayatnya! Cepat, kita tidak punya waktu banyak,"_ nola mata Mingyu melirik Wonwoo yang duduk di sebelah kirinya dengan agak gelisah, ia menggigiti kuku-kukunya.

"Kau mau dengar?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Kau saja."

' _Bahkan tanpa itu aku sudah bisa mendengarnya langsung,'_ batin Wonwoo.

" _Hush! Busuk! Bau sekali, aku rasa aku ingin muntah!"_ kata suara husky yang Mingyu yakini lelaki tadi.

" _Cepat, kau pegang bagian tangannya."_

" _A-aku tidak tega!"_ suara yang lebih lembut menimpali.

" _Dia sudah mati, tolol!"_

Wonwoo memegang handphonenya gemetar dia berdiri dan memencet _dial_ di androidnya.

"H-halo kantor polisi? A-aku ingin melaporkan se-ssuatu yang mencurigakan—"

Mingyu mengadahkan tangannya, meminta agar dirinya saja yang bebicara dengan polisi, Wonwoo mengangguk dan segera memberikan ponselnya.

"Ya, saya Kim Mingyu dari Hotel Hamundong di Hongdae, saya mendengar sesuatu yang mencurigakan beberapa waktu belakangan ini, bisakah anda datang dan mengeceknya?"

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo yang masih menggigiti kukunya.

"Pembunuhan berencana kurasa."

Wonwoo mondar-mandir sedang Mingyu mendengarkan dari alat penyadap suara pembunuh-pembunuh itu. Dia membayangkan tubuh tidak bersalah di sana sedang dimutilasi dan dia jadi meringis sendiri.

Butuh waktu sekitar lima belas menit hingga suara langkah kaki yang kira-kira berjumlah sepuluh orang berjalan di koridor. Wonwoo melihat kearah pintu dan meminta Mingyu untuk melihat keluar.

"Penthouse nomor 2342! Boleh anda keluar sebentar."

Mingyu berdiri di ambang pintu dan Wonwoo berdiri di belakangnya, mengintip dari bahu Mingyu.

Beberapa menit, pintu baru terbuka; laki-laki yang berbeda, tubuhnya jauh lebih kurus dari si lelaki berkumis, dan wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Ada apa ya?" tanyanya melihat segerombolan orang di luar _penthouse_ nya.

"Kami sedang melakukan validasi disetiap hotel di kawasan Hongdae, bisa saya masuk ke dalam tempat anda."

Tangannya melebar; mengenggam kusen pintu dan air wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih tegang dan takut seketika. Mingyu menyipitkan matanya dalam hati dia langsung men- _judge_ bahwa pembunuh itu adalah amatiran.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya polisi dengan pakaian hitam dan topi; kelihatan lebih kasual dan ia bertanya dengan tenang. Bisa Mingyu tebak bahwa dia adalah detektif di sini.

"T-tidak bisa!" jawabnya gagap.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Anak-anakku sedang tidur! Kalian akan menganggunya."

"Kami akan melakukannya dengan tenang. Tolong jangan memperlambat kerja kami."

Di luar dugaan, dengan tangan yang gemetar lelaki itu mengeluarkan pistol bewarna silver yang sepertinya adalah pistol buatan Jerman; _Heckler and Koch_ dan menodongkan ke arah para polisi.

"Jika kalian bergerak satu langkah, akan aku muntahkan amunisi yang berada di dalamny," ancamnya.

Wonwoo dapat mendengar getaran di dalam suaranya.

Gadis itu sedikit menjijit dan berbisik di telinga Mingyu.

"Dia hanya menggertak 'kan pasti?" Mingyu mengangguk dan pandangannya fokus; seolah mereka berdua sedang menonton film _action_ secara langsung.

"Coba tembakan jika kau berani," tantang sang detektif sembari menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang; tidak merasa tergertak sama sekali.

Lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya mengkokang _slide_ kemudian terdengar suara khas pistol yang siap memuntah amunisinya. Ia menarik _trigger_ nya perlahan, telunjuknya perlahan melepaskannya.

Seolah kasat mata, seorang polisi sudah berada di belakang lelaki itu; menguncinya dan mengarahkan tangannya keatas dan peluru meluncur ke atas; lalu suara ledakan pistol terdengar, membuat atapnya berlubang.

Jeon Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, meremas baju belakang Mingyu dengan erat dan lama-lama tubuh Mingyu seolah terbebani ia menggerakan bahunya.

"Jeon Wonwoo-Jeon Wonwoo."

Dia menengok dan Wonwoo sudah terkulai jatuh ke lantai.

"Jeon Wonwoo-ssi?"

.

.

Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan dan dia sudah berada di kamarnya; di dalam rumahnya. Wajah Jungkook mendekat dan mengibaskan tangannya di depan Wonwoo.

"Jeonghan eonnie! Wonwoo eonnie sudah sadar!" pekik Jungkook dan membuat Jeonghan setengah berlari ke sana.

"Woo? Kau tidak apa?" Wonwoo mendudukan dirinya, Jeonghan menaruh bantal di kepala ranjang Wonwoo dan menyenderkan wanita itu di sana.

"Air! Jeon Jungkook air!" titah Jeonghan.

"Iya-iya!" dengan sigap Jungkook menuangkan air kedalam gelas dan memberikannya ke Wonwoo. Wonwoo meraihnya dan menegaknya perlahan.

"Kau sungguh tidak apa?" Wonwoo mengangguk lemas.

Jeonghan berdiri dan menatap Wonwoo kesal.

"Kenapa kau bisa terjebak di situasi seperti itu? Sudah kubilang jangan ke penthouse sendirian!" semburnya galak.

Jungkook yang berada di sebelah Jeonghan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Eonnie pasti kesana karena tidak mood bertemu dengan ku ya?" cicit Jungkook.

"Aku minta maaf," lirih Jungkook.

Wonwoo tersenyum sekilas.

"Ya, kalau kau mau mengucapkan minta maaf liat ke arahku sini."

Pelan-pelan Jungkook menatap Wonwoo.

"Aku minta maaf," dengan tubuh yang masih terasa lemas, Wonwoo mencubit pipi Jungkook gemas sampai ia menjerit kesakitan.

.

.

Kim Mingyu memasukan tangannya ke dalam _coat_ hijau lumutnya. Ia mendongak ke arah langit malam. Keningnya berkerut dan mengingat kilasan memori yang tersimpan di dalam _flower crown_ milik Jeon Wonwoo.

"Pasti itu sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuknya," gumam Mingyu.

"Dia tidak akan menyimpan hingga mengering jika itu tidak berharga."

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya; mengingat dengan jelas apa yang ia lihat kemarin malam.

Seorang gadis kecil tengah menangis dan memeluk _flower crown_ dengan warna yang sangat indah. Pakaiannya dan tubuhnya sangat kotor, di depannya ada seorang wanita dan laki-laki yang jika Mingyu asumsikan baru berumur 30-an.

Mingyu tidak bisa dengan jelas melihat apa yang terjadi dengan sepasang wanita dan laki-laki itu karena kemarin Jeonghan langsung membuyarkannya.

Langkah kaki Mingyu terhenti, "Apa itu orangtua Jeon Wonwoo? Dan mereka mati terbunuh?"

 **To Be Continued-**

 **Glosarium;**

 **Foosball : Permainan sepak bola meja yang dimainkan menggunakan tangan.**

 **Heckler and Koch : Pistol yang di produksi Jerman, termasuk pistol semi otomatis, biasa digunakan oleh kebanyakan orang.**

 **Trigger : Pemicu Pistol.**

—

Last, mind to review?


	3. Sickness

**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

Choi Seung Cheol

Jeon Jeong Kook

Kwon Soon Young

Lee Ji Hoon

 **Genre(s)**

Drama, Mysteri, Romance, Friendship,Family, Fantasy/ Supranatural, Action.

 **Rated**

PG-16

 **WARNING!**

 **Gender Switch for Submission, Typo(s), Out Of Character, SVT-KSTAR!AU, Rate M for bad language and scene of violence, Antagonist and bad personality character for supporting story line!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words**.

 _ **XX**_

 _Where did it go wrong?_

 _I keep asking my self_

 _Who Can I blame?_

 _Is there even a person to blame from the start?_

 _This problem isn't anyone's fault_

 _But maybe it's me for acting however I wanted_

 _I wanna go back, back to the days_

 _When things were simple_

 _© Sickness – Vernon ft Jung Eunwoo_

Mingyu menggenggam tangan Chan sangat erat. Dia tersenyum getir dan matanya lama-kelamaan berair. Sadar, tidak banyak yang ia bisa lakukan untuk Lee Chan. Ini sudah tiga tahun berlalu semenjak insiden itu terjadi.

Ketika itu pula Mingyu sadar bahwa hanya ini juga yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Lee Jihoon terakhir kali. Tangan besar Mingyu mengusap kening Chan yang tertutup poninya. Rambutnya mulai memanjang.

"Haruskah aku memotong rambutmu lagi? Pilih, kau ingin _hair style_ seperti apa hm?"

Pemuda itu mengusak surai kelam Chan kemudian.

"Bagaimana jika seperti dinosaurus?" gurau Mingyu dan diselingi kekehan kecil.

"Kau harus bangun, aku sebentar lagi akan wisuda. Kau tahu?" Mingyu memandangi Chan yang masih saja menutup matanya— tidak berniat membuka kelopak matanya barang sedikitpun.

"Seharusnya begitukan?" Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya berat, serasa semua yang dilakukannya percuma.

"Kim Mingyu?" bahunya di tepuk, Mingyu menoleh.

Orang yang menepuk pundak Mingyu mengangkat dua _coffee_ yang masih mengeluarkan uap.

"Ayo kita minum ini dan makan di atap," tawarnya, Mingyu langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk; menyetujuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Mingyu mengerjap memandangi hamparan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang begitu indah dihiasi dengan lampu-lampu yang bewarna-warni, di bawah sana suara bising-bising mobil masih tedengar dengan amat jelas.

Seoul sepertinya tidak pernah tertidur. Dia menghirup udara dini hari itu dengan rakus. Wajahnya terlihat agak suram dan mengantuk. Tapi, lelaki itu tidak mempedulikanya.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal besok?" tanya Junhui.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau baru pulang dari kerja paruh waktumu?"

Lelaki itu melihat arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Tapi biasanya tidak selarut ini?".

Mingyu menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku selesai kerja paruh waktu jam sebelas, tapi lepas itu aku harus ke kantor polisi untuk menjadi saksi dan baru usai jam satu tadi dan langsung ke sini," jelas Mingyu sembari menyesap _coffee_ nya lamat-lamat.

Kening Junhui mengerut.

"Saksi? Saksi apa?"

"Pembunuhan, di hotel tempatku bekerja."

Bola mata Junhui membulat.

"Sungguh?"

Mingyu menggerakan kepalanya keatas dan kebawah menjawab pertanyaan Junhui.

"Pembunuhan macam apa?"

"Berencana. Hasil otopsi nya akan keluar tiga hari lagi."

Mata Junhui terbuka lebar lagi.

"Apakah yang tadi?" senandikanya.

Mingyu menyesap kopinya lagi.

"Tadi apa?"

"Tadi ada mayat dan kondisinya sudah agak membusuk—sepertinya itu mayat yang kau selamatkan. Dan dia wanita, aish kasihan sekali," Junhui menggeleng saat membayangkannya, lalu ia melanjutkan, "bagaimana bisa kau menjadi saksi? Kau ada ditempat kejadian?"

Senyuman cerah menghiasi wajah Mingyu seketika.

"Bahkan aku yang memecahkannya! Aku memasang penyadap di kamar itu!" katanya antusias, mata Junhui memicing.

"Penyadap?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Dari mana kau dapat penyadap? Tunggu, kenapa kau pasang penyadap? Sebelumnya kau sudah mengawasi kamar itu?" Wen Junhui bertanya secara beruntun terlalu ingin tahu.

Ia meringis pelan dan mengusap lengannya.

"Ya, aku dapat dari salah satu pelanggan."

Dia terdiam sesaat.

"Aku juga disuruhnya untuk memasang penyadap itu—dan hei! aku belum dapat uang dua ratus ribu won-ku!" serunya tiba-tiba membuat Junhui menjengit.

"Kau dibayar untuk pasang penyadap itu?" Junhui mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Jangan-jangan yang menyuruhmu adalah musuh dari pembunuh-pembunuh itu," terka Junhui dengan mata menyipit.

Mingyu langsung mengibaskannya tangannya.

"Ey! Tidak mungkin, aku kenal dengan pelanggan itu," jeda sedetik " ya, tidak terlalu kenal juga sih," koreksinya.

"Nah! 'Kan kita tidak tahu. Bisa jadi dia sedang menjebak para pembunuh itu untuk menyusut ketua mereka—"

"Aku rasa kau kebanyakan nonton film Wen ge," potong Mingyu sebelum Junhui semakin melantur kemana-kamana. Mendadak Kim Mingyu membayangkan Jeon Wonwoo yang menjadi ketua yakuza dan sejenisnya.

Sunyi sesaat, Junhui sibuk menjejalkan _sandwich_ isi tunanya kedalam mulut. Ia bergumam tidak jelas.

"Rasanya tidak seenak yang kemarin, kurasa."

Mingyu tampak berpikir dan ia baru sadar akan sesuatu. Menanggapi pertanyaan Junhui, kenapa Wonwoo begitu yakin dengan hal yang janggal didalam _penthouse_ di seberang kamarnya itu. Masa iya dia benar-benar yakuza atau jangan-jangan Wonwoo?.

"Ge?" panggil Mingyu.

"Hm?"

"Pendengaran manusia itu bisa sampai sejauh mana ya?" tanyanya.

Junhui mengerutkan keningnya.

"18 Hz sampai 20 kHz, untuk jaraknya sendiri berbeda-beda karena kemampuan mendengar setiap orang kan beda-beda, dan bisa menurun seiring usia."

"Kalau ada yang bisa mendengar dari ruangan satu ke lainnya apa mungkin?"

"Mungkin, kalau dalam satu tempat. Kamarmu dan kamar Taehyung misalnya."

"Kalau di hotel, satu kamar hotel dan kamar lainnya memangnya bisa?"

Junhui mengerling.

"Bukannya di hotel itu kedap suara ya?" ia mengingat-ngingat, "kalaupun terdengar ya, paling tidak begitu jelas. Hanya sama-samar," lanjutnya diikuti gigitan terakhir pada _sandwich_ ke duanya.

Tiba-tiba Mingyu melotot.

" _Telephaty_!" serunya dan mengangguk-angguk. Junhui menggeser duduknya; memperhatikan Mingyu dengan saksama, keningnya mengkerut.

"Apanya _telephaty_?"

"Jangan-jangan pelanggan di hotel itu punya _telephaty_." Mingyu menebak-nebak.

Junhui agak sangsi dengan tebakan Mingyu.

"Memangnya ada jaman sekarang kemampuan begitu?"

Wajah Mingyu langsung muram, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Junhui mengembangkan cengiran di bibirnya.

"Tapi itu hanya hal yang akan terjadi satu dari satu juta orang Ming," kata Junhui dan menegguk kopinya yang sudah mendingin.

"Jadi, aku agak ragu jika kau berasumsi begitu," komentarnya.

Mingyu membenarkan itu di dalam hati.

Apa yang terjadi dengannya bukan hal yang akan mungkin terjadi dengan orang lain begitu saja. Ia juga tidak selalu menggunakannya. Ya, kecuali di saat-saat jiwa keingin tahu-annya sedang melambung besar.

Ia seketika ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Junhui sekitar delapan tahun lalu, saat itu ia masih duduk di bangku menengah pertama dan Junhui berada di tepian sungai Han.

Sedang Junhui ketika itui berada di tingkat akhir menengah atasnya.

Dengan santainya Mingyu berceletuk soal tidak bergunanya bunuh diri saat melintasi sungai Han dan melihat Junhui yang sudah berdiri di ujung pagar pembatas.

Junhui muda tentu langsung marah dan mengangkat kerah Mingyu tinggi-tinggi. Betapa tak ada seorangpun yang mengerti akan keadaan Junhui saat itu, ia tidak jadi terjun kedalam sungai Han hari itu karena dikacaukan Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu memegangi lehernya saat Junhui melepaskannya dengan cara menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar.

Mingyu mengusap-usap lehernya sembari menunduk dan ia melihat sesuatu yang berkilau, Kim Mingyu memungutnya dan menggenggam kalung yang terjatuh di aspal tersebut; yang ternyata kalung itu milik Junhui.

Awalnya Kim Mingyu enggan menyelami masa lalu seseorang yang tak ia kenal tapi dia terdesak dengan dorongan keingintahuan soal Junhui.

Di mana tidak ada keinginan kuat soal bunuh diri yang benar-benar datang dari Junhui sendiri, hal itu terlihat amat jelas di mata Junhui saat mencengkeram Mingyu beberapa waktu lalu.

Semalam suntuk Mingyu menyusuri kenangan yang tersimpan di dalam kalung itu dan dia tahu bagaimana keadaan Junhui. Esoknya Mingyu datang lagi ke sungai Han dan menemukan pemilik kalung itu sudah terjun ke dalam air kurang sedetik dari waktu kedatangannya.

Remaja itu menelpon 112; Layanan pasien gawat darurat dan kebakaran lalu dengan kebetulan ada sebuah tim sar yang melintas kemudian Mingyu berteriak-teriak agar mereka menolong Junhui.

Perlu waktu sekitar lima belas menit menemukan tubuh Junhui, untung saja hari itu arusnya tidak kencang.

Mingyu menungguinya beberapa jam di rumah sakit dan menuliskan surat tentang semakin tak ada gunanya ia lari dari kenyataan yang hanya akan meyenangkan orang-orang yang menyakiti Junhui untuk tidak bersusah payah untuk melenyapkan Junhui dengan tangan-tangan mereka.

Dan dengan hanya surat itu Kim Mingyu dapat mengubah kehidupan seorang Wen Junhui.

"Sudah ada perkembangan soal Lee Jihoon?" suara Junhui yang diselingi dengan hirupan napasnya yang mulai kedinginan membuat Kim Mingyu kembali ke dunia nyata, ia menoleh dan menggeleng dengan enggan.

Junhui merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak mau menyerah?"

Mingyu melirik Junhui barang sedetik dan mendongak; membiarkan angin sekitar jam tiga dini hari itu membelai wajah lelahnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Kalaupun aku mau, aku sudah melakukannya sejak dulu," jawab Mingyu dengan suara kering sedikit serak kemudian dia menyambar kopi dinginnya dan menegaknya hingga habis tak bersisa.

Junhui mengangguk paham.

"Bagaimana dengan skripsi dan sidangmu?" tanya Junhui.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar.

"Bulan depan aku akan sidang dan semuanya akan usai. Hah! Akhirnya."

Ia melebarkan tangannya, menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya seolah bersiap menjemput kehidupan barunya yang ia yakini akan sangat berbeda jauh dari keadaannya saat ini.

"Biar aku yang bayar untuk uang rumah sakit Chan bulan ini," kata Junhui tanpa melihat ke arah Mingyu.

Mingyu terdiam dan langsung menengok.

"Tidak usah! Aku sudah menabung kok!"

"Aku tahu, keperluanmu sedang sangat banyak."

"Pakai saja uangnya untuk Minghao! Untuk persalinan dan kebutuhan anakmu kelak," ujar Mingyu agak sensitive.

Junhui mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak-tidak, jangan belaga sok kuat kau Kim Mingyu."

"Hyong!" rengek Mingyu.

Junhui menginterupsi Mingyu agar diam lalu ia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Ya-ya, aku ke sana sekarang. Ya sebentar!"

Junhui berdiri dan menatap Kim Mingyu dengan penuh arti.

"Pulang sana, aku harus ke IGD sekarang."

Junhui berjalan menjauh dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Kim Taehyung!" ia berlari kecil menuju pintu.

"Yak! Dokter Wen!" teriak Mingyu sambil cemberut.

Punggung Wen Junhui menghilang di balik pintu besi. Mingyu tercenung, dia terlalu banyak menyusahkan Junhui dan dia tidak ingin terus menerus menyusahkannya. Walaupun pada kenyataannya orang yang paling tepat untuk bertukar pikiran adalah Wen Junhui ketimbang Kim Taehyung yang malah jadi pelawak dadakan.

 **-0-**

Selepas pulang dari Café, Mingyu memenuhi panggilan polisi untuk kembali di _investigasi._ Kondisi penat dan kerinduan akan kasur terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Ia berjalan terhuyung dan lunglai seakan nyawanya tertinggal di suatu tempat.

Mingyu menukikkan sekitar empat puluh lima derajat badannya ketika bertemu dengan beberapa polisi yang keluar masuk kantor. Dan ia mencari detekif yang mewawancarinya dini hari tadi.

Ia mengerjap saat seorang gadis dengan rambut sebahu bewarna cokelat gelap sudah duduk di sana. Mingyu duduk disebelah gadis itu dan aroma _black violet_ , mahoni dan entahlah apa lagi yang cukup sensual menggelitik indera penciuman Mingyu dan membuatnya menoleh.

Gadis itu juga menengok dan menaikan satu alisnya menatap Mingyu.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Kim Mingyu langsung mengeryap malas, _'pantas auranya agak kurang enak,'_ batin Mingyu saat sadar gadis itu adalah Jeon Wonwoo.

"Ah Kim Mingyu-ssi. Bisa kau jelaskan ulang reka kejadian semalam?" Mingyu memasukan tangannya kedalam _coat_ dibawah meja. Ia mengangguk, dan dengan sabar menceritakan semua dari awal ketika dia disuruh untuk membersihkan _penthouse_ milik Jeon Wonwoo.

Detektif itu melirik Jeon Wonwoo penuh selidik.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan _penthouse_ itu?"

Wonwoo menarik napasnya.

"Aku datang kesana seminggu yang lalu dan aku mendengar suara-suara aneh dari sana, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang malam itu."

"Tanggal berapa itu?"

Wonwoo mencoba mengingat, sang detektif menyodorkan kalender meja dan Wonwoo mengambilnya. Ia mencari-cari tanggal saat ia datang kesana karena sangat kesal dengan Seungcheol ketika itu.

"21 Agustus." jawab Wonwoo dan memberikan lagi kalender nya kepada sang detektif.

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin? Bahkan sampai menyuruh Kim Mingyu-ssi untuk menempelkan penyadap. Bukankah itu sama saja menjadikan seseorang sebagai umpan lezat kedalam sarang singa?" curiga si detektif agak menyindir Wonwoo, berusaha membuat Jeon Wonwoo terintimidasi.

Gadis itu menatap sang detektif dengan kalem, tidak terpancing sedikitpun. Ia berujar dengan santai.

"Instingku kuat."

Si detektif terbahak tiba-tiba.

"Ini bukan lelucon Jeon Wonwoo-ssi."

"Aku tidak menganggap ini lelucon dan bisa kita buat lebih sederhana?" sela Wonwoo agak tersinggung dengan cara si detektif yang entah mengapa malah membuatnya tersudut.

Toh, ia hanya mendengar suara itu lebih nyata, walaupun pada kenyataannya bila dia berkata bahwa ia memiliki kemampuan untuk mendengar jarak jauh seperti kelelawar ataupun paus, ya… walaupun tidak separah itu hanya akan membuat si detektif terbahak semakin menjadi-jadi.

Mungkin jika diteliti lebih lanjut indera pendengaran Wonwoo mampu mendengar suara dengan gelombang berkisar 19 Hz sampai 21 kHz hanya satu tingkat lebih tinggi dan rendah dari manusia pada umumnya.

Wonwoo tidak benar-benar bisa mendengar seperti kelelawar yang menentukan navigasi pada malam hari dengan cara memantulkan suara dan bisa menentukan apa saja yang ada di hadapannya ataupun seperti alat _seismometer_ untuk mendeteksi gempa bumi.

"Bagaimana-bagaimana?" si detektif terlihat tertarik, ia membenarkan cara duduknya dan sedikit menekan tubuhnya ke meja lalu menatap gadis bersurai cokelat kelam dengan kulit putih pucat di serong kanannya.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak dan instingku mengatakan bahwa di kamar itu benar-benar tidak beres. Pernahkah anda merasakan hal seperti itu? Dan saat kali kedua aku melihat para pembunuh itu masuk kedalam _penthouse_ bernomor 2342 itu aku mulai curiga dengan cara jalan mereka yang tampak resah."

Si detektif menaikan alisnya, menyuruh Jeon Wonwoo melanjutkan.

"Aku memang tidak pernah jadi seorang psikolog untuk mengira-ngira hal seperti itu, tapi aku cukup banyak baca dan aku langsung tahu ada yang tidak beres di sana," Wonwoo menarik napasnya, "dan satu-satunya cara yang dapat dilakukan adalah masuk ke dalam sana. Aku tak mungkin berjalan ke sana, karena dapat membuat kecurigaan atau malah menambah masalah."

Mata elangnya menyudut ke arah Mingyu dan kepalanya bergerak sekitar lima derajat.

"Jadi, aku meminta tolong kepada Kim Mingyu untuk menaruh penyadap, karena hanya cara itu yang bisa untuk menelusup masuk ke dalam sana dan mengetahui apa yang terjadi selain memaksakan wujudku sendiri ke dalam sana."

Detektif berambut cepak dengan kerutaan di beberapa bagian di wajahnya yang mulai terlihat itu seketika bungkam saat mendengar penjelasan Wonwoo.

Ia memandang Jeon Wonwoo dengan agak terkesima.

"Oke-oke dan kita hanya tinggal menunggu hasil otopsi forensik."

"Dan bagaimana kau bawa penyadap secara kebetulan?" selidik detektif itu lagi.

Refleks Wonwoo mengusap dahinya.

"Aku selalu membawa barang-barang semacam itu ditasku," katanya tanpa keraguan.

Sang detektif beralih pada setumpuk kertas dan membuka-bukanya tidak sabaran.

"Ada beberapa nama yang terdaftar untuk pencarian orang hilang pada tanggal 21 agustus, jika memang gadis malang itu mulai disandera di sana mulai hari itu."

"Salah satunya adalah seorang aktris," si detektif berkata dengan nada rendah yang membuat Kim Mingyu penasaran.

Ia menaruh separo sikutnya di atas meja.

"Siapa aktris itu?" kata Mingyu ingin tahu.

"Ey, rahasia." katanya sambil terkikik membuat Mingyu menatapnya dengan malas.

Sang detektif membenarkan tata letak topinya dan menatap Jeon Wonwoo lagi.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa semalam kau tiba-tiba pingsan?"

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar, melihat ke bawah sebelum menjawab.

"Bukankah aku ke sini untuk memberi keterangan terkait pembunuhan itu? Dan aku pikir itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan hal ini?"

Dalam hati, Mingyu tergelak. Padahal semalam jelas-jelas gadis di sebelahnya ini ingin mengetahui _privacy_ orang lain, tapi barusan dia berujar seolah bertanya perihal itu sangatlah tidak sopan. Benar-benar memang Jeon Wonwoo.

Sang detektif bergumam maaf.

Jeon Wonwoo berdeham.

"Apa aku sudah boleh pergi?" tanya Wonwoo, sang detektif beralih lagi pada Wonwoo dan mengangguk.

Ia berdiri dan tersenyum.

"Ya-ya tentu boleh!, terima kasih sudah datang dan dimintai keterangan. Persidangan akan diadakan seminggu mendatang menyusul hasil otopsi dan kelengkapan dokumen, kalian akan diundang sebagai saksi," jelasnya

Wonwoo berdiri dan sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Iya sama-sama. Dan jika memang hal itu sangat dibutuhkan, aku tentu saja akan datang." Gadis itu membalas uluran tangan sang detektif kemudian ia berputar arah dan melangkah menjauh.

Kim Mingyu melongo, ia buru-buru mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Jeon Wonwoo dan ikut bergegas pergi dari sana.

Tungkai Wonwoo terhenti pada undakan terakhir tangga dan menoleh ke belakang saat Kim Mingyu muncul dari pertigaan lorong. Ia menatap lelaki itu dan Mingyu menghampirinya.

"Kau menungguku?" tanya Mingyu agak ragu.

Wonwoo memperhatikan wajah Mingyu yang penat, suntuk dicampur rasa lelah.

"Kau tidak tidur semalaman?"

Kim Mingyu menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa mataku yang berkantung terlihat sangat jelas?" Mingyu balik bertanya.

Wonwoo mengiyakan.

"Mau makan? Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu," tanpa basa-basi Mingyu mengangguk, kapan lagi makan gratis?.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berakhir pada rumah makan daging. Memesan _samgyeopsal_ dan dengan itu wajah Mingyu yang seketika berubah menjadi secerah matahari. Kini ia tengah memotong daging kemudian membulak-balikannya dengan telaten dan sangat semangat.

Wonwoo hanya memandangi Mingyu dan menatap keluar jendela tanpa minat. Dia tidak makan sejenis begitu, jadi ia hanya melihat pemuda di depannya makan dengan wajah sumringah tak terkira.

"Kau benar benar tidak mau?" tawar Mingyu sekali lagi dengan pipi kanannya yang penuh.

Wonwoo menggeleng sekali lagi mengukuhkan keputusannya.

"Terlalu banyak lemak dan itu akan melebihi lemak yang harus kudapatkan hari ini."

Mingyu tergelak, apa semua orang kaya seperti itu? Batinnya. Tapi Jeon Jungkook tidak begitu, ia semangat sekali untuk memakan _jjangmyeon, tteokbokki_ , ataupun ceker ayam.

"Kalau begitu pesan makanan yang menurutmu sehat Jeon Wonwoo-ssi," usul Mingyu, "aku terlihat jahat makan sendirian begini." tambahnya.

Wonwoo terkekeh kecil.

"Makan saja sampai kenyang, aku cukup kok minum ini."

Wonwoo mengangkat gelasnya lalu meminum jus jambunya dan berujar pelan.

"Aku akan mengucapkan tiga kali terima kasih."

"Hah?"

Respon Mingyu dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga, tapi sedetik kemudian dia sibuk menaruh daging di atas selada dan menjejalkannya ke dalam mulut lalu ia bergetar saking senangnya dengan semua rasa yang seolah meleleh dalam mulutnya.

"Pertama untuk membersihkan _penthouseku_ , yang ke dua karena sudah menolongku memasang penyadap itu, dan yang ke tiga mengantarkan aku pulang."

Mingyu terduduk tegap dan meminum soda yang tekanannya sudah sedikit berkurang.

"Untuk yang pertama sampai ke tiga, ya sama-sama," ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

"Lagi pula yang pertama itu memang tugasku. Kau juga sudah memberikan _rating service_ ku, jadi ya- sebenarnya tidak usah mengucapkan terima kasih lagi juga tidak apa."

Gadis itu teringat akan negosiasinya dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, Wonwoo mendorong empat lembar uang lima puluh ribu won kearah Mingyu membuat Mingyu terhenyak sesaat.

"Tip mu semalam."

Lelaki itu menggeleng.

"Aku pikir aku tulus untuk melakukan itu."

"Tapikan kau menego padaku, apa kurang?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan sedikit curiga, tapi lelaki itu menggeleng sekali lagi.

"Aku sungguh _kok_." Kata Mingyu final.

"Oh yasudah," tangan putih pucat Wonwoo kembali menarik uangnya lagi dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

' _Heol? Kukira dia akan sedikit memohon.'_ Kedua bahu Mingyu turun beberapa inci _, 'Apa dia tidak punya hati?'_ tapi selang tiga detik Mingyu menggeleng, masa iya dia mau menjilat ludahnya kembali?.

Jeon Wonwoo menopang dagunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau kok tahu dimana _apartement_ ku? Jungkook yang memberi tahunya atau Kim Taehyung? Atau kau mengorek isi tasku?"

Mingyu menghentikan kunyahannya, kesan pertama bahwa Jeon Wonwoo itu memuakkan memang tidak meleset. Apa-apaan nada menuduh itu?.

"Aku pernah ke _apartement_ mu sebelumnya. Saat kau mabuk bersama Jungkook, dari situ aku tahu kau tinggal di Suseo-dong Gangnam."

Ia hanya membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Ku kira…"

Mingyu tidak menyahut lagi, ia sibuk memakan dagingnya. Dan Wonwoo melihat keluar; memperhatikan jalan yang sedikit ramai.

Diam-diam bola mata Mingyu memperhatikan Wonwoo. Sejak di kantor polisi tadi, sampai detik ini Jeon Wonwoo memiliki aura seseorang. Seseorang yang amat Kim Mingyu rindukan.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah _shift_ nya habis di hotel pada pukul sebelas malam dan terasa memuakkan karena ia ditanya ini itu oleh rekan-rekannya. Mingyu langsung pulang dan mengurung diri di kamarnya, menggelung diri dengan selimut hingga matahari merangkak naik keesokan harinya, lagipula sekarang adalah hari Minggu.

Jadi, memanjakan diri sendiri sepertinya tidak berlebihan- terlebih untuk seorang pekerja keras seperti dirinya.

Puluhan panggilan, sms dan _chat_ diabaikan Mingyu yang dominan dikuasai oleh Jeon Jungkook yang memaksanya mati-matian untuk menjadi model makanan sehat. Yang jelas-jelas tidak sangat Mingyu, maksudnya Kim Mingyu tidak benar-benar menyukai makanan sehat.

Dia memeluk guling dengan sangat erat. Mengusak-usak wajahnya di sana seperti kucing. Telentang kemudian meringkuk lagi.

' _ **Duk-duk!'**_

"Kim Mingyu! Keluar kau sialan! Keluar!" Itu— suara Jeon – lampir – Jungkook. Mingyu tengkurap, tidak acuh.

"HEI! KIM MINGYU!" teriak Jungkook dari balik pintu. Kim Mingyu menaruh bantal untuk menutupi kepalanya, semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam kasur.

"Aku akan masuk!"

Dengan itu Mingyu langsung meloncat, berdiri di balik pintu; menahan pintu yang hanya terbuat dari teriplek yang tengah nya kopong dengan wajah mengantuk dan mata yang agak memerah.

Bukan—Bukan karena tidurnya diganggu. Tapi ia hanya tidur menggunakan _boxer_ tanpa apa-apa lagi, tubuh atasnya _topless_. Bisa-bisa ia digetok Taehyung karena berpenampilan seperti itu di depan kekasihnya.

Jungkook menurunkan knop pintu.

"Aku sudah bangun!" seru Mingyu,

"Jangan masuk!"

Tapi, dasar Jungkook, dia sengaja mendorong pintu dan membuat Mingyu terjepit di belakang pintu.

"Ya! ya! Jeon Jungkook!" bentak Mingyu, lelaki itu mendorong sekuat tenaga dan Jungkook meladeninya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Rasakan ini! rasakan! Kau sengaja mengabaikan ku! Dasar sialan! jahat! tidak berperi kemanusiaan!" caci Jungkook.

Ia menghubungi Kim Mingyu dari kemarin sore tapi ponsel temannya itu tidak aktif. Dan Jungkook benar-benar kesal, bagaimana nasibnya besok? Jeon –Anjing Gila- Wonwoo akan memakannya.

"Yak! Kim Taehyung! Urus kutumu ini!" pekik Mingyu dengan jengkel, Jungkook dan Mingyu masih dorong-dorongan pintu triplek bewarna cokelat susu yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu.

' _ **Krek'**_

Kedua nya terhenti, mata mereka beralih pada engsel pintu yang kini sudah tidak menahan bagian atasnya, membuat pintu kamar Mingyu miring sebelah hampir ambruk.

Jeon Jungkook mundur selangkah demi selangkah sebelum pekikkan Mingyu membahana.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

 **-0-**

Jeon Wonwoo terlihat lebih garang dari biasanya. Dia memukul-mukul pundaknya yang terasa sangat pegal dan menggosok-gosok matanya yang berada di balik kacamata lalu memperhatikan presentasi dari _meeting_ di Senin pagi.

Ia memijit-mijit keningnya dan memperhatikan presentasi itu sefokus yang ia bisa lakukan. Entah berapa kali Wonwoo menghembuskan na[as dan Seungkwan tidak luput dari kelakukan bosnya itu.

Jungkook bergerak perlahan-lahan ke depan dan rautnya sama sekali tidak enak dilihat, terlihat sekali kalau dia resah dan khawatir. Setibanya di depan Jungkook berkata dengan terbata-bata.

"A..aku….tidak berhasil mendapatkan model hingga hari ini."

Wonwoo menguap yang ia tutupi dengan punggung tangannya.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberikan tenggat waktu dua hari?" komentar Wonwoo.

"T-tapi itu kurang direktur Jeon. Jadwal mereka tidak bisa diacak-acak semudah itu." Jelas Jungkook.

Wonwoo menatap dengan tajam, ia melihat ke arah lain. Memandangi satu persatu wajah bawahannya. Pandangannya terhenti pada lelaki _chinnese_ yang tengah mengerjap padanya.

"Qian Kun?"

"Ya?"

" Kau bisa mengambil alih tempat Jeon Jungkook."

Kun; lelaki asal Tiongkok itu menganga.

"S-saya?" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri tidak percaya.

"Tadi aku menyuruh siapa?" ucap Wonwoo bertanya balik.

"T-tapi Direktur Jeon!" seru Jungkook tidak terima.

Wonwoo memandangi adik sepupunya yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Kau harus berlatih lagi, Qian Kun lebih berpengalaman."

Kalau Wonwoo sudah berkata begitu usai sudah, semuanya final, tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Jeon Wonwoo berdiri, lalu sedikit membungkuk.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini dan selamat bekerja kembali."

"Terima kasih juga Direktur Jeon."

Semua membalas menunduk, Wonwoo lekas keluar dari ruang _meeting_ itu. Hanya Jeon Jungkook yang masih bergeming di tempatnya tidak berniat bergerak secuilpun, ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"AKU BENCI KAU JEON WONWOO!" jerit Jungkook, membuat semua menghentikan gerakannya dan beberapa orang berangsur-angsur mendekati Jungkook yang kini berjongkok lalu menangis.

Qian Kun sangat tidak enak hati dengan tugas yang baru saja di embankan padanya ketika melihat Jungkook menangis seperti itu.

Qian Kun mendekati Jungkook, ikut berjongkok.

"A-aku akan menghadap kepada Direktur Jeon dan menolaknya."

Wajah Jungkook terangkat, matanya berair.

"Tidak usah, itu keputusannya. Kau memang lebih pantas _sunbae_."

Jeon Wonwoo dengar, dengar semuanya. Bahkan apa yang dikatakan para karyawannya kalau dia tidak punya hati bahkan dengan adiknya sekalipun. Tapi Wonwoo mengabaikan itu semua, ia tidak peduli.

Wonwoo segera mengenakan _earphone_ dan bekerja kembali.

Ia punya hati tentu saja, tapi jika ia berbaik-baik pada Jungkook itu sangat tidak adil untuk yang lain. Jungkook bahkan belum mendapatkan _tittle_ nya namun sudah mendapatkan posisi dan tugas yang begitu penting, sedang yang lain bersusah payah.

Wonwoo tahu, Jungkook juga berusaha mendapatkannya. Ia dulu juga begitu, sebelum ia berada di posisinya sekarang. Wonwoo kerap kali terkena marah Jeon Soojin; bibinya yang kini berada di Amerika.

Bagaimana Wonwoo di posisikan lebih parah dari Jungkook kala itu.

Bukan, bukan Wonwoo balas dendam dengan melampiaskannya pada Jeon Jungkook yang lucunya keterlaluan kalau sedang merajuk. Bahkan kalau ia menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan menatapnya dengan mata bulat besar itu, Wonwoo tidak tega untuk mendisiplinkannya- jangankan mendisiplinkannya, berkata kasar saja Wonwoo urungkan.

Jungkook sangat jauh dari kata mengecewakan kok, ia seperti permata. Kalau boleh jujur, Wonwoo iri, sangat malah.

Jeon Jungkook itu cantik dan imut sekaligus, dan itu dibenarkan dengan kemenangan Jungkook di pemilihan gadis sampul sebuah majalah terkenal saat Jungkook masih duduk di bangku sekolah pertamanya.

Jungkook juga pintar, cekatan, cakap dalam berbagai keterampilan dan ia mudah bergaul dengan siapapun. Bahkan Wonwoo sebenarnya agak kurang merestui Jungkook punya pacar macam Kim Taehyung yang timpang sekali dengan Jungkooknya yang sempurna.

Semua orang suka Jeon Jungkook, semua orang senang dengan Jeon Jungkook. Jadi, untuk melakukan hal seperti tadi butuh dorongan yang sangat kuat. Makanya ia cepat-cepat pergi dari sana sebelum Jungkook membuatnya goyah akan keputusan yang baru saja dibuatnya.

Mata Wonwoo beralih ke figura di mana foto itu diambil kala Jungkook baru saja lulus dari sekolah menengah atas.

Senyumannya sangat lebar sambil menggenggam sebuket mawar berwana-warni, rambut Jungkook bewarna merah dan Wonwoo tersenyum sambil memerkan tanda 'V' pada tangan kanannya.

Wonwoo terseyum sendiri.

.

Selepas makan siang dengan tangan bersedekap di dada, Jeon Wonwoo memperhatikan para karyawannya yang tengah bekerja. Ia sesekali berhenti dan memberikan arahan jika ia melihat kesalahan.

"Ini seharusnya seperti ini." Wonwoo menunjuk pekerjaan Kwon Soonyoung, Soonyoung mendelik dan ia hampir jantungan. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, astaga apa ia terlalu sering memarahi Kwon Soonyoung?.

Padahal Kwon Soonyoung adalah teman semasa SMA-nya Wonwoo. Bukan hanya sakadar teman bagi Wonwoo bahkan.

Jeon Wonwoo memperhatikan Kwon Soonyoung, ia bersandar di sebelah lelaki bermata sipit itu.

"Kau datang ke acara reuni nanti?" tanya Wonwoo.

Soonyoung nampak terperangah. Matanya mengedar.

"Kau tidak salah bertanya padaku di saat begini?" ujarnya ragu.

Tangan putih pucat Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk pundak Soonyoung.

"Relaks saja Kwon Soonyoung, _toh_ aku tidak benar-benar pernah menerkammu 'kan?"

"Errrr…Woo…" Soonyoung memperhatikan rekan-rekan kerjanya, Wonwoo terkikik kecil dan Soonyoung benar-benar merasakan kalau Jeon Wonwoo itu berbisa. Seketika ia ingat leluconnya dengan Wen Junhui soal Jeon Wonwoo yang seperti cobra.

Wonwoo tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan meja Soonyoung. Ia mengabaikan pandangan bertanya dari para staffnya karena perlakuan yang ganjil barusan kepada Kwon Soonyoung.

Ia baru saja akan mendorong pintunya saat tiba-tiba saja teringat akan jadwal yang ada pada siang itu.

"Boo Seungkwan ke ruanganku." titahnya.

Saat tubuh Wonwoo sudah sepenuhnya berada di dalam ruangannya, telinganya langsung dibanjiri nada protes karena Kwon Soonyoung tidak pernah cerita punya hubungan semacam teman tak saling kenal dengan dirinya. Wonwoo terkekeh sendiri, puas sendiri.

Pasti ekspresi Kwon Soonyoung sangat lucu saat menjawab protesan-protesan itu.

' _Yak! Kwon Soonyoung-ssi! Kau teman menengah atasnya Direktur Jeon?'_

' _Kalian bekerja sama atau apa?'_

' _Pantas saja kau enteng sekali meledeknya.'_

"Direktur Jeon?" Seungkwan menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

Wonwoo menyuruhnya masuk, dia duduk di kursinya, jemarinya memainkan jam pasir sembari di bolak-balikannya.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Seungkwan dengan memandangi atasannya itu.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku ada _meeting_ dengan _investor_ siang ini?" Wonwoo bertanya balik, Seungkwan sedikit terlihat gelagapan, mata elang Wonwoo mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Seungkwan sampai jemarinya yang bergerak resah Wonwoo bahkan tahu.

"A-aku mengubah jadwalnya," jawab Seungkwan setelah beberapa menit.

Wonwoo menautkan alisnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"A-aku lihat hari ini Direktur Jeon punya mood yang buruk dan aku menggantinya dengan lusa besok."

Jeon Wonwoo menganga.

"T-tapi mereka setuju untuk diganti hari," tambah Boo Seungkwan segera.

Bola mata Wonwoo masih menyorot gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu, menatapnya tak percaya.

Wonwoo berdiri, dan mendekati Seungkwan.

"Kau tahu? efeknya apa?"

"T-tapi."

"Aku bekerja bukan hanya bedasarkan _mood_ ku Boo Seungkwan."

Seungkwan menunduk.

"M-maaf Direktur Jeon."

"Kau bilang apa? Kelulusan Chicago University? Tapi tidak kompeten seperti ini?" cemooh Wonwoo dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Keluar Boo Seungkwan, kemasi barangmu."

Obsidan Seungkwan membulat sempurna.

"Di-direktur Jeon, anda tidak menyuruhku pergi selamanya bukan?" suara Seungkwan sangat panik, bahkan Wonwoo tahu ada gemetar dalam nadanya.

"Aku mengistirahatkan mu dari kantorku selamanya. Terima Kasih kerja samanya." Jeon Wonwoo kembali duduk, menopang kepalanya.

Boo Seungkwan mematung.

Wonwoo memandanginya.

"Kau menunggu apa? Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Wonwoo menegapkan tubuhnya.

Seungkwan menatap Wonwoo tak percaya, tapi Wonwoo bukan tipikal yang akan mengubah keputusannya hanya melihat wajah iba orang lain, gadis bertubuh gempal itu memutar balikan tubuhnya dan berjalan gontai keluar ruangan Wonwoo.

Air mata Seungkwan mendesak keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya tepat saat ia menutup pintu ruangan Direktur Jeon. Wonwoo menyandarkan punggungnya dan menggeram pelan.

"Sial! Sial!" ucapnya sembari mengusap dahi.

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Wonwoo menjadi bulan-bulanan.

Dengan tingkat kepedulian yang ia tekan hingga ke ubun-ubun, dia mencoba mengabaikan semuanya. Fokus, anggap saja angin lalu, bahkan sampai muaknya, dia sampai bekerja mengenakan _earphone_ dengan _volume full_.

Sepanjang ia turun dari mobil sampai dia duduk di kantornya, kata-kata seperti _'Jeon Wonwoo memang benar-benar gila, dia menggantikan posisi Jeon Jungkook dan memecat Boo Seungkwan secara tidak adil.'_

' _Aku meragukan Jeon Wonwoo punya hati.'_

' _Dia memang benar-benar anjing gila.'_

Tidak berhenti mengalir.

Jungkook menghindarinya, Wonwoo tahu pasti Jungkook marah sekali padanya.

Lusanya masih seperti itu, semua bersumpah serapah atas kelakukannya. Jeon Wonwoo berusaha dengan amat kepayahan benar-benar mengabaikan hal itu. Jika ia terlalu mempedulikan begitu dia bisa tertekan sendiri bukan?

Sekitar jam delapan malam, Wonwoo baru pulang. Ia hendak membuka pintu ketika kepalanya terasa tertimpuk batu.

"Aw!" ringisnya, ia memegangi kepalanya. Menoleh dan mencari-cari dari mana batu itu berasal.

' _ **PLUK!'**_

Bagian depan tubuh Wonwoo seketika sudah dilumuri telur. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"HEI! Kalian! Keluar lah!" teriak Wonwoo, dadanya naik turun.

"Ya! Jalang! Pergi dari kehidupan oppa kami!"

"Jangan pernah kembali dengan oppa kami!"

"Dasar jelek!"

"Pasti kau pergi ke cenayang!"

"Dasar! Jalang!"

' _ **PLUK!'**_

' _ **PLUK!'**_

Jeon Wonwoo bergeming ditempatnya.

' **PRANG'**

Kaca depan rumahnya lagi-lagi pecah. Tubuh dan rambutnya sudah dipenuhi telur dan tomat dalam kurun waktu kurang dari tiga menit. Bau amis benar-benar tercium. Pintu jati bewarna putih yang berada di belakang Wonwoo terbuka.

"Yak! Astaga siapa yang—" repetan Jeonghan terhenti saat melihat lantai di bawah Wonwoo berdiri tergenang sesuatu bewarna putih bening dan kuning.

" _Omo!_ Woo…" Jeonghan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan saking kagetnya.

Wonwoo melepaskan _heels_ nya, ia menentengnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Mengabaikan suara Jeonghan yang khawatir padanya.

Jungkook baru saja tiba diantar oleh Taehyung, ia segera berlari kecil saat dari kejauhan netranya melihat keadaan rumahnya yang kacau saat itu. Jungkook membulatkan matanya.

"Pasti ulah fansnya Seungcheol oppa lagi!" kata Jungkook jengkel, hidungnya kembang kempis.

"Wonwoo eonnie mana?" tanya Jungkook.

Jeonghan menunjuk kedalam dengan ibu jarinya.

"Dia tidak kenapa-kenapa 'kan?" Jungkook bertanya lagi dengan raut cemas, walaupun dia masih marah kepada Jeon Wonwoo, tapi kalau begini keadaannya mana dia tega lama-lama mendiamkan Wonwoo.

Taehyung yang masih berdiri memperhatikan dan menggeleng, pasti susah jadi Jeon Wonwoo, pikirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seungcheol sedang memakan _nachos_ sembari memijit tombol-tombol di remote televisinya, ia jenuh dan merasa sangat bosan. Padahal baru tadi pagi ia sampai di Seoul dari Jeju setelah serangkaian pemotretan yang melelahkan.

Aaron juga baru saja pamit pulang. Dia membuka ponselnya saat ada beberapa _notification_ masuk. Group chat yang berisikan beberapa temannya heboh membicarakan kasus pembunuhan, sedikit pemasaran Seungcheol membuka _link_ yang diberikan temannya itu.

 _ **Setelah dua minggu menghilang, Kim Jisoo actress rookie dari HG entertainment dinyatakan tewas dalam pembunuhan berencana.**_

Kelopak mata Seungcheol mengerjap membaca _headline_ berita itu. Kim Jisoo? Kim Jisoo yang pernah punya _project_ bersamanya sebulan lalu?.

Ia men- _scroll_ layar androidnya, membaca dengan seksama.

"Hamundong? Hongdae? _Penthouse_ nomor 2342?" kening Seungcheol bertaut, merasa tidak asing dengan tempat itu.

Dia membaca lagi, ' _Seorang wanita berinisial JWW mengaku curiga sejak seminggu sebelum pembunuhan terbongkar.'_

"JWW? Jeon Wonwoo? Won-ie?" seketika tubuh Seungcheol terduduk.

Dia membaca ulasan itu dengan serius hingga habis.

"KMG? Siapa KMG?" gumam Seungcheol dengan nada bertanya.

Lelaki itu menegak sodanya.

"Kalau memang benar, berati JWW itu sungguh Jeon Wonwoo, _penthouse_ Won-ie nomor 2341 di Hamundong," monolognya.

Seungcheol menuliskan pesan kepada seseorang dengan raut yang tak bisa dibaca.

' _ **Kenapa aku tidak mengetahui hal ini? Dan apa-apaan ini.'**_

Lamunan Seungcheol dihancurkan dengan suara bel yang melengking, ia melirik dan wajah Wonwoo muncul di layar kecil yang terpatri di dinding.

Seungcheol tersenyum kecil, seolah ini takdir. Seungcheol sengaja berjalan pelan-pelan dan membuka pintu dengan wajah lunglai.

"Ada apa?" kata Seungcheol sesaat setelah membuka pintunya.

Wonwoo menatap Seungcheol dalam-dalam dengan sebuah kotak besar dipelukannya.

Karena Wonwoo hanya bergeming ditempatnya, Seungcheol mengulanginya.

"Kau rindu padaku?" jjar Seungcheol langsung, Wonwoo tersadar, ia tersenyum sangat lembut.

Seketika wajah Seungcheol menjadi cerah. Baru saja Seungcheol ingin menarik Wonwoo ke dalam dekapannya gadis itu menginjak kaki Seungcheol dengan sepatunya.

"Jangan harap." Kata Wonwoo dingin, Seungcheol memegangi kakinya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Wonwoo melempar kotak yang dipegangi ke arah mantan kekasihnya itu.

Dan isinya segera berhamburan, yang ternyata adalah barang-barang pemberian Seungcheol. Seungcheol berdiri tegap.

"Memang ini yang terbaik untuk kita," tandas Seungcheol sembari menatap Wonwoo yang dikuasai amarah.

Jeon Wonwoo memandangi Seungcheol beberapa saat sebelum membalikan tubuhnya dan menggengam ujung-ujung kaosnya. Memilinnya dalam diam.

Seungcheol memandangi punggung Jeon Wonwoo dalam diam dan matanya beralih pada kotak yang tadi dilempar Wonwoo.

Jeon Wonwoo berjalan tanpa arah, menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya kuat-kuat. Dia terdiam dan bahunya gemetar. Dadanya sangat sesak, dia lelah.

Dia lelah kenapa hidupnya seperti ini.

Kenapa?.

Tungkainya terhenti setelah berjalan cukup jauh dan ia duduk di tangga panjang. Memeluk lututnya erat-erat. Hampir seminggu ini dia berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk tidak menangis hingga hari ini dia memang harus benar-benar menumpahkan semuanya.

Bahu Wonwoo bergetar hebat diiringi isak tangis yang perlahan keluar.

Semua orang menyalahkannya. Semua orang membenci dirinya, semua yang ia lakukan tidak pernah benar dimata orang lain.

Yang pertama perihal Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba mencampakannya lagi dengan alasan sudah tidak kuat dengan dirinya, tidak tahan melihat Wonwoo.

Memangnya dia kenapa? Apa Wonwoo semenjijikan itu? Dia cinta dengan Seungcheol tapi Seungcheol mengatakan itu tanpa raut menyesal barang sedikitpun. Apa dia tidak tahu? Kalau dirinya sangat rapuh? Hati Wonwoo hancur berkeping-keping.

Sangat hancur, setelah Seungcheol perbaiki dan Seungcheol sendiri yang menghancurkannya. Luka dalam hati kecil Wonwoo lebih parah dari sebelumnya, terlalu lebar untuk diperbaiki kembali.

Kemudian ingatan tentang orangtuanya yang terbesit saat tembakan di hotel terjadi. Semalaman Wonwoo memandangi foto kedua orangtuanya. Memeluk bantal sangat kuat bahkan ia mencengkeram tangannya kuat-kuat agar tidak menangis, Wonwoo tidak ingin menangisi hal itu lagi sejujurnya.

Bayangan kedua orangtuanya, saat mereka meninggalkan Wonwoo dengan cara yang tragis. Seketika hati Wonwoo terasa sangat nyeri, dan bergemuruh marah sekaligus.

Lalu beralih pada sang detektif yang meragukan dirinya.

Memangnya Wonwoo punya aura sejahat itu?. Hingga disudutkan, walaupun dia tidak berbicara terang-terangan. Tapi, Wonwoo paham apa maksudnya dan perihal Jungkook serta Seungkwan yang membuatnya menjadi bulan-bulanan.

Dia jelas tidak semarah itu dengan Jungkook maupun Seungkwan- mungkin beda lagi dengan masalah Seungkwan.

Wonwoo tidak mengendalikan diri dengan baik ketika itu.

Tapi apa bisa orang-orang itu berhenti mengomentari dirinya?. Bukankah mereka tahu Wonwoo punya pendengaran yang sensitive? Tapi mereka tidak peduli.

Dan yang terakhir fans-fans Seungcheol. Apa mereka semua tidak pernah berada di posisi Wonwoo? Dia hanya mencintai Seungcheol….tapi semua itu salah.

Kemana dia akan berlari saat semua dunia terasa memusuhinya?

Ia ingin kembali. Jauh-jauh di hari kedua orangtuanya masih hidup. Di hari ada pelukan hangat, di hari masih ada orang orang yang ia cintai sepenuh hati.

Ia tidak sempurna tentu saja, dia penuh dengan kekurangan. Wonwoo paham betul akan itu.

Dia hanya ingin dihargai, dicintai.

Wonwoo meraung kencang, air matanya meleleh tidak terkendali.

Setelah seperkian menit dan merasa sebagian bebannya sudah ditumpahkan, Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya yang sembab dan mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan sembarangan. Ia menyedot lendir yang terasa ingin keluar dari kedua rongga hidungnya.

"Kau butuh _tissue_?"

Kepala Wonwoo menengok dan mendapati seorang pemuda sedang duduk hanya berjarak satu meter darinya, menahan kepalanya di atas tumpuan tangan sembari memperhatikan dirinya.

Mingyu menggerak-gerakan tangannya, mengibar-ngibarkan _tissue_.

"Kau butuh _tissue_?" ulangnya.

Wonwoo mengerjap dan secepat mungkin membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Mengatur ekspresinya sebaik yang ia bisa.

"S-sejak kapan kau disitu?" dan gagal, suaranya ketara sekali kalau dia memang habis menangis.

Kim Mingyu menegapkan dirinya lalu mendongak menatap langit malam tanpa bintang saat itu.

"Aku duduk terlebih dahulu disini, dan tiba-tiba ada yang menangis, saat aku menoleh ada kau disana." Katanya dengan polos.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau yang menangis itu Jeon Wonwoo," lanjutnya seperti bisikan tapi percuma, toh Wonwoo juga mendengarnya. Seketika rasa malu mengerumuni diri Wonwoo.

Gadis itu segera bangun dan berjalan turun meninggalkan Mingyu. Kelopak mata Mingyu mengerjap.

"Ya-ya!" dia berdiri dan mengejar Wonwoo yang berjalan dengan cepat.

.

.

Wonwoo menarik lengan _hoodie jumper_ nya sampai sikut dan menatap Kim Mingyu malas.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan tidak sabar.

Obsidian Kim Mingyu menatap Wonwoo sesaat, melihat gadis dengan rambut sebahu itu dengan pandangan meniliti.

Jeon Wonwoo hanya mengenakan _hoodie jumper_ panjang bewarna abu-abu dipadu celana training dengan warna senada. Ia memakai _sneakers_ putih dan wajahnya tanpa polesan _make up_ apapun. Rambutnya digerai dan angin malam meniupnya beberapa kali.

Rasanya seperti bukan Jeon Wonwoo; seorang gadis angkuh nan dingin dan terasa berbisa seperti yang Mingyu temui beberapa waktu lalu.

Dan diam-diam Mingyu tersenyum kecil.

Merasa tak dihiraukan, Wonwoo berujar sekali lagi.

"Ya, Kim Mingyu ada apa?"

Mingyu tersadar dan menatap Wonwoo sesaat.

"Aku tahu kau harus apa." Tanpa basa-basi, dia menarik tangan Wonwoo yang bebas membuat mata Wonwoo membulat.

"Yak! Yak! Kau mau menculik ku?" pikiran negatif Wonwoo langsung muncul.

"Buat apa aku menculik mu? Menyusahkan," pungkas Mingyu, Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kim Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo ke pinggir sungai Han. Mingyu menyewa _tandem_ dan dengan tangan yang bersarang di dalam saku jaketnya, Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mau apa?"

"Kita naik ini. Aku yang bayar, hitung-hitung membalas traktir mu kemarin itu." Awalnya Wonwoo enggan, tapi pada akhirnya ia mengiyakan.

Jeon Wonwoo duduk di depan dan Mingyu di belakang. Ia mengayuhnya, sudah lama sekali Wonwoo tidak menaiki ini. Dia sibuk dan terlalu sibuk hingga lupa caranya senang-senang pikirnya.

Pemandangan sungai Han sangat indah di malam hari. Lampu-lampu yang terbias pada air dan angin malam yang menyejukan. Mereka mengayuh dengan semangat.

"Kau harus mengeluarkan semuanya." Kata Mingyu sedikit berteriak.

"Hah?"

"Keluarkan saja jika memang mau dikeluarkan."

Mata elang Wonwoo menatap kedepan, berpikir beberapa saat.

"Apa nya yang dikeluarkan? Aku tidak ingin mengeluarkan apapun."

"Emosi mu. Kau menahan tangis."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

Mingyu mengeryap kesal.

"Oke-oke tidak- kalau begitu kau ingin berteriak?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Agar ada satu ruang kosong kelegaan di hatimu."

Wonwoo tercenung seperkian detik, ia sedikit menoleh pada Mingyu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Berteriaklah sekuat yang kau bisa."

Mengikuti saran Kim Mingyu tidak buruk juga.

Dia menoleh lagi.

"Kau bisa mengayuh lebih cepat ke atas sana?"

Mingyu mengangguk dan menyahut.

"Tentu bisa!"

"Tapi….janji padaku." Kata Wonwoo saat sudah kembali pada posisi semula.

"Apa?"

"…..jangan pernah mengungkit ini….aku-"

"Iya- iya akan ku jaga, aku tidak akan berkata pada siapapun. Cukup kita berdua."

Wonwoo mencengkeram _stang_ sepeda dengan lebih kuat, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Terima Kasih Kim Mingyu."

"Iya." Sahut Mingyu singkat, dan pemuda itu mengembangkan senyumnya.

Mereka mengayuh pedal sepeda dengan cepat saat tanjakan dan ketika sudah berada di atas, Wonwoo setengah berdiri lalu saat sepeda meluncur kebawah dengan kecepatan yang lumayan, dia merentangkan tangannya lalu berteriak.

Berteriak sangat kencang hingga urat di bawah rahangnya terlihat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

Mencoba mengeluarkan apa yang ia sembunyikan sendiri, berbagi pada dunia dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Menjerit seolah tak ada hari esok dengan pura-pura bahagia.

Mingyu menatap punggung sempit Wonwoo. Dia benar-benar mirip dengan seseorang yang amat Kim Mingyu rindukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat pintu terbuka Jungkook langsung memeluk Wonwoo erat-erat. Menangis seperti anak kecil membuat Wonwoo tercenung, perlahan tangan Wonwoo melingkari tubuh Jungkook membalas pelukan Jungkook dengan erat, dia mengusap rambut hitam sepunggung Jungkook dengan sayang.

"Eonnie….maaf….aku mendiamkan eonnie dan tidak merenungkan kenapa eonnie bertindak seperti itu."

Wonwoo tersenyum dan berujar pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, eonnie juga terlalu ditaktor mungkin," katanya diselingi kekehan.

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat ke belakang bahu Wonwoo.

"Sedang apa kau Kim Mingyu?"

Kim Mingyu sedikit gelagapan dia langsung menunjuk Taehyung yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Jungkook sembari memakan apelnya dengan santai.

"Taehyung hyung juga sedang apa disini?"

Taehyung menunjuk Jungkook.

"Dia gadis ku. Dan menemaninya karena menangis."

Wonwoo menatap Taehyung,

"Keluar," perintah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menjewer telinga Jungkook.

"Siapa suruh memasukan laki-laki sampai lewat tengah malam eoh?" katanya galak.

"Yak! yak! eonnie! Sakit! Sakit!" Jungkook menepuk-nepuk tangan Wonwoo. Taehyung hanya melihat Jungkook tanpa bisa menolongnya.

Tangan Jungkook mengibas, menyuruhnya pergi sebelum Wonwoo mengusir mereka.

Dengan raut wajah meringis Taehyung melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku pulang dulu." Katanya.

Saat dia menoleh Mingyu sudah tidak ada di sana, dia mengejar adiknya itu dengan langkah besar-besar.

Setelah langkah mereka sejajar, Taehyung langsung mengoceh.

"Kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan Jeon Wonwoo sedekat itu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Jangan-jangan KMG di artikel itu kau ya? Dasar! Kau bahkan tidak menceritakan apapun padaku!" protes Taehyung.

Mingyu tidak menanggapi, Taehyung mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Kasihan Jeon Wonwoo, jangan sampai dia buka artikel soal pembunuhan Kim Jisoo."

Mata Mingyu mengerling, dia sudah membaca artikel itu sebelumnya, Mingyu kira Wonwoo sudah tahu akan hal itu.

"Memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"Komentar fansnya Seungcheol seperti belati, makanya Jungkook tidak tega dengan Wonwoo dan menangis hampir dua jam."

"Hah?"

"Apa hubungannya?"

Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya.

"Baca saja sendiri. hah, fans ababil semacam itu parah juga ya, dia sudah putus saja masih diseret-seret."

"Oh ya, kenapa kau bisa bersama Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Oh- itu-"

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia bersama Jeon Wonwoo! Dia mengenal Jeon Wonwoo!" suara _baritone_ menggebrak meja dengan murka. Ia menatap anak buahnya dengan kesal.

"Bagimana bisa? Kalian itu tolol bodoh atau apa? Idiot!" bentaknya.

Mata kucing seorang gadis menatapnya lekat-lekat, pemilik suara baritone itu tersenyum penuh seringai dan terlihat sekali niat busuknya.

"Pancing dia menggunakan—" Sang suara _baritone_ mengerling kearah gadis mungil yang tengah gemetar menatapnya.

"Dia.."

 **To Be Continued-**


	4. Shut Up

**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

Choi Seung Cheol

Jeon Jeong Kook

Kwon Soon Young

Lee Ji Hoon

 **Genre(s)**

Drama, Mystery, Romance, Friendship,Family, Supranatural, Action.

 **Rated**

PG-16

 **WARNING!**

 **Gender Switch for Submission, Typo(s), Out Of Character, Alternative Universe, Rate M for bad language and scene of violence, Antagonist and bad personality character for supporting story line.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words.**

 _ **XX**_

 _Don't tell me who I should be_

 _And don't try to tell me what's right for me_

 _Don't tell me what I should do_

 _© Shut Up – Simple Plan_

Jumat pagi adalah waktu untuk Jeon Wonwoo menghandiri persidangan atas kasus pembunuhan berencana yang menimpa _aktris rookie Kim Jisoo._ Berita itu menjadi berita terpanas beberapa waktu belakangan, dari berita di televisi, koran, _e-news_ hingga tautan-tautan yang di jadikan _broadcast_ dari satu orang ke orang lain yang disebarkan melaui _media social_.

Ucapan bela sungkawa datang dari netizen seluruh dunia. Rangkaian bunga memenuhi jalan menuju ruangan persidangan dan juga di depan agency di mana Kim Jisoo bernaung.

Pihak ke polisian menjaga sangat ketat di luar ruang persidangan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh para kuli kamera dan zombie yang haus akan asupan informasi serta _fans_ Kim Jisoo yang datang dari berbagai provinsi. Memberikan dukungan kepada keluarga serta merutuki habis-habisan terdakwa.

Wonwoo duduk di baris kedua sembari memandangi jaksa dan pengecara yang saling menjatuhi apa yang mereka sampaikan. Suara gemuruh kemarahan di ikuti sorak-sorai kesal dan amarah terdengar berkali-kali.

Telinga Wonwoo terasa sangat penuh dengan bisikan-bisikan dan suara-suara yang berdengung seperti kawanan lebah tengah memasuki indera pendengarannya. Ia berkali-kali mengatupkan kelopak matanya untuk mengosongkan pikiran, dia ingin sekali menjejalkan _earphone_ ke telinganya, tapi itu sangat tidak sopan dalam keadaannya yang seperti ini.

Jeon Wonwoo sudah menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali dan dia sudah tidak begitu berminat mengikuti jalannya persidangan yang sebenarnya semakin seru saja.

Sedang, di serong kanan depannya Kim Mingyu sepertinya sangat asyik dengan yang satu ini. Lelaki itu terlihat amat menikmati.

Terlepas dari itu, hujaman pandangan seperti laser sangat dirasakan Wonwoo pada tubuh sebelah kirinya. Ia tahu, keluarga terdakwa akan membencinya. Menambah daftar panjang orang-orang yang tidak menyukainya.

Setelah empat jam persidangan bergulir. Terdakwa di jatuhi hukuman seumur hidup dalam penjara. Jeritan tidak terima terdengar dari sebelah kiri sisi ruangan, di mana keluarga dan kerabat terdakwa berada.

Tidak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan terdakwa dan penasehat hukum mereka. Sangat sulit berkelit dari hukum yang ada. Mereka jelas-jelas di temukan di tempat perkara dengan bukti kuat serta korban yang berada di sana.

Istilah berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah sepertinya tidak berguna, mereka akan membusuk di balik jeruji besi. Merenungkan kesalahan yang mereka perbuat.

Banyak suara tangisan yang berdenging di dalam kepala Wonwoo.

Ia berjalan keluar dengan dikawal, Kim Mingyu berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Hujan _blitz_ dari kamera serta _mic_ yang di arahkan kepadanya sangat banyak seolah ia seorang aktris yang baru saja menerima penghargaan artis terbaik tahun ini.

"Apakah kau benar berada di tempat kejadian?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa di sana?"

"Kenapa kalian dengan kebetulan mengetahui nya?"

Dan yang lainnya-amat banyak, seperti air bah. Mereka terus mengutarakan pertanyaan tapi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak berminat _'mencari-cari'_ perhatian seperti apa yang di lontarkan para penggemar Seungcheol. Sedang fans Kim Jisoo mengelukan namanya serta Kim Mingyu, mengucapkan berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya.

Ia baru saja turun dari undakan terakhir dengan susah payah, ketika sebuah _Volkswagen Passan GTE_ berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depannya dan seorang lelaki turun dari sana. Ia membungkuk sedikit lalu menyapa Wonwoo.

"Hallo Nona Jeon Wonwoo."

Tanpa banyak berpikir Wonwoo segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih di kerubungi lautan para pemburu berita.

Kim Mingyu menatap mobil itu dengan naas, Wonwoo benar-benar tidak punya hati.

.

Jeon Wonwoo melipat tangannya di dada, netranya melihat keluar jendela di ikuti helaan napasnya.

"Bagaimana kakek tahu? Kalau hari ini aku menghadiri persidangan?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa menoleh ke depan.

Hansol Chwe— tangan kanan kakeknya dan sangat dipercaya oleh ketua Jeon itu melirik Wonwoo dari kaca spion.

"Aku rasa _penthouse_ nomor 2481 dan inisial JWW itu terlalu mencolok untuk tidak diketahui oleh ketua," jawab Hansol, Wonwoo terkekeh sinis pelan, membalas tatapan Hansol dari pantulan kaca.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Wonwoo bertanya lagi.

Setidaknya, Wonwoo mengenal Hansol selama dua tahun ini. Dia memang baru bekerja dua tahun, tapi entah mengapa kakeknya sangat percaya pada Chwe Hansol, dari pada itu Chwe Hansol masih sangat muda. Usianya baru saja menginjak dua puluh tiga di tahun ini. Tapi sifat Hansol bisa dikatakan jauh dari anak seumurannya.

Gaya pakaiannya saja setelan tuxedo dan celana katun bewarna hitam tanpa dasi. Model rambut bewarna hitam dengan gaya klimis.

Kalau Wonwoo bandingkan saja, mungkin lebih terlihat dewasa Chwe Hansol dari pada Kwon Soonyoung. Bicara Kwon Soonyoung, Wonwoo jadi ingat soal reuni sekolah menengah atasnya hari minggu nanti.

Dia tidak rutin datang ralat maksudnya tidak pernah hadir setelah kelulusannya tujuh tahun lalu, lagi pula buat apa?

Wonwoo juga tidak begitu populer dan memiliki banyak teman pada masa menengah atasnya.

Ya, kecuali dua hal, saat ia diketahui keturunan konglomerat. Berita itu bertahan setidaknya sebulan, dan dia amat risih dengan itu dan satu lagi adalah kejadian kedua paling sakit yang pernah ia rasakan dalam hidupnya. Setelah perkara orangtuanya.

"Baik, kau sendiri?" sahut Hansol.

"Baik juga."

Kemudian hening melanda hingga mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

Tidak dari diri Hansol ataupun Wonwoo yang mencoba menghancurkan keadaan sunyi itu. Mereka memang bicara sebatas itu.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sana dan melihat kejadian seperti itu? Astaga Jeon Wonu, kau tahu betapa terkejutnya diriku melihat berita seperti itu? Aku tidak habis pikir, kau tahu persis betapa itu sangat membahayakan dirimu? Aku tidak setuju kau tinggal di _penthouse_ ataupun hotel dan juga rumahmu. Tinggalah di sini." Nyonya Song; nenek Wonwoo baru saja berkata dalam satu tarikan napas membuat lelaki tua yang memperhatikannya menggeleng.

"Kau lihat rumah ini? Untuk apa mempunyai rumah besar tapi tidak ada yang tinggal di dalam nya? Hanya aku dan pria tua ini? Bukannya sangat menyenangkan berkumpul disini? Jika Jiwoonie sudah kembali dari Jepang dan kau serta Kookie tinggal di sini itu hal yang sangat membuat aku bahagia."

Wonwoo menguap kecil.

" _Heolmoni_ sudah bicaranya?".

Membuat wanita tua itu menahan napas untuk tidak memukul kepala cucunya yang paling tua. Gadis itu menatap nenek dan kakeknya bergantian, ia tersenyum kecil dengan samar.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, lagi pula aku menjadi saksi disana bersama teman ku dan kami segera memanggil polisi ke tempat kejadian," jelas Wonwoo.

"Aku tahu itu sangat berisiko, tapi aku tidak seceroboh itu kok," belanya pada diri sendiri.

"Tapi tetap saja." Kakek Wonwoo menunjuk istrinya yang duduk disebelah kanan Wonwoo.

"Kau tahu nenekmu itu sedikit berlebihan soal cucu-cucunya? Dia tidak bisa tidur dua hari."

"Belum lagi _handphone_ mu yang selalu dalam mode getar. Kau tidak segera mengangkat panggilan kami."

Wonwoo segera memeluk lengan kanan neneknya.

"Aku membuatmu khawatir?"

"Sangat! Jangan peluk aku Jeon Wonu, kau tahu aku sangat takut." Dia memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri pelan lalu mengusap kepala Wonwoo yang menempel pada lengannya dengan manja. Obsidian wanita yang tahun ini masuk usia ke enam puluh limanya langsung melunak.

"Chwe Hansol masuk ke ruangan kerjaku." Kurang dari satu menit, Hansol memenuhi panggilan tuan Jeon, _terlalu sigap- pikir Wonwoo._

"Iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu Ketua Jeon?" tanyanya dengan sangat sopan.

"Kau tolong perintahkan kepada kepala pelayan untuk membersihkan kamar Wonu dan Kookie yang lama, lalu perintahkan yang lain untuk memindahkan barang cucu-cucuku ke sini hari ini, Wonu dan Kookie akan tinggal di sini lagi hari ini."

Tubuh Wonwoo langsung menegap, dan menatap kakeknya. Hansol baru saja meng _'iya'_ kan perkataan kakeknya dan beberapa langkah menjauh dari tempat ia berdiri tadi.

Wonwoo segera berseru.

"Diam kau di situ Chwe Hansol!"

Hansol menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Apa ada tambahan yang lain nona?" tanyanya.

Gigi Wonwoo gemeretak.

"Kakek! Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!" katanya keras.

Wonwoo berdiri.

"Aku akan tetap pada rumahku."

Neneknya ikut berdiri.

"Tidak bisa!"

"Aku ingin tetap di sana."

"Wonu-ya. Ikuti kata-kata kami sekali ini saja," pinta Neneknya dengan nada meminta. Mimik wajahnya benar-benar disekaratkan pada level meluluhkan hati Wonwoo yang sama dengan seukuran sebongkah es.

Jeon Wonwoo tetap menggeleng, dia kukuh dengan pendiriannya dan tidak terpengaruh oleh wanita berumur enam puluh lima tahun di sampingnya sekuat yang ia bisa.

" _Heolmoni_ … Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Ujar Wonwoo lamat-lamat, dia menarik neneknya duduk kembali, ia mengusap pergelangan tangan yang telah berkeriput itu. Dengan wajah menenangkan, Wonwoo menyoba meyakinkan nenek dan kakeknya bahwa ia cukup mandiri dan bisa mengatasi semuanya.

"Kalian percayakan padaku? Toh, selama ini pun, aku baik-baik saja."

Tuan Jeon menatap gadis yang terlahir dari putra pertamanya itu. Ia menghela napasnya pelan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Tuan Jeon memastikan.

"Sangat yakin." Kata Wonwoo dengan mantap.

"Baiklah, tapi bawa Hansol bersamamu, ya?"

"Hah?" kening Wonwoo mengerut.

"Untuk menjagamu."

"Ya…Kakek…." Tidak ada celah untuk melawan.

.

Dengan tungkai yang serasa seperti jelly, Wonwoo keluar dari ruangan kakeknya. Dia melirik ke tangga spiral yang di lapisi cat emas di kedua sisinya. Sosok gadis dengan wajah tak jauh dingin darinya turun hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran dan rambut cokelat lurus sepunggung yang sedikit acak-acakan.

Ini dia, Jeon Somin.

Sepupu Wonwoo yang lain. Kalau kata Jungkook si manusia tanpa otak, Wonwoo cukup dekat dengan Somin. Berinteraksi layaknya seorang saudara, tapi serius sebenarnya Somin itu baik. Tapi kadang sikapnya saja yang cukup menjengkelkan, makanya Jungkook mengatakan manusia tanpa otak.

Bagi Jungkook, satu Wonwoo cukup menyusahkan. Ditambah dengan satu Somin maka tamat harinya. Jeon Somin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak di Eropa sedang adiknya Jeon Jiwoo berada di Jepang.

Hanya Wonwoo dan Jungkook yang berada di Korea. Itu karena Wonwoo serta Jungkook yang tidak begitu beruntung seperti Jiwoo dan Somin yang masih memiliki orangtua utuh.

"Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Wonwoo menatap Somin yang terlihat dua kali lebih letih.

"Dini hari tadi." Katanya dengan suram.

Somin melangkah ke dapur, Wonwoo mengekor. Ia duduk di kursi konter dapur sedang Somin mengambil segelas air dan menegaknya pada sekali gerakan. Sepupunya itu duduk di seberang Wonwoo dengan memakan _cake_ dingin dari dalam kulkas.

"Paman dan Bibi tidak pulang?"

Somin memasukan _cake_ itu dengan suapan besar, kepalanya menggeleng. Dia menunjuk Wonwoo mengenakan sendok.

"Kau tahu bagaimana orangtua ku."

Ya, semua orang juga tahu. Keluarga pebisnis cukup sibuk hingga tidak punya waktu yang cukup luang untuk anak-anak mereka. Itu yang terjadi dengan Jeon Somin serta Jeon Jiwoo.

"Oh ya, kau benar melihat kejadian itu? Berita itu cukup besar. Temanku yang penggemar drama korea sangat terkejut. Bahkan dia menangis melihat berita Kim Jisoo."

Wonwoo menopang dagunya dan mengangguk, dia mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Sangat kejam."

Somin mengangguk-angguk.

Mata Jeon Somin memandangi Wonwoo lebih intens.

"Kau _break up_ lagi dengan Seungcheol?"

Perlahan Jeon Wonwoo meghembuskan napasnya yang sepuluh kali lipat lebih berat. Dengan mata setengah sayu dan pandangan tajam Wonwoo mengangguk lagi.

Sudut bibir Somin terangkat.

"Kau gila? Apa lagi masalahnya kali ini?"

Setelah menegak setengah air di dalam gelasnya, Wonwoo mengitari bagian atas gelas dengan telunjuknya. Dia mengedikan bahu kemudian menatap Somin dengan mata tak bergairah.

"Sesuatu yang sudah tidak aku pedulikan."

"Ku beri saran, jangan terima dia lagi. Kau tahu? Kau sudah jadi bulan-bulanan fans-fans ababilnya. _Heol_ aku muak membacanya." Somin mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau juga membacanya?"

Kepala Wonwoo mendongak, melihat langit-langit yang bewarna putih gading dengan lampu menggantung. Dia terkekeh kecil lalu segera melihat Jeon Somin dengan pandangan mematikan.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli kata orang lain. Kenapa memang? Kalau memang aku mencari perhatian memangnya kenapa?" jemari Wonwoo masuk kedalam sela-sela rambutnya, menarik poninya ke belakang sehingga keningnya terlihat lebih jelas.

"Aku sungguh tidak peduli," tandasnya dengan tegas.

"Aku harap begitu Wonu-ya."

Bola mata Wonwoo berputar cepat.

"Ya, jangan panggil aku begitu. Somin-nie." Sinis Wonwoo.

Somin langsung menyeryap.

"Oke, jangan panggil aku begitu juga."

Mereka terkekeh bersama.

 **-0-**

Kim Mingyu baru saja mengantar sekeluarga turis ke dalam kamar yang mereka pesan. Dia kembali ke lobi setelahnya dan berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa kolega kerjanya.

Diantara mereka masih ada saja yang membicarakan perkara Kim Jisoo walaupun sudah lewat satu pekan lebih. Seolah itu adalah berita yang akan terus di pertahankan beberapa saat ke depan.

"Kau tahu Kim Mingyu? _Statistik_ pengunjung sangat menurun semenjak satu minggu lalu." Kata Kim Jinhwan, senior Mingyu yang baru saja mendapat promosi menjadi kepala kebersihan.

Ia memandangi lelaki yang lebih tua sekaligus lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Mingyu berkata tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun, dua dari empat orang yang berada di sana tertawa cukup kencang.

"Itu berati kau menyebabkan hal itu menurun. Dan ya, walaupun Jeon Wonwoo itu adalah tamu VIP karena memiliki _penthouse_ di sini, tapi dia akan masuk ke dalam _blacklist_ sepertinya," ijar Kim Jinhwan lagi, membuat Mingyu menaikan satu alisnya.

"Dan, aku rasa _penthouse_ nomor 2482 tidak akan ada yang mau menyewa." Park Jinwoo berujar dengan sangat yakin.

Mingyu menyahut.

"Tentu saja, bahkan masih ada garis polisi di depan kamarnya."

"Saat garis polisi itu tidak ada pun, pasti tidak akan ada yang menyewa. Seentereo Korea sudah tahu pembunuhan terjadi di sana," ucap Kim Jinhwan tidak santai. Kim Mingyu lelah menghadapi orang-orang yang bisa-bisanya menyalahkan orang lain di saat seperti ini.

Lee Jeno, pekerja paruh waktu termuda di sana ikut menambahkan.

"Siapa juga yang akan mereservasi tempat yang akan di cap angker itu?" Kim Jinhwan dan Park Jinwoo mengangguk, setuju dengan pemikiran Lee Jeno.

"Sudah-sudah, kembali pada pekerjaan masing-masing." Kim Jinhwan mengibaskan tangan pada akhirnya, dia menggerutu sendiri saat pergi dari sana. Park Jinwoo mulai menggerakan _vacuum cleaner_ dan membersihkan karpet merah di bawah mereka.

Kim Mingyu baru saja melangkah sekitar lima meter saat dengan tiba-tiba saja Lee Jeno menahan tangannya, Mingyu mengerjap.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu.

Remaja itu menarik Mingyu menjauhi Park Jinwoo dan lob yang terlalu terbuka. Mengajak Kim Mingyu masuk ke ruang tangga darurat. Lee Jeno memeriksa bagian atas dan bawah tangga, menyuruh Mingyu menunggu sesaat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

Dengan tangan sedikit gemetaran Jeno mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Ia mendongak, memandang Kim Mingyu yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku menemukannya di sekitar tempat kejadian, aku rasa ini salah satu barang bukti." Dia menjulurkan tangannya, memperlihatkan anting-anting dengan mata berhiaskan batu permata.

"Ini pasti punya Kim Jisoo."

Kim Mingyu menganga dan menatap juniornya itu.

"Kau yakin?" kata Mingyu ragu, Jeno mengangguk yakin.

"Kenapa diberikan padaku? Kenapa kau tidak memberikannya kepada polisi?" Mingyu berucap penuh selidik.

Lee Jeno berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya."

Dia berhenti dan menatap Mingyu lagi.

"Hyung-'kan saksi, dan berada di sana jadi polisi yakin hyung tidak ada sangkut pautnya, dan lebih leluasa berbicara pada mereka." Jelas Jeno.

Kim Mingyu mengeryit.

"Kau yang memberikan juga sepertinya polisi tidak akan curiga, toh tersangka sudah berada di sana. Tertangkap basah."

Remaja itu menarik pergelangan tangan Mingyu.

"Bantu aku hyung, kali ini saja. Rasanya aku sangat takut untuk memberikan ini."

Remaja itu menatap penuh dengan pengharapan, Mingyu mengangguk pada akhirnya.

"Iya, nanti akan kuberikan pada polisi." Ia memasukan anting-anting itu ke dalam saku celananya.

Pemuda yang lebih muda tersenyum, dia melompat dan meraih leher Mingyu untuk dirangkul.

"Ya, hyung! Kau dapat tip besar dari turis bule itu ya?" ujarnya sambil menarik-narik Mingyu keluar dari ruang tangga darurat.

"Oi! Oi! Lepaskan bodoh."

 **-0-**

Gadis itu mengecek ponselnya lagi. Dia membaca pesan dari Kwon Soonyoung lamat-lamat, tapi hal itu tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan, begitu juga mengajak dirinya untuk menghadiri acara reuni yang tak pernah ia lakoni itu.

Sepertinya jika ia datang ke sana ada beberapa opsi yang muncul di benak Wonwoo.

Pertama, tidak akan ada sambutan heboh atau semacamnya, persis seperti dia datang ke sekolah saat dulu, tidak ada yang _special_ dan dianggap hantu.

Yang kedua, mereka akan menyambut heboh dan sangat berisik karena artikel hubungan dirinya dan Choi Seungcheol berada di sepuluh teratas artikel yang banyak dicari pada mesin pencarian di internet, dan di sangkut pautkan pada kematian Kim Jisoo yang sedang banyak disorot.

Dan yang ketiga, mereka berpura-pura baik seolah tidak terjadi hal apapun, terlepas dari semuanya dan membicarakan Wonwoo pada akhirnya.

Walaupun, akhir dari ketiganya pun sama. Membuat dirinya menjadi bahan perbincangan hangat di _group_ angkatan yang hanya sekali ia ikuti. Tiba-tiba Wonwoo ingat, dia tidak sengaja melihat ponsel Soonyoung dan membaca isi dari pesan group tersebut; ya, membicarakan dirinya.

 _ **Aku rasa mencoba sekali ini saja tidak apa-apa Direktur Jeon**_

 _ **Ah, maksudku Wonwoo-ya.**_

 _ **Aku tahu-aku tahu, kau tidak punya alasan kuat untuk datang. Tapi cobalah untuk menyambung koneksi, itu bukan hal yang buruk. Kita bukan anak seumur 18 tahun lagi yang masih tidak tahu jati diri kita sebenarnya.**_

 _ **Aku rasa cukup banyak yang merindukanmu Jeon Wonwoo.**_

Ia memandanginya dan matanya beralih pada sosok lain dirinya yang berada di dalam cermin. Wonwoo menatapya lekat-lekat.

"Rindu?" dengusnya sendiri, merasa geli dengan kata-kata Soonyoung. Siapa juga yang rindu dengannya?

 _Kenapa kau harus takut Woo? Kau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun pada mereka. Kenapa sangat terbebani saat harus datang untuk bertemu mereka?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya-yak! Lihat dirimu Kim Jennie! Woah! Sembilan tahun yang lalu aku tidak menyadari kau akan menjadi seorang atlet panah mewakili Korea!" Hwang Yunsung langsung mengomentari Kim Jennie yang baru saja tiba.

"Benar! Dia sangat payah padahal dalam olahraga dulu!" sahut Kim Dohee.

Yang menjadi objek pun mendengus, membantah perkataan yang ditunjukan padanya.

"Aku tidak seburuk itu dalam olahraga!" tungkasnya. Jemarinya menunjuk-nunjuk laki-laki yang sedang minum di serong kirinya.

"Kim Hanbin yang paling parah di dalam pelajaran olahraga."

Hanbin yang sedang meminum _wine_ nya tersedak. "Ketua kelas yang paling parah!" tandasnya sambil menunjuk lelaki berkacamata yang tengah membaca sesuatu di _handphone_ nya. Semuanya mengarah ke ketua kelas mereka dulu.

Lee Chanhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Semua langsung tertawa melihat ekspresi Chanhyuk yang bagi mereka begitu menggelikan; tidak berubah sama sekali.

Pemuda dengan rambut bewarna kelabu berdiri, menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Kenapa?" Kim Chanmi yang duduk di seberangnya bertanya.

Pemuda itu menatap teman-temannya semua, memperhatikan satu persatu.

"Siapa yang belum datang? Apa tahun ini juga tidak lengkap?" tanyanya.

Pemuda bernama Baek Juho itu menghitung tapi beberapa kali hasilnya berbeda-beda.

"Jangan mengharapkan untuk lengkap!" ujar Park Sooyoung, gadis tinggi yang kini bekerja untuk maskapai Korea Airlines.

"Yang dipastikan tidak datang itu Jeon Wonwoo," kata Choi Junhong sambil memasukan _snack_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Lee Jihoon sepertinya juga tidak," ucap Park Soobin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kim Sejeong, Minatozaki Sana, dan Si kunyuk Oh Heejun juga tidak akan datang," kata Kim Minhak yang kini terlihat paling mapan di antara semuanya. Pakaiannya setelan tuxedo dengan dasi bergaris-garis biru yang masih melekat di lehernya.

Hong Euijin melirik Hirai Momo dan berujar.

"Apa kau tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Sana-chan?"

Momo mengerutkan keningnya, sebelum Hirai Momo menjawab Yan An melempar kentang goreng kepada Euijin.

"Augh kau tidak berubah sama sekali."

Hong Euijin ingin protes namun Wen Junhui dan Kim Seokwoo tiba dan membuat yang lain beralih pada mereka. Hong Euijin hanya mengeryap jengkel.

Yoo Jeongyeon melihat Hirai Momo dari sudut matanya.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Jeongyeon.

Momo tersenyum kecil dan berkata.

"Aku tidak apa."

Semua orang tahu hubungan Hirai Momo dan Minatozaki Sana. Mereka sama-sama perantau dari Jepang untuk debut menjadi seorang idol. Namun hanya Sana yang lolos dan kini menjadi seorang _actress_ papan atas.

"Ya, Kim Seokwoo! Apa kau masih saja belum lulus universitas?" Kim Seokwoo yang baru saja mendarat pada tempatnya langsung menaikan sudut bibirnya.

"Sungguh kampret satu ini!" serunya kesal.

"Apa kau masih belum puas tidak masuk _entertainment_. Lihatlah umur dan keadaanmu sekarang!" Seokwoo mengangkat tangannya, ingin memukul Park Myungeun dari jauh.

Yeo Changgu menatap Seokwoo.

"Oi-Oi!"

Seokwoo menyengir lebar.

Kim Minhwi yang duduk paling ujung dan langsung menghadap ke arah pintu masuk seketika terbatuk.

"Woah, Kim Minhak! Aku rasa Kim Sejeong akan datang."

Yerin yang berada di hadapannya berdesis.

"Tidak mungkin _idol_ seperti dia akan datang. Kau tidak tahu jadwalnya padat?"

"Dia tidak berhalusinasi Yerin-a. Dan…..Minatozaki Sana…. dan Oh Heejun…" Kim Dohee berkata terbata sembari menganga, di sampingnya Hong Euijin mengatupkan rahang temannya itu.

"Walaupun kau itu penggemarnya Oh Heejun, tolong jangan membuatku malu Dohee-ya," ucap Euijin.

Meja yang berisikan SMA Jeong Guk angkatan 2006 itu langsung berdiri semua, menyambut tiga orang paling fenomenal di angkatan mereka.

Belum usai akan euphoria atas kedatangan teman-teman mereka yang kini menjadi _public figure_ selang lima menit mereka dikejutkan akan kedatangan seorang yang tidak pernah mereka sangka akan datang pada acara reuni mereka.

Seorang gadis berambut gelombang yang bewarna cokelat gelap. Kulitnya yang putih seperti susu di balut dengan _blouse_ bewarna pastel dipadu dengan celana bahan terbuat dari katun bewarna hitam gelap. Kaki jenjangnya memakai _high heels_ hitam, dengan tinggi empat centi dan terdapat taburan _glowing_ di bagian depannya.

 _Simple dan elegant._

Seperkian detik mereka terhipnotis.

Ya, dia Jeon Wonwoo.

Tungkai kakinya berhenti di depan meja panjang. Hong Euijin langsung berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya pada Wonwoo. Tanpa ragu, Wonwoo membalasnya kemudian apa yang dilakukan Hong Euijin diikuti oleh segelintir temannya.

Ia duduk tepat disebelah Kwon Soonyoung dan Kim Sejeong. Soonyoung tersenyum samar, dan berbisik dengan sangat pelan.

"Aku tidak menyangkanya."

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum.

Park Myungeun yang pertama kali menanyakan kabar Wonwoo dan dengan senyum kecil, Wonwoo menjawab bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Minatozaki Sana yang bernotabene seorang _public figure_ menanyakan kebenaran perihal Kim Jisoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan menceritakannya sedikit.

"Oi bagaimana kalau hubunganmu dengan aktor Scoups itu?" Choi Junhong setengah berteriak, semua wajah yang berada di sana menoleh ke arah Wonwoo.

Ingin sekali tahu kehidupan pribadi Wonwoo yang memang sudah misterius semenjak Sekolah menengah atas.

Bukan Wonwoo yang menjawab namun seorang laki-laki yang baru saja menegak minumannya hingga sepertiga gelas.

"Dia? Hubungannya tidak baik-baik saja." Soonyoung menunjuk Wonwoo dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Ujung mata Wonwoo mendelik.

"Ya!" seru Wonwoo kecil.

"Dia seperti anak remaja! Hubungannya putus nyambung, bukannya kalian sudah melihat di internet? Kenapa masih bertanya." ujar Soonyoung.

Hirai Momo menyambar dari tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat duduk Wonwoo.

"Biasanya tidak semua yang diberitakan media itu benar Soonyoung."

Oh Heejun langsung mengeluarkan suara sepakat dengan yang dikatakan Hirai Momo.

"Dari semua hal yang terpenting, kita semua berkumpul di sini!" Yan An berdiri dan mengacungkan gelasnya yang berisi bir- mengalihkan pembicaraan yang akan menjurus dan membuat Jeon Wonwoo tidak nyaman sepertinya bukan hal yang bagus setelah ia datang untuk pertama kalinya.

"Bersulang!"

Seketika semua wajah menjadi lebih cerah, Wonwoo awalnya ragu namun Soonyoung tersenyum kearahnya, ia pun ikut mengacungkan gelasnya.

"Bersulang!" koor semuanya.

"Kita semua lengkap hari ini!" Baek Juho berujar setelah duduk.

"Akhirnya Jeon Wonwoo datang." Kim Dohee menggoda Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Tidak, satu orang tidak datang. Lee Jihoon." Yeo Changgu menyahut.

Kim Hanbin menguap dan memandang Yeo Changgu tidak bersemangat.

"Ya-ya perusak suasana. Anggap saja kalau si Lee Jihoon itu datang."

Seolah dianggap angin lalu, tidak ada yang menanggapi omongan Kim Hanbin. Namun tidak bagi Jeon Wonwoo, Wen Junhui, dan Kwon Soonyoung yang memandangnya sekilas.

Park Sooyoung mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada yang berhubungan dengan Lee Jihoon setelah insiden kebakaran itu 'kan?"

"Dia menghilang seperti hantu," komentar Oh Heejun dan disetujui yang lain.

"Dia men- _deactive_ -kan semua akun SNS nya," kata Hong Euijin mengingat-ingat, "dia keluar _group_ angkatan beberapa hari sebelum apartementnya kebakaran," sambungnya lagi.

"Dan itu mencurigakan." Kim Chanmi berasumsi.

"Ya, kalian tidak boleh berpikiran begitu." Wen Junhui berkata sambil memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ah! Aku pernah pergi ke pulau Jeju untuk pertemuan dengan _client_ dan pernah ada seorang gadis yang suaranya mirip seperti Lee Jihoon." Ucap Kim Minhak.

"Aku juga pernah….namanya Woozi, aku pernah mendengarnya beberapa kali menyanyi di radio daerah!" sahut Hwang Yunsung.

"Ey! Kalian mungkin hanya berimajinasi!" Kim Yerin menyudahi.

"Memangnya suara yang seperti Lee Jihoon hanya satu? Bisa saja kan hanya mirip." Kata Yoo Jeongyeon.

Wonwoo hanya diam mendengarkan, dan dia menggenggam pinggir bajunya kuat-kuat.

Setelah makan malam dengan tidak khidmat- mereka semua terlalu berisik sehingga beberapa pengunjung mengerling dengan kesal.

Acara mereka kali ini adalah karaoke bersama. Wen Junhui, Kwon Soonyoung, Kim Seokwoo, Baek Juho, Kim Hanbin, dan Choi Junghong baru saja bernyanyi lagu kejayaan mereka saat sekolah menengah atas. _Last Farewell_ sebuah _single_ dari Bigbang. Lagu yang hit pada jaman itu.

Wen Junhui melihat ke arah Wonwoo yang sedang mengamati orang-orang dalam diam. Tidak ikut menimbrung dengan anak perempuan lainnya.

Dia menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Apa kabar Jeon Wonwoo?" Wonwoo mengerling dan menemukan lelaki Tiongkok itu disana.

Wonwoo mendongak dan tersenyum.

"Aku baik, Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Wonwoo.

Junhui mengangguk.

"Aku pun begitu." Setelahnya ia terkekeh membuat Wonwoo mengeryit.

"Kau masih saja seperti dulu. Santai saja Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo tersenyum, dia memandangi minumnya yang tinggal se-per-empat.

"Aku hanya bingung, aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan orang-orang di sini kecuali Kwon Soonyoung atau Minatozaki Sana, Oh Heejun, dan Kim Sejeong yang tanpa aku harus cari tahu, keadaan mereka akan ter-ekspos sendiri pada publik."

Lelaki itu mengembangkan senyum kecilnya.

"Woah Sungguh pikiranmu. Tidak berkembang satu inci pun," lalu Junhui meneguk sodanya.

"Aku dengar dari yang lain kau sudah menikah?"

Junhui menoleh kemudian beralih pada jendela besar di sebelah mereka.

"Sudah dan aku akan segera menjadi ayah." Kata Junhui dengan senyuman.

"Secepat itu?" komentar Wonwoo.

"Kenapa?" tanya Junhui dengan alis bertaut.

"Apa tidak merasa terbebani? Menikah itu perihal sesuatu yang terlalu keramat."

"Memang, dan aku memutuskannya untuk menjalaninya dengan cepat. Sini kuberi tahu."

"Apa?" Wonwoo sedikit mendekat pada Wen Junhui.

Junhui menunjuk Yeo Changgu dan Park Myungeun.

"Mereka sudah memiliki seorang anak. Myungeun baru saja melahirkan tiga bulan yang lalu."

Telunjuk Junhui bergeser menunjuk Kim Chanmi yang sedang menegak segelas soju dalam ukuran jumbo, dipaksa Kim Dohee dan Yoo Jeongyeon.

"Kim Chanmi dan Hwang Yunsung memiliki anak setahun setelah lulus."

"Lalu, Hirai Momo yang baru saja bercerai dan hak asuh anaknya yang berusia tiga tahun jatuh ke tangan Baek Juho."

Jeon Wonwoo memandangi orang-orang yang baru saja di sebutkan Wen Junhui. Dia tidak tahu dengan hal itu semua, bahkan dia tidak tahu kalau ada cinta diantara teman-temannya.

Kecuali Kim Jennie dan Kim Hanbin, tapi setau Wonwoo mereka akhirnya berpisah sebelum kelulusan.

"Kau memutuskan kontak separah itu Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo mendelik.

"Dan kau mengabaikan undangan pernikahan ku yang kutitipkan pada Soonyoung." Desis Junhui dengan wajah agak kecewa.

"Tapi, aku cukup terkejut kau datang hari ini," lanjutnya.

"Aku senang kau datang. Aku senang kita bertemu." Senyum Junhui mengembang, membuat Wonwoo terdiam sesaat. Membuat Wonwoo teringat akan masa lalu.

Setelahnya Wonwoo tidak berkata apapun lagi. Dia diseret oleh Hong Euijin dan Kim Yerin dalam lingkaran permainan mereka.

.

.

Netranya memandang keluar jendela mobil, kemudian selang beberapa detik mengerling ke arah supir yang tampak muda dan elegan di serongnya.

"Hansol-ah? Menurutmu kehidupan yang normal bagi murid SMA itu bagaimana?"

Hansol mendelikan matanya, memandang Wonwoo dari sudut matanya.

"Sekolah dan bermain tentu saja."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, menurutku iya. Memangnya apa lagi yang dilakukan pelajar?"

"Bagaimana kalau saat kita sekolah namun tidak penah merasakan seperti apa yang kau sebutkan tadi?" pandangan Wonwoo sepenuhnya menatapi lelaki yang jauh lebih muda.

Paras Hansol yang tidak bisa menipu pandangan, begitu tampan dan terlihat potensial dengan kecakapan yang profesional dalam pekerjaannya. Lihat garis rahang yang tegas itu.

Tanpa berkurangnya perhatian dari apa yang dikerjakan, Hansol menyahut.

"Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin ada seorang pelajar yang tidak pernah merasakannya."

Wonwoo menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, tersenyum getir dan mengangguk.

"Ya, memang tidak mungkin." Suaranya begitu serak dan memaksakan. Dia sedang menelan pil kebohongan bulat-bulat tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya beberapa tahun silam.

Pandangan Wonwoo mengarah pada gedung-gedung penyembah langit, tapi tidak dengan hatinya yang menguap dan terbang gentanyangan. Menelusuri lorong-lorong masa lalu Wonwoo yang pengap dan suram.

Tapi, percayalah. Tidak semua lorong yang Wonwoo miliki bewarna kelam dan seram. Dia memiliki lorong bewarna-warni, bahkan dari luar kau bisa mendengar canda tawa dan dengan seketika hatimu akan menghangat.

Percaya kah kau?

Lorong yang dibuatnya dengan seseorang teman dengan senyuman yang begitu menggemaskan.

Kata-kata tegas dan sangat rasional, suara indah dan rambut bak permen yang menjadi favorit Wonwoo di masa lalu.

Lee Jihoon, dia bernama Lee Jihoon. Teman pertama yang dimiliki Wonwoo.

Akan tetapi ujung dari lorong bewarna-warni nan hangat itu memiliki sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Membuat Wonwoo enggan masuk ke sana walaupun memiliki sambutan yang sangat bahagia. Dan hari ini, mungkin Wonwoo akan kembali ke dalam sana setelah sekian lama ia menutupnya rapat-rapat.

Tidak masuk hingga bertemu dengan akhir yang menyesakan. Hanya ambang pintu yang ingin ia lihat. Melihat senyuman Jihoon untuk waktu yang telah lama dilewati.

Selepas pulang dari acara reuni, Wonwoo mengunci diri di dalam kamar. Tangan pucatnya mengambil buku lama yang sudah berdebu.

Dia duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Mengusap sampul lusuh buku bewarna biru kelabu itu dengan waktu yang lama, memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong lalu perlahan membukanya.

Halaman pertama tidak ada apapun begitupun halaman selanjutnya hingga halaman kedelapan. Sebuah coretan besar yang berada di kiri atas, bewarna merah yang sudah luntur terkena air.

' _ **Who are you?'**_

' _ **And Who I am?'**_

Jemarinya membalikkan ke halaman berikutnya. Terdapat gambar kupu-kupu yang tengah mencoba terbang dari ranting pohon secara perlahan-lahan.

' _ **Jika aku bisa mencapai puncak dunia jadi diriku seutuhnya itu akan sangat indah.'**_

Tangan-tangan Wonwoo terus meraba kertas-kertas kini yang seperti ombak. Hingga ke tengah bagian buku, tersemat sebuah potret dirinya dengan dia, dia teman terbaik yang pernah Wonwoo miliki. Dia yang membuat Wonwoo hingga seperti ini.

Dimana kau Lee Jihoon?

Hari ini aku bertemu dengan Wen Junhui bertemu dengan teman-teman kita. Yang harus kuyakini sebagai temanku.

Apa kau masih berasumsi dengan kesalah pahaman itu terhadap diriku?.

 **-0-**

Setumpuk berkas bak cokelat yang menyebar di atas _cookies._ Sangat banyak dan membuat muak. Bahkan tidak dibiarkannya celah kosong bagi meja kayu ek milik Jeon Wonwoo untuk bernapas, kejam sekali.

Kalau saja mood Wonwoo tidak jungkir balik seperti awan yang bergerak seenaknya di atas sana. Dia tidak akan sebegini muaknya kok. Seolah kembali pada beberapa waktu lalu.

Tenang, bahkan Wonwoo masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang ia lakukan kepada dua orang karyawannya sekaligus. Dan tak sedetikpun Wonwoo lupa akan perlakuannya yang terlampau kejam untuk Boo Seungkwan.

Sejak hari itu, Wonwoo diliputi rasa bersalah yang mendalam. Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Boo Seungkwan akan tetapi seolah tak ada waktu yang bisa digunakannya untuk menemui gadis gempal dengan kebawelannya itu.

Bahkan mungkin Boo Seungkwan sudah menyumpah serapahi Jeon Wonwoo. Buktinya semua akun SNS dirinya terkena _blokir_ Boo Seungkwan dan Jeon Wonwoo terlalu angkuh untuk meminta orang lain mengirimi pesan kepada Boo Seungkwan untuk meng- _un-blokir_ akun miliknya

Payah benar memang.

Kalau membicarakan harga diri memang tak ada habisnya. Seribu satu cara dipertahankan agar terus terlihat baik-baik saja, berkelas dan tidak peduli dengan yang berada dibawah.

Mulut Wonwoo menganga; menguap lebar dan matanya mengerjap berkali-kali. Dia hanya tidur tiga jam dan itu sangat kurang untuk seorang pekerja seharian penuh seperti dirinya. Sayang waktu tidak mau berkompromi untuk memperlambat diri seperkian detik saja.

' _ **TOK-TOK'**_

Mata Wonwoo mengerling, ia menyahut pelan dengan tidak bergairah.

"Masuk."

Sosok Kwon Soonyoung melangkah dan menaruh setumpuk berkas lagi. Bahkan yang lainnya belum Wonwoo sentuh sama sekali. Pikiran Wonwoo mulai tidak beres, memikirkan kertas-kertas itu beranak pinak sendiri. Mengerikan.

"Lagi?" tanyanya dengan pandangan ironi.

Kwon Soonyoung mengangguk, dia memandangi Wonwoo yang seolah di kening nya tertulis _'Aku tidak niat hidup hari ini'_ terpampang jelas di wajah emo nan juteknya itu.

"Bukannya kau senang dengan tumpukan ini?" Soonyoung menekan berkas-berkas itu menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Bahu Wonwoo turun beberapa inci. Dia lemas.

"Menurutmu?" Wonwoo melemparkan pertanyaan retorik. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi hitam yang seharusnya membuatnya lebih rileks. Sayang, hari ini kursinya tidak mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik, karena Wonwoo sama sekali tidak merasa relaks sedikitpun.

Soonyoung bersedekap.

"Bagaimana dengan reuni? Kenapa kau pulang duluan? Aku sempat tidak meyangka kau akan benar-benar datang.

" _See?_ Mereka bahkan sudah lupa dengan kejadian di masa SMA itu Woo. Tidak ada yang membahasnya." Kata Soonyoung dengan yakin.

Mata Wonwoo mengerling.

"Kau tahu aku pulang duluan? Bukankah kau mabuk berat semalam?"

"Terlalu jelas. Aku sadar kau pergi." Soonyoung mengibaskan tangannya.

"Sudahlah. Kau tidak akan menjawabku dengan jujur dan tumpukan dokumen seperti gula itu menungguku."

Kwon Soonyoung melangkah setelah beberapa tapakan dengan tiba-tiba Wonwoo berseru kecil.

"Hoshi-ya. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Tungkai langkah Soonyoung terhenti otomatis. Dia terdiam beberapa waktu sebelum menoleh dan menjawab Jeon Wonwoo.

"Sudah sangat lama….Sangat lama aku tidak mendengar nama itu terucap dari bibirmu."

 **.**

 **.**

Kepala Wonwoo mendongak, menatap _banner_ besar yang menyala. Dia mendorong pintu kaca itu perlahan.

Wonwoo mencari _spot_ paling nyaman yang bisa ia tempati beberapa puluh menit ke depan. Tempat di sudut kanan, tepat di sebelah pohon yang terbuat dari plastik dan arah pandang ke jalanan Myeondong yang tak pernah kenal kata letih.

Ia baru saja mendarat di kursi cokelat kayu yang empuk ketika obsidiannya menemukan sosok seorang gadis bertubuh gempal dengan rambut cokelat madu sepunggung tengah memegang _mic_ dan tersenyum; menghibur orang-orang.

Perlahan senyumannya mengembang. Sesaat dia hanyut ke dalam sebuah lagu yang dibawakan. Setelah sukses membawakan lagu itu, Jeon Wonwoo _refleks_ berdiri dan memberikan _standing applause_ dan dia menjadi pusat perhatian seketika.

Gadis bertubuh gempal itu melongo tak percaya.

"Direktur Jeon?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Wonwoo menyesap _chocolate avocado_ nya pelan-pelan, benar-benar menikmati hidangannya. Sedang Seungkwan masih sedikit tidak percaya.

"Tumben sekali Direktur Jeon berada di Myeondong. Setau ku-"

"Aku tidak punya gairah hidup seperti ini?" potong Wonwoo dan menatap mantan bawahannya itu.

"Panggil aku Jeon Wonwoo saja, kita bukan di kantor dan kau bukan bawahan ku lagi." Gadis itu mulai risih dengan sapaan direktur Jeon di luar teritori kekuasaannya.

Seungkwan menempelkan kedua sisi telapak tangannya pada _mug_ yang masih mengepulkan asap. Menghangatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Agak aneh untuk ku." Ucapnya jujur.

"Selama bekerja dengan mu—"

"Apa aku seseram itu? Sangat kaku? Kau bahkan lebih muda dari pada Jungkook. Setelah kau bekerja pada ku selama dua tahun ini aku sudah menganggap mu seperti adikku." Kata Wonwoo sambil menyenderkan punggungnya.

Seolah diberikan telak, Seungkwan tiba-tiba diam.

"Panggil aku Wonwoo Eonnie jika perlu." Tambah gadis diseberangnya itu.

Pandangan Wonwoo yang tajam seolah menjinak di mata Seungkwan, membuat perempuan yang biasanya terlampau semangat itu menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya.

Mencoba mengabaikan bahwa dirinya masih terkesan dengan mantan atasannya itu, ia mengajukan pertanyaan utamanya sejak tadi yang terus di belokan Wonwoo dengan sengaja.

"Kenapa kau bisa ke sini?"

Jeon Wonwoo menatap meja dan gelasnya bergantian. Dia menarik napas perlahan dan mengalihkan fokusnya pada Seungkwan.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf Boo Seungkwan. Aku memang tidak profesional, memecatmu sepihak tanpa berpikiran panjang. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

Boo Seungkwan masih mempertahankan senyum kecilnya.

"Tidak apa, aku sungguh tidak apa. Kau adalah pemimpin yang menakjubkan menurutku…Wonwoo eonnie. Aku memang layak mendapatkan hal itu."

Atmosfer meningkat menjadi lebih tegang, Wonwoo menegapkan tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin menemuimu tapi aku baru menemukanmu sekarang….Seungkwan, kembalilah ke JH Group. Aku tidak cocok dengan asisten yang baru."

Tangan Seungkwan terangkat, dia meminum _mochachiato_ nya setegak lalu menaruhnya kembali pada posisi semula.

"Aku tidak ingin kembali ke sana."

Jawaban Seungkwan sudah di prediksi Jeon Wonwoo sebelumnya, gadis itu tidak terlihat kaget sama sekali.

"Kenapa?"

"Setelah keluar dari sana. Aku merasa bisa menapaki jalan yang kumau lagi."

Seungkwan melirik panggung kecil café yang berada lima belas langkah darinya.

"Jalan yang sangat ku inginkan dari dulu." Kemudian dia memandang Wonwoo dengan lurus.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan padaku sungguh membuatku bahagia."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Wonwoo tidak mengerti.

"Karena kau memecatku. Aku bisa merasakan sensasi berdiri di atas panggung kembali. Menikmati orang-orang yang hanyut dengan suaraku." Seungkwan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ingin jadi seorang penyanyi."

"Hah?"

Seperkian detik Wonwoo hanya melihat Seungkwan yang terkekeh.

"Aku sungguh. Karena Dire—ekhm maksudku eonnie memutuskan ku untuk pensiun muda, aku bisa menapaki jalan ini lagi."

Bibir Wonwoo mencebik, dia menopang dagunya dan menatap Seungkwan dengan pandangan 'anjing gila' nya. Bulu roma Seungkwan meremang.

"Kau? Apa sedang menyindirku dengan menggunakan kata 'Pensiun Muda?' kau gila?"

Suara ketawa renyah milik Seungkwan langsung menghambur membuat Wonwoo menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Apa? Apa yang lucu?"

"Astaga Dir, Wonwoo eonnie maksudku. Aku sungguh merindukan aksen dan pandangan mu itu. Kau tahu? aku biasanya melihatmu lima puluh empat jam dalam seminggu bahkan terkadang bisa menjadi enam puluh jam. Dan seketika hal itu menghilang, aku sungguh merindukanmu." Seungkwan menaruh tangannya di dada.

"Sungguh, kau benar-benar mengejekku." Kata Wonwoo jengkel.

Dan beberapa menit ke depan keduanya penuh dengan perbincang ringan seputar kehidupan mereka dan kantor.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Seungkwan berbicara begitu ringannya kepada Wonwoo begitu juga dengan Wonwoo. Membuat Seungkwan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, dia sungguh salah menilai Jeon Wonwoo selama ini, ia belum mengenal betul siapa itu Jeon Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memasukan sepotong _cake_ kedalam mulutnya ketika Seungkwan membuat pernyataan.

"Kau pasti sungguh tersiksa dengan kemampuan mu itu 'kan eonnie?" gerakan tangan Wonwoo langsung berhenti.

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi kau memang memiliki kemampuan mendengar itu. Pasti sangat mengerikan mendengar cemoohaan orang lain tentang diri sendiri."

Boo Seungkwan tahu, selepas dia terkena pemutusan hubungan kerja sepihak yang sangat tidak adil. _Group chat_ para karyawan langsung rusuh, semua bersimpatik padanya. Semua mencerca Jeon Wonwoo.

Terlebih kejadiannya bersamaan dengan ketegasan Wonwoo atas kinerja Jungkook. Membuat Wonwoo mendapatkan lebih banyak kritikan. Walaupun Seungkwan tahu, itu bukan hal pertama untuk Wonwoo.

Seungkwan juga mengetahui perihal _bullying cyber_ yang dialami Wonwoo. Kematian Kim Jisoo yang disangkut pautkan kepada Jeon Wonwoo yang dikatakan mencari popuaritas, Wonwoo dikecam oleh netizen dengan jahatnya.

Setidaknya, selama dua tahun Seungkwan tahu. Wonwoo selalu menyimpan kemarahannya dengan baik. Dia bahkan tidak marah dengan julukan _'anjing gila'_ yang disematkan padanya. Naif, jika Boo Seungkwan tidak marah saat ia kehilangan pekerjaannya.

Namun, saat tahu Jeon Wonwoo mendapat lebih banyak masalah dan datang kehadapannya untuk meminta maaf pada seseorang seperti dirinya, Seungkwan seketika langsung tahu.

Ia mengetahui sebuah alasan kalau Jeon Jungkook sangat menyayangi kakak sepupunya itu, ataupun Choi Seungcheol yang sulit sekali lepas dari jerat pesona Wonwoo dan memutuskan serta menyambungkan hubungan mereka.

Wonwoo adalah sosok yang sangat menakjubkan.

Pikiran Wonwoo mendadak kosong, dia menatap _cake_ nya. Seketika telinganya di penuhi suara itu, suara merdu, suara yang menghibur Wonwoo. Suara milik sahabatnya, Lee Jihoon.

" _Woo…kau pasti sungguh tersiksa dengan kemampuan mu itu 'kan?"_

" _Awalnya aku tidak percaya. Tapi sekarang aku yakin. Pasti sangat mengerikan? mendengar cemohaan orang lain terhadap diri sendiri."_

" _Jangan menyimpannya sendirian Jeon Wonwoo, aku siap menjadi telinga mu yang ke tiga dan ke empat."_

" _Jadi berbagilah dengan ku."_

"Jadi, jika eonnie butuh teman mendengarkan, aku siap. Berbagilah denganku."

Gadis dengan surai sebahu itu terhenyak tidak bergeming.

"Wonwoo eonnie?"

"Wonwoo eonnie?"

Perlahan Wonwoo menaikan pandangannya, dia tersenyum getir.

"Kalau aku sudah tidak sanggup aku akan berbagi padamu."

Wonwoo menaruh beberapa helai rambutnya kebelakang pundak, "Kau sungguh yakin aku punya kemampuan seperti itu?" tanya Wonwoo, Seungkwan langsung mengangguk.

"Aku yakin." Kata Seungkwan serius.

Pandangan senang bercampur sedih hadir di wajah Jeon Wonwoo sekaligus.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Wonwoo mendengar beberapa bisikan mengenai dirinya. Dia tersenyum kecut, apa dia sudah persis seperti aktris?.

' _Hei-hei apa itu Jeon Wonwoo? Mantannya Scoups Oppa?'_

' _Aku dengar dia sangat kejam.'_

' _Tapi dia memang cantik aku akui'_

Untuk terakhir kalinya dan memastikan dengan benar, Wonwoo bertanya soal keputusan Seungkwan.

"Kau sungguh tidak mau kembali?"

Seungkwan terhenti dia menghadap penuh pada Wonwoo kemudian memanggutkan kepalanya membuat beberapa helai rambutnya terjatuh.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Seharusnya kau senang tidak mendapatkan pegawai yang berisik seperti ku."

Wonwoo mendengus.

"Benar juga."

"Ya, eonnie."

Wonwoo terkikik.

"Kau tidak mau kuantar?".

Seungkwan menggeleng.

"Aku harus mampir ke beberapa tempat." Kini Wonwoo yang menggerakan kepalanya kebawah dan keatas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati Seungkwanie."

Seungkwan tersenyum lebar dan dia beranjak dari sana. Wonwoo memutar tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat saat suara tubuh terjatuh begitu nyaring di telinganya. Ia menoleh dengan cepat dan obisidiannya menemukan Boo Seungkwan telah terkapar di tanah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Boo Seungkwan!"

.

Dia menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali. Saat akhirnya _gordyn_ biru terbuka dan menampakan Boo Seungkwan yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Ia menatap sang dokter dengan cemas.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Apa kau kerabatnya?" dengan cepat Wonwoo mengiyakan.

"Apa dia terlalu banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini?" sang dokter balik bertanya, Wonwoo dengan ragu mengangguk.

"Kau harus mencegahnya. Ah ya, apa kau sudah menghubungi ayah dari bayinya? Sepertinya lebih nyaman jika yang lebih berhak memahaminya."

Sontak kedua kelopak mata Wonwoo terbuka sempurna.

"Apa?"

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Jeon Wonwoo baru saja menyelesaikan biaya administrasi Boo Seungkwan. Dia tidak habis pikir kalau Seungkwan sedang mengandung. Wajah Seungkwan seperti gadis baik-baik, jadi dia seberusaha mungkin tidak berasumsi yang buruk.

Dia duduk di sebelah Seungkwan yang masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Menatapi Seungkwan, rasa bersalah menyelimutinya kembali. Memikirkan bahwa salah satu faktor banyak pikiran yang dimiliki Boo Seungkwan adalah keteledorannya dalam bertindak.

"Jeon Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo menoleh.

"Wen Junhui?"

Setelahnya mereka bertemu di luar. Duduk di taman rumah sakit dan menikmati semilir angin malam.

Junhui mengangguk saat ditodong beberapa pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Jeon Wonwoo.

Pria itu melipat tangannya.

"Sekarang aku yang bertanya, tadi itu karyawan mu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Mantan," koreksinya, "dan dia sedang mengandung. Aku sungguh kaget, dia masih terlalu muda untuk mengandung."

"Berapa memang umurnya?"

"Dua tiga kalau tidak salah."

"Istriku berumur dua empat."

Wonwoo melirik Junhui dan tersenyum canggung.

"Benarkah?" tanya Wonwoo untuk memastikan.

Junhui membuat pernyataan.

"Ku rasa umur bukan patokan untuk mengandung."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku hanya _shock_." Dalih Wonwoo, dia tidak ingin berdebat. Wonwoo mendongak untuk menatap langit dan seketika dia tersadar akan sesuatu.

' _Adiknya dirawat di rumah sakit Gyung Son University.'_ Suara Soonyoung melintas pada otak Wonwoo sesaat.

"Junhui….?" ucap Wonwoo dengan kaku, Junhui menyahutinya dengan gumaman.

"Apa Lee Chan dirawat di sini?"

Wen Junhui terdiam.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Dia menatap Junhui dengan pandangan sedih.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?"

 **-0-**

Jarum pendek jam menindih angka dua dan di luar langit sudah berubah kelam. Namun Wonwoo masih terjaga, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Dia membuka sebuah situs anti-fan yang dibuatkan untuk dirinya.

Matanya melihat layar laptopnya. Dia tidak habis pikir tentang yang satu ini, sebuah kotak muncul dengan pertanyaan untuk _signup._

' _ **Kenapa kau membenci Jeon Wonwoo?'**_

Mata Wonwoo mendongak, melihat fotonya yang besar. Jemarinya mengetik pada _keyboard._

' _ **Karena dia terlalu sempurna dan itu menganggu.'**_

Wonwoo kemudian memijit tombol _'enter'_ namun yang muncul adalah ' _ **Alasan di tolak. Kau penggemar atau Jeon Wonwoo sendiri?'**_

Dia menggeleng dengan mulut terbuka. Astaga, sebigini bencinya orang-orang kepada dirinya? Bola mata Wonwoo menoleh ke arah cermin. Ia menatapi pantulan dirinya lekat-lekat dan dengan cepat jemarinya menari di atas _keyboard_.

' _ **Jeon Wonwoo sangat egois, menjijikan, dia seorang yang tidak berhak mendapatkan napas di dunia. Ia gadis yang memuakan.'**_

Dengan yakin Wonwoo memencet tombol _'enter'_ dan berhasil. Sebuah senyuman hadir. Perlahan dia men- _scroll_ halaman web itu. Perlahan-lahan.

Sebuah artikel Scoups pasca putus darinya dan Berita Kim Jisoo menjadi perbincangan hangat.

 _ **Say A ; 'Aku pernah berpikir kalau pembunuhan berencana yang menimpa Kim Jisoo itu adalah rencananya Jeon Wonwoo. Lalu dia mengumpat di balik topeng 'saksi'nya itu.'**_

 _ **JHD2323; 'Heol! Aku pernah berpikiran seperti mu!'**_

 _ **ParkSo12; 'Kau lihatkan, saat pemotreran Cecci? Betapa serasinya Scoups dengan Kim Jisoo? Aku rasa Jeon Wonwoo itu iri!'**_

 _ **KS101; 'Ya-ya! Aku salah satu temannya saat SMA.'**_

 _ **Say A; 'Heol? Sungguh? Ceritakan pada kami tentang dirinya saat SMA'**_

 _ **KS101; 'Augh, dia tidak punya teman saat SMA.'**_

 _ **IssoDorA; 'Sungguh? Kasihan! Aku sudah pernah menebak orang seperti dia itu pasti tidak mempunyai teman. Anti sosial- menjijikan'**_

 _ **KS101; 'Dia punya satu teman dulu. Sayang dia menusuk temannya saat SMA. Ia membayar orang untuk memukuli seorang lelaki yang menyukai temannya karena ia menyukai lelaki itu.'**_

 _ **Parkso12; 'Woah? Mentang-mentang ia orang kaya! Belaga benar!'**_

 _ **HjHyy; 'Yang seperti itu harusnya sudah musnah dari bumi. Menggelikan, dia terlihat bersimpatik pada upacara pemakaman Kim Jisoo.'**_

 _ **Kola123; 'Mual sekali aku melihat wajah sok ibanya itu!'**_

 _ **KS101; 'Bukan itu saja! Dia menuduh temannya mencuri padahal dia bersengkokol dengan lelaki itu agar sahabatnya sendiri kapok. Lelaki itu marah karena ternyata orang yang ia suka menolaknya.'**_

 _ **Kitten81; 'Heol, lelaki itu tidak tahu bahwa yang memukulinya orang suruhan Jeon Wonwoo?'**_

 _ **KS101; 'Tidak! Dia tidak tahu, Jeon Wonwoo mengumpat di balik topeng seperti malaikatnya dan menggunakan uang serta kekuasaannya.'**_

 _ **JHD2323; Dasar sampah masyarakat!**_

 _ **Say A; Aku ingin menyemprotkan pilox di depan rumahnya.**_

 _ **HjHyy; 'Hai Say A! Jangan lakukan itu, kau mau habis mati mengenaskan seperti Kim Jisoo?'**_

 _ **Parkso12; 'Wah! Seharusnya tidak apa! HjHyy, biar kedok Jeon Wonwoo itu terbongkar!'**_

 _ **KS101; 'Orang kaya akan keluar dengan mudah dari penjara.'**_

 _ **Kola123; 'Wah! Uang adalah segalanya! Kalau kalian tidak punya uang menyingkirlah dari jalan Jeon Wonwoo- Hahahahhaha!'**_

 _ **IssoDorA; kkkk! Parah! Tapi Aku setuju!**_

 _ **Kitten81; Hei-Hei KS101 Lalu-lalu apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu?**_

 _ **KS101; Tentu dia di benci dan di bully!**_

 _ **SWOTH; Heol parah!**_

 _ **IssoDorA; Bitch! Snakes! ZZZZZZZ**_

Wonwoo menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Dia terus menggerakan jarinya ke bawah, membaca semua tudingan palsu yang masih saja melekat di dalam dirinya. Dan siapa KS101 itu? Ia menghirup napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Dia mengarahkan kursor ke kotak komentar.

 _ **Beanie17; Sungguh? Menjijikan sekali Jeon Wonwoo. Melakukan hal yang kejam pada teman yang ia sayangi sendiri. Aku sangat membenci Jeon Wonwoo. Dia sangat egois dan ingin menang sendiri. Bahkan dia memanfaatkan orang lain demi kepentingannya. Dia menyalahkan orang lain atas hal yang menimpa dirinya sendiri. Sampah masyarakat!**_

Setelah itu Wonwoo mendapatkan _'Likes'_ yang banyak dalam hitungan detik. Beberapa orang membalasnya dengan semangat- semangat karena pemikiran buruknya atas dirinya sendiri.

Tapi ia tercenung seperkian menit setelah mendapatkan beberapa balasan yang tak ia sangka.

 _ **IUJJ; 'Ya, kalau kau ingin mengkritik seseorang pikir dahulu! Memangnya kau sempurna? Kau yang menjijikan! Kau yang sampah masyarakat!**_

 _ **1004; Heol! Kau boleh membenci Jeon Wonwoo tapi masih banyak yang menyanyangi Jeon Wonwoo!**_

 _ **FireKWN; Ceritanya salah lagi pula KS101 dan Beanie17 sedekat apa kau dengan Jeon Wonwoo? Mencercanya seperti itu?**_

 _ **Boy06; Mengada-ngada! Kau belum tahu siapa Jeon Wonwoo!**_

 _ **JejuDoo; Kalian hanya tahu Jeon Wonwoo dari luarnya saja!**_

 _ **TechKim; Aku setuju dengan JejuDoo**_

 _ **Vrnn; Hah, kejam? Kau bisa membedakan mana yang kejam dan mana yang mendisiplinkan?**_

 _ **Admin telah mengeluarkan IUJJ, 1004, FireKWN, Boy06, JejuDoo, TechKim, Vrnn dari Circle.**_

 _ **Admin; Heol. Kebobolan lagi, kenapa penggemarnya berada di sini tiba-tiba?**_

 _ **KS101; Sampah sekali mereka.**_

Di tempat yang berbeda-beda. Semua menatap kesal pada _gadget_ mereka. Jeonghan mengibaskan rambutnya dengan gusar, Jungkook membuat akun baru dengan semangat, Soonyoung _sing-in_ menggunakan akun lain, Junhui mematikan ponselnya dan bergumam jengkel, Seungkwan merengut dan menyumpah serapah, Hansol menutup laptopnya dengan kasar, Mingyu memandangi desktop komputernya.

Seketika Wonwoo menangis. Tangisan bahagia.

 **-0-**

 _ **15 hours ago.**_

Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung penuh dengan kekhwatiran.

Soonyoung menghembuskan napas melalui celah bibirnya.

"Aku senang kau memanggilku Hoshi setelah sekian lama waktu berlalu."

Lelaki itu menatap Jeon Wonwoo dengan sorot kuat.

"Jangan bersedih lagi Woo…Aku hanya tidak ingin kau tahu soal Jihoon."

Dengan cepat Wonwoo berdiri.

"Apa maksudnya?! Aku terlihat sangat jahat! Kau tahu aku sudah bersalah dengan Junhui dan Jihoon, tapi kau tidak memberi tahuku soal Jihoon!" seru Wonwoo setengah berteriak.

Mata Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung dengan tajam.

"Junhui di _bully_ karena aku!" Wonwoo memukul dadanya sendiri, rahangnya menjadi kaku. Soonyoung tersenyum perlahan.

"Junhui tahu yang sebenarnya. Kau masih belum _move on_ dengan masalah itu? Kau tidak lihat? Bahkan Junhui sudah menikah dan sebentar lagi mempunyai seorang anak.

"Dia sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi."

Wonwoo mengalihkan tatapannya keluar jendela.

"Aku pernah membuat hancur hidup Junhui-"

"Dan masa remaja mu juga hancur," sela Soonyoung.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang menuduhmu? Aku tidak mengerti Woo…Aku percaya kau tidak pernah melakukannya."

Gadis itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Dan aku kehilangan sahabat baik ku saat itu."

"Dan sebab itu aku masih berdiri di sampingmu hingga saat ini…karena aku tahu kau tidak pernah berbuat seperti itu."

Wonwoo memutar tubuhnya ke arah Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo dengan lekat.

"Jihoon menghilang bukan salahmu, dan adiknya dirawat di Gyung Son University…dia belum sadar hingga saat ini. Lee Chan keracunan karbon monoksida juga bukan salahmu."

Satu tarikan tangan Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo berada di dalam pelukan Kwon Soonyoung.

"Jangan terus menerus menyalahkan dirimu. Kau tahu 'kan, aku selalu berada di pihak mu."

 **.**

Setelah waktu telah lama berlalu. Setelah seorang sahabatnya pergi dan meninggalkannya karena hal yang tidak pernah ia perbuat, Wonwoo tahu. Dia tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan kata orang lain, jika kemarin dia hanya berpura-pura kuat maka sekarang ia tahu. Ia harus benar-benar kuat. Seribu orang memusuhinya, maka tuhan tidak sekeji itu untuk meninggalkanya sendirian.

 **-** **To Be Continued-**

\- Maafkan saya yang telat _update_.

\- _Smilling Flower_ akan menggunakan banyak _additional cast_ , semoga tidak bingung. Saya mau mengenalkan cast yang (kemungkinan) tidak familiar bagi kalian dari _chapter_ sebelumnya.

 **Staff di kantor Wonwoo;**

Jung Wheein from Mamamoo

Qian Kun from SM Ent (Un-official member NCT)

 **Jeon's Cousin;**

Jeon Somin from KARD

Jeon Jiwoo from KARD

 **Teman part time Mingyu;**

Park Jinwoo as Jinjin from ASTRO

Lee Jeno from NCT DREAM

Kim Jinhwan from IKON (Karena nama Kim Jinhwan cukup pasaran, hehe)

 **Teman SMA Wonwoo (96 Liners)**

Hwang Yansung from Romeo

Kim Dohee as High D from Sonamoo

Kim Chanmi from AOA

Baek Juho as ZUHO from SF9

Kim Minhak as Milo from Romeo

Kim Minhwi as Minsung from Romeo

Hong Euijin from Sonamoo

Kim Seokwoo as Rowoon from SF9

Park Myungeun as Jin from Lovelyz

Oh Heejun from KNK

Yan An from Pentagon

Yeo Changgu as Yeo One from Pentagon

Maaf ya membuat bingung karena terlalu banyak orang, _meanwhile_ aku suka saja ada banyak orang disana. Dan itu sedikit percobaan ku menggunakan banyak karakter. Sekalian promosi member Romeo, KnK, Sonamoo yang ku pikir tidak se- _shining_ itu- di chap berikutnya aku mau promosi lagu mereka/ _slapped_.


	5. Drift Away

**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

Choi Seung Cheol

Jeon Jeong Kook

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Ji Hoon

 **Genre(s)**

Drama, Mystery, Romance, Friendship,Family, Supranatural, Action.

 **Rated**

PG-16

 **WARNING!**

 **Gender Switch for Submission, Typo(s), Out Of Character, SVT-KSTAR!AU, Rate M for bad language and scene of violence, Antagonist and bad personality character for supporting story line!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words.**

 _ **XX**_

 _I'm busy today like always_

 _Getting caught in the past_

 _Wishing it will come back_

 _It's nothing but a dream_

 _© Drift Away – Seventeen_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Highly recommended read certain parts later while hearing Last Farewell from Bigbang and Tell Me by Wondergirls**

 **WARNING (2) TO THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Alur Maju Mundur!**

.

.

 _ **Flashback On.**_

"Hei! Hi! Kalian ke sanalah cepat! Ayo-ayo bergerak cepat! Ayo hei! hei kau yang berada di sebelah sana, apa tidak mendengarkan ku?" suara yang disalurkan oleh alat pengeras suara terdengar ke seluruh penjuru _hall indoor_. Seorang senior yang kini duduk di tingkat kedua sedang memberikan instruksi yang sama sekali tidak mempengaruh kepada juniornya itu.

Jeon Wonwoo melangkah kecil-kecil di antara kerumunan. Aksi saling dorong tidak terhindarkan. Ia menubruk tubuh seseorang dan orang itu segera menoleh dengan kasar.

"YA! Hati-hati!" omelnya ketika menoleh.

Wonwoo hanya menunduk, tidak berani menatap teman barunya itu.

"YA! Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

Di luar harapan Wonwoo, ia bersikap begitu, tidak menyahutinya agar masalahnya tidak di perpanjang namun gadis itu malah mendorong bahu kanannya.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku? Kau sengaja hah? Menabrakku?" anak perempuan itu malah maju selangkah lalu mendorong bahu Wonwoo hingga kaki Wonwoo perlahan berjalan mundur. Anak-anak yang berada di belakang Wonwoo segera melebar, membuat ruang antara Jeon Wonwoo dan gadis bersurai pirang itu.

"Kau mau terus membisu seperti itu?" ia mendorong Wonwoo begitu kuat dan Wonwoo segera terhempas lalu terjatuh begitu saja. Tangan gadis itu melayang di udara. Belum sampai tangannya melesat ke wajah Wonwoo yang masih menunduk, seseorang lekas menahan tangannya di tengah udara.

Gadis itu menoleh dan membuka matanya lebar, berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dalam genggaman seorang gadis bertubuh mungil.

"Ya! Kalian hanya diam saja melihat teman kalian di perlakukan tidak adil begitu? Apa kalian melihat dia mendorong anak ini dengan sengaja? Tidak, kan?"

Ia mengibaskan tangan gadis yang ia tangkap.

"Senang hah? Seperti mendapat hiburan gratis?" sarkatisnya.

"Kau tidak lihat?, ruangan ini sangat sesak. Apa kau tidak sadar sedari tadi kita memang saling dorong mendorong?" dia mendengus dengan satu alis yang terangkat, "dasar tukang cari perhatian," desis gadis mungil itu.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya pelan-pelan, matanya menyipit. Seorang gadis dengan tubuh jauh lebih kecil darinya, rambutnya bewarna hitam kelabu di ikat kuda, menggantung di bagian belakang kepalanya.

Dia menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Wonwoo yang sedang menatapnya. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Jeon Wonwoo masih tidak mengerti. Serangkaian acara orientasi murid baru masih berlangsung di dalam gedung namun sekarang dia berdiri di lapangan _outdoor_ bersama gadis mungil itu. Mencabuti rumput liar di pinggir lapangan.

Peluhnya turun setetes demi setetes. Dia bergerak ke samping dengan berjongkok ketika pundaknya secara tiba-tiba di tepuk, membuatnya berjengit. Dengan raut terkejut Wonwoo menengok dan mendapati gadis mungil itu tengah memperhatikannya, yang sedetik kemudian tertawa kencang.

"Pfft! Ada apa dengan ekpresi mu itu? Ini aku bawakan minum, kau pasti haus." Lagi-lagi tangan gadis itu menjulur ke arahnya memberikan Wonwoo sebotol minuman. Ragu, Wonwoo menggerakan tangannya.

Gadis itu menghempaskan tubuhnya tepat di sebelah Wonwoo.

"Tadi aku ingin mengajakmu ke kantin. Tapi kau serius sekali mencabuti rumputnya," ucapnya, dia menegak airnya hingga tersisa setengah.

"Kau tidak apa? Kenapa kau tidak melawan tadi?" tanyanya, gadis itu menengok, menatap Wonwoo.

Sesaat Wonwoo terdiam.

"Menurutku itu akan menyelesaikan masalah," jawab Wonwoo sambil memandangi lapangan yang lengang.

Gadis itu tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Menurutmu begitu? Nyatanya tidak. Dia akan semakin mengolokmu."

"Ah ya, Aku Lee Jihoon, kau siapa?" gadis yang mengaku bernama Jihoon itu mengarahkan tangannya ke Wonwoo, perlahan namun pasti Wonwoo menjabatnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah tahun kedua Wonwoo. Dia sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri yang masih tidak bisa keluar dari kubangan tempat nyamannya sehingga kewajiban akan belajarnya menjadi terganggu dan bergeser menjadi sebuah sampingan.

Kakek dan neneknya kembali membandingkan dirinya dengan Somin yang nilainya selalu sempurna. Sayangnya, Jeon Somin dilahirkan untuk menjadi cerdas secara akedemik bertentangan dengan dirinya.

Sejak ia duduk di bangku sekolah dasar dulu, Wonwoo tidak pernah menduduki peringkat lima besar. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kakek dan neneknya menuntut nilai layaknya orangtua yang lain. Takut-takut Wonwoo tidak bisa masuk ke dalam universitas terbaik di negeri itu.

Sedang dirinya lebih nyaman duduk di depan kanvas dan memegang kuas, bermain dengan tarikan-tarikan garis serta cairan pekat bewarna. Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin dijadikan Wonwoo sebagai cita-cita ketika kakeknya berbicara dengan neneknya suatu malam perihal menjadikan dirinya sebagai penerus perusahaan.

Setelah mendengar hal itu secara tidak sengaja. Kakek dan neneknya benar-benar giat menambah waktu belajar Wonwoo secara kejam. Dan Wonwoo tidak bisa menolak serta terlalu mustahil untuk mengatakan _'tidak'_ pada mereka.

Jarum panjang jam bergerak seperti siput. Dia seakan sudah berabad-abad duduk di kursinya dan menunduk untuk mengerjakan soal tentang cairan kimia yang membuatnya muak setengah mati. Mata Wonwoo berkali-kali mengerling keluar jendela, menatapi anak-anak tingkat pertama yang sedang berolahraga di bawah sinar terik mentari musim semi.

Bukankah seharusnya dia berada di pinggir taman dan menggambar lukisan dengan pemandangan bunga sakura yang bermekaran? Tapi, balik pada kenyataannya dia terjebak di sini.

Ia mencebik bibirnya sendiri memikirkan Jihoon yang sudah keluar sejak tadi karena telah menyelesaikan soal-soal seperti titisan iblis ini.

"Ah, kalian ini lama sekali mengerjakan tugas seperti ini saja," guru Kang mengetuk-ngetukan penggaris kayunya pada papan tulis. Wonwoo menghela napas kasar, ini sangat susah baginya.

"Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Euijin, Hwang Yunsung, Kwon Soonyoung. Cepat selesaikan dan taruh di mejaku. Kelas akan ku tutup." Dia membereskan buku-bukunya.

Wonwoo melirik.

Guru Kang keluar kelas dan berbicara sangat pelan, sangat tidak mungkin untuk didengar. Akan tetapi Wonwoo dengar dan membuatnya semakin menyedihkan.

' _Jeon Wonwoo itu cucunya ketua JH Group? Kenapa bisa sebodoh itu?'_

Setelah guru Kang pergi, Wonwoo mencoba memfokuskan otaknya kembali. Namun, suara senandung Jihoon yang berada dua puluh meter darinya membuat Wonwoo malah buyar. Benar saja, selang lima detik, Jihoon berhenti di depan kelas dengan senyuman lebar.

Dia melesat dengan cepat ke sisi Wonwoo.

"Ya, kau tidak memperhatikan apa yang kujelaskan?"

Wonwoo mendongak dan memamerkan deretan giginya, di detik berikutnya dia tersenyum kecut dan menggeleng.

"Otakku terasa kosong." Ia menunduk lagi sehingga membuat beberapa helai rambutnya kembali terjuntai. Jihoon melirik keluar kelas, dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku _blezzer_ nya. Kepala Wonwoo dengan sangat cepat terangkat dan matanya terbuka lebar.

"Ini apa?" protesnya, Wonwoo mendorong kertas itu.

Jihoon menggaruk keningnya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau mau menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan mengerjakan tugas kimia itu _eoh_? Cepat! Aku ingin menunjukan pemandangan yang bagus."

Kelopak mata Wonwoo terbuka sempurna kembali.

"Sungguh?"

Jihoon mengangguk dengan mantap.

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar.

"Makanya cepat salin!" titah Jihoon.

 **-0-**

Seokmin baru saja usai membersihkan diri dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sahabatnya sejak sekolah menengah atas sudah berada di sana, melihat lurus ke arah komputernya. Kelopak matanya tidak berkedip selama beberapa detik.

Dia berdiri di sebelah Mingyu dan melihat apa yang sedang Mingyu kerjakan. Bola mata Seokmin melirik sobatnya itu dengan pandangan tanda tanya.

"Antifans? Sejak kapan kau masuk ke portal seperti itu?" tanya Seokmin.

Kim Mingyu nampak berpikir sesaat, dia mendongak ke arah Seokmin.

"Kau bisa meretas pengguna ID yang berada di dalam portal ini?"

Seokmin mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah Mingyu, dia mengambil alih komputernya.

"Ya tentu aku bisa, tapi buat apa? Toh, paling isinya hanyalah komentar keji yang mereka lontarkan untuk orang yang tidak mereka suka."

Lelaki itu sibuk mengotak-atik komputernya.

"Lihat-lihat, aku sedang berusaha membobol situs _voting_ ini. Ah, rasanya kesal sekali _girlgroup_ kesukaan ku tidak dapat _award_ tahun kemarin. Maka dari itu aku ingin sekali melihat _system_ yang mereka lakukan."

Mingyu mengeryap dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yang kau lakukan malah tidak berguna sama sekali, kau tidak tahu?"

Dengan cepat Seokmin langsung menoleh.

"Itu berguna kau tahu? Untuk _fandom_ ku?"

Mingyu mengibaskan tangannya dan bangkit dari sana.

"Sana- sana lakukan hal yang tidak bermutu." Sungutnya kesal.

Dia melempar tubuh besarnya ke atas ranjang Seokmin. Menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan dan bergumam beberapa kata umpatan. Seokmin melirik Mingyu sekilas, dia menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Ya, ya! ID mana yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Sontak Kim Mingyu langsung lompat dari kasur dan melesat kurang dari dua detik ke sebelah Lee Seokmin, "KS101 dan Beanie17," jawabnya.

Dengan lincah jemari Seokmin bergerak cepat di atas _keyboard_ , sebuah kotak hitam berisikan kumpulan kode terus bergerak di layar komputer. Dia bergerak sangat cepat, sudah berkali-kali Mingyu melihat kemampuan Lee Seokmin meretas namun tetap saja jika dilihat sekali lagi ia masih terpukau.

Diam-diam Mingyu ingin sekali masuk ke Akademi Kepolisian Negara di bidang _Cyber_ seperti apa yang Lee Seokmin lakoni. Andai saja dia tidak terbuai dengan cinta pertamanya dan masuk fakultasnya saat ini karena seorang wanita yang ia cintai dan sekarang menghilang bagai angin.

" _Assa_! Aku sudah dapat. IP untuk KS101 adalah 23456789 dan untuk Beanie17 adalah 25890910. Kedua IP ini dari Gangnam, yang satu Samundong nomor 123 dan yang satu lagi Suseo-dong di Gangnam."

Seokmin mengalihkan kepalanya.

"Woah, apa Antifans itu orang-orang kaya? IP Adress dari KS101 itu berasal dari tempat dimana selebriti tinggal. Apa dia seorang artis? Dan siapa itu Jeon Wonwoo?" cecar Seokmin penasaran.

Mingyu segera mengambil _post-it_ dan mencatat apa yang Seokmin dapatkan. Ia akan mencari tahu siapa orang-orang di balik komentar keji tersebut.

 **-0-**

 _ **Flashback On.**_

Musim panas memuncak, namun Wonwoo malah berkeliaran di sekitar Sinchon bersama Jihoon sejak pukul satu siang. Mengabaikan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk.

Jihoon dengan semangat menarik tangan Wonwoo sepanjang trotoar, tidak mempedulikan Wonwoo yang berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahnya dan pandangan orang-orang yang mereka lewati.

Satu tangan yang digenggam erat Jihoon dan satu tangan lagi yang menahan topi _beanie_ nya yang melekat di kepala. Wonwoo protes akan tetapi Jihoon terus saja berlari dengan cepat.

Mereka tiba di sebuah taman, dengan gesit Jihoon membelah kerumunan melingkar.

Wonwoo berbisik.

"Buat apa kita ke sini?" tanyanya heran.

Jihoon tidak menjawab, dia hanya menaikan alis matanya dan menyuruh Wonwoo menoleh.

Bola mata Wonwoo sedikit menyipit. _Street Boy Dance,_ Wonwoo tersenyum dengan tidak sadar. Yang lain mulai bertepuk tangan, dengungan dari sebuah _single_ Last Farewell, lagu hits dari BigBang- Boy Group yang baru saja debut dua tahun lalu di bawah naugan YG Entertaiment.

Dentuman musik itu memenuhi ruang telinga Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggerakan kepalanya perlahan.

" _Yeah! Bigbang is back! Most definitely incredible hey move!"_

" _B to the I to the G (bang bang!), B to the I to the G (bang bang!), B to the I to the G (bang bang!)"_ Semua orang yang berada di sana reflek mengangkat tangan mereka sebagaimana ciri khas lagu tersebut.

Obsidian Wonwoo fokus menonton lima orang pemuda yang kelima-limanya kebetulan adalah teman sekelas Wonwoo. Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui, Baek Juho, Kim Hanbin, dan Choi Junhong.

Kwon Soonyoung berdiri di tengah, seolah bertindak sebagai Taeyang dan melakukan gerakan _shuffle_ ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan lincah. Sedang yang lainnya membelah seperti bunga sembari membungkuk.

" _Sangcheoman gadeukhe mojilge nal daehadeon neo."_

Kemudian posisi Soonyoung digantikan dengan Junhui yang bergerak dengan gesit. Junhui melumpuhkan satu kakinya dan kakinya yang lain keluar lalu menggerakannya seolah-olah satu kakinya tersangkut mengikuti ritme lagu.

" _I don't wanna be without you girl majimak insaneun jeobeodugil barae."_

Sedang yang lain meletupkan bahu dan dada dengan begitu fleksible. _Body Pop_ yang dilakukan Kwon Soonyoung terlihat paling baik diantara semuanya. Wonwoo menoleh kearah Jihoon yang terlihat sangat bersemangat dengan wajah yang begitu menikmati.

Mereka semua melakukan gerakan memasukan dan mengeluarkan tangan. Berjejer dari yang paling tinggi hingga yang terpendek – semua tangan mereka terangkat seperti memberikan hormat.

" _Amureon mal eobsi tteona yeollageopgo! (Amu mal anko)"_

Baek Juho berdiri paling depan, melakukan _moonwalk_ lalu para gadis menjerit. Wonwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan jeritan yang tersera telinganya dengan begitu jelas.

Lagu terus bergema dan lingkaran semakin membesar- semakin menumpuk dan mencuri perhatian pengguna jalan. Orang-orang mulai mengambil gambar dengan ponsel _flip_ mereka.

Kim Hanbin membuka tangannya dan kelima pemuda itu membuat gerakan seperti burung dan terlihat sangat lucu.

Junhui mengambil posisi Hanbin. Ia berjongkok, tangannya memegang aspal dan ia mengangkat tubuhnya. Suara jeritan dan tepuk tangan mendominasi dengan sangat heboh.

Mereka maju beriringan, meletupkan salah satu bagian tubuh mereka, kemudian merendahkannya dan dengan cepat menjatuhkan tubuh mereka ke bawah dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar, kelimanya menaruh tangan tepat di bawah dagu dengan lambang _'ceklis'._

Tepuk tangan meriah segera bergema riuh.

Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum bahagia.

Soonyoung mengambil alih mic.

"Apa kalian menikmatinya?"

Semua berkoor mengiayakan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lihat sekali lagi!."

Semua orang menjawab dengan begitu bersemangat.

"Lakukan lagi!"

"Bagaimana dengan Tell Me dari Wondergirls?-?" Kwon Soonyoung mengarahkan mic ke penonton sedang tangan satunya ia taruh tepat di sebelah telinganya, menunggu teriakan untuk melanjutkan.

"Ya! Ya lanjutkan!"

"Oke!" Kwon Soonyoung menjetikan jarinya.

Junhui yang melihat jentikan jemari Soonyoung pun lekas memencet tombol play pada radio dan suara musik dari lagu girlgroup yang digawangi Kim Sunmi CS terdengar amat nyaring. Wonwoo mundur selangkah, mendadak perasaannya tidak enak.

Soonyoung menghampiri dirinya yang berdiri paling depan. Ia tersenyum sekilas kemudian menyeret Jihoon serta Wonwoo ke tengah-tengah lingkaran. Wonwoo membelalak.

"Y-ya! Aku tidak bisa menyanyi dan _dance_!" panik Wonwoo.

"Lakukan saja Jeon!" sahut Kwon Soonyoung dengan senyuman jahilnya.

Dari sisi lain, tiba-tiba saja Kim Sejeong, Kim Jennie serta Hirai Momo sudah berada di sekitar Wonwoo.

Air muka Jeon Wonwoo berubah. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak pernah melakukannya sebelum ini- ya kecuali di rumah jika sedang menonton acara musik bersama Jeon Jungkook.

Ekor mata Wonwoo melirik- keadaanya berbeda sekali dengan Jihoon yang malah dengan semangat mengambil alih mic dari Kwon Soonyoung.

Semua yang berada di sana memang mampu untuk menyanyi dan menari. Kim Sejeong dan Lee Jihoon memiliki suara yang bagus- Kim Jennie dan Hirai Momo mampu menari dengan baik.

Bolehkan ia mengubur dirinya sendiri?

Semua sudah memulai koreo- dengan raut wajah yang tidak meyakinkan Wonwoo pasrah dan dia bergerak seingat yang pernah ia lihat di televisi.

" _Neodo nal johahal jureun mollasseo. Eojjeomyeon joha neomuna joha_." Jihoon mengambil part Sunmi dan terlihat sangat percaya diri.

Wonwoo sesekali melirik kearah Hirai Momo dan Kim Jennie yang sangat energik. Dia menaikan tangan nya ke atas dan ke bawah, persis yang dilakukan Wondergirls saat membawakan lagu ini.

Sejeong yang berdiri disebelah Wonwoo mengkode agar Wonwoo maju dan mengambil part 'Kim Sohee'. Ia sangat terkejut tentu, namun Wonwoo berusaha menutupinya.

Dengan langkah agak ragu Wonwoo melangkah ke tengah dengan terus menggerakan tubuhnya.

" _Niga nal hoksi an johahalkkabwa~."_ Ia menaikan tangannya dan melakukan sedikit letupan hingga tanganya seolah seperti ombak.

" _Honja eolmana ae taeunji molla. Geureonde nig anal saranghandani!~"_

Tubuh Wonwoo terhenti, lalu ia menaruh tangannya dengan pose imut di depan bibirnya yang terbuka.

"Eomeona! Dasi han beon malhaebwa!" ia langsung menutup matanya seperkian detik- tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan.

Namun suara tepuk tangan mendadak membahana- membuat Wonwoo segera membuka matanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya, seketika ia begitu menikmatinya.

Baek Juho yang berdiri di sebelah Kwon Soonyoung berbisik.

"Siapa yang mengajak Jeon Wonwoo ke sini? Bukannya itu bagiannya Sana-chan?"

Kwon Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Tapi Sana-chan pergi ke Jepang, dan aku tidak tahu ide dari mana Jihoon mengajaknya. Tapi jika kunilai, Jeon Wonwoo tidak seburuk itu! Dia imut! Hahahaha."

" _Tell me! Tell me tell me tell me tell me."_

" _Nareul Saranghandago nal gidaryeo watdago."_

Junhui merapat ke arah Kwon Soonyoung dan menikmati pertunjukan gadis-gadis itu. Semua yang berada disana mengikuti alunan lagu yang sekarang dinyanyikan oleh Hirai Momo.

Wonwoo sedang menggerakan tangannya, ketika ia tersadar bahwa bagian Sohee memiliki bagian yang mengharuskan ia berdiri di depan sendiri dan melakukan gerakan _body poping_ dan dance kecil dengan point tertentu.

Oke, kini tingkat kepanikan Wonwoo bertambah seperkian persen.

Sejeong mengarahkan tangannya ke Wonwoo dan dengan ragu Wonwoo memberikan micnya. Wonwoo tidak mengerti kenapa ia bergerak ke tengah lingkaran dengan amat percaya diri dan melakukan _body popping_ dengan tubuh kurusnya, dia mengangkat tangan lalu melebarkannya. Kakinya terus bergerak mengikuti ritme instrument musik.

Junhui, Soonyoung, Juho, Hanbin serta Junhong terpukau seperkian detik dengan gerakan yang dilakukan Jeon Wonwoo, mereka saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Sejak kapan Jeon Wonwoo bisa dance seperti itu?"

"Mengejutkan sekali. Seseorang tolong cubit diriku." Ujar Hanbin. Baek Juho mencubit otot bisep Kim Hanbin lalu pemuda itu lekas mendorong tangan Baek Juho.

"Sakit!" serunya.

"Ku kira dia hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan membunuhnya itu," sahut Junhong dan di angguki dengan yang lainnya yang masih mendadak tidak bisa _move on_ dari Jeon Wonwoo.

Usai lingkaran itu telah menghilang. Wonwoo duduk di sebelah pohon beringin besar yang telah di berikan tempat duduk di sisi-sisinya. Dia nampak kelelahan, dan gadis itu tengah mengusap-usap lehernya yang terlihat menurunkan banyak peluh.

"Ini."

Wonwoo mendongak dan Kwon Soonyoung berada di sana, Wonwoo mengerjap. Soonyoung menggerakan tangannya sekali lagi, Wonwoo menyambutnya dengan senang.

" _Gomawo Hosh_."

Soonyoung duduk berdampingan dengan Wonwoo. Pemuda sipit kelebihan energy itu setengah menunduk dan memperhatikan teman-temannya yang tengah berdiri beberapa meter dari mereka.

"Kau diajak Jihoon ke sini?" tanya Soonyoung- sedikit canggung. Soonyoung tidak pernah benar-benar berbicara dengan Jeon Wonwoo selain kerja kelompok ataupun piket.

Jadi, ini adalah kali pertama mereka berbicara berdua seperti ini. Jeon Wonwoo menoleh kemudian mengangguk.

"Hm, Jihoonie yang mengajakku."

Wonwoo menyeka keringatnya yang terus-terusan mengucur. Kulitnya yang putih pucat tampak kemerahan karena terpapar matahari siang yang cukup menyengat saat itu.

"Hehehe, aku tidak tahu kalau Jihoon akan mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini. _Skill_ menyanyi dan _dance_ ku sangat _low quality_." Kata Wonwoo tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun.

Soonyoung tiba-tiba menoleh dan tersenyum lebar membuat matanya berubah menjadi sebuah garis. Dia menggerakan tangannya ke sisi depan tubuhnya.

"Tidak-tidak! Kau lumayan juga!" Sangkal Soonyoung.

"Untuk ukuran amatiran kau cukup bagus."

Wonwoo sedikit melongo dan menautkan alisnya. Tidak percaya dengan ucapan lelaki yang akrab disapa Hoshi ini. Gadis itu memakai kembali topi _beanie_ nya dan memicing curiga ke arah Soonyoung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Soonyung sedikit was-was.

"Kau hanya membesarkan hatiku ya? Aku tidak butuh sebenarnya." Ujar Wonwoo sembari bersedekap. Soonyoung memundurkan kepalanya beberapa inci.

"Apanya yang membesarkan hatimu? Aku bicara sungguh-sungguh."

Gadis itu mencebik bibirnya, sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo dipuji secara langsung oleh seorang pria- ia pria bukan ayah ataupun kakeknya. Mendadak ada bunga bermekaran di dalam hatinya. Soonyoung mendengus menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Wonwoo.

Refleks, Soonyoung mengusap surai Wonwoo dengan gemas.

"Ayo kita bergabung dengan mereka." Lelaki itu menarik pergelangan tangan Wonwoo, tidak menyadari akan perubahan ekspresi Wonwoo yang signifikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu menunjukan pukul dua siang. Terik matahari tidak menyurutkan semangat anak-anak itu. Ya, perkumpulan Soonyoung dan kawan-kawannya, yang mana semua berisi akan anak-anak yang memimpikan diri mereka menjadi seorang idol.

Lee Jihoon termasuk di dalamnya. Semanjak hari itu, Wonwoo memiliki beberapa teman selain Jihoon. Dia menjadi cukup akrab dengan Kim Sejeong, Hirai Momo, Kim Jennie, dan Minatozaki Sana.

Wonwoo menjadi sangat dekat dengan Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui, Kim Hanbin, Kim Seokwoo, Baek Juho, dan Choi Junhong.

Ketika yang lain asyik berlatih menari dan menyanyi, Wonwoo akan duduk di pinggir atap sembari menggerakan pensilnya di atas kertas kosong. Menggambar mereka. Entah sejak kapan, Wonwoo sudah mendokumentasikan mereka dalam bentuk dua dimensi.

Junhui dengan peluh yang berucucuran duduk disebelah Wonwoo. Memperhatikan tangan Wonwoo yang dengan cekatan bergerak lincah di atas kertas berukuran A4.

"Wah, gambarmu sangat bagus Jeon Wonwoo." Puji Wen Junhui, tak berkedip melihat hasil yang begitu nyata.

Wonwoo mengerling.

"Ini sangat menyenangkan." Sahut Wonwoo yang hanya menoleh sedikit ke arah Junhui.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan, aku akan menari lagi." Ujar Junhui, Wonwoo mengangguk dan tetap menunduk untuk menggambar.

Junhui kembali lagi kesana bergabung dengan yang lainnya, bola mata Wonwoo diam-diam menyorot salah satu pemuda di sana.

Ia dengan cepat mengganti kertasnya dengan kertas kosong dan mulai menggambar siluet yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi pikirannya. Ia tersenyum sendiri sembari melihat pemuda itu setiap beberapa detik.

Hatinya serasa membuncah. Jeon Wonwoo mendongak dan pandangan mereka seketika bertemu, pemuda itu tersenyum lebar kemudian melambaikan tangannya kearah Wonwoo. Gadis itu segera menunduk, melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Ia tidak tahan menatapnya lama-lama, bisa-bisa pipinya mendadak seperti tomat.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menggerakan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan begitu semangat, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah tambourin. Ia tertawa hebat kala Hirai Momo memparodikan salah satu guru mereka yang sangat suka sekali menari.

"Lihat-lihat! Guru Park suka sekali bergerak seperti ini!" gadis asal Jepang itu melakukan gerakan seperti ubur-ubur.

Di sebelah Jeon Wonwoo, Jihoon sudah memukul-mukul kakinya dan tidak berhenti tertawa barang sedetikpun. Mereka sedang karoke bersama untuk membunuh waktu.

Di tengah acara mengocok perut, tiba-tiba saja Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui, dan Kim Hanbin menerobos pintu lalu mendorong satu sama lain hingga mereka terjembab terjatuh ke depan. Saling menindih.

Semua yang berada di sana langsung terdiam, menatap anak-anak lelaki yang menerobos ruangan mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Kim Jennie yang berdiri paling dekat dengan pintu. Kwon Soonyoung berdiri terlebih dahulu, menarik Kim Hanbin dan Wen Junhui untuk berdiri, ia mendorong dua pemuda itu ke arah para gadis.

Tiada angin- di luar pun udara nampak normal namun Wen Junhui dan Kim Hanbin tiba-tiba saja menukikan tubuh masing-masing ke arah dua gadis yang berbeda sembari tangan mereka mengacungkan setangkai bunga mawar bewarna mereka.

Seperkian detik semuanya terdiam, sebelum Kwon Soonyoung menepuk tangannya sendiri, tertawa dengan heboh.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!" ujarnya, dan memancing yang lain untuk ikut berkoor seperti dirinya.

Lee Jihoon terdiam, menatap Wen Junhui, matanya memicing pada gadis yang satu. Kim Jennie sudah menerima setangkai bunga dari Kim Hanbin dengan senyum tersipu.

Kim Sejeong, Hirai Momo, Minatozaki Sana, dan Wonwoo sudah ikut melakukan aktivitas yang dilakukan Kwon Soonyoung.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!"

Gadis mungil bersurai merah muda itu hanya mengerjap. Lee Jihoon mundur kemudian menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, dia menoleh.

"Wonwoo-ya, ayo kita pergi dari sini!"

Belum sempat Wonwoo menjawabnya, tubuhnya sudah ditarik oleh Lee Jihoon. Meninggalkan Wen Junhui dengan tatapan mengenaskan.

Wonwoo agak tertatih menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Jihoon.

"Ya-ya! Jihoonie!" ucap Wonwoo yang kewalahan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukai Wen Junhui?" tanya Wonwoo heran. Ia kira, lelaki seperti Wen Junhui sangat sayang jika dilewatkan. Tentu! Wen Junhui adalah salah satu murid terpintar di kelasnya. Ia berada satu tingkat di atas Lee Jihoon, sedang Wonwoo berada di peringkat ke tujuh dari bawah.

Selain itu Wen Junhui juga tampan, wajahnya mirip dengan member salah satu boyband- tinggi, peringainya sangat baik- nyaris sempurna. Namun Wonwoo tidak mengerti sama sekali kenapa Jihoon bertindak seperti barusan.

Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya. Menghempaskan pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. Tiba-tiba gadis itu menjongkokkan diri, memeluk kedua lututnya. Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa? Kau kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo sedikit panik, Wonwoo ikut berjongkok menyamakan tinggi mereka.

Gadis dengan aroma permen di depannya itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya sangat merah.

"Huaaa! Aku malu! Wen Junhui bodoh! Kenapa melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu!"

Seketika Wonwoo tertawa hebat, ia mengira Jihoon kenapa, ternyata-.

"Ya! Ya! Jeon Wonwoo jangan tertawa!"

Jihoon menepuk-nepuk kedua sisi pipinya.

"Tadi itu konyol sekali! Kau tahu!" Jihoon memegangi dadanya.

"Bukan aku sekali!" lanjutnya.

Wonwoo mengusap ujung matanya yang agak berair karena terlalu geli. Jihoon berdiri dan menghentakan kakinya.

"Aku tidak siap untuk menjadi bahan _gossip_ lusa esok. Huaaa bagaimana nasibku?" tanyanya pada Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau peduli? Biasanya juga tidak." ujar Wonwoo.

Jihoon menjetik-jetikan jarinya.

"Benar-benar! Juga!"

Mereka berjalan beberapa langkah namun Wonwoo masih belum dapat menguasai dirinya dengan baik- ia masih saja merasa sangat geli dan tidak berhenti terkikik.

"Yak! Jeon Wonwoo diam kau!"

"Hahahahha!"

"Sini kau! Awas sialan!"

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Wonwoo menghindari Jihoon- tentu Jihoon agak susah mengejarnya- langkah kakinya tidak sebesar langkah kaki Wonwoo.

.

.

Jeon Wonwoo baru saja tiba dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal sekolah. Ia memasukan tangannya ke dalam _blezzer_. Matanya melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, dari radius sepuluh meter Wonwoo sudah mendengar sebagian kabar hangat di pagi yang cerah begini.

Soal Lee Jihoon dan Wen Junhui salah satunya. Wonwoo melewati beberapa kelas- dia melirik ke arah gerakan bibir mereka dan suara mereka begitu jelas di telinga Wonwoo tak ada satupun yang lolos dari pendengaran Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana bisa Lee Jihoon menolak seorang Wen Junhui? _Heol,_ sungguh!"

"Kalau menurutku- Lee Jihoon 'kan juga istimewa- dia menolak Wen Junhui- beberapa lelaki sepertinya masih mengantri."

"Iya juga-ya."

"Lee Jihoon itu _tough!_ \- pintar di akademis, pandai bergaul, dan suaranya sangat- hm bagus."

"Hanya satu kekurangannya."

"Apa?"

"Bergaul dengan Jeon Wonwoo."

"Ah- Si cucu konglomerat- yang sok itu? Yang dingin? Yang terlihat angkuh itu?"

"Aslinya dia itu bodoh tahu- peringkatnya saja 337 dari 400 lebih baik aku."

"Kemarin guru-guru membicarakan perihal itu di kantor!"

"Untung saja dia orang kaya."

 **DEP** -

Langkah kaki gadis bertubuh jangkung itu segera dipercepat. Jangan hancurkan pagi yang cerah dengan kata-kata busuk itu Jeon Wonwoo- sugestinya.

Tapakan kaki Wonwoo terhenti tepat sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang kelas. Lee Jihoon sedang di kerubungi anak-anak. Kalau dia masuk sekarang, pasti mereka akan bubar karena Jihoon akan menghampirinya- itu berati kalau ia masuk saat ini dia akan menjadi perusak suasana.

Wonwoo menghembuskan napasnya, dia membalikan tubuhnya, berjalan melawan arah.

Tempat terbaik di sekolah- hanya atap. Biasanya Wonwoo akan menghabiskan berjam-jam sembari mendengarkan lagu dan menggambar di sana.

Baru saja ia tiba di ujung atap, melihat mentari yang mencoba merangkak naik. Seketika suara-suara itu terngiang di telinga Wonwoo. Semuanya benar- semua yang dikatakan benar. Jika saja Wonwoo tidak terlahir sebagai cucu dari salah satu konglomerat Korea- mungkin dia tidak akan ada apa-apanya dibanding Lee Jihoon.

Jihoon pintar- dia selalu berada di urutan ke dua atau ke tiga seentereo sekolah. Memiliki banyak teman- Jihoon pandai dalam bergaul- walau kerap kali sakartis namun dia memiliki sifat yang dapat membuat orang lain mudah nyaman di dekatnya.

Selain itu suara Lee Jihoon juga bagus- kontras dengan dirinya.

Wonwoo payah dalam akademis- kecuali pelajaran seni. Nilainya stabil- ya stabil berada di peringkat tiga ratus- sebanyak apapun les dan private yang ia terima, tetap saja Wonwoo berada di posisinya itu, seolah enggan bergerak karena terlalu nyaman.

Bergaul? Jangan ditanya- nilai sosial Wonwoo adalah nol. Semenjak bersama Jihoon setidaknya naik menjadi dua persen- ya, setidaknya ia mau menyapa beberapa orang kini dan tidak sungkan untuk berbicara.

Bakat- Wonwoo hanya bisa menarik garis-garis - membuat illustrasi di atas selembar kertas putih. Tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding suara Lee Jihoon yang membuat orang lain ikut begetar.

Dan- ya, semua orang menyukai Lee Jihoon. Ketika ia berada di samping Lee Jihoon, Wonwoo hanya membuat Jihoon merasa terbebani, membuat Jihoon yang sempurna tercoreng karenanya.

"Jeon Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo menoleh dan mendapati Wen Junhui sudah berdiri sekitar dua meter darinya. Pemuda itu menghampiri Wonwoo, melongokan kepalanya ke bawah gedung; melihat apa yang sedang Jeon Wonwoo lihat.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Junhui,

"Aku yang tanya kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Aku selalu kesini-"

"Aku lebih sering," bela Wonwoo pada dirinya sendiri. Junhui menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang tidak gatal, dia duduk di sebelah Wonwoo.

"Habisnya aku malas masuk kelas- mereka."

"Ah! Aku tahu-aku tahu!- soal kau menyatakan perasaan kepada Jihoon sudah menyebar 'kan?"

Junhui menghembuskan napas dengan menyedihkan.

"Aku- padahal aku sangat percaya diri."

Seketika Wonwoo hendak tertawa lagi mencoba mengingat kejadian lusa lalu.

"Kau tahu 'kan, Jihoonie tidak suka cara picisan seperti itu tapi kau malah melakukannya. Jelas kau langsung di tolak Wen."

Raut wajah Junhui berubah.

"Tapi Kim Hanbin dan Kim Jennie- mereka." Junhui tiba-tiba pundung.

"Memangnya Jennie dan Jihoonie sama?"

Pemuda Tiongkok itu menaruh tangan di pinggang.

"Sialan! Ini ide si Kwon Soonyoung! Woo!"

Dengan punggung tangan yang menutupi bibirnya, Wonwoo melepas tawa. Junhui memicing, dia tidak pernah melihat Jeon Wonwoo tertawa begitu lepas. Awalnya dia sedikit jengkel, namun lama-kelamaan melihat Jeon Wonwoo terkekeh begitu geli ia ikut tertawa.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti saran Hoshi? Astaga!" Wonwoo memegangi perutnya yang terasa di kocok, ia menyeka air mata di sudut matanya.

"Katanya semua wanita itu suka yang manis-manis- jadi kukira."

"Hahahah! Seharusnya jangan dilakukan di depan orang banyak- coba lebih tertutup- 'kan kau juga tidak terlalu malu kalau ditolak."

Bibir Junhui mengerucut.

"Aku terlalu bersemangat sih!"

Gadis di depannya masih belum puas dengan kekehannya, tiba-tiba saja Junhui menjetikan jarinya.

"Ah, kau 'kan dekat dengan Lee Jihoon, bagaimana kalau kau bantu aku."

"Benefitnya apa untukku?"

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau begini Jeon Wonwoo."

 **-0-**

Kim Mingyu mendatangi alamat yang ditunjukan dalam _google maps_. Ia melihat ke sekitar, sepertinya tempat itu tidak asing. Dia mengecek sekali lagi, namun benar itu adalah lokasi dari IP _Address_ yang ia input.

"Kim Mingyu 'kan?!"

Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan senyuman mengembang dan cara jalannya sedikit terhuyung. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah Mingyu.

Mingyu menyipit, dan baru sadar setelah jarak mereka terkikis.

"Yoon Jeonghan-sii." Sapa Mingyu sedikit canggung.

Jeonghan tersenyum lebar, Ia mendongak- memutar kepalanya, belum sempat tubuh tirusnya itu terjembab di tanah, Mingyu dengan sigap menangkap Jeonghan dan aroma alkohol yang sangat pekat menguar dari tubuh Jeonghan.

Lelaki itu menggeleng heran- ia baru empat kali berkunjung ke sini namun dua diantaranya adalah mengurusi orang mabuk. Dengan agak kesusahan, Mingyu memijit bel rumahWonwoo.

Semenit tidak dibuka- dua menit belum juga. Dengan tidak sabaran Mingyu memijit bel berulang kali. Mingyu baru saja ingin mengetuk pintu tepat saat pintu terbuka dan kepalan tangannya di tangkap oleh seorang pemuda.

"Kim Mingyu?"

"Hoshi hyung?"

Mereka saling bertukar pandang, sampai Jeon Wonwoo datang dari belakang Soonyoung dengan pakaian yang agak terbuka- membuat Mingyu berspekulasi sesuatu yang aneh tentang dua insan ini.

"Jeonghan eonnie?!" Wonwoo mengalihkan pandang nya pada Mingyu yang sedang merangkul Jeonghan.

"Bisa kau bawa masuk?"

Mingyu mengangguk dengan di bantu Soonyoung, Jeonghan dibawa ke dalam kamarnya. Wonwoo nampak sibuk, setelahnya kedua lelaki itu terduduk di ruang televisi dengan suasana yang sangat _awkward._

"Kau kenal Yoon Jeonghan?" Soonyoung yang pertama kali membuka percakapan.

Mingyu melirik.

"Tidak juga- aku tidak sengaja melintas dan menemukan Jeonghan-ssi sudah terhuyung-huyung." Jawab Kim Mingyu.

Pemuda yang lebih muda merajut tangannya sembari menunggu sang empunya tempat tinggal datang, ekor mata Mingyu kembali pada Soonyoung.

"Kau sendiri hyung?"

"Aku hanya sekadar berkunjung-"

"Kau kenal Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Tentu- dia atasanku dan teman SMA ku- kau benar hanya melintas?"

"Jeon Jungkook kekasih Taehyung hyung- Jadi ya begitu."

Soonyoung langsung mengerti kemudian mengangguk-angguk.

"Ah, dunia sangat sempit."

Kim Mingyu teringat sesuatu.

"Berati Jeon Wonwoo?"

Langkah kaki Wonwoo mendekat.

"Aku kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo dari ujung tangga, mereka berdua menoleh.

"Ah tidak." Sahut Mingyu dengan senyuman samar.

Wonwoo duduk di sebelah Soonyoung, menyodorkan minuman kepada Mingyu.

"Hanya itu yang aku punya, kau baru saja menghabiskan waktu dengan Jeonghan eonnie?"

Mingyu sedikit risih dengan kalimat yang di gunakan Jeon Wonwoo- 'menghabiskan?'- Pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Aku hanya melintas dan menemukan Jeonghan-ssi sudah begitu."

"Kebetulan yang aneh," gumam Wonwoo, Soonyoung yang di sebelahnya menahan tawa.

"Hei Jeon Wonwoo- mungkin memang itu kenyataannya. Kau ini negative _thingking_ sekali."

Gadis itu melirik, "Kan aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku."

Mingyu merasa seperti obat nyamuk- lelaki itu kemudian buru-buru menunduk.

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi dahulu." Ujarnya.

Wonwoo lekas mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti Kim Mingyu yang berdiri.

Soonyoung melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya hati-hati di jalan."

Satu-satunya gadis di sana mendengus menahan tawa melihat Kwon Soonyoung. Wonwoo mengantarkan Kim Mingyu ke depan rumahnya.

"Terima Kasih banyak Kim Mingyu." Ucap Wonwoo sebelum Kim Mingyu pergi. Mingyu hanya merespon Wonwoo dengan menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

Pemuda itu berjalan menjauhi tempat tinggal Wonwoo kemudian dia mengecek ponselnya dan status yang ia unggah barusan berasal dari IP _address_ yang sama, maka dari itu- ia yakin si pengguna berasal dari sana, namun siapa?

Selain itu ada sesuatu yang membuat Mingyu sedikit terusik.

"Apa Hoshi hyung sekarang berkencan dengan Jeon Wonwoo?"

Sementara itu-

Wonwoo mengempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, kemudian menegak kola dengan sedikit kasar. Mata Wonwoo mengerling.

"Kau kenal dengannya?"

Soonyoung yang sedang mengganti stasiun televisi melirik.

"Memangnya Junhui tidak cerita apapun padamu?"

"Cerita apa?"

"Soal Kim Mingyu?"

Kening Wonwoo mengkerut.

"Kim Mingyu dengan Wen Junhui, soal apa?"

Soonyoung mengangguk, tubuhnya terduduk tegap dan melihat Wonwoo dengan penuh perhatian.

"Dia Kim Mingyu, yang merawat Lee Chan selama ini."

"Hah?" Wonwoo mengibaskan rambutnya dan menatap Soonyoung dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Iya, ia sangat menyukai Lee Jihoon, dan mengatakan itu hal terakhir yang mungkin bisa ia lakukan untuk Jihoon." Kata Soonyoung dengan raut wajah serius.

Untung saja kola yang Wonwoo tegak sudah masuk semua kedalam kerongkongannya dengan sempurna.

"Kenapa dunia sangat sempit?" Wonwoo terdiam sesaat.

"Aku juga tadi mengatakan seperti itu."

Soonyoung tersadar akan sesuatu, ia berdeham.

"Woo, seharusnya kau memakai sesuatu lagi- _cardigan_ \- atau apa."

Jeon Wonwoo melihat tubuhnya, ia hanya memakai _halter top_ , seketika ia melongo dan menggeleng kemudian berlari kecil ke arah kamarnya sembari sedikit beteriak.

"Anggap kalau hal barusan tidak pernah terjadi!- hapus itu dari otakmu Kwon HOSH!"

Soonyoung terkekeh geli.

"Siapa juga yang nafsu denganmu? Depan dan belakang sama saja- sama sama rata!"

"Sialan kau Kwon Hoshi! Aku dengar tahu!" pekik Wonwoo dengan suara membahana.

 **-0-**

Siang itu kelas terlihat lengan- tidak bahkan kosong, semua orang sedang mengisi cacing cacing yang kelaparan dalam perut mereka. Akan tetapi tidak dengan Jeon Wonwoo, ia tengah asik mengerjakan _project_ kecilnya beberapa waktu belakangan.

Jadi, dia berdalih kepada Jihoon bahwa ia tidak lapar sama sekali.

Jemari Wonwoo dengan cekatan menarik garis dan menghapusnya hingga bersih jika ada yang tidak sesuai harapan. Matanya mengawasi dengan fokus, dan jika satu langkah terdengar dari luar kelas, Wonwoo cepat-cepat mengganti kertas gambarnya dengan setumpuk buku pelajaran.

Saat langkah kaki menjauh ia akan kembali pada pekerjaannya. Baru ia ingin memulai lagi satu tapakan kaki yang Wonwoo perkirakan adalah seorang lelaki tiba-tiba saja menggeser pintu kelas membuat Wonwoo terkesiap dan ia buru-buru memegang bukunya dan melafalkan sesuatu.

Matanya bergerak melirik untuk mengatahui siapa yang datang. Pemuda tinggi dengan paras yang familiar baru saja tiba, ia segera membuka lokernya dan menengok kearah Wonwoo yang ia rasa memperhatikan dirinya sejak ia masuk.

"Tidak makan siang Jeon?"

Wonwoo sedikit tergagap, "T-tidak!"

Pemuda itu yang ternyata Wen Junhui berjalan mendekat, "Kau sedang belajar?" Junhui memicing, Wonwoo mengangguk kaku.

"Dengan buku terbalik?" lengan Junhui membalikan buku Wonwoo yang terbalik, Wonwoo mengeryit, merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Tindak pandai berdusta?" ledek Junhui, Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dengan gemas tangan besar Junhui mengacak surai hitam Wonwoo. Wonwoo menepisnya dengan sebal.

Wen Junhui menarik kursi dan duduk didekat Jeon Wonwoo.

"Jadi Woo, apa hal kesukaan Lee Jihoon?

Jeon Wonwoo tertawa.

"Sangat tidak sabar untuk memulai?"

Mereka berdua berbincang dengan sangat seru- tertawa dan merancau satu sama lain- tidak menyadari langkah-langkah kaki yang mendekat bahkan Jeon Wonwoo tidak mendengarnya.

.

.

Jihoon mengusap kedua matanya di selingi napas berat, akhir-akhir ini Jihoon sudah sibuk dengan kegaiatan _trainee_ -nya. Ya, Jihoon baru saja diterima sebagai salah satu _trainee_ di agency besar. Yang berati intesitas kebersamaannya dengan Wonwoo akan banyak berkurang.

Gadis yang lebih tinggi melempar botol minum ke arah Jihoon, namun Jihoon menepisnya dan membuat botol minum itu terlempar dan menggelinding ke bawah dengan cepat. Wonwoo segera berdiri, menatap Jihoon sekilas dengan agak kesal.

Dia turun ke bawah untuk mengambilnya. Wonwoo menukik dan mengambil botol minum bewarna biru laut. Beberapa saat gadis itu mendongak ke atas, melihat Jihoon dari bawah yang tengah balas memandanginya tanpa berkedip.

Ia naik kembali dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jihoon. Jihoon hanya menatap botol minum yang diberikan Wonwoo untuknya, ia membuang muka dan berujar pelan sembari mencangklongkan tasnya.

"Aku ingin segera pulang."

Tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Wonwoo, Jihoon beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang termenung melihat Jihoon yang semakin memperbesar jarak di antara mereka.

Gadis tinggi bersurai hitam kelam itu menutup kelopak matanya. Mencoba sebisa mungkin menangkap suara pelan Jihoon yang mungkin saja terlontarkan ketika Jihoon pergi dari sana.

Namun nihil. Jihoon tidak mengatakan apapun.

Sejak hari itu, seolah Jihoon menjaga jarak dengannya- senyuman yang diberikan Jihoon pada Wonwoo semakin langka. Tiap kali Wonwoo mengajak Jihoon pergi ke atap sekolah, Jihoon akan menolak dan memilih untuk bergabung dengan Kim Sejeong dan teman-temannya.

Ketika Wonwoo kesusahan menjawab soal-soalnya, Jihoon tidak lagi menoleh ke serong kanan belakangnya; mengkhawatirkan Jeon Wonwoo yang bisa-bisa tidak akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

Saat Wonwoo tengah asyik menggambar di atap, Jihoon hanya sesekali ke atas membawakan bekal untuk Wonwoo- padahal dulu ini adalah rutinitas mereka berdua.

Dan Jeon Wonwoo mulai merasa kehilangan sahabatnya.

Suatu sore dengan semburat jingga yang meleleh di ufuk barat, Wonwoo menahan pergelangan tangan Jihoon yang lebih mungil ketimbang dengan miliknya. Manik gelap Wonwoo menangkap wujud tiga dimensi di depannya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau menghindariku?" tanya Wonwoo, Jihoon hanya membalas tatapan Wonwoo, enggan menjawab.

"Apa salahku? Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang kukira bisa mengusik seseorang- termasuk dirimu."

Obsidian Jihoon seolah menembus indera pengelihatan Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo mundur sedikit.

"Lee Jihoon- kau berjanji akan memberitahuku apapun yang terjadi denganmu."

"Kau bahkan sudah tahu seperti apa diriku ini."

Sekali lagi- Jihoon hanya menatap Wonwoo lekat-lekat.

"Aku lelah Woo, aku ingin segera pulang. Chan juga pasti sudah menungguku. Aku 'kan mengatakannya esok."

Itu bukan seperti suara milik Jihoon yang Wonwoo ketahui- itu bukan gelombang nada dari hati Jihoon. Dengan sangat sukar Wonwoo melepaskan genggamannya, membiarkan Jihoon lolos sekali lagi.

Membuat malam Wonwoo kembali menyeramkan.

Namun besok yang Lee Jihoon janjikan tidak pernah datang. Jihoon tidak muncul beberapa hari ke depan setelah itu.

Hingga suatu waktu-

Wonwoo seharusnya sudah mengemasi barangnya sejak tadi, tapi seabrek pekerjaan kelompok yang secara tidak adil begitu saja di embankan semua kepadanya. Tentu, Wonwoo ingin sekali menolak dan berkata 'tidak' dengan lantang.

Namun dia hanya sendiri di sini, tidak ada Jihoon yang dapat menerjemahkan pandangan Wonwoo.

Dan Wonwoo dengan pasrah menerima semuanya.

Gadis itu menguncir rambutnya lalu mengganti sandal sekolahnya dengan sepatu dan berjalan sembari bersiul rendah- sekolah sudah sepi. Ya, siapa juga yang mau menghabiskan waktu lewat dari jam sepuluh malam di sekolah kalau bukan hal penting.

Ia melewati _gymnasium_ dan mendengar suara yang familiar untuknya. Perlahan Wonwoo melongok ke dalam sana, seorang pemuda tengah sibuk berlatih. Wen Junhui nampak serius dalam latihan _dance_ nya.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil dan meninggalkan Junhui tanpa menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Ia berlalu ke halaman sekolah ketika ada suara-suara yang membincangkan pemuda yang baru saja ia jumpai.

"Iya, namanya Wen Junhui- PD-Nim akan menerimanya sebagai _trainee_."

"Kau yakin ini sekolahnya?"

Gadis itu terhenti, mengerjap dan mengeratkan tangannya pada tali tas dengan sangat kuat. Entah dorongan dari mana Wonwoo menghampiri dua orang pria berkacamata hitam yang baru saja pembicaraanya tak sengaja ia dengar.

"Permisi- apa kalian mencari Wen Junhui?" tanya Wonwoo dengan semangat. Kedua pria itu menoleh dan melihat Wonwoo dengan pandangan meneliti.

"Iya, kami mencari Wen Junhui. Tapi sepertinya kami datang terlambat, sekolah sudah bubar. Kami akan kerumahnya saja." Jawab satu pria bertubuh tegap dan tubuh yang berisi, wajahnya nampak garang.

Tangan Wonwoo sertamerta langsung terangkat ke sisi depan tubuhnya. Menggerakan tangannya, menggesturkan kata 'tidak'.

"Belum-belum! Wen Junhui belum pulang kok! Dia masih ada di dalam, sedang latihan menari!"

"Oh benarkah?"

Wonwoo mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau mengantarkan kami ke sana?"

Dengan hati yang membuncah Wonwoo mengiyakan.

"Tentu saja!" sambutnya riang. Wonwoo mengantarkan beberapa pria dengan tuxedo serba hitam ke arah Gymnasium.

"Ia ada di dalam, sepertinya aku akan mengantarkan kalian hingga sini saja."

Salah satu pria disana tesenyum kearah Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak ikut?"

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku ingin tahu kejutannya esok saja! Tapi ahjusshi, bisa kau katakan pada Wen Junhui sesuatu?" pintanya.

Salah satu pria dengan tubuh paling kecil menyahut.

"Apa nona manis?"

"Katakan 'Selamat' bilang saja dari Jeon Wonwoo."

"Itu saja?"

Wonwoo mengangguk sembari tersenyum kecil.

Dengan itu Wonwoo pulang dengan menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi esok. Ia ingin ikut bersama dan melihat ekspresi kebahagian Wen Junhui saat itu juga. Namun, sepertinya mengucapkan besok dengan kartu ucapan yang ia buat sendiri lebih berkesan untuk Wen Junhui.

.

.

Mobil sedan hitam keluarga Jeon baru saja beputar, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang melambaikan tangan ke arah Jungkook yang juga melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Dengan senyuman mengembang, Wonwoo melangkah ke dalam gedung sekolah dengan hati yang berdentum bahagia.

Ia masuk ke dalam ruang loker sepatu lalu mengganti sepatu dengan sandalnya. Kemudian tersenyum sendiri membayangkan Wen Junhui. Andai saja hari ini Jihoon masuk mungkin mereka bisa merayakan keberhasilan Junhui dengan cukup meriah.

Semoga saja hari ini Jihoon masuk.

Wonwoo berbelok ke koridor, ia berjalan santai pada awalnya, masih mempertahankan senyumannya. Namun, setelah beberapa tapakan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Bola mata Wonwoo bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia melihat gerakan bibir orang-orang dan suara serta percakapan yang mereka bicarakan. Semua orang membicarakan dirinya, menghina dirinya. Tapi, kenapa?

Seketika rasa cemas mengukung Wonwoo. Dengan cepat Wonwoo menyusuri koridor dengan menulikan indera pendengarannya. Dia tidak ingin mendengarkan cemoohan tentangnya di pagi hari begini.

Dia butuh Jihoon- dia butuh Jihoon untuk menutup telinganya.

Wonwoo masuk ke dalam ruang kelas. Seketika kelas yang tadi sangat bising langsung hening. Hening yang mencekam dan menusuk bagi Wonwoo. Pandangan menjijikan terlempar ke arah Wonwoo.

Gadis itu duduk di tempatnya. Wonwoo melihat ke depan dan pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Soonyoung yang tak bisa Wonwoo artikan.

"Jadi, ada yang menusuk sahabatnya lalu karena di tolak ia membayar orang untuk memukuli pemuda impiannya."

Wonwoo menoleh melihat ke arah Yoo Jeongyeon yang baru saja melontarkan kata-kata itu.

"Pantas Jihoon malas dekat-dekat dengannya sekarang." Ejek Kim Sejeong dari tempatnya sembari meniup-niup kukunya.

"Dan ini dia sahabatnya!" Sambut Kim Dohee dengan riang ketika Jihoon masuk. Mata Wonwoo melebar, dia hendak menghampiri Jihoon. Akan tetapi, Jihoon bahkan tidak melirik apalagi menghampiri dirinya.

Gadis mungil itu langsung duduk di tempatnya.

Selama pelajaran belangsung Wonwoo sama sekali tidak fokus pada tugas yang diberikan Guru Im. Dia berkali-kali mengerling ke arah Jihoon yang tidak acuh dengannya. Saat bel istirahat memekik kencang dengan penuh kebaranian Wonwoo menarik Jihoon ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Kau kemana saja selama empat hari? nomor mu tidak aktif!" Cerocos Wonwoo dengan cemas, wajahnya sangat panik.

"Dan, Hoon, kau tidak percaya dengan mereka 'kan?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rumor itu bisa terjadi."

Wonwoo sesaat mengigiti kukunya, "Aku tidak menyukai Wen Junhui, kau tahu aku tidak menyukainya. Dia menyukaimu, dan aku hanya membantunya agar ia dekat denganmu."

"Kau percaya pada ku 'kan?"

Jihoon tidak menjawab.

"Dan aku bersumpah! Kemarin itu aku kira adalah orang-orang salah satu _agency entertainment_! Mana mungkin aku membayar orang untuk memukuli Wen Junhui. Lee Jihoon kau 'kan tahu aku!"

"Aku tidak mungkin membayar orang lain untuk menyakiti orang lain. Apa lagi aku cukup dekat sekarang dengan Wen Junhui-"

Jeon Wonwoo merogoh sakunya mengeluarkan kertas karton kecil ke depan wajah Lee Jihoon.

"Lihat! Aku membuat kartu ucapan karena dia menjadi _trainee_! Lihat- aku tidak tahu kalau para ahjussi itu memukul Wen Junhui hingga tidak sadarkan diri."

Setelah sekian menit akhirnya Jihoon angkat bicara dengan tersenyum sinis ke arah Wonwoo.

"Kenapa aku bisa berteman denganmu selama ini?"

Wonwoo yang sedang panik seketika terpaku dan tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan hati-hati.

"Kau sedang latihan membuat drama Woo? Ku kira kau orang yang berbeda akan tetapi nyatanya sama saja bahkan lebih buruk."

"Lee Jihoon!"

"Aku bukan temanmu lagi."

Jihoon beranjak melewati Jeon Wonwoo yang mematung. Sebulir air mata mendesak keluar dari sepasang mata elang milik Wonwoo.

"Lee Jihoon! Aku bersumpah itu bukan aku!"

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa Jihoon, maka Wonwoo tidak pernah ditemukan. Tanpa Jihoon, Wonwoo hanya sebuah bayangan yang diabaikan. Dengan rumor yang mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Wen Junhui dan membayar para _bodyguard_ untuk memukuli Wen Junhui yang sudah menolaknya itu.

Yang kemudian dengan sangat cepat _gossip_ busuk itu merembet seperti kepingan darah yang terbawa oleh pembuluh ke seluruh tubuh.

Kemanapun langkah kaki Wonwoo berpijak maka telinganya dipenuhi oleh hinaan teman-teman sekolahnya.

Selama satu minggu Wen Junhui absen dari kehadirannya di sekolah. _Gossip_ itu masih merebak walaupun intesitasnya sudah berkurang sekitar enam puluh persen.

Hari Selasa, pagi itu Wonwoo baru saja menyelesaikan ujian remedialnya. Dengan lunglai ia masuk ke dalam kelas dan mendapati meja Wen Junhui sudah di kerubungi oleh teman-teman satu kelasnya. Namun, Wonwoo tidak melihat Lee Jihoon dan Kwon Soonyoung di sana.

Saat Wonwoo melintas kerubungan itu seketika terbuka. Yeo Changgu menatap Wonwoo dan akses menuju kursinya segera di hadang Baek Juho dan Choi Junhong. Wonwoo terhenti, menatap mereka bergantian.

"Kau tidak ingin minta maaf?" tanya Kim Sejeong mewakili yang lainnya.

Jeon Wonwoo menoleh dan melihat Wen Junhui yang tengah duduk di tempatnya- membalas tatapan Wonwoo dengan pandangan menjijikan.

Di beberapa bagian tubuh Wen Junhui masih terlilit kain kasa putih. Wajah tampannya yang mirip member Super Junior- Kim Heechul itu terlihat lebam di beberapa titik- di bagian yang lainnya ada beberapa goresan yang teramat jelas.

Seperkian detik Wonwoo hanya terdiam, perlahan mulutnya terbuka.

"A-aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Mengucapkan selamat padaku lewat para _bodyguard_ itu?" sela Junhui dengan sudut bibir terangkat.

"Kukira kau membantuku itu tulus- aku tidak tahu kau menyukaiku."

Suara bisik-bisik orang-orang yang mengelilinya seolah seperti kawanan lebah. Degup jantung Wonwoo tak terkontrol. Ia menggeleng kencang.

"Aku tulus, dan aku memang tidak menyukaimu." Kata Wonwoo dengan tegas.

Beberapa teman wanitanya terkikik geli mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. Di bagian paling belakang, Minatozaki Sana sedang berbisik dengan suara super kecil pada Hirai Momo.

"Aktingnya Jeon Wonwoo lumayan juga."

"Aku tidak sedang berakting!" seru Wonwoo marah ke arah Minatozaki Sana dan Hirai Momo. Minatozaki Sana langsung terkesiap dan melihat Jeon Wonwoo dengan horror.

Di bagian kanannya, beberapa orang mencemoohnya. Tubuh Jeon Wonwoo reflek berputar.

"Aku tidak berbohong!" jeritnya.

"Aku memang tidak menyukai Wen Junhui!" tandas Wonwo tiba-tiba gadis itu menutup kedua telinganya, ia berteriak-teriak.

"Hentikan! Aku mohon hentikan!" seru Wonwoo, ia membungkuk, menekan kedua telinganya agar suara semua teman-temannya tidak masuk ke dalam ruang indera pendengarannya.

"Dia kenapa? Sedang membuat drama betulan?"

"Pffft, suruh saja kakeknya membuka _Agency entertainment_."

"Aktingnya lebih bagus di banding denganmu Park Myungeun."

"Sialan kau!"

Wonwoo mengabaikan semuanya- dia ingin menangis sekarang juga.

Gadis berkulit putih pucat itu sudah berjongkok dengan tangan masih menutupi kedua daun telinganya. Lingkaran itu seketika terbuka dengan paksa, satu tangan terjulur memaksa Jeon Wonwoo berdiri dan pergi dari sana.

Kwon Soonyoung menarik paksa Wonwoo menjauhi kelas.

"Ya! Kwon Soonyoung."

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi."

 **-0-**

Wonwoo baru saja membeli satu paket buah-buahan dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Soonyoung di sebelahnya sedang meniup-niup gelembung yang berasal dari permen karetnya.

Gadis disebelahnya mendelik.

"Kalau kau buang itu sembarangan kau akan kusuruh cuci mobil ini sampai bersih."

Soonyoung mengunyahnya dan menunjuk Hansol yang sedang fokus mengemudi.

"Kan, ada dia."

' **PLAK'**

"Ya! Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Kapan kau bersikap dewasa sih Hosh?" protes Wonwoo.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Hansolie." Hansol yang berada di depan hanya mendengus menahan tawa.

Soonyoung bersedekap.

"Siapa suruh kau tidak kembali pada Choi Seungcheol!. Aku 'kan jadi rugi delapan puluh ribu won tahu!" kata Soonyoung kesal, Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung dengan tajam.

"Sini kau! Sini!" dengan jengkel Wonwoo menaruh parcel buahnya di jok depan.

Dia dengan semangat menarik-narik rambut Soonyoung. Soonyoung mengaduh lalu berusaha mendorong tubuh Wonwoo menjauh.

Gadis dengan kulit pucat itu bahkan melepaskan sepatunya dan menaikan kedua kakinya ke atas jok. Dengan kencang memukuli Kwon Soonyoung.

"Puas kau hah puas! Menjadikan aku bahan taruhan!"

"Woo! Wonwoo!" Soonyoung berusaha menutupi wajahnya dari objek sasaran tangan Wonwoo.

Mobil itu terlihat bergoyang-goyang dari luar. Ketika terjadi sedikit antrian mobil, beberapa pengendara lainnya melihat ke arah mobil Wonwoo yang mencurigakan.

"Mobil itu kenapa bergoyang-goyang seperti itu?" kata salah satu pengamat dari seberang mobil Jeon Wonwoo.

 **-0-**

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

Hari berubah menjadi minggu, minggu dirajut menjadi bulan. Saat ini sudah memasuki akhir musim gugur. Daun daun bewarna kuning, jingga hingga cokelat bertebaran di mana-mana. Dorongan untuk kembali tidur sangat kuat, Wonwoo bahkan meringkuk kembali ketika masuk ke dalam mobil.

Jungkook yang duduk di kursi depan pun menoleh.

"Eonnie, kau tidur jam berapa semalam eoh?" tanya Jungkook.

Dengan mata terpejam Wonwoo menjawab.

"Bukan masalah seberapa lamanya, tapi cuacanya sangat mendukung!"

Gadis yang lebih tua memunggungi Jungkook lalu dia bergerak-gerak gemas karena acuan ingin kembali ke kasur lebih besar ketimbang menghabiskan waktu di sekolah dan mengerjakan latihan soal.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ekspetasi Wonwoo perihal menghabiskan waktu untuk mengerjakan latihan soal-soal yang memuakan benar-benar menjadi nyata. Para dewan guru semakin ketat tentang nilai dan sejenisnya.

Tahun depan adalah waktunya menginjak jenjang akhir pendidikan masa remaja mereka sebelum belajar di perguruan tinggi dan bekal yang disiapkan untuk mereka sungguh tidak main-main. Karena, dari sinilah dunia yang sebenarnya akan terbuka.

Raga dan wujud Jeon Wonwoo memang ada dikelas 2-1 tepatnya bangku nomor empat di baris pertama dari samping jendela. Namun jiwanya sudah terbang hingga angkasa mungkin.

" _Hahahaha, kau sudah lihat di papan pengumuman itu? Jeon Wonwoo sangat lucu. Pfft!"_

Indera pendengaran Wonwoo seolah bangkit dan menarik jiwa Wonwoo yang sudah terbang hingga ke angkasa. Ia menoleh dan mendapati beberapa gadis melintasi kelasnya.

" _Aku tidak menyangka dia sebodoh itu!"_

" _Kaya bukanlah jaminanmu untuk menjadi orang pintar."_

" _Eh, bukankah ini kelas Jeon Wonwoo?"_

" _Itu dia itu! Lihatlah, pfft!"_

Wonwoo yang tersadar pun langsung membuat rambut bagian kirinya tergerai begitu saja. Menutupi sisi kiri wajahnya dan ia sekuat mungkin untuk fokus kembali pada soal-soalnya.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Ada apa dengan pengumuman dan aku?" gumam Wonwoo sambil mengigiti kukunya.

Setelah tiga puluh menit terkukung dengan latihan soal dan memadamkan rasa keingintahuan yang amat besar, ketika bel memekik kencang Wonwoo segera menaruh bukunya dan lekas berjalan setengah berlari ke lobby sekolah.

Di depan papan pengumuman sudah ada banyak murid yang memadati hingga tidak ada celah secuilpun untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Wonwoo memicingkan matanya, ia berusaha menerobos kerumunan itu.

Dengan kepayahan Wonwoo memasuki kerumunan itu. Matanya terbuka lebar saat sudah berdiri di depan papan pengumuman. Melihatnya tanpa berkedip.

Itu adalah kertas ujiannya yang banyak ia gambari di beberapa bagian. Curahan hatinya dan juga puisi-puisi yang aneh. Dari semua itu yang paling memalukan adalah nilainya yang mendapat satu koma lima. Nilai terendah di kelasnya terpampang jelas di sana.

Rupa Wonwoo sudah berubah menjadi sesemu tomat yang melebih masa panennya. Dengan hati bergetar Wonwoo mencopot semuanya. Semua orang yang sadar gadis itu berada di sana mentertawai Jeon Wonwoo seketika.

"Hahahahah! Itu sudah bagus berada di sana! Jeon Wonwoo! Mengapa di copot?"

"Ya Jeon Wonwoo, lain kali gunakanlah otakmu bukan uangmu."

"Uang tidak bisa membeli otak."

Rasanya hati Wonwoo sudah remuk kepersekian kalinya. Dengan tangan yang meremas kertas-kertas itu dan langkah besar-besar ia mengetahui siapa yang menempelkannya di sana.

Hanya ada satu orang.

Dengan satu hentakan ruangan _club dance_ terbuka. Semua yang berada di sana menatap Jeon Wonwoo heran. Kaki jenjang Wonwoo melangkah kearah gadis mungil yang sedang menegak air di sudut ruangan.

Tangan Wonwoo melempar kertas-kertas itu dan menatap Lee Jihoon dengan tajam.

"Aku tahu kita bukan teman lagi. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti mengangguku?"

Jihoon mengerjap, tangannya menggapai kertas yang di lemparkan Wonwoo. Ia membukanya dan menaikan satu sudut bibirnya.

"Buat apa kau kira aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini?" Jihoon mengoper kertas itu pada teman-temannya. Seketika ruangan _club_ dipenuhi kekehan keras-keras yang menusuk-nusuk gendang telinga Wonwoo.

"Ternyata apa yang ku ajarkan berguna ya sekarang? Kau tidak hanya bereaksi dengan diam saja. Aku salut loh Jeon Wonwoo." Jihoon bertepuk tangan, ia memandangi Wonwoo dengan remeh.

"Jihoon kurasa kau sudah berlebihan sekarang. Kalian tahu 'kan? Memang Lee Jihoon yang memasangnya?" Wen Junhui mengangkat suara dan mendelik ke yang lainnya.

Suara tawa langsung terhenti.

"Kau membelanya Wen? kau tidak ingat? Dia yang membuatmu babak belur hingga hampir mati!" seru Baek Juho.

"Kau suka dengannya sekarang?" tebak Choi Junhong diikuti kikikan yang lainnya.

"T-tidak!"

Kwon Soonyoung yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap Wonwoo akhirnya bicara.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau pergi sekarang?" kata pemuda sipit itu.

Di kedua sisi tubuhnya Wonwoo sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Namun setelah ucapan Kwon Soonyoung pandangan Wonwoo merembet ke bawah dan tangannya menjadi lemas. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan pergi dari sana perlahan.

"Y-yak! Hosh kenapa kau menyuruhnya pergi?!"

Dan cemoohan teman-teman Jihoon termasuk Wen Junhui dan Kwon Soonyoung menjadi _background_ kepergiannya dari sana.

Bolehkah ia menangis sekarang?

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo menghabiskan waktu istirahat di dalam kelas. Dia sama sekali tidak berminat beranjak dari ruang kelasnya. Gadis itu tengah sibuk menimbang akan keputusannya.

Sudah dari jauh-jauh hari- bahkan berbulan bulan lalu- Wonwoo telah membelikan Lee Jihoon sesuatu. Hari ini adalah tanggal dua puluh dua November. Kedua bola mata Wonwoo menyorot kotak kecil dengan pita bewarna merah jambu di tengahnya.

Ia tak mungkin memberikannya langsung pada Jihoon. Terlalu naïf dan sangat munafik- serta memalukan. Gadis itu berdiri. Mengintip keluar kelas, setelah memastikan semuanya nampak aman, Wonwoo melangkah mendekati kursi Jihoon.

Dia memasukannya ke dalam tas Jihoon. Beharap Jihoon menyadarinya saat sampai di rumah. Tulisan tangannya terlalu jelas kalau ia yang menulis surat di dalam kotak itu untuk Lee Jihoon.

"Jeon Wonwoo?"

Sial, Wonwoo tidak fokus untuk mendengarkan langkah kaki. Dengan kikuk Wonwoo menoleh dan mendapati si pemuda Tiongkok tengah berdiri tiga meter darinya.

Junhui menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jihoon? Mencoba balas dendam?" kata Junhui sakarstik.

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"B-bukan begitu!"

Pemuda itu memicing, Wonwoo menunduk dan lekas kembali pada tempatnya.

Sedang diluar kelas Kim Sejeong, Kim Dohee, Hong Euijin, dan Kim Chanmi melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi- mereka melihat tanpa mendengar dan mencoba berasumsi dengan apa yang mereka yakini.

Jihoon baru saja memasuki ruang kelas sembari membawa beberapa peralatan kimia. Lee Jihoon adalah perangkat kelas-ia seorang bendahara. Dan Kim Seokwoo adalah seorang ketua kelas.

Dengan cekatan Jihoon membagikan cawan-cawan dan beberapa pipet ke meja-meja di kelas. Ketika Jihoon sampai di meja Wonwoo, Wonwoo hanya menunduk- ia tidak berani menatap Jihoon. Siapa pula yang tidak sedih kehilangan teman dekat?

Setelah semuanya sudah mendapatkan cawan dan pipet masing-masing. Mereka sibuk akan praktik kimia- mengukur PH. Di saat semua orang sibuk mengukur dan menghitung tiba-tiba saja Minatozaki Sana menjerit keras membuat semua orang menoleh.

"Ya-ya Sana-chan kenapa?" tanya Oh Heejun yang berdiri paling dekat dengan gadis Jepang itu.

"Kau terkena cairan kimia?" Hirai Momo mendekati. Minatozaki Sana menggeleng, ia menatap Hirai Momo dengan cemas.

"U-uangku…"

"Kenapa uangmu?"

"U-uang yang baru saja aku dapatkan dari orangtua ku hilang." Katanya gugup.

"Ey, mungkin keselip." Ujar Hirai Momo, ia mengibaskan tangannya.

"Coba cek lagi.".

Sana berdiri sembari bergetar.

"Sudah! Sudah! Memang tidak ada! Bagaimana ini?" katanya dengan mimik hendak menangis.

Kim Seokwoo mendekat.

"Berapa memang uangmu yang hilang?"

"Lima ratus ribu won." Jawab Minatozaki Sana dengan lemas, ia menatap nanar ke arah bangku dan tasnya.

"Tanpa itu aku tidak bisa membayar apapun."

"Coba cek sekali lagi." Saran Kim Seokwoo, Minatozaki Sana akhirnya menurut. Ia membongkar isi tasnya namun tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Pada akhirnya Kim Seokwoo mengadukan hal ini pada dewan guru. Lima ratus ribu won bukan uang yang sedikit, itu sangat banyak untuk ukuran pelajar. Semua orang di eksekusi keluar kelas, pintu tertutup pun tertutup.

Kim Seokwoo bersama beberapa guru menggeledah tas dari masing-masing siswa. Wonwoo berdiri di ujung koridor, menatap dari kejauhan dan mendengarkan apa yang sedang di bahas Kim Seokwoo dan guru-guru di ruang kelasnya.

" _Guru Park, kemarilah! Aku menemukan sesuatu di dalam tas Lee Jihoon."_

Wonwoo menahan napasnya.

'Jangan-jangan itu kado dariku?'

" _Woah…tidak mungkin Lee Jihoon yang-"_

" _Tapi ini buktinya."_

Mendadak Wonwoo terdiam tanpa kata, tidak mungkin 'kan Jihoon yang mencuri? Untuk apa Lee Jihoon mencuri uang Minatozaki Sana?

Pintu kelas terbuka. Semua melihat ke arah guru Park dan Kim lalu memandang Kim Seokwoo bergantian.

"Lee Jihoon ikut kami-"

Tiba-tiba saja Hong Euijin melesat kedepan Lee Jihoon. Menelentangkan tangannya, Kim Seokwoo menatap Hong Euijin penuh tanda tanya.

"Mau apa kau Hong Euijin?" tanya Guru Park heran.

"Bukan! Bukan Lee Jihoon yang melakukannya!" seru gadis bersurai merah marun itu dengan lantang.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku-" tangan Hong Euijin menunjuk Kim Chanmi, Kim Sejeong, dan Kim Dohee, "- dan mereka melihat Jeon Wonwoo memasukannya ke dalam tas Lee Jihoon dibantu oleh Wen Junhui."

Berpuluh-puluh mata langsung mencari sosok yang baru tercetuskan. Wonwoo membuka lebar matanya, ia berdiri tegap lalu menatap teman-temannya tidak percaya.

"Ha-?" mendadak Wonwoo terpaku.

"Kalau begitu, kalian berempat, Minatozaki Sana, Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Jihoon, dan Wen Junhui. Ikut aku ke ruang konseling."

 **.**

 **.**

Seberapa kuatpun Wonwoo membela dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak didengarkan. Dia tidak dihiraukan.

"Bukan karena hanya kau seorang cucu pen-donatur terbesar di sekolah ini Jeon Wonwoo. Itu berati kau bisa bebas dari hukuman. Habiskan waktumu di rumah selama dua minggu untuk merenungkan perbuatanmu Jeon Wonwoo termasuk kau Wen Junhui."

"Namun aku bersumpah! Aku tidak menjebak Lee Jihoon dengan mamasukan uang Minatozaki Sana ke dalam tasnya."

"Tapi empat orang ini melihatmu!"

"Sungguh! B-bukan aku!"

"Sudah cukup mengarang ceritamu tuan putri."

Semua kata-kata itu terngiang di telinga Wonwoo.

Terus hingga sepanjang usia remajanya.

Setelah kejadian itu, kehidupan sekolah Wonwoo sudah hancur. Rata, tidak bersisa.

Dirinya di cap sebagai manusia paling buruk di sekolah. Seorang pengkhianat karena hanya seorang lelaki- seorang pendedam- manusia tanpa otak- hanya dapat bergerak dengan uang.

Begitupula dengan Wen Junhui- Wen Junhui dikatakan sebagai senjata makan tuan. Ikut membalas dendam demi uang yang diberikan Jeon Wonwoo.

Menangis dan menyalahkan keadaan tidak ada gunanya bagi Jeon Wonwoo dan Wen Junhui.

 **-0-**

Soonyoung dan Wonwoo sedang menyesap kopi hangat mereka sembari berbincang pelan di sebuah café.

"Ya-ya! Sudah berhenti!" ujar Wonwoo dengan nada kesal.

Pasalnya Kwon Soonyoung sedang membacakan surat cinta pertamanya yang ternyata datang dari Jeon Wonwoo.

"Kau menyukaiku? Karena aku mengacak rambutmu setelah acara _dance cover_ itu? Astaga Jeon Wonwoo sembilan tahun yang lalu sangat polos sekali!"

Soonyoung masih tertawa.

"Berbeda dengan yang sekarang!"

Wonwoo cemberut, dia merebut kertas itu dengan raut jengkel.

"Kubilang hentikan Kwon Soonyoung!"

"Aku hanya sedang kasmaran saat itu!" kilah Wonwoo.

"Lagi pula kenapa kau bisa menebak itu aku? Dan sejak kapan kau tahu 'hah?!"

Soonyoung masih menahan tawanya.

"Beanie17- itu sangat kau Woo. Makanya aku tahu saat di portal _haters_ mu itu. Makanya aku membalas _'Sedekat apa kau dengan Jeon Wonwoo.'_ aku ingin tahu jawabannya. Tapi aku malah di keluarkan- sialan!"

"Sangat aku bagaimana? Dan yak! Jangan bicara keras-keras! Siapa suruh kau ikut-ikutan masuk ke dalam portal anti Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Kau itu selalu memakai topi _beanie_ saat sekolah dulu- dan ulang tahunmu itu 'kan tanggal 17. Lain kali kau harus sedikit lebih kreatif."

Soonyoung menaikan bahunya.

"Habisnya sangat ramai di group angkatan- makanya aku penasaran dan masuk ke sana. Adanya juga kau yang aneh- kenapa masuk ke dalam sana?"

Wonwoo dengan bibir cemberut bergegas berdiri.

"Aku malas membahasnya! Bayar bill mu sendiri!"

"Ya-yak! Jeon Wonwoo! Aku 'kan hanya kesal! Kenapa juga mereka bisa menyimpulkan kau saat itu suka dengan Wen Junhui- gambarmu itu jelas-jelas wajahku!"

Wonwoo segera melangkah lebih cepat meninggalkan Kwon Soonyoung yang membuatnya nampak memalukan. Kwon Soonyoung dengan wajah cerahnya berlari kecil- menyamakan langkah dengan Jeon Wonwoo.

Seseorang mendekat ke arah meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan Jeon Wonwoo dan Kwon Soonyoung. Tangannya mengangkat kertas di sana, ia membacanya perlahan hingga habis.

"Beanie17?" gumamnya, matanya melihat kearah sosok Jeon Wonwoo dan Kwon Soonyoung yang sudah menjauh.

Satu senyuman tersungging di wajah Kim Mingyu.

"Ternyata yang mencercanya dirinya sendiri."

Kim Mingyu menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo dan Kwon Soonyoung sekarang sungguh berkencan ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Pemuda itu menggengam erat kertas usang yang ditinggalkan Kwon Soonyoung tadi. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Kim Mingyu tersentak- dia membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya sudah berada di atas sebuah gedung- dia menoleh dan mendapati Jeon Wonwoo tengah menunduk.

"Jeon Wonwoo?"

 **-To Be Continued-**

Hai

Maaf kan saya yang telat update pake banget /ditimpuk

Maaf (2) sudah membuat bingung di chap sebelum-sebelumnya- /ditimpuk pt 2

Semoga chap ini memberikan pencerahan. Jadi- hehehhe jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak jika berkenan!

CIAO!


	6. Sentimental

**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

Choi Seung Cheol

Jeon Jeong Kook

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Ji Hoon

 **Genre(s)**

Drama, Mystery, Romance, Friendship,Family, Supranatural, Action.

 **Rated**

PG- 16

 **WARNING!**

 **Gender Switch for Submission, Typo(s), Out Of Character, SVT-KSTAR!AU, Rate M for bad language and scene of violence, Antagonist and bad personality character for supporting story line!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words.**

 _ **XX**_

 _I'm a bit sentimental_

 _My small room feels so big today_

 _Too big to lay down by myself_

 _© Sentimental - WINNER_

Mingyu memegangi kertas yang baru saja ditinggalkan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung. Dengan genggaman tangannya. Teruna muda itu menutup kedua kelopak mata dan udara di sekitar Mingyu segera terhenti.

Pemuda itu kemudian membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati dirinya sudah berada di atap sebuah gedung. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan seragam SMA.

Lelaki itu menatapnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo?"

Yang dipanggilpun menoleh- seperkian detik Mingyu menahan napasnya. Tidak mungkinkan dia terlihat? Dia hanya menyatu dengan molekul atom yang ada pada sebuah kertas. Mingyu memutarkan tubuhnya dan dia segera bernapas lega ternyata Wonwoo memang sedang melihat ke belakang tubuhnya.

Lelaki itu mengusap matanya untuk memastikan.

"Itu Jihoon noona?"

Jihoon berlari melintasi tubuhnya. Mingyu menatap gadis mungil itu tanpa berkedip sedetikpun. Jihoon menubruk Jeon Wonwoo. Wonwoo tertawa pelan dan segera mengganti kertasnya. Mingyu mendekat kearah dua gadis itu.

"Yak! Jeon Wonwoo- ayo ikut kita menari!"

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak! Kau saja! astaga- lihat aku sedang sibuk dengan ini!" Tolak Wonwoo.

Jihoon merajuk dan memeluk tangan Wonwoo dengan erat.

"Ya! Ya!"

Mingyu mengerjap kemudian mengucek matanya pelan. Dia baru pertama kali melihat Jihoon seperti itu. Pemuda itu perlahan mengarahkan tangannya pada Jihoon, ketika tangannya hampir sampai sebuah seruan menghancurkan semuanya.

"Kim Mingyu!"

Mingyu menoleh dan dirinya sudah kembali pada tempatnya berdiri semula.

"Cepat! Bersihkan meja itu dan kembali ke belakang. Kerjaan menumpuk- tolong Choi Yuna untuk mencoba resep baru! Ayo cepat!"

Lelaki itu mendesis sebal. Dia melipat kertas itu dan menjejalkannya ke dalam celana.

"Iya! Iya Aku segera ke sana."

 **-0-**

Wonwoo memutar-mutar kursi di kamarnya tanpa minat. Dia menyalakan musik patah hati kencang-kencang dengan mengangkat tangan yang baru saja di pakaikan kutex. Gemerlap distrik Gangnam di malam hari tidak menyulut hormon Wonwoo untuk keluar dan mencicipi kehidupan malam di distrik dengan ekonomi paling hebat tersebut.

Dia harus menyelesaikan laporan pekerjaan. Akan tetapi, otaknya mengabur dari fokus yang seharusnya dia kerjakan. Wonwoo malah memikirkan hal-hal tidak berguna yang melintasi otaknya.

Sang puan bangkit dari kursinya. Jemarinya megusap apapun yang ia sentuh. Pandangannya sendu dan Wonwoo mendadak terasa sangat melankolis hingga ia ingin menangis malam itu.

Padahal hari ini semua berjalan normal. Tidak ada yang membuat kepalanya muak dan hampir pecah seperti kemarin-kemarin. Namun, dia merasa sedih tiba-tiba, seolah semuanya adalah kesalahan.

Wonwoo menghentikan tungkainya di depan foto yang memuat dirinya dalam pelukan sang ibunda. _Dress_ putih selutut terlihat amat cantik, _flower crown_ yang Wonwoo kenakan juga sangat cantik. Masih utuh, belum mengering dan amat bewarna.

Lamat-lamat senyuman itu terlihat pada paras Wonwoo dengan lengkungan mata yang seketika menekan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan air mata. Dirinya menangis dalam diam dengan terus memandangi foto keluarganya.

Perlahan Wonwoo membuka kotak bening yang di dalamnya terdapat kenangan terakhir yang Wonwoo miliki dari kedua orangtuanya. Sudah kering dan rapuh.

"Eomma….Appa… aku merindukan kalian."

"Kalian tidak merindukan aku?"

"Aku sangat merindukan kalian."

Sebuah senyuman yang menyayat hati Wonwoo tampilkan pada raut wajahnya.

Jeonghan yang sedang melintasi kamar Wonwoo dengan pintunya sedikit terbuka, mau tidak mau mengintip apa yang Wonwoo lakukan di dalam. Akan tetapi, setelah melihat Wonwoo entah apa yang Jeonghan rasakan.

Ada gejolak aneh dalam diri Jeonghan. Dia menarik kedua penumpunya jauh dari bilik kamar Wonwoo dengan segudang pertanyaan dalam otak dan hatinya yang terasa berat.

Pikiran Jeonghan melayang jauh dan dia mendengus lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

Apa yang semua dia sembunyikan sendiri terasa menjengahkan seketika. Membuat dirinya memasuki kamarnya dan meraih gawainya dengan cepat lalu membuka aplikasi pesannya. Jemari lentiknya menuliskan beberapa kata yang kemudian dia kirimkan kepada sebuah kontak nama yang sudah lama tak di hubungi.

' _ **Aku sudah lelah. Bisakah aku berhenti sekarang?'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu sedang merebahkan dirinya di kamar kecil yang hanya berukuran beberapa meter kali beberapa meter dengan memandang langit-langit kamarnya dan terus-terusan membaca kertas lusuh dengan kata roman picisan milik Jeon Wonwoo.

Tak banyak yang bisa Mingyu gali dari kertas tersebut. Nyatanya kertas itu bersarang pada loker Wonwoo dengan waktu yang lama dan dipindahkan Wonwoo ke dalam tas nya yang lalu di taruhnya dalam laci kamarnya.

Menjelang kelulusan Jeon Wonwoo baru berani menyelipkan surat tersebut untuk Kwon Soonyoung. Jadi, perjalanan molekul atom Mingyu tidak menghasilkan sesuatu temuan yang hebat karena keberadaan kertas tersebut hanya berada dalam ruang kecil.

Mingyu melompat kecil hingga dia terduduk dan membuka laci nakasnya. Dia melipat dengan baik surat cinta Jeon Wonwoo dan menaruhnya di dalam sana. Glabela Mingyu sedikit mengerut dan jemarinya meraih anting-anting yang asing bagi Mingyu.

"Ini anting permata?" senandikanya.

Mingyu memundurkan dirinya dan menempelkan dirinya pada dinding kamar. Manik matanya menyorot anting permata bewarna silver tersebut sembari di putar-putarkannya.

Terlihat sekali bahwa anting tersebut mahal. Namun, siapa pemilikinya?. Apa Mingyu tidak sengaja membawanya ke sini?

Dia tidak ingat apapun tentang yang satu ini.

Mingyu menggali ingatannya sendiri sampai ia tersadar dan teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, ini anting yang berada di TKP dan ditemukan Lee Jeno," gumamnya seraya mengangguk.

Mingyu kembali mendekati nakasnya sebelum kilasan memori yang tersimpan dalam anting tersebut membuatnya terdiam dan mematung.

Bola mata hitamnya perlahan menurun dan memandangi anting permata tersebut dengan terbuka lebar.

Apa dia tidak salah lihat?

Itu Lee Jihoon, itu wajah Lee Jihoon.

Mingyu menegapkan tubuhnya dan melihat dengan sangat serius kearah anting tersebut. Matanya tidak dapat diartikan. Mingyu menggenggam anting itu kembali kemudian memejamkan matanya namun kilasan yang nampak hanyalah ruang hitam persis surat cinta milik Jeon Wonwoo.

Dia mendesah frustasi, butuh waktu sangat lama menelusuri benda kecil layaknya anting, cincin maupun kertas.

Kecuali benda-benda itu sering dikenakan maka beda lagi.

' _ **DRTT'**_

Ponsel Mingyu bergetar, dengan anting permata silver yang masih berada di tangannya, Mingyu meraih _smartphone_ nya dan menjawab pesan panggilan tersebut. Suara Taehyung menyambar di ujung sana.

Dengan agak malas dia menyahut dengan pelan.

"Eoh, aku sedang di flat."

"…"

"Tidak, aku baru saja pulang dan tidak berminat ke manapun."

"…."

Mingyu menganga dia termangu beberapa detik.

"Hyung, kau sedang tidak bercanda 'kan?"

"….."

"Oke! Baik! Baik! Aku akan segera ke sana!"

Mingyu mendekati nakasnya, membuka laci dan menaruh anting-anting tersebut di dalam sana. Dia menutupnya dengan segera. Mungkin dia tidak akan menyerahkan anting permata itu kepada pihak kepolisian, biarkan saja dia yang menyimpan.

Pemuda itu menyambar _coat_ panjangnya dan lekas meninggalkan kamarnya yang terasa suram.

.

.

Kaki jenjang milik Mingyu tidak berhenti berlari sejak dia turun dari kendaraan roda empat bernamakan bus. Dia berlarian sepanjang jalan dan menunduk, menyapa beberapa perawat yang berpapasan dengannya.

Udara berebut masuk ke dalam hidungnya guna menyuplai oksigen dalam tubuh. Dia menunduk dan menumpu kedua tangannya pada lutut ketika sampai pada tempat tujuannya. Perlahan Mingyu menegapkan badannya dan iris matanya melihat lurus melintasi kaca.

Di dalam sana seorang tengah terbaring dan di kerubungi oleh ahli medis.

"Akhirnya penantianmu usai Gyu." Itu suara Taehyung yang berdengung pada telinganya.

Mingyu menerbitkan senyuman kelegaan dan juga haru. Dia mengangguk kecil menyetujui perkataan hyungnya itu.

Sudah berapa lama waktu bergulir dan hampir saja Mingyu menyerah.

Kebakaran yang menimpa apartement di mana Jihoon dan Chan tinggal. Kebakaran yang membunuh lima jiwa lainnya, kebakaran yang menyebabkan Chan tidak sadarkan diri, kebakaran yang telah menyebabkan Jihoon raib hingga hari ini.

Mingyu merasakan dirinya sentimental. Pintu ruangan Chan dirawat terbuka. Ahli medis menyeruak keluar, satu persatu menepuk pudak Mingyu. Junhui masih berada di sana, di sebelah tiang infuse Lee Chan.

Teruna tersebut terduduk dan air matanya terjatuh. Dia menjadi cengeng hanya dengan di hadapkan oleh hal seperti ini.

Lee Chan membuka matanya, mengerjap dan menatapi Mingyu dengan heran. Mingyu menggengam tangan Chan dia tersenyum sambil menahan napasnya agar air matanya tidak keluar.

"M-Mingyu hyung?"

Kepala Mingyu merespon dan mengangguk.

"Ya, ini aku Chan."

Bola mata Lee Chan bergerak melihat ke sekitar, kepalanya terasa pusing, dan kerongkongannya luar biasa kering.

"A-aku di mana?" tanyanya pelan.

Junhui mengatur infuse Chan dan menjawab pertanyaan si remaja.

"Kau berada di rumah sakit."

Chan mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap heran.

"Kenapa? Di mana Jihoon noona?"

Mingyu mendongak dan menatap Junhui dengan tatapan tanda tanya.

"Kenapa Lee Chan tidak ingat hyung?"

Junhui menghela napasnya.

"Karena Lee Chan mengalami koma selama tiga tahun lebih dan menyebabkan memori jangka pendeknya sebelum kebakaran itu terhapus."

Dokter muda itu menatap pasien yang sekaligus dia sudah anggap sebagai adiknya juga.

"Tidak usah dipaksakan untuk mengingat. Ah iya, Lee Chan akan mendapatkan terapi berjalan dan juga fisioterapi."

Junhui mengusap bahu Chan.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, sekarang fokus saja pada pemulihan dirimu."

Sebenarnya Chan sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Junhui. Tapi karena ada sesuatu yang mengganjal maka Chan hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah gerakan mata bahwa ia paham dengan apa yang terjadi.

Junhui berlalu keluar kamar dan Mingyu masih menatapi Chan. Setelah beberapa menit barulah dia membuka suara, menanyakan kabarnya, bagaimana perasaannya.

Walaupun banyak pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Lee Chan. Namun, Mingyu masih bungkam. Belum saatnya Lee Chan mengetahui semuanya kini.

Dia baru sadar dari komanya dan masih banyak butuh perawatan baik fisik maupun psikis.

Seorang perawat masuk untuk mengecek Lee Chan, Mingyu mengiyakan dan izin untuk keluar.

Taehyung sedang duduk di kursi tidak jauh dari tempat administrasi rumah sakit dengan tangan yang memegang selembar kertas. Mingyu menghampiri kakaknya tersebut dan Taehyung langsung mengoper kertas yang tadi berada di tangannya.

Di sana tertera biaya perawatan Lee Chan hingga sembuh total seperti sedia kala.

Selama beberapa menit tidak ada yang bersuara sampai Taehyung memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Pakai uang yang berada di tabunganku," kata Taehyung dengan mantap.

Mingyu masih menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak hyung, Chan itu tanggung jawabku," Mingyu berpikir sesaat, "uangmu 'kan akan digunakan untuk menyewa apartemen kita yang baru."

Taehyung menepuk paha Mingyu dengan sedikit kencang, membuat si lelaki Kim menoleh dan menatap kakaknya tersebut. Kepalanya menggeleng sekali lagi.

Dia tidak boleh membebani Taehyung lebih jauh lagi. Kakaknya itu bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang Lee Chan. Tiga tahun lalu Mingyu tanpa berpikir panjang merawat Lee Chan tanpa mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu dengan Taehyung.

Beberapa kali Taehyung harus menggunakan tabungannya untuk membayar perawatan Lee Chan. Walaupun Taehyung tidak pernah mengeluh ataupun merasa dibebani akan tetapi Mingyu tidak bisa membiarkannya terus menerus.

Dia yang menyukai Lee Jihoon, dia yang dengan sok heroiknya menolong Lee Chan.

"Tidak hyung, aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri."

Taehyung menoleh dan menggeleng.

"Uang di tabunganku tidak seberapa, kalaupun aku membantu itu hanya seujung kuku, Gyu," tutur Taehyung.

Taehyung benar, Mingyu sadar paling banyak tabungan kakaknya itu hanya menginjak angka dua juta won dan masih ada tujuh juta won yang harus dia cari sana sini. Angka perawatan Lee Chan hingga ia kembali kesedia kala sampai pada digit sembilan juta won lebih dan itu bukan uang yang kecil. Itu luar biasa besar bagi Mingyu yang hanya seorang mahasiswa dengan penghasilan _part-time_ dan Taehyung yang serabutan.

"Ini salahku," ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba membuat Mingyu menengok.

"Hyung?"

"Kalau saja aku ini lebih pintar sedikit, lebih rajin, pasti aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap. Bukan pengangguran dengan kerja serabutan seperti ini." Taehyung mengulum senyum menyedihkan.

"Tidak hyung. Kau bahkan membiayai sekolah menengah atasku."

Lelaki yang lebih tua lima tahun tersenyum kecut. Dan dia merasakan hatinya sesak karena tidak mampu menghidupi Mingyu lebih layak sehingga adiknya itu harus mati-matian mencari beasiswa, mengikuti lomba-lomba hanya sekadar untuk membayar uang pangkal ataupun bekerja paruh waktu siang malam.

Seharusnya dia bisa lebih diandalkan. Seketika hati Taehyung terasa sesak dan dia menepuk punggung Mingyu.

Taehyung berdiri dan tersenyum lebar ke arah adiknya itu.

"Aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap. Ayo kita berjuang bersama. Aku sudah menganggap dia sebagai adikku juga."

Setelahnya Taehyung beranjak dari sana, kemudian menghilang di pertigaan lorong rumah sakit. Membiarkan Mingyu mematung.

"Hyung…" Lirihnya.

Beberapa saat Mingyu terasa terjembab dan hatinya menjadi melankolis. Namun, dia harus segera sadar. Rumah sakit tidak akan memberikan perawatan maksimal jika biaya belum lunas setidaknya 20%.

Mingyu memutar otaknya. Bagaimana dia mendapatkan uang dengan cepat dan tentu saja uang yang legal bukan uang curian atau apapun.

Mengikuti lomba? Tidak akan cepat.

Menambah daftar pekerjaan paruh waktu juga tidak akan banyak membantu.

Pinjam uang? Tidak itu pilihan terakhir, hal itu hanya akan membebani di akhir.

 _Apa? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? batin Mingyu._

Dia menunduk dan menumpu kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan. Matanya terpejam mencari jalan keluar.

Mingyu terduduk tegap dan satu nama terlintas pada otaknya. Dia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan gawainya. Ragu, Mingyu ragu.

Haruskah dia melakukan ini?

Dia jelas-jelas menolak tawaran Jeon Jungkook beberapa waktu lalu dan bahkan meledeknya. Tapi apa dia harus menjilat ludahnya sendiri?

Bayarannya pasti besar, mengingat perusahan keluarga Jeon itu adalah salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan. Tapi Mingyu bimbang.

Ibu jarinya mengusap layar ponselnya dan dia mengetikan beberapa kata pada aplikasi _kakao talk_. Namun, Mingyu menghapusnya.

Dia mengetik berulang kali, akan tetapi keraguan itu masih berada di dalam hatinya. Mingyu menoleh menatap pintu ruang Lee Chan.

Teruna muda itu menghirup udara dan membuangnya dengan kasar. Keraguan bukanlah hal yang baik dalam memulai sesuatu.

Tidak, Mingyu tidak mengirimkan pesan kepada Jeon Jungkook. Tapi, dia melakukan panggilan suara.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk si gadis muda Jeon di seberang mengangkatnya.

"Ya ada apa Mingyu Kim, malam-malam begini?"

"Jeon….bisakah aku?"

"Apa?"

"Bicara yang jelas Mingyu," tambah Jungkook.

"….apa tawaran model makanan sehat itu masih berlaku?"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Model…makanan sehat," sahut Mingyu dengan agak kikuk.

"Bukan aku yang memegangnya lagi."

Mingyu seketika mendesah kecewa. Namun, kata-kata Jungkook berikutnya sekejap membuat sebuah harapan baru untuknya.

"Tapi, akan ku tanyakan pada seniorku. Dan jika kau bersungguh akan ku bantu."

 **-0-**

Pengajuan mendadak dari Jungkook awalnya membuat yang lain terkejut. Namun, dari beberap lembar foto yang dikirimkan gadis itu membuat hati Qian Kun goyah dan mengiyakan dengan mudahnya kepada Jungkook.

Dengan catatan Jungkook yang langsung menyampaikan perubahan ini kepada Jeon Wonwoo. Perubahan h-8 dari jadwal perilisan iklan bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Seperti saat ini, Jungkook menawar-nawar kepada kakak sepupunya itu.

"Direktur Jeon, aku sangat yakin. Jika, kita menggunakan Mingyu sebagai model pasti akan menarik pehatian publik."

"Dia terlihat _fresh_ , sangat cocok dengan konsep kita. Sehingga _persentase_ keberhasilan pasti menembus angka lima puluh persen hanya sekadar melonjakkan penjualan." Jungkook menatap Wonwoo lurus-lurus.

Harap-harap cemas dia menunggu bilah bibir kakak sepupu sekaligus atasannya itu terbuka. Itu bahkan tidak mudah, meyakinkan Wonwoo perihal begini keberhasilannya seolah seperti jarum di atas tumpukan jerami.

Di dalam batang tengkorak Jungkook, gadis itu juga tidak memikirkan keberhasilan terbaik. Dengan jemari yang memilin ujung kaosnya dalam diam, suara Wonwoo menggugah lamunannya.

"Kapan waktu peluncurannya?" tanya Wonwoo dengan sangat kaku.

Dengan sigap Jungkook melirik ke pada koloni paragraph dalam kertas yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

"Sabtu depan, direktur."

Sebuah anggukan kepala tak luput dari kedua mata Jungkook yang terbuka. Dia menahan napasnya.

Mata Wonwoo bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia meneliti Jungkook dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Apa Kim Mingyu mampu beradaptasi di depan kamera?"

Jungkook menarik napasnya dan mengepalkan tagannya dengan pasti. Dia mengangguk percaya diri.

"Pasti bisa. Aku kenal siapa Mingyu. Dia akan belajar dengan cepat." Jelas Jungkook.

Tangan Wonwoo memegangi berlembar-lembar foto Mingyu yang Jungkook dapatkan dari yang bersangkutan tadi malam.

Dia nampak menimbang dan melirik Jeon Jungkook sekilas sebelum sebuah anggukan hampir saja membuat Jungkook terlepas kontrol dan lari kearah Wonwoo kemudian memeluk erat sang kakak.

"Sungguh?" tanya Jungkook untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Wonwoo mengangguk kepalanya sesaat sebelum menjawab.

"Tentu, pastikan dia mampu menggaet para kostumer."

Sebuah senyuman lebar dicampur terharu terpatri dalam wajah Jungkook.

Dia mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Akan ku pastikan."

.

.

.

Kabar membahagiakan itu langsung menghampiri si kulit moka. Dia memandang Chan dengan haru.

Lee Chan yang sedang mengupas jeruk nampak heran dengan pria itu. Dia menaikan satu sudut alisnya sebelum berujar pelan.

"Kenapa hyung? Ada berita bagus?"

Mingyu hanya terdiam dengan mengulas senyum ambigu yang tidak dapat Lee Chan artikan. Dan membuat tanda tanya di benak Lee Chan semakin besar.

Pemuda itu menarik kursi untuk mendekati Lee Chan. Ditatapnya si adik sang pujaan hati lama-lamat.

"Kau mau kuceritakan hari itu?"

Mata Lee Chan mengerjap, pada awalnya tidak mengerti apa yang di maksudkan Kim Mingyu.

"Apa?"

Sebuah senyum samar menarik Mingyu untuk menahan sebuah bongkahan beban berat di balik pundaknnya.

"Di mana aku menemukanmu."

Perlahan tangan Chan yang memegangi jeruk turun dan menaruh si jingga bulat ke dalam tempatnya dan sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban perkataan Mingyu.

.

.

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

 _ **Tiga tahun lalu.**_

Mingyu sedang melebarkan tangannya dan menghirup udara pagi dengan rakus. Sebuah janji yang dilontarkan Jihoon lusa lalu membuat semangat akhir pekannya terus meningkat

Tiap kali matanya menangkap pesan sekali lagi dari ponselnya membuat senyuman malu-malu tak dapat disembunyikan si lelaki gigi taring tersebut.

Sudah hampir tiga tahun Mingyu mengejar Jihoon. Dan kemarin lusa dengan mudahnya Jihoon mengajukan sebuah ajakan kencan pertama yang diidamkan dirinya.

Sekitar jam sepuluh pagi, Mingyu sudah selesai mandi dan mengenakan kemeja bercorak pedang kecil bewarna biru dongker di padu celana jeans hitam.

Teruna yang kala itu baru saja memasuki usia dua satunya memeriksa sekali lagi pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin. Memastikan sekali bahwa dirinya ini nampak sempurna.

Dengan senyuman di wajah dan kepercayaan diri yang sudah sampai di ubun, Mingyu lantas segera meninggalkan kamarnya menuju tempat yang sudah dijanjikan.

Pukul sebelas kurang lima, Kim Mingyu sudah sampai di depan sebuah mall besar. Tidak muluk, Jihoon hanya menjajikan kencan biasa pada umumnya. Menonton film, makan siang bersama dan diakhiri dengan jalan-jalan santai di sore hari.

Tapi, Mingyu amat senang. Jika ditilik ke belakang Mingyu jadi ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Lee Jihoon.

Sebuah pertemuan singkat dan Mingyu jatuh cinta dengan Jihoon pada pandangan pertama. Ya, sedikit terdengar picisan memang. Namun, memang begitu kenyataannya.

Mingyu bertemu dengan Jihoon di sebuah kereta bawah tanah. Saat itu, Jihoon dengan rambut lurus di kuncir kuda bewarna cokelat gelap dan _earphone_ yang menggantung di lehernya dengan teduh menatap Mingyu.

Awalnya Mingyu tidak mengindahkannya. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu duduk di serong Mingyu. Gerbong yang mereka taiki sangat penuh. Akan tetapi, Jihoon berdiri secara tiba-tiba mempersilahkan seorang wanita hamil yang ingin duduk. Dan Mingyu terpana dengan senyuman Jihoon.

Seolah takdir, di hari-hari berikutnya Mingyu terus bersitatap dengan Jihoon. Dan secara tidak langsung, lelaki yang saat itu masih duduk di bangku sekolah atasnya telah jatuh ke dalam pesona Jihoon.

Sederhana dan semudah itu.

Mingyu memberanikan diri untuk berkenalan dengan Jihoon. Dan hingga hari ini Mingyu sudah terjembab dalam pesona Jihoon.

Oke, mungkin ini terdengar terlalu terobsesi. Mingyu bahkan sampai mengambil jurusan dan tempat kuliah yang sama dengan Jihoon hanya untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Mingyu menghirup napasnya dengan mata setengah terpejam. Usaha memang tidak pernah mengkhianati hasil. Senyuman Mingyu masih saja terpatri walaupun sudah berdiri di depan mall selama dua puluh menit.

Obsidiannya sekali lagi memeriksa arloji yang melingkar pada tangan.

"Kenapa Jihoon noona belum sampai ya? Macet kah?" gumamnya sembari mengedarkan pandangan.

Lelaki itu melihat dirinya sendiri dalam pantulan kaca dari kejauhan. Dia menggeleng lalu sedikit menepi untuk berteduh dari sengatan mentari.

Sepuluh, dua puluh, tiga puluh hingga satu jam lebih Jihoon belum juga menunjukan tanda-tanda presensinya. Mingyu agak mulai gusar dan khawatir.

Pada akhirnya dia mencoba untuk menghubungi Jihoon. Tetapi, ponsel Jihoon dimatikan dan sambungannya terus masuk ke dalam pesan suara.

Mingyu meneguhkan diri untuk menunggu Jihoon sebelum telepon genggamnya memekik dan nama yang terpampang bukanlah dari si pemilik hatinya.

Dengan agak malas, Mingyu mengangkat panggilan suara tersebut, selang setengah menit dia sudah meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri dan berlari kencang.

Panggilan yang masuk bukanlah panggilan yang Mingyu inginkan. Semua fantasinya telah lenyap dari pikirannya. Tidak-tidak, dia tidak boleh egois dan mengeluh pada tuhan dengan apa yang terjadi.

Hanya butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam hingga Mingyu tiba di depan apartemen Jihoon. Apartemen bagi kalangan menengah ke bawah yang terlihat kurang terawat. Apartemen yang kini sedang di lalap si jago merah dengan lahap.

Api- berkibar di dalam manik mata Mingyu.

Dan mimpi buruk menjadi konten yang tak mungkin ia hindari hari itu.

Dengan sedikit tergagap Mingyu mendekati seorang penghuni apartemen yang terlihat sangat panik.

"P-permisi, apa anda tahu Lee Jihoon dan adiknya Lee Chan? Mereka tinggal di lantai tiga nomor 189." Tanya Mingyu ragu-ragu.

Gadis muda yang Mingyu perkirakan umurnya tidak jauh dari Chan sedikit tergagap.

"Lee Chan?" alih mejawab, si gadis bertanya kembali untuk memastikan bahwa rungunya tidak salah mendengar.

Mingyu menggerakan kepalanya sebagai respon.

Tempo yang berjalan cukup lambat bagi Mingyu, seolah itu adalah adegan drama dengan efek slow motion. Bilah bibir sang gadis terbuka dengan pernyataan bahwa pintu apartemen nomor 189 masih tertutup akan tetapi ada suara yang terdengar dari dalam.

Tanpa basa-basi, Mingyu seperti _super hero_ kesiangan berusaha menerobos jajaran pemadam kebakaran. Jihoon dan Chan pasti masih berada di dalam.

Beberapa orang menahan dan menghadang Mingyu karena kobaran asap yang membesar dikarenakan angin yang terus meniup dengan kencang.

Tubuhnya memberontak dan Mingyu berhasil melewati pemadam kebakaran. Berlari masuk ke dalam apartemen yang sebagian besar sudah terjalar suhu panas.

Tidak mudah untuk Mingyu menggapai pintu nomor 189.

Namun, ketika dia mendobrak pintu cokelat gelap bernomor 189 itu yang ditemukannya hanyalah Lee Chan yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Hanya Lee Chan sendiri tanpa Jihoon.

Lee Chan dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Sepuluh persen bagian tubuhnya sudah terjilat jago merah dan remaja berusia enam belas itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Ya, Lee Chan dinyatakan koma karena monoksida sudah memenuhi alat pernapasannya. Andai Mingyu tidak menemukan Lee Chan, maka remaja itu tidak akan selamat.

Masalah hari itu tidak sampai di sana. Kenyataan lain mulai menunjukan diri. Bahwa Lee Jihoon dinyatakan hilang. Awalnya Mingyu mengira bahwa Lee Jihoon telah tewas dalam insiden kebakaran tersebut. Tapi, fakta bahwa Lee Jihoon meninggalkan Lee Chan sendirian di apartemennya sehari sebelum kebakaran terjadi dan menghilang sejak saat itu meninggalkan begitu banyak pertanyaan bagi Mingyu.

Lee Chan tidak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini kecuali Jihoon yang kini menghilang tanpa jejak.

Meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Jihoon masih hidup, Mingyu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga Chan hingga Jihoon muncul kembali.

 **-0-**

Hanya waktu lima hari yang diberikan pada Kim Mingyu untuk memperlajari dunia _modelling_. Diawali dari gaya berjalan, mimik wajah dan segala jenis yang baru dia temui sekarang.

Model yang dirujukan berbeda jauh dari pengambilan potret biasa yang terkesan amatiran seperti yang dilakoninya tempo lalu untuk menjadi _cover_ majalah kampusnya.

Entah, sudah berapa kali Mingyu kena teguran dari seorang Pembina yang dikirimkan hanya untuk mengajarinya memberikan ekspresi yang baik.

Dan Mingyu baru mengetahui. Memberikan mimik atau ekspresi itu butuh latihan yang tidak mudah.

Hari ini adalah hari H, di mana dia harus datang tepat waktu ke tempat pengambilan foto dan setelahnya dia langsung mengambil gambar untuk syuting iklannya.

Rasa gugup tentu saja mengukung pada dada Mingyu, karena ini kali pertama Mingyu melakukannya.

Sebuah pesan dari Jungkook menjadi semangat di awal harinya.

Kini Mingyu tengah duduk di sebuah ruang _make up_. Dia melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri pada cermin. Terkekeh sendiri dalam hati.

Beberapa saat lalu dia menentang ide Jungkook, tapi apa sekarang? Dia melakukannya.

"Kim Mingyu?"

Kepala Mingyu menoleh dan kedua indera pengelihatannya menemukan seorang wanita bertubuh kurus. Ia sedikit menunduk dan mengulas senyum.

Wanita itu menarik _stainless_ rak gantung pakaian dan sederet pakaian telah berada di hadapan Mingyu. Mingyu sedikit tercengang dengan pakaian yang akan dia pakai.

Wanita itu merangsek mendekati Mingyu, dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kim Mingyu.

"Hong Jisoo, dan aku bagian _costume designer_." Wanita itu menarik sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum hangat. Mingyu mengangguk dan membalas jabatan tangan wanita itu.

"Kim Mingyu."

Jisoo memberikan beberapa setelan yang harus dipakai Mingyu dan dengan segera Mingyu beralih ke dalam bilik ganti. Dia memakai _muschle shirt_ bewarna putih dan _bloomers_ berbahan _drill_ bewarna cokelat susu.

Sekali lagi Mingyu memandangi dirinya dalam cermin. Suara beberapa perempuan di balik bilik ganti membuatnya sadar kalau ia harus segera keluar dari sana.

"Tcha, ayo kita lihat model hari ini-" ucapan seorang wanita bertulang pipi menonjol terhenti dan mulutnya terbuka.

"Eoh? Kim Mingyu."

"Yoon Jeonghan-ssi?"

Suatu kebetulan di luar perkiraan. Jeonghan dengan ekspresi kaget tapi nampak sedikit berbinar itu menyuruh Mingyu duduk di depan cermin.

"Ah, model baru tampan yang dibicarakan staff ternyata dirimu? Hah, mereka belum tahu aslinya saja bagaimana." Cibir Jeonghan seraya membuka beberapa perlatan _make up_.

Mingyu hanya menahan tawanya.

"Jadi, kau ini?" Mingyu menautkan alisnya dan menatap Jeonghan dari cermin.

Tangan Jeonghan mulai memoleskan krim pada wajah Mingyu.

"Aku _make up stylist_ di sini."

Mingyu hanya membuka mulutnya sebagai respon. Jisoo yang baru mengamati mereka akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Kau kenal di mana Jeonghan-ya?"

"Ah, dia? Mingyu adiknya pacar Jeon Jungkook."

Dan reaksi yang diberikan Jisoo sama seperti Mingyu beberapa saat lalu.

Setelah wajahnya sempurna dengan _make up_ dan sebuah panggilan menggugah yang berada di dalam ruang rias. Mingyu harus bergegas.

Setidaknya perbincangan ringan antara Jeonghan dan Jisoo membuat kegugupannya sedikit terkikis.

Langkah kaki Mingyu dengan pasti berderak ke depan tempat pengambilan gambar. Cahaya lampu menyorotnya dan beberapa perintah dari sang photographer ia lakukan sebaik mungkin.

 _Blitz_ kamera mulai menangkap potret dirinya. Dan senyuman terus diumbar. Mingyu tidak tahu dengan nyata apa yang ia lakukan. Hanya bayangan Chan yang tergolek di rumah sakit yang membuat semangatnya terus memicu.

Setelah entah berapa puluh jepretan, berapa kostum yang telah digunakannya, seruan _'cut'_ mengakhiri sesi pemotretan di hari itu.

Mingyu menunduk; mengucapkan beberapa kalimat terima kasih dan dibalas hangat dengan kru yang bertugas. Mingyu menhenyakan diri pada kursi di ruang rias kembali dan sodoran sebotol air membuatnya mengulas senyum.

" _Good Job_ , Mingyu-ya!"

Mingyu memicingkan matanya dan nampak menahan tawa.

"Sejak kapan kita sedekat ini dan kau tidak memanggilku dengan formal?" tanya Mingyu yang di balas dengan kerucutan bibir dan pipi menggembung.

Alih-alih membalas ucapan tajam Mingyu, Jeonghan malas kemudian tersenyum lebar dan membarikan dua ibu jari kepada si lelaki tinggi.

"Tapi, memang bagus! Semua staff memuji mu. Ekspresimu natural. Biasanya sangat sulit bagi pemula untuk menyesuaikan."

Diam-diam ucapan Yoon Jeonghan barusan membuatnya sedikit senang dan melupakan sejenak kelelahan atas kekakuan wajahnya. Lagi pula, siapa juga yang tidak senang dipuji?.

"Ah, ya omong-omong terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku hari itu setelah aku mabuk."

Mingyu mendengus kecil dan mengangguk sebelum meminum airnya.

"Sama-sama."

Panggilan kru kembali menyambangi telinga. Mingyu segera mengganti kostum yang diberikan Jisoo. Setelah sesi pemotretan usai masih ada syuting iklan untuk makanan sehat dari perusahaan Jungkook.

'Tidak apa-tidak apa.' sugestinya menghilangkan kepenatan.

.

.

Sekitar pukul tujuh malam, Mingyu sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Dan dia baru saja merasakan kalau berekspresi dan tersenyum lalu berakting ternyata selelah itu.

Dulu Mingyu paling benci dengan aktor, aktris, dan juga model. Apa susah lelahnya hanya bepura-pura dan di tangkap dalam sebuah kamera? Itu mudah, dan uang mengalir deras ke dalam dompetmu.

Dan hei, pekerjaan yang lain lebih menguras tenaga tapi kenapa aktor dan aktris bisa mendapatkan uang dengan sangat banyak? Hari ini, Mingyu baru mempelajari satu hal. Jangan pernah anggap remeh apapun hal yang terlihat sederhana.

Nyatanya dia seolah menjilat ludahnya dua kali bahkan. Pemuda itu menyadarkan punggungnya pada jok busway yang membawanya melaju ke rumah sakit.

Sebuah pesan menggunggah lamunannya. Satu pesan dari nomor tidak di kenal.

[ From ; +82125805xxxx ]

 _ **Kerja bagus, bayaranmu sudah di transfer ke rekening mu tadi sore. Kau boleh mengeceknya jika tidak percaya. Senang bekerja sama denganmu.**_

 _ **Jeon Wonwoo.**_

Mingyu terkekeh pelan dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari. Dia menempelkan sisi kepalanya dengan jendela bus sembari membuka _e-bankingnya_.

Mata Mingyu segera terbuka lebar dan cara duduknya langsung menegap. Ia memang sudah tahu uang yang akan ia terima ketika menandangi kontrak. Namun, dia tidak pernah benar-benar membayangkan uang sebesar itu dapat masuk ke dalam rekeningnya hanya dengan bekerja selama 12 jam.

"Woah….ini gajiku selama satu tahun." Gumamnya dengan terpana.

Setelahnya Mingyu mengunjungi Chan dengan membawa buah-buahan dan makanan kesukaan Lee Chan. Makanan rumah sakit kan membosankan.

"Lee Chan, hyung membawakan-" perkataan Mingyu tergantung ketika melihat Lee Chan sedang tertawa dan di sisi-sisinya terdapat kotak makanan yang kelihatannya sudah habis.

Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Mingyu terhenti.

"Eoh? Hyung?"

Gadis berambut sebahu dengan _highlighted brown hair color_ dan kemeja bewarna merah jambu dipadu celana katun bewarna biru laut. Tanpa menoleh pun, Mingyu dapat menebak itu siapa.

Mingyu menaruh parcel buahnya dan sekotak pizza mozerella kesukaan Lee Chan di atas nakas.

Gadis itu mendongak dan menatap Mingyu.

"Bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan dia berdiri mengacak rambut hitam Lee Chan.

"Noona ke sana dulu."

Dan Lee Chan mengangguk.

Mingyu hanya mentapi mereka berdua.

Wonwoo mengekori Mingyu, tak ada tanda tanya dan tetap mengekor di belakang sampai Mingyu menbawa si gadis ke atas atap gedung rumah sakit.

Selama tiga tahun menemani Lee Chan di sini, baginya ini sudah biasa.

Mingyu terduduk di salah satu bangku menghadap _bliboard_ besar dengan wajah Choi Seungcheol yang menjadi pemandangan.

Sang puan terduduk di sebelah Mingyu dan menatap _bliboard_ itu dengan agak malas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo yang akhirnya menanyakan untuk apa dirinya mengikuti Mingyu.

Tangan Mingyu bersedekap sembari memandangi _bliboard_.

"Kenapa kau menjenguk Lee Chan?"

Wonwoo memicing dan nampak berpikir sesaat.

"Memangnya ada undang-undang atau peraturan jika ingin menjenguk seseorang?"

"Langsung saja. Lee Chan di _opname_ selama tiga tahun lebih. Dan selama itu yang datang menjenguki hanya aku, Taehyung hyung, Junhui hyung, Soonyoung hyung, dan beberapa teman sekolah serta gurunya. Itupun ketika awal-awal Lee Chan di _opname_."

"Apa masuk akal sekarang, saat dia sadar ada seorang yang tidak menampakan batang hidungnya ketika dia koma dan menjenguk saat dia sadar. Bukan kah itu sesuatu yang aneh?" papar Mingyu membuat Wonwoo terhenyak.

Dia menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dan menatap potret Seungcheol di depan sana dengan semilir angin malam yang membuat rambutnya berkibar.

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu.

"A-aku-" Wonwoo menghirup napas dan air wajahnya berubah sedih dengan salah satu sudut bibir terangkat.

"Kalau semisal aku tahu lebih cepat aku pasti yang akan merawat Lee Chan, bukan kau."

Kepala Wonwoo menengok menatap Mingyu.

"Siapa kau? Kau tahu alasanku baru datang sekarang? Datang terlambat?"

Wonwoo menghela napasnya. Dia menatap sepatunya dan terkekeh kecil.

"Ya, aneh memang. Aku hanya si pecundang yang lari dari kenyataan dan berhenti untuk melihat masa lalu."

Mingyu tidak mengerti ucapan Wonwoo semilipun. Apa maksudnya?.

Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk dan kembali menatap Mingyu, langsung ke dalam iris matanya.

"Kau pasti tidak mengenalku. Jihoon tidak mungkin menceritakan siapa aku. Dan sebenarnya tidak penting juga dia menceritakan ku."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil.

"Kau, mencintai Jihoon sebesar itu? Biarkan aku menebus satu kesalahanku pada Jihoon."

Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku memang tidak mengenalmu. Dan kesalahan apa itu?"

"Haruskah aku memberitahumu?" tanya Wonwoo.

Lelaki berkulit moka itu terdiam. Tempo yang ada seperti bergerak sangat lambat.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Biarkan aku ikut membantumu untuk mengurus Lee Chan."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." Tolak Mingyu.

"Lee Chan memiliki banyak kebutuhan ke depannya. Dia harus memilki pakaian baru, tempat tinggal yang layak, dan melajutkan pendidikannya yang tertunda."

Wonwoo menengok, dan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Apa kau bisa memenuhi semua?"

Mingyu menelan kata-katanya. Apa maksud Wonwoo? Dia sedang memamerkan hartanya? Atau merendahkan diriku. Pikir Mingyu

"Aku bisa."

"Dengan pekerjaan serabutanmu itu?" kata Wonwoo telak dan membuat Mingyu mengatupkan bibirnya.

Ya, Wonwoo benar. Sekolah di jaman sekarang tidak semurah itu. Mingyu sadar diri, dia tidak semapan itu untuk memikul semuanya sendiri.

Jika, tidak ada Taehyung, tidak ada Junhui, dan tidak ada Soonyoung mungkin dia sudah meninggalkan Lee Chan di rumah sakit karena masuk penjara disebabkan mencuri.

"Walaupun Jihoon tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya lagi. Aku akan tetap membantu Jihoon. Bagiku dia sahabatku selamanya."

Kepala Mingyu terperangah. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terlontar. Kedua mata Mingyu hanya memandangi punggung Wonwoo yang menjauh, membuat jarak di antara mereka.

Mingyu tidak salah lihat. Ada air mata tertahan di balik beningnya mata Wonwoo.

Ada satu labirin antara Wonwoo dan Jihoon yang membuat Mingyu penasaran. Kenapa Jihoon yang sebaik itu memutuskan persahabatan dengan Wonwoo?

Bagaimana Mingyu mencari tahunya?

Dia mendadak merasa sentimental. Dia sentimental karena merasa buruk berbicara dengan Jeon Wonwoo, dia merasa buruk mengorek kenangan buruk orang lain.

Tapi rasa penasarannya tidak bisa dipendam. Dan ingatannya membuatnya segera berdiri. Dia memiliki kertas Wonwoo, dia memiliki Junhui untuk diterror.

 **-To be Continued-**

Maafkan aku yang menghilang.

Semoga masih ingat dengan yang satu ini.


	7. They Never Know

**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

Choi Seung Cheol

Jeon Jeong Kook

Kwon Soon Young

Lee Ji Hoon

 **Genre(s)**

Drama, Mystery, Romance, Friendship, Family, Supranatural, Action.

 **Rated**

PG- 16

 **WARNING!**

 **Gender Switch for Submission, Typo(s), Out Of Character, SVT-KSTAR!AU, Rate M for bad language and scene of violence, Antagonist and bad personality character for supporting story line!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words.**

 _ **XX**_

 _They never know_

 _A completely different world_

 _Only we can feel it_

 _© They Never Know — EXO_

Mingyu baru saja terjaga dari tidurnya yang lelap. Dia menguap dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dengan pandangan menjemukan menatap langit kamarnya yang kusam.

Tirai berhembus dan matahari sudah menilisik masuk sesorot-sorot. Tapi, Mingyu masih enggan bangkit dari kasurnya. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya dan meraih kembali kertas lusuh milik Jeon Wonwoo dan membacanya lagi entah yang keberapa kali.

Dia menggerakan bola matanya dengan malas. Rasanya, Mingyu sudah menghapal kata perkata yang tertulis di sana. Tetapi, dia belum puas. Dia belum puas untuk menelusuri kertas itu. Walaupun sebagian besarnya hanya memori gelap.

Rasa ingin tahunya sudah menelesak masuk ke dalam hatinya. Maka dia sudah memulainya dan dia akan menyelesaikannya.

"Mingyu-ya? Bangun, Ayo sarapan."

Kepala Mingyu bergerak dan matanya menatap daun pintu yang masih tertutup rapat. Lelaki itu terduduk dan melihat ponselnya.

Masih jam tujuh lewat satu dan suara Jeon Jungkook sudah menyapa rungunya di pagi begini? Astaga, anak itu tidak takut memang ke _flat_ yang berisi lelaki?.

Sembari mengucek matanya dan rambut hitamnya yang kusut. Mingyu merangsek keluar kamar dengan mulut menguap dan berujar pelan.

"Ya, Jeon Jungkook. Masih jam segini dan kau sudah ber…tamu…." Mingyu terdiam dengan intonasi suara yang melemah.

Obsidiannya memandang heran. Ini ada apa?

Delapan kaki dari tempatnya berdiri, seorang gadis dengan celana katun, kaos putih, dan kardigan medium sedang menata makanan di meja makannya yang sederhana.

Rambut sepundaknya yang bergelombang sedikit berkibar karena terhembus angin yang melintas.

Mingyu sadar dari lamunannya ketika Taehyung menepuk bahunya dan mengatakan bahwa ada air liur yang mengering di sudut bibirnya.

Pemuda itu segera bergegas mencuci wajah dan sikat gigi. Setelahnya Mingyu duduk di sebelah Taehyung, di serong kanan Jeon Jungkook, dan di seberang Jeon Wonwoo.

Apa yang sedang _Jeon's sibling_ ini di kontrakan murahnya?.

Mingyu yang tidak mengerti akhirnya mengangkat suara.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Mingyu keheranan dan kerutan di dahinya menjadi aksesoris dari tanda tanyanya.

"Apanya yang sedang apa?" sahut Jungkook, tangannya teracung dan menunjuk Taehyung, yang dapat diartikan ekesitensi dirinya di sini karena sang pujaan hati.

"Bukan kau, tapi dia." Kata Mingyu dengan dingin.

Wonwoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja dan melahap sarapannya dengan tenang perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Dia? Kau bilang dia? Aku punya nama ya." Ucap Wonwoo dengan satu sudut bibir yang terangkat; kesal.

Mingyu mengeryap dan memandangi Wonwoo dengan malas.

"Iya, iya. Jeon Wonwoo-ssi."

Wonwoo menelan nasinya dan memandangi Mingyu heran. Dia mengangkat sumpitnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk Mingyu.

"Ya, kenapa semakin lama- semakin sering kita bertemu. Sopan santunmu semakin luntur?" kata Wonwoo.

Taehyung menatap Wonwoo dan Mingyu bergantian. Sedang Jungkook yang sudah biasa hidup dengan Wonwoo hanya memperhatikan saja.

"Panggil aku noona," cetus Wonwoo sembari memasukan sosis ke dalam mulutnya. Lalu tangannya terangkat lagi dan menunjuk Taehyung.

"Dan, aku akan memanggilmu oppa."

"Noona apanya," dengus Mingyu yang mulai menunjukkan karakter aslinya.

"Ya!"

"Pfft, ya-ya sudah makanlah dulu." Tangan Taehyung terjulur guna menghentikan kemungkinan pertikaian yang terjadi di antara dua orang ini.

Jungkook hanya menahan tawanya dengan pipi yang menggembung.

Sarapan pagi itu akhirnya berjalan bagaimana semustinya. Setelah semua lauk pauk sudah mengisi perut dan piring telah kosong dan berpindah ke dalam _wastafel_ , akhirnya Wonwoo baru mengatakan kunjungan mendadaknya.

Dia melihat-lihat _flat_ kecil milik keluarga Kim tersebut. Flat yang besarnya mungkin hanya seperempat rumahnya. Terdiri dari dua kamar berukuran 3x3 meter, satu kamar mandi 2x2 meter, dapur yang di gabung dengan ruang makan, satu ruang televisi yang digunakan sebagai ruang seberguna dan balkon kecil untuk menjemur pakaian.

Mingyu, Taehyung, dan Jungkook hanya diam saja dan memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sedari tadi mengoceh soal tempat tinggal Kim bersaudara.

"Seharusnya ada filter udara di sebelah sini."

"Astaga- kalian tidak menggosok lantai kamar mandi?"

" _Wastafel_ nya masih berminyak."

"Ah, Taehyung oppa. Kamarmu bau sekali!"

"Ya!, Kim Mingyu, kau harus membuka jendela."

"Ya—"

Wonwoo benar-benar seperti keran bocor. Berisik, menyebalkan, dan merepet ke mana-mana. Untung saja, Jungkook sudah biasa dan baginya protesan Wonwoo adalah makanan sehari-hari.

Karena, Jungkook sudah mengeluh kepada Kim Taehyung selama tiga tahun sejak mereka berkencan. Mengetahui sisi nyata Wonwoo bukan suatu yang menakjubkan lagi.

Tapi, bagi Mingyu hal itu amat menjengkelkan. Sudut matanya berkedut.

"Jeon Wonwoo, kau sudah berhenti?" sindirnya ketika mulut Wonwoo sudah terkatup rapat dengan komentar-komentarnya.

Pemuda itu berdiri dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Sekarang katakan yang benar. Apa yang kau inginkan ke sini pada hari Minggu yang cerah, sarapan bersama kami, dan mengomentari setiap sudut ruangan kami." Tuntut Mingyu dengan nada jengkel, emosinya mulai meluap.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya dengan tangan yang bersedekap.

"Setelah Lee Chan keluar dari rumah sakit, dia akan tinggal di sini kan bersama kalian?. Aku ingin melihat apa tempat tinggal Lee Chan itu layak atau tidak." Jawab Wonwoo dengan lugas.

Mingyu mengeryit.

" _Mwo_?" dia mendengus dan terkekeh kecil dengan sinis.

"Ya! Kau kira aku tidak berpikir sampai sana? Aku dan Taehyung hyung memikirkan kehidupan Lee Chan ke depannya dengan baik."

"Aku tidak mengiyakan bantuanmu tempo lalu untuk membantu satu kesalahanmu di masa lalu dengan Lee Jihoon. Aku tahu caranya hidup dengan layak tanpa uangmu."

Jungkook menegapkan tubuhnya. Dia tahu, Wonwoo agak berlebihan soal Lee Chan. Walaupun dia sudah tahu alasan sang kakak ke sini.

Taehyung yang juga sudah tahu tidak berkomentar banyak. Dia mempertimbangkan Jungkook sebenarnya. Toh, kalau memang Wonwoo ingin membantu itu agak lebih bagus.

Namun, respon dari Mingyu terhadap Wonwoo mungkin kelewatan. Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya, dia agak tersindir.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Dia meraih tasnya dan berkata dengan intonasi santai.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku percaya padamu."

Setelahnya kedua tungkai Wonwoo keluar dari apartemen Mingyu, tanpa menghiraukan seruan Jungkook. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat.

Jungkook berdiri dan menatap Mingyu dengan kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak suka cara kakakku, jangan keras begitu."

Mingyu dengan wajah dinginnya tidak menyahuti dan dia beranjak pergi ke dalam kamarnya. Membanting pintunya keras-keras.

"Sudah-sudah, nanti aku yang menasehatinya." Ujar Taehyung sembari mengusap bahu Jungkook; meredakan emosi yang ikut-ikutan timbul.

Mingyu di dalam kamar menggeleng dan dia merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Lagi pula, apa-apaan dia. Siapa dia, bisa mengatur-mengaturku?" Mingyu bersungut kesal di ujung ranjang kasurnya.

Tangan Mingyu segera meraba nakas dan mencari kertas cinta Wonwoo. Tidak ada, dia buru-buru mendekatkan dirinya dengan nakasnya.

Ah, sial. Mingyu lupa meletakannya di dalam laci, tadi dia menaruhnya di atas nakas. Pasti sudah diambil pemiliknya ketika melihat kamarnya.

"Ah bodoh kau Kim Mingyu." Rutuknya sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Obsidian Mingyu melihat kertas asing yang tergeletak di atas nakasnya. Menggantikan surat cinta Jeon Wonwoo yang raib.

Tangannya terjulur dan meraih kertas tersebut.

Sebuah kartu nama dan surat.

Dia membuka surat tersebut dan mendadak Mingyu ingin mempunyai kemampuan manipulasi waktu. Dia menggeleng dan mendesah pelan.

"Aish, sial Jeon Wonwoo."

 _ **Layaknya di hari lalu. Ketika, kita bertemu waktu lalu, aku juga ingin kau tidak anggap omongan ku malam itu di atas atap rumah sakit sesuatu yang akan kau bahas dengan orang lain. Cukup kau, tuhan, dan aku yang tahu.**_

 _ **Tengah malam, iklan mu rilis. Aku yakin, kau belum melihatnya. Dengan luncurnya iklan, diikuti di bukanya pemesanan online untuk produk yang kau iklankan. Dan, betapa terkejutnya. Pemesanan segera meluncur dengan alasan yang menggelikan. Kau tahu apa? Ya, karena melihat modelnya meyakinkan. Aku merasa tidak kecewa mendengarkan rekomendasi dari Jeon Jungkook, sehabis ini pujilah dia sebagai tanda terima kasih. Dengan hal ini juga, aku merekomendasikan dirimu kepada beberapa kolegaku. Yang terlampir dengan surat ini adalah kartu nama salah satu rekanku.**_

 _ **Kau bisa mendapatkan kerja di dunia entertainment. Jadikan Kim Taehyung sebagai manajermu, dan dia tidak perlu menjadi manajer cadangan lagi.**_

 _ **Anggap saja ini sebagai bantuanku untuk Lee Chan.**_

 _ **-Jeon Wonwoo-.**_

 **-0-**

Ketika matahari mulai turun dari singgasananya dan sedikit tergelincir di sebelah barat. Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah sakit.

Jalanan kota Seoul yang padat tidak menggubris pemuda yang akhir tahun ini akan segera menyelesaikan pendidikannya.

Mingyu melangkah di _zebra cross_ ketika lampu menunjukkan warna merah. Bersama rombongan pejalan kaki yang lain, Mingyu terus melangkah.

Obsidiannya menatap bus yang berhenti tepat di depan _zebra cross_ dan matanya menangkap suatu yang familiar bagi dirinya.

Ya, sebuah poster besar dengan potret dirinya yang tengah memegang produk pil makanan sehat menempel di badan bus.

Membuatnya tersipu sendiri. Setelah Mingyu berhasil berdiri tegap di sisi jalan yang lainnya dan dia mendongak, beberapa layar iklan yang menempel pada gedung-gedung memutar iklan dirinya. Oh, itu sangat lucu.

Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak tersenyum. Mingyu terus terkekeh kecil sepanjang jalan menuju rumah sakit. Kenapa dia mendadak seperti selebriti karena satu iklan?.

Mingyu menggeser pintu ruang di mana Chan di rawat. Ketika selangkah kakinya masuk sorakan soal model iklan dari Chan dan Minghao membuatnya tertawa.

Mingyu duduk di sisi ranjang satunya.

Minghao baru saja mengecek kehamilannya yang sudah menginjak usai Sembilan bulan.

Dan dia mampir untuk menjenguk Chan dengan membawakan beberapa obat tradisional yang ibunya kirimkan dari China.

Minghao menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang obat-obat itu kepada Mingyu, yang sebenarnya isi otak Mingyu sedang berkelana. Jadi, ucapan Minghao hanyalah ucapan yang melintas dari telinga kanan ke telinga kiri tanpa ia pikir dan proses ke otak.

Dehaman Chan yang mengalihkan pembicaraan menjadi soal iklan kembali teringang. Setelah, Taehyung yang ikut meledeknya kemudian Seokmin yang begitu norak menghubunginya di ikuti beberapa pesan yang mengocok perut dari Pimook dan Yugyeom teman kampusnya, soal memberikan tanda tangan.

Minghao menambahkan daftar komentar untuk dirinya.

"Saat aku dan Junhui gege sedang menghabiskan malam karena aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali dan menonton show tengah malam, aku hampir memuncratkan apa yang sedang ku kunyah saat melihat dirimu."

Chan mengangguk-angguk dan dengan semangat ikut mengoceh.

"Perawat Han, datang ke sini sekitar jam dua malam. Sambil memeriksa dia bertanya-tanya soal hyung!"

Mingyu hanya menampilkan deretan gigi yang membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya membumbung tinggi dan perutnya terasa jungkir balik.

Faktanya dia menikmati popularitas yang datang mendadak itu.

"Aku ingin berlama-lama di sini. Tapi, kalau aku pulang setelah matahari menghilang, itu akan berakhir membuat Junhui gege harus memesan makanan dari luar." Ujar Minghao yang beranjak dari kursi dengan agak kepayahan setelah beberapa saat.

Dia mengusap kepala Chan dengan gerakan lambat dan berkata pelan.

"Jangan lupa minum obat dan latihan terus untuk berjalan!"

Dan Chan mengacungkan ibu jarinya, sama sekali tidak bosan mendengar nasehat-nasehat yang sama dari orang-orang yang menjenguknya.

"Chan, hyung mengantarkan Minghao jie ke depan dulu ya."

Chan mengangguk,

"Iya hyung. Dan, Minghao jie, jangan lelah-lelah ya!" Serunya dan diangguki dengan senyum manis.

Perut Minghao yang melambung besar membuat Mingyu mengeluh hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Kau tidak lelah?" Tanya Mingyu dan di tanggapi dengan gelengan.

"Mana mungkin aku mengeluh, ini 'kan anakku sendiri," sinis Minghao.

Pemuda itu tidak begitu suka berbicara dengan Minghao ketika masa kehamilannya datang. Minghao dalam mode biasa saja sudah cukup membuat dirinya mengatupkan mulut, di masa kehamilan begini mungkin Minghao jauh lebih sarkas kalau bicara.

Mereka berdua berjalan hampir dari pintu keluar ketika suara seruan dari lelaki berjubah rumah sakit dan aroma obat-obatan menguar membuat Mingyu yang tengah sigap berdiri di belakang Minghao mundur dan berpindah tempat; itu Junhui yang dengan telaten membantu istrinya keluar.

Taxi bewarna abu-abu berhenti di depan mereka.

Junhui membantu Minghao memasuki taxi. Beberapa percakapan ringan antar suami istri dan kecupan di dahi menutup pertemuan mereka di rumah sakit.

"Aku pulang dulu Mingyu-ya."

Mingyu mengangkat tangannya.

"Hati-hati Hao-ya." Ucap Junhui dengan melambaikan tangannya.

Junhui dan Mingyu masih berdiri di sana sampai mobil itu menghilang dari pandangan.

"Hyung, kenapa tidak bilang padaku kalau Minghao ingin ke sini? Aku bisa menjemputnya. Dari pada dia naik taxi begitu." Ceramah Mingyu, merasa tidak tega dengan teman wanitanya.

"Kau 'kan sibuk. Seharusnya juga itu tugasku. Tapi, Minghao malah mengancamku kalau aku harus meninggalkan pekerjaan hanya untuk menjemput dia," keluh Junhui.

Ya, kalau dipikir lagi, suami mana yang tega membiarkan istri tercinta dengan perut besar begitu berkeliaran sendiri?.

Mingyu menatap mata cekung Junhui yang berkantung lebih parah dari biasanya. Beberapa anak rambutnya mencuat keluar, tampak kering. Kerutan lelah di wajahnya tidak mampu berbohong kalau pria itu kurang istirahat.

"Hyung, kau lembur? Dan dua puluh empat jam di IGD atau lebih?"

Junhui mengedip dan menjejalkan tangannya ke dalam jubah rumah sakitnya. Dia menggeleng.

"Tidak, _weekend_ kemarin aku di rumah."

"Tapi, wajahmu kelihatan sangat lelah."

"Ah itu," Junhui menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras.

"Minghao 'kan sedang hamil besar. Aku terjaga hampir empat puluh delapan jam takut-takut kalau dia kontraksi." Jawabnya dengan agak lesu.

Mingyu mengangguk-angguk kemudian berkata.

"Tapi, kalau kau kerja siapa yang bersamanya di rumah?"

"Anak tetanggaku. Tetapi, siang ini dia tidak bisa, jadilah HaoHao ke sini sendiri."

Satu anggukan lagi yang di dapatkan Junhui dari Mingyu. Mereka berdua masuk kembali ke dalam rumah sakit.

" _Shift_ mu selesai jam berapa hyung?"

"Jam tujuh,"

"Kau langsung pulang?"

"Seharusnya begitu,"

"Kalau begitu, bisa menyisihkan sekitar tiga puluh menit untukku? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan."

" _Urgent_?"

"Sangat."

"Kalau begitu sampai ketemu nanti."

"Makasih hyung!" Seru Mingyu sebelum Junhui berbelok ke koridor lainnya.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan _shift_ nya di senin pada akhir September itu yang terasa amat panjang, Junhui segera menemui Mingyu yang sudah menunggunya di café tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Sebetulnya, Junhui ingin langsung melesat ke rumah dan bertemu dengan Hao-nya. Namun, karena sudah berjanji dengan si tinggi yang ia anggap sebagai adik, mau tak mau Junhui tidak akan berpura-pura sibuk.

Dia mengangkat tangannya ketika melihat sosok Mingyu dari balik kaca yang setengah termenung. Junhui segera menghampirinya.

"Aku kelamaan ya?"

Mingyu menggeleng.

"Tidak-tidak kok hyung, lihat _latte_ ku baru ku minum seperempat." Mingyu menggerakkan dagunya guna memperlihatkan gelasnya yang hanya kosong sedemikian.

Arah pandang Junhui megikuti arah pandang Mingyu ke televisi yang menggantung di tembok sisi kanannya. Dan Junhui mendengus kecil.

"Merasa menjadi selebriti wahai anak kecil?"

Mingyu terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya belum biasa saja melihat wajahku di mana-mana secara mendadak begini." Guraunya.

Junhui mengangkat tangan dan memesan sebuah _mochachiato iced_.

"Ya, HaoHao sampai heboh dan aku hanya tertawa saja."

"Lama-lama kalau dibicarakan, kenapa aku jadi terlihat norak begini?" Ujar Mingyu sembari menggeleng.

"Hahaha, sama rasanya seperti aku pernah menjadi model untuk brosur rumah sakit di tahun pertamaku." Cerita Junhui mengingat masa lalu.

Mingyu tertawa lagi, sambil menunjuk-nunjuknya.

"Ya-ya, aku ingat yang satu itu. Hahaha, Minghao sampai menyimpan brosurnya." Ucap Mingyu menimpali.

"Ya, dan di laminating olehnya dan kemudian di pajang di buffet rumah kami."

Mingyu kali ini tertawa lebar; ternyata hal begini bisa membuat orang sekitar terbawa euforianya juga.

Setelah minuman Junhui datang dan beberapa topik perihal potret diri Mingyu yang kini merebak di mana-mana telah di singkirkan, akhirnya Mingyu mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Jadi, aku ingin menanyakan soal- Jeon Wonwoo dan Jihoon noona." Mingyu berkata dengan mata yang menatap Junhui lurus-lurus.

Sesapan _mochachiato_ nya entah mengapa tidak senikmat sesapan pertama. Junhui membalas tatapan Mingyu lurus juga.

Merasa Junhui mungkin agak sedikit tidak nyaman, Mingyu tersenyum kikuk sebelum menjelaskan.

"Jadi, begini." Dia berdeham sesaat untuk menetralkan suaranya yang agak serak entah mengapa.

"Aku mendapatkan suatu barang dari Jeon Wonwoo dan aku-"

"Tidak sengaja melihat kilasan masa lalu dari objek yang kau ambil?" Sela Junhui.

"Yeah." Jawab Mingyu pelan.

"Dan kau penasaran sekarang?" tebak Junhui.

Mingyu mengangguk- mengakuinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Junhui bertanya sedikit penasaran, melupakan ekspresi terkejutnya beberapa detik lalu.

"Err—itu, hubungan Wonwoo-ssi dan Jihoon noona yang merenggang."

Junhui terdiam sesaat. Glabelanya sedikit mengerut dan dia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau temukan dari Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Hm- gantungan," jawab Mingyu pendek dan dia berbohong karena Mingyu tidak mungkin membahas percakapannya di atas atap tempo hari karena surat yang ia terima dari Wonwoo kemarin pagi atau surat cinta milik gadis itu.

Junhui menyandarkan punggungnya dan menghirup udara banyak-banyak.

Bingung ingin memulai dari mana. Kalau itu perihal Jihoon dan Wonwoo, berati hal yang di bahas dari permulaan.

Lelaki yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah itu menggaruk keningnya yang tidak gatal. Dia menyedot _mochachiato_ nya sekali lagi.

"Ya…Jihoon dan Wonwoo bertemu saat orientasi sekolah."

"Wonwoo sedikit mendapatkan masalah dengan anak baru lainnya dan Jihoon datang untuk membantu. Dan, dari sana mereka berteman."

Mingyu mengusap ujung bibirnya.

"Kenapa dia perlu bantuan? Bukankah Jeon Wonwoo, terlalu _tough_ untuk mendapatkan bantuan?" kata Mingyu dengan heran.

Junhui sedikit menggerakkan tangannya.

"Asal kau tahu saja. Jeon Wonwoo yang ini sudah berevolusi," sahut Junhui asal.

"Revolusi?"

"Bagaimana ya," Junhui tampak menimbang dengan berpikir.

"Jeon Wonwoo yang kukenal semasa sekolah dulu adalah orang yang skeptis, pendiam, misterius, dan sangat pemalu. Dia tidak anti sosial sebenarnya hanya pasif dalam pergaulan saja."

"Dan, karena dia berteman dengan Jihoon, jadi dia mulai bisa menjadi manusia. Ya, kau tahu 'kan Jihoon bagaimana."

Junhui tenggelam sedikit pada masa lalunya.

"Aku tidak tahu banyak kenapa mereka bisa bermusuhan. Hal itu terjadi begitu saja, mereka menjadi renggang dan Jihoon mulai menggila dengan mengusili Wonwoo,"

Mingyu sedikit merengut dengan penjabaran Junhui.

"Tidak mungkin Jihoon noona begitu," belanya. Ya, dia tahu bagaimana Jihoon. Rasanya, Jihoon bukan sejenis begitu. Dia orang yang adil.

"Nah, aku juga heran." Kata Junhui.

"Tapi, ada kecurigaanku dengan Jihoon di masa lalu yang sampai saat ini masih tersimpan. Dan kurasa Hoshi pun begitu."

Rasa ingin tahu Mingyu meletup dan dia menyiagakan telinganya.

Junhui bersedekap.

"Malam di mana aku diserang, aku sedang latihan menari di gymnasium karena aku terlalu malas pulang. Paman dan bibiku pasti sedang bertengkar. Karena itu, akhir bulan. Setelahnya ada dua orang yang menelesak masuk dan menghajarku."

"Mereka tidak berkata Jeon Wonwoo yang menyuruh mereka. Mereka hanya mengatakan aku medapatkan selamat dari Wonwoo. Itu adalah hal yang aku dengar sebelum aku pingsan."

"Aku kembali ke sekolah seminggu kemudian. Dan, tahu-tahu saja rumor mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo melakukannya karena dia menyukaiku tapi aku malah menyukai Jihoon."

"Saat itu aku hanyalah seorang remaja labil yang langsung menguap emosi. Jadi, aku percaya saja dan ikut memusuhi Jeon Wonwoo." Jelas Junhui dan ekspresinya merasa berubah menjadi khawatir dan tidak enak mengingat hal itu.

"Dan yang ku sadari setelahnya, Jihoon dan Wonwoo tidak dekat lagi. Ku kira karena hal itu. Tapi, setelah aku berpikir bukan begitu," tambahnya.

Mingyu nampak berpikir.

"Kau tidak ingat dua orang yang menghajarmu hyung?"

Junhui menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat."

"Masalah Wonwoo di masa lalu itu terlalu banyak misteri. Aku dan Hoshi mencoba mencari tahu tapi kami tidak bisa. Jadi, satu-satunya cara adalah kami hanya berdamai dengan keadaan."

Mingyu mendadak sedikit murung karena sudah berbicara kasar dengan Wonwoo kemarin pagi.

Junhui kembali menyesap _mochachiato_ nya.

"Ku kira, kau sudah tahu dari kalungku yang kau telusuri." Kata Junhui.

Mingyu mendesah pelan.

"Kalung itu tidak menunjukkan sebelum masalah itu diperbuat. Aku sudah menyusurinya semalam suntuk. Lagian juga, itu sudah berapa tahun yang lalu hyung. Aku tidak mengingat semua detailnya." Ucapnya rendah dengan dahi yang mengerut.

Mingyu menegapkan kepalanya dan meminta Junhui menceritakan sumber masalah yang pernah menimpanya.

Awalnya Junhui terlihat agak keberatan. Tapi, selang beberapa menit dia menghirup udah dan menghembuskannya kencang.

"Ya, aku berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah saat itu. Aku menemukan Jeon Wonwoo memasukan sesuatu ke dalam tas Jihoon. Aku menuduhnya sedang balas dendam karena perbuatan Jihoon yang terus menerus mengusili dirinya."

"Kami terlibat percakapan singkat. Sialnya, setelah itu uang teman sekelasku- Minatozaki Sana, kau tahu 'kan Minatozaki Sana?"

Mingyu segera mengangguk. Siapa juga yang tidak tahu Minatozaki Sana? Aktris yang menerima penghargaan _actress of the year_ tahun lalu.

"Nah, dia yang kehilangan uang. Ketua kelas kami dengan beberapa guru akhirnya menggeledah tas semua murid sekelas. Dan entah mengapa uang itu berada di tas Jihoon."

Bola mata Mingyu sedikit membesar dan melotot; tidak percaya.

" _Jinjjayo_?"

"Ya, dan brengseknya. Ada beberapa orang yang mengatakan bahwa aku dan Jeon Wonwoo bekerja sama untuk balas dendam."

"Oh, tentu saja awalnya aku menuduh Wonwoo, karena dia tertangkap basah memasukan sesuatu ke dalam tas Jihoon."

"Namun, apa yang aku dapat?. Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa aku ikut terseret dan namaku di sandingkan dengan Jeon Wonwoo sebagai pengkhianat."

Junhui agak gusar dan terlihat kesal mengingat hal tersebut.

"Tapi, katamu tadi ada misteri yang tidak kau ketahui?" Tanya Mingyu yang semakin penasaran.

"Ya," sahut Junhui pendek. Dia menjilat bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Jika, Wonwoo yang melakukan pastilah keluarganya sebagai bagian dari komite sekolah berusaha melindunginya. Akan tetapi, ini tidak."

"Aku kenal Wonwoo cukup baik saat SMA, dia adalah _chaebol_ di sekolah yang bahkan tidak membuka identitas aslinya selama setahun pertama."

"Wonwoo bahkan malas terlihat di sorot. Dia orang yang sukar untuk membuat masalah. Lalu rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo membayar orang untuk menghajarku dan komite sekolah melindungnya. Seharusnya di masalah kedua dia harus lebih dilindungi. Bahkan, dia bisa saja menuntut anak yang lain dengan kekuasannya."

"Tapi keluarganya tidak bereaksi, dia dan aku bahkan di _skors_. Apa itu masuk akal?"

"Maksudku, setelah masalah itu kehidupan remaja kami benar-benar hancur. Namun, Wonwoo bahkan tidak merengek dipindahkan. Dia berusaha terlihat biasa. Walaupun sisa setahun setengah itu benar-benar mematikan."

Mingyu terhenyak di kursinya. Dia menaruh kedua tangannya dengan beberapa jemarinya yang mengetuk meja.

"Bagaimana dengan Jihoon noona?"

Junhui mengacung-acungkan tangannya.

"Jihoon terlihat santai, bahkan ketika di tuduh mencuri."

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Aku dan Hoshi curiga dengan Jihoon. Tapi, persis yang tadi aku katakan. Aku dan Hoshi tidak memiliki petunjuk dan bukti apapun."

"Dan, fakta kalau dia menghilang sebelum kebakaran terjadi membuat asumsi kami semakin kuat."

"Kau tidak berusaha membukanya kembali hyung? Mencari tahu kebenarannya?" Kata Mingyu dengan pandangan agak suram.

"Aku ingin. Tapi, harus di mulai dari mana dan bagaimana Gyu?"

Mingyu menunduk, mencubit tangannya satu sama lain.

"Dengan kemampuanku," cetus Mingyu kepada Junhui.

Junhui hampir saja tersedak dengan minumannya.

"Kau yakin? M-maksudku. Wonwoo tidak mungkin senang ini diungkit kembali."

"Satu firasatku." Mingyu menatap Junhui dengan serius.

"Masalah ini berhubungan dengan menghilangnya Jihoon noona." Mingyu menyela dengan nada yakin.

 **-0-**

Selepas _meeting_ hampir petang. Wonwoo melepaskan kancing-kancing _blezer_ nya dan menekuknya pada lengannya.

Setelah sampai mobil, Wonwoo melepaskan _heels_ nya yang setinggi empat sentimeter dan menggantinya dengan _sneakers_ bewarna pink pastel.

"Ahh, ini lebih nyaman," ucapnya lega.

Mobilnya melaju ke supermarket terdekat. Dia mampir ke sana guna membeli beberapa bahan makanan, susu kehamilan, dan beberapa makanan untuk ibu hamil.

Ya, setelah mengantarkan Seungkwan beberapa minggu lalu ke rumah sakit. Wonwoo sama sekali belum menjenguk si gembil satu itu lagi.

Dia ingin menjenguknya setelah beberapa hari. Tapi, Seungkwan sudah pulang ke rumah. Dan Wonwoo terjebak dengan tumpukan pekerjaan yang menggila.

Baru hari ini dia sempat. Sesungguhnya Wonwoo tidak tahu di mana apartemen si gadis- si ibu hamil dengan perawakan gembil yang terlihat lucu kadang-kadang kalau lagi jalan itu bagi Wonwoo.

Seungkwan menolak memberitahunya. Seberapa usaha Wonwoo untuk mendesak, Seungkwan tidak memberitahunya. Entah mengapa.

Jadi, Wonwoo mencuri informasi dari beberapa staffnya dan berhasil. Kini, mobilnya menderu ke arah apgujeong.

Selain itu, hari ini dia agak lebih lengang. Tanpa Choi Hansol yang mengikutinya. Lelaki itu Wonwoo suruh pulang terlebih dahulu. Jadi, Wonwoo merasa lebih bebas.

Perjalanan hanya menempuh waktu sekitar dua puluh lima menit dan Wonwoo sudah tiba di apartement Boo Seungkwan.

Dia mengambil dua kantung kresek putih besar dan segera melangkah masuk. Apartemen Boo Seungkwan termasuk dikatakan mewah dan amat layak.

Mungkin, karena pada asalnya keluarga Boo Seungkwan juga berasal dari keluarga yang cukup mapan; yang Wonwoo dengar demikian.

Kedua tungkai Wonwoo berhenti pada pintu silver bernomorkan 256. Ya, Wonwoo tidak salah ingat, kata Jung Wheein, apartemen Boo Seungkwan bernomor 256.

Dia agak kesesusahan memijit tombol apartement karena tangannya yang penuh. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Wonwoo mendengar suara pergerakan dari dalam setelah dia memencet tombol bel.

Riuh, sekitar ada dua orang di dalam sana. Salah satunya mendekat. Yang Wonwoo yakini tengah melihatnya dari layar tamu.

Kaki orang itu menjauh lagi ke dalam. Berdebat dengan seseorang dan yang Wonwoo tahu, salah satunya adalah seorang lelaki. Itu suara yang cukup berat.

Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya. Nampaknya ada sesuatu yang sedang di sembunyikan Seungkwan.

'Bagaimana bisa Jeon Wonwoo di balik pintu?'

'Astaga-astaga kau harus bersembunyi.'

Gadis itu menjilat bibirnya dan tampak menahan tawa. Apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam?.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya pintu terbuka. Menampakkan Boo Seungkwan dengan dress putih selutut dengan sweater kuning yang menutupi bagian atasnya.

"Di-direktu- ekhm maksudku Wonwoo eonnie."

Wonwoo hanya menaikan kedua alisnya seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"O-oh! Tidak usah repot-repot."

Seungkwan mengambil alih bawaan Wonwoo dan membiarkan Wonwoo merangsek masuk ke dalam.

Ada napas lega dari Seungkwan. Namun, bahkan Wonwoo bisa mendengar desahan napas leganya Seungkwan.

Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan pramadani beludru di bawahnya. Sofa itu sangat empuk dan wanita itu menyandarkan dirinya di sana.

"Jadi- kenapa eonnie tiba-tiba ke sini?" Tanya Seungkwan, setelah kembali menaruh belanjaan yang dibawa Wonwoo.

Wanita itu menyipitkan matanya dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat di dada.

"Jadi-" Wonwoo melambat-lambatkan omongannya.

"Siapa lelaki yang kau simpan di lemari kamarmu?"

"UOHOK!"

Seungkwan memukul-mukul dadanya. Terlalu terkejut. Air wajahnya berubah panik.

"T-tidak a-da!"

Wonwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Seungkwan datar.

"Dia ada- aku bisa mendengar hembusan napasnya."

Bola mata Boo Seungkwan bergerak cepat. Dalam hati Wonwoo sudah tertawa hebat. Astaga, Boo Seungkwan itu lucu sekali.

Dia adalah _typical_ orang yang tidak pandai berbohong. Dan, lihat mimik wajahnya yang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak terdengar kaget.

Lucu sekali.

Wonwoo berusaha tidak tertawa dan tetap pada ekspresi wajahnya yang dingin.

Dia menaikan satu alisnya. Menunggu jawaban dari Seungkwan.

"Tidak ada siapapun di sini eonnie-ya." Kilah Seungkwan yang masih berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Oh-masa? Haruskah aku melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarmu dan menggeledahnya sendiri?"

"C-coba saja!" Sambar Seungkwan dengan gugup.

Setengah diri Jeon Wonwoo sudah bangkit dari sofa. Pergerakan mata Seungkwan bergerak dengan awas.

Wonwoo terdiam. Dia menajamkan indera pendengarannya.

"Ha! Dia berpindah tiga langkah ke sebelah kiri? dan mulai panik?" Ucap Wonwoo dan mata Seungkwan yang sudah besar tambah membulat.

Kaki jenjang Wonwoo melangkah ke arah kamar Seungkwan dan gadis bersurai cokelat gelap sepunggung itu sudah pasrah.

Tapi sedetik kemudian dia melesat ke depan Wonwoo dan merentangkan tangannya. Tidak Menyerah.

Wonwoo menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang dengan pandangan menuntut.

"Y-ya iya! Aku tidak sendiri," Aku Seungkwan pada akhirnya dengan terpaksa. Wonwoo tersenyum amat lebar.

"Siapa dia? Ayah dari anakmu?"

Seungkwan hanya terdiam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo. Karena terlalu bertele, Wonwoo mendorong tangan Seungkwan dan menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar mantan asistennya itu.

Mata Wonwoo segera mengedar dan dia berbelok ke arah kiri; ke arah lemari. Seungkwan menahan Wonwoo dengan menarik tangannya. Tapi, kekuatan Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja muncul dan malah agak menyeret Seungkwan. Dengan agak susah payah Wonwoo meraih daun pintu lemari.

Dan Seungkwan semakin erat menarik Wonwoo.

"Eonnie!" Rengeknya dengan memohon dan kepalanya menggeleng-geleng.

Ketika Wonwoo dan Seungkwan terpental ke atas ranjang di waktu yang bersamaan pula pintu lemari terbuka dan sosok lelaki berambut hitam yang amat Wonwoo kenali memandang dengan senyum canggung ke arahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Jeon Wonwoo tengah menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang dengan mata menyorot dua insan dengan pandangan anjing gilanya.

Dia menggerakkan kepalanya; melihat ke atas, ke bawah, ke samping kemudian menggaruk alisnya dengan gusar.

Dan sekali lagi, Wonwoo menatap Seungkwan dan…Choi Hansol tidak percaya. Dia memicingkan matanya.

"K-kau ayah dari anak yang Boo Seungkwan kandung?" Jari telunjuk Wonwoo teracung dan menunjuk Hansol tidak habis pikir.

"Ya nona."

"Jangan panggil aku nona, kau sedang tidak bekerja Chwe." Kata Wonwoo cepat dengan sakartis.

Wanita yang lebih tua akhirnya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa dan masih menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kau menjelaskan ini? Bukan, maksudku-" Wonwoo berpikir sesaat.

"Kalian akan menikah _by accident_?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan pandangan masih tidak percayanya.

Seungkwan menjulurkan tangannya dan menggeleng.

"Ha? Lalu? Anakmu mau lahir tanpa ayah begitu? Tanpa ikatan?"

"Apa kalian sedang dalam _friends with banefit_?"

"Astaga- Choi Hansol apa kakek tahu? _Staff_ kesayangannya menghamili anak gadis di luar nikah."

" _Omona_ , wajahmu penipu sekali." Cerocos Wonwoo dengan kepala menggeleng-geleng.

Hansol menatapnya dengan pandangan tenang. Dia merogoh dompetnya dan sedikit menggebrak meja.

Kepala Wonwoo terjajar mundur. Matanya mendelik dan gadis itu mendengus.

"Apa? Kau marah denganku?" Kata Wonwoo dengan menantang.

"Itu-itu lihat dulu nona." Ucap Hansol dan menunjuk foto yang ia keluarkan dari dompet.

Tubuh Wonwoo sedikit mencondong ke depan dan dia hampir terjungkal setelah meraih foto tersebut di antara jemarinya.

Matanya yang sipit sedikit terbuka lebar. Perlahan Wonwoo menurunkan tangannya dan melihat Hansol dan Seungkwan secara bergantian.

"K-kalian…..sudah menikah?" Kata Wonwoo dengan terperanjat.

Hansol dan Seungkwan mengangguk serempak.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian berdua menipuku?!" Seru Wonwoo yang membuat Hansol dan Seungkwan terkejut.

"A-aku tidak berusaha menipu!" Jawab Hansol dengan tegas.

"O-oke, aku memang tidak bertanya kehidupan pribadimu Hansol-ah. Tapi, istrimu. Hah! Kapan kalian menikah?" Kata Wonwoo dengan kesal; merasa terkhianati dan jengkel luar biasa.

Takut-takut, Seungkwan mengeluarkan tiga jarinya dan hampir membuat Wonwoo berseru keras-keras sebelum dia mengatur kontrol emosinya.

"Tiga- tiga tahun?" Kata Wonwoo dengan sedikit gagap.

"Kakek tahu Hansol?"

"Iya, beliau tahu." Sahut Hansol pendek.

Wonwoo memandang curiga ke arah Seungkwan. Matanya memicing dan jelas terlihat terganggu dan kesal sekaligus.

"Kau memalsukan datamu ya?" Tuduh Wonwoo.

"Seharusnya, kau tidak boleh berstatus menikah ketika melamar di perusahaanku." Paparnya dengan mata menyipit.

"I-itu." Seungkwan merasa suaranya serak.

"Kakekmu yang memintanya."

Suara Hansol yang berdenging membuat diri Wonwoo membeku.

Sedang di belakang Hansol, Seungkwan sudah mencubit pinggang suaminya.

"Hansol-ah!" Bisiknya khawatir.

 **-0-**

Selama tiga hari penuh Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bisa memfokuskan dirinya dengan baik. Dia masih tidak habis pikir saja dengan kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Dan, rasanya sangat jengkel ketika melihat Hansol.

Tidak ada rasa tersanjung lagi bagi Wonwoo untuk Choi Hansol. Seolah semuanya sudah lenyap habis. Bahkan dia merasakan ada hasrat amarah dalam rongga dadanya.

Wonwoo sama sekali tidak paham dengan presepsi kakeknya soal keamanan dirinya sehingga memasukan Seungkwan secara illegal ke dalam perusahaan.

Awalnya dia sedikit heran kakeknya itu menugaskan Hansol untuk menjadi asisten yang merangkap ini itu bagi dirinya. Kakeknya itu sangat sayang dengan Hansol. Tapi, ia sadar sekarang.

Saat itu dia sudah memulangkan Seungkwan sehingga satu-satunya tinggal menyuruh Hansol untuk mendampinginya.

Walaupun alasannya logis, tapi Wonwoo tidak menampik kalau dia kesal sekali. Apalagi, Seungkwan cukup dekat dan dia bisa-bisanya menyembunyikan hal itu dengan amat baik.

Dia ingin cerita kepada Jungkook ataupun Jeonghan. Akan tetapi, dua orang itu tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Bisa berpapasan di rumah saja sesuatu yang patut di syukuri.

Apa dia harus cerita kepada Kwon Soonyoung?. Wonwoo melongokkan kepalanya di celah pintu. Tapi, Soonyoung sedang di kejar _deadline_ akhir bulan. Jadi, mengajaknya cerita hal yang tidak berkaitan dengan pekerjaan akan kurang bijaksana.

Usai dengan semua pekerjaannya, Wonwoo memilih untuk segera pulang dan mandi dengan air hangat sembari mendengarkan lagu rasa-rasanya itu hal yang sempurna.

Tapi, sebuah pesan yang masuk mendadak mengunggah semangatnya yang sedikit melempam.

 **[ From ; Lee Chan ]**

 **Wonwoo noona, sudah pulang bekerja? Kalau sudah, bisa ke rumah sakit? Aku bosan TT-TT.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasa penat dan lelah Wonwoo entah mengapa menguap seketika. Kala dia melihat Chan dengan senyumannya. Mengingatkan akan Jihoon, pasti. Ada rasa berkedut sakit dalam rongga dadanya, tapi ada hal-hal yang membuatnya membumbung senang.

Mungkin dia hanya rindu akan Jihoon. Dan melihat Lee Chan mengubah pengelihatan Wonwoo, seolah remaja lelaki itu adalah refleksi kakaknya. Sehingga Wonwoo merasa amat bahagia dan membuatnya terus-terusan tersenyum.

Dengan ocehan yang terus terdengar, Wonwoo mendorong kursi roda Chan sepanjang taman rumah sakit. Banyak sekali obrolan yang mereka perbincangkan dan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menyesal mengunjungi Chan.

Sampai pada puncak percakapan mereka sore itu.

"Noona….kenapa selama beberapa tahun terakhir, noona tidak pernah mengunjungi kami?" Tanya Lee Chan.

Seolah baru kemarin Wonwoo mendapatkan perkataan pembatalan persahabatan dari Jihoon.

Kenyataannya itu sudah delapan tahun berlalu. Di potong dengan Lee Chan yang hampir menghabiskan tiga tahun lebih terbaring tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit.

Wonwoo sedikit menegang pada hirupan napasnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dan, pada hirupan kedua dia sudah lebih tenang.

"A-aku ingin. Tapi, terlalu sibuk." Alibinya kepada Chan. Kepala Chan menoleh ke belakang dan memandangi Wonwoo sejenak.

Dia menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tidak Wonwoo pahami. Tapi yang Wonwoo baru sadari adalah pandangan Chan persis sekali dengan pandangan Jihoon.

Wonwoo menghentikan kursi roda Chan dan memposisikannya di sebelah kursi taman yang panjang. Puan tersebut mendudukan dirinya di sana.

"…Noona, kau tidak tahu di mana Jihoon noona?" Tanya Chan dengan suara serak dan parau.

Dalam gelombang suaranya, Wonwoo dapat mendengar suara rindu dan kecewa yang bercampur.

Dia melirik Chan sekilas. Wonwoo tersenyum lebar dengan menaruh kedua sisi rambutnya ke belakang daun telinga.

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi….noona janji, noona akan mencari Jihoon." Ucap Wonwoo dengan pasti sembari menggenggam tangan Chan.

Mata Chan berubah berkaca dengan arah pandang yang sedih. Ibu jarinya mencengkeram jari-jarinya yang terkepal. Terlihat jelas, bahwa remaja itu sedang menahan tangisnya.

Wonwoo menggerakkan tangannya. Melingkarkan dirinya pada tubuh Chan yang beraroma obat-obatan. Membiarkan pemuda itu menangis di bahunya.

Tangan Wonwoo menenggelamkan kepala Jihoon pada pundaknya dengan usapan sayang yang mengusak pada anak-anak rambut hitam Lee Chan yang sudah memanjang.

Ada rasa sesak yang menegak pada ruang hati Wonwoo. Dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Lee Chan, menatap remaja itu sembari memegang kedua sisi bahunya.

Lelaki muda itu masih menunduk dengan air mata yang meleleh dari kedua matanya.

"Chan, noona berjanji. Noona akan menemukan Jihoon dan membawanya ke depanmu. Kau jangan sedih, yang penting sekarang kau sudah sadar dan kamu harus sembuh."

"Chan-ie ingin bertemu dengan Jihoon dalam keadaan sehat bukan?" Kata Wonwoo dengan lembut.

Lee Chan mengangguk yang pada akhirnya mampu menghentikan air matanya yang tadi secara mendadak keluar.

Wonwoo menarik urat-urat di wajahnya untuk tersenyum.

"Kau butuh sesuatu untuk menjadi lebih baik," Wonwoo berkata seraya mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Ah, kau tinggal di sini sebentar. Noona ingin membelikkanmu sesuatu di mini market seberang. Oke?"

Gadis itu segera bangkit dan tersenyum sekilas ke luar rumah sakit dan menyeberangi jalanan dan menghilang dari kedua indera Lee Chan ketika dia masuk ke dalam mini market.

Wonwoo mengambil beberapa batang cokelat dan beberapa _cup ice cream_ ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya.

Jadi, karena suasana hati Chan yang tiba-tiba muram. Maka, cokelat dan _ice cream_ adalah salah satu cara ampuh untuk memperbaikinya.

Setelah membayar, Wonwoo keluar dari mini market dan matanya menemukan lelaki tinggi menjulang berada tepat di belakang Chan.

Kim Mingyu berdiri di sana. Menanyai beberapa tentang kenapa Chan di sini. Dan ketika dia sampai di seberang jalanan satunya, Chan menjawab sambil menunjuk dirinya yang berjalan ke arah keduanya.

Wonwoo tidak menyapa Mingyu dan langsung duduk di kursi panjang tempat dia duduk tadi. Megeluarkan batangan cokelat dan _ice cream_.

Seperti apa yang diharapkan Jeon Wonwoo, Chan menantapnya dengan mata yang agak berair. Tetapi, ada rasa yang lebih tenang di sana.

Tangannya cekatan membuka segel cokelat dan menyodorkannya pada Chan. Chan meraihnya dan langsung mengigitnya dengan suara yang teredam dalam kunyahannya dia bergumam terima kasih.

Kini Wonwoo membuka _cup ice cream_ dengan rasa _choco hazelnut vanilla_.

"Ini kesukaanmu 'kan?" Kata Wonwoo dengan pasti, Chan mengangguk dan segera menyambarnya. Memakannya dengan cokelat yang di cocol _ice cream_. Dan rasa lumer dalam mulutnya telah melupakan perasaan sendunya beberapa saat lalu.

Wonwoo ikut memakan cokelat yang ia beli dengan perbincangan ringan. Mingyu berdeham beberapa kali. Tapi, sepertinya Chan dan Wonwoo sudah bekerja sama, dia benar-benar di abaikan.

Mingyu terbatuk dan akhirnya meraih kantung dalam pangkuan Wonwoo dan memakan cokelat dengan _ice cream_ seperti cara Chan.

Barulah kedua orang itu mendongak dan menganggapnya ada. Seolah dia baru tiba di sana.

"Ah, ada selebritis baru." Ucap Wonwoo dengan nada meledeknya.

Mingyu tidak menghiraukan dan duduk di sebelah Wonwoo. Dia terdiam, memakan cokelat dan es krimnya sambil memandangi Chan dan Wonwoo bergantian.

Setelah matahari tergelincir, Mingyu menyarankan agar Chan kembali ke ranjangnya. Dan keduanya setuju.

Jeon Wonwoo masih bertahan di sana. Duduk di bangku penunggu dan berceloteh apa saja dengan riang kepada Chan.

Dan, Mingyu sadar. Aura-aura yang dimiliki Wonwoo pada beberapa kesempatan adalah aura yang sama dengan milik Jihoon, yang membuatnya rindu.

Chan sudah berbaring dan beberapa perawat masuk. Wonwoo sedikit menyingkir. Dan, entah bagaimana Mingyu menggapai pergelangan tangan Wonwoo yang kemudian menariknya keluar dari sana.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam saja dan Mingyu menariknya ke taman rumah sakit.

"Ada apa?" Seolah dejavu, Wonwoo melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kau mau melarangku bertemu dengan Chan? Karena tidak masuk akal?" Wonwoo berkata dengan nada menyindir dan amat sinis bagi rungu Mingyu.

"B-bukan begitu." Jawabnya dengan kikuk seketika.

Mingyu menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Wonwoo yang telah duduk dan meraih bunga di dalam tangannya dan mengusap-usap kelopak bunga bewarna kuning.

Musim gugur sudah tiba, dan bunga-bunga yang ada tidak sesegar seperti musim semi. Layu, dan beberapa nampak mati.

Wonwoo meraih beberapa helai rambutnya dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga agar pandangannya tidak terganggu.

"Ayo, bicara. Kau menarikku ke sini pasti ingin bicara, kan?" Tegur Wonwoo agak tidak sabaran.

"T-terima kasih n-noona. Karena…..sudah merekomendasikan ku." Mingyu tidak tahu kenapa, bicara dengan Wonwoo biasanya sangat mudah. Apalagi bersakartis ria dengan gadis itu. Namun, mengapa sekarang dia sangat gugup?.

Mendengar perkataan itu meluncur dari bilah bibir Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menoleh cepat-cepat dan hampir terbahak kalau dia tidak dapat mengntrolnya.

"Kau bilang apa? Noona? Hei, beberapa hari lalu kau menentang ideku itu," repet Wonwoo yang kini sudah terkekeh geli.

Helaan napas Mingyu yang terkesan buru-buru menambah analisa Wonwoo bahwa Mingyu sebenarnya gugup dan semakin menjelaskannya dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang tidak biasa.

Mengabaikan rasa malu yang menjalar. Mingyu berkata dengan cepat.

"Aku mendapatkan beberapa kontrak secepat ini." Suara Mingyu sudah lebih stagnan dan serius membuat Wonwoo juga berhenti terkikik.

Puan itu menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap Mingyu dengan cermat.

"Oh yeah, sama-sama juga. Lagi pula, kau pantas mendapatkannya."

Seketika Wonwoo teringat dengan suratnya. Dan wajahnya mendadak terasa panas. Gadis itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah lain.

"Ah, ya!" Seru Wonwoo tiba-tiba yang membuat mata Mingyu terbuka sedikit lebih lebar.

"K-kenapa?"

"Kau-" Wonwoo memicing dan rasa panas tadi sudah menghilang begulir dengan rasa penasaran yang seketika berubah menjadi jengkel.

"-kenapa surat itu ada padamu hah?!"

Mingyu melupakan hal yang satu itu dan dia mengerutkan keningnya seperti tertangkap basah melakukan kesalahan dan siap mendapatkan detensi.

"B-bukan argh…bagaimana menjelaskannya," racau Mingyu yang mendadak menjadi _blank_.

"Aku tidak mau ada kebohongan. Karena itu jelas sebuah hal yang pribadi," sahut Wonwoo dengan err- nada tenang yang menusuk gendang telinga Mingyu.

Rendah dan mengintimidasi.

"Aku menemukannya di café." Jawab Mingyu dengan jujur pada akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak mengembalikannya padaku?" Kata Wonwoo dengan dagu yang sedikit terangkat.

"Karena, kau meninggalkannya di sana dan ku kira itu hanyalah kertas sampah sebelum aku meraihnya dan menganalisa kilasan-"

Mingyu langsung mengatupkan bibirnya. Hampir saja dia keceplosan soal psikometrinya.

Mata Wonwoo yang tajam dan sipit memicing dari hidungnya yang putih dan mancung.

"Aku tahu, ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan," kata Wonwoo dengan yakin.

"T-tidak."

"Aku mampu mendengar kegundahan dalam nada suaramu."

"Oh, hei jangan menganalisa bodoh begitu Jeon Wonwoo-ssi," ujar Mingyu dengan peluh yang sedikit merembes dari rambutnya.

Wonwoo menaikan satu alisnya.

"Aku bisa- dengar degup jantungmu. Napasmu, langkah kakimu, dan gumamaman kecilmu kalau ku mau," sahut Wonwoo dengan mata yang tidak beralih dari mata hitam milik Mingyu yang kini memandangnya heran.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Mingyu tidak mengerti.

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu sekilas.

" _Well_ , seharusnya kau bertanya bagaimana aku tahu, _penthouse_ nomor 2342 sedang memutilasi seseorang," kata Wonwoo dengan suara rendah dan pelan nyaris berbisik.

"Intuisi?" Tebak Mingyu.

Ya, Mingyu pernah mendiskusikannya dengan Junhui. Dan dia menoleh, menatap Wonwoo lekat-lekat. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan hal yang satu itu.

" _Telephaty?_ Indera ke enam," ujar Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng.

Dia agak ragu, kenapa juga dia kelepasan berbicara seperti barusan?.

Namun, ada dorongan untuk jujur kepada Mingyu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa namanya. Tapi, aku bisa mendengar dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Tidak sampai bermil-mil." Kata Wonwoo dengan meyakinkan.

Mingyu merengut, dia nampak keheranan.

"Kau sedang tidak membodohiku?" Tanya Mingyu dengan skeptis.

Wonwoo mendengus.

"Buat apa?"

"Itu tidak mungkin," gumam Mingyu.

Wonwoo mendesah. Buat apa juga dia berbicara begitu pada pria di depannya ini. Yang jelas-jelas tidak akan mempercayainya.

Tetapi, di luar dugaan. Mingyu merangsek maju, berbisik pada telinga Wonwoo. Yang mendadak membuat Wonwoo mematung.

"Aku….. seorang psikometri."

 **-To Be Continued-**

Wah, aku merasa terharu ada yang masih membaca fanfic abal-abal ini.

Dan, ya, aku janji tidak akan update lama karena selama aku menghilang aku sudah draft beberapa chapter.

Anw, aku sempat ingin mendiscontinued ini karena menurutku kontennya agak cukup berat. Tapi, setelah berpikir beberapa saat aku yakin untuk melanjutkannya sampai selesai.

Jadi, sebagai apresiasi untukku, maukah kalian memberikanku review, fav atau follow.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih!


	8. Missing You

**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

Choi Seung Cheol

Kwon Soon Young

Lee Ji Hoon

 **Genre(s)**

Drama, Mystery, Romance, Friendship, Family, Supranatural, Action.

 **Rated**

PG- 16

 **WARNING!**

 **Gender Switch for Submission, Typo(s), Out Of Character, SVT-KSTAR!AU, Rate M for bad language and scene of violence, Antagonist and bad personality character for supporting story line!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words.**

 _ **XX**_

 _Even After a long time passes_

 _Let's both remember_

 _That we both had each other back then_

 _© Missing You — 2NE1_

Wonwoo baru saja mendengar suatu yang di luar dugaannya, sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

Dia terpaku dan menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Lelaki itu segera menjauh lalu memandang Wonwoo balik dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

Mingyu nampak keheranan. Pasalnya, semua orang yang ia beritahu akan mencemoohnya dan mengejeknya, kalau, tidak bagus melontarkan lelucon di saat sedang serius. Namun, Jeon Wonwoo terlihat terkejut.

"Hey?" buyar Mingyu menggerakan tangannya di depan wajah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengeleng dan terduduk tegap. Dia menggerakan tangannya sendiri dan menaruh kembali beberapa helai rambutnya di belakang telinga.

Butuh beberapa saat agar Wonwoo mampu mengatasi rasa terkejutnya dan kembali bersuara.

"K-kau sedang tidak bercanda?" tanya Wonwoo hati-hati, suaranya lambat, pelan, dan ragu.

'Dia percaya,' batin Mingyu.

Pemuda itu merasa tegang sesaat dan kepalanya menggeleng kaku. Bola matanya sedikit membesar.

" _Prove it_!" ujar Wonwoo.

"Di sini? _Alright_ , ada suatu benda yang bisa kuperiksa?" tanya Mingyu dengan menengadahkan tangannya.

Wonwoo berpikir beberapa detik dan dia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menyodorkan pada Mingyu.

Dengan senyum di sudut bibirnya, Mingyu menerima ponsel Wonwoo yang bewarna silver itu.

Mingyu menegapkan tubuhnya, mengenggam ponsel Wonwoo dengan erat dan matanya perlahan menutup. Wonwoo yang hanya duduk dua jengkal darinya; mengawasi.

Mata Mingyu masih tertutup. Akan tetapi bilah bibirnya mulai bergerak.

"Ini- sudah di tanganmu cukup lama, sekitar dua tahun. Ini hadiah dari seorang tanpa nama, pernah terlempar dari atas kasur saat kau tidur," Mingyu membuka matanya kembali, "benar atau tidak?" kata Mingyu seolah dia habis meramal.

Mata elang milik Wonwoo terlihat mengamati Mingyu lamat-lamat, ada sesuatu yang aneh dari balik pupil Wonwoo yang membesar saat menatap Kim Mingyu.

"Salah?" tanya Mingyu retorik. Karena jarang sekali dia salah dan ponsel Wonwoo benar-benar mudah untuk di lacak.

Wonwoo tak menyahut dan maraih ponselnya kembali lalu menjejalkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Dia masih bergeming sampai Mingyu bertanya perihal kemampuan Wonwoo.

"Coba, sekarang kau yang buktikan," pinta Mingyu.

"Haruskah?"

"Tentu! Aku sudah membuktikan kemampuanku- seharusnya kau juga. Tapi, kalau itu hanya leluconmu, bisa kau simpan send-"

"Tidak! Itu bukan lelucon." Potong Wonwoo agak tersinggung.

"Kalau begitu, coba kau ke sana," Wonwoo menunjuk tempat para perawat, "dan bicaralah di sana," suruhnya.

Mingyu melihat Wonwoo sekilas sebelum ia beranjak dan menuju tempat yang Wonwoo suruh. Cukup jauh, sekitar seratus meter dari tempat Wonwoo duduk.

Kedua tungkai Mingyu berhenti di konter perawat. Mengetukan jarinya di sana.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu Kim Mingyu?" seorang perawat menghampiri dan menatap Mingyu.

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo sekali lagi sebelum berbicara.

"Ah, ya itu sampai kapan tanggal batas pembayaran rumah sakit Lee Chan?"

Perawat itu terlihat mengulas senyum.

"Sebentar, saya periksa dulu."

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Nah, ini. Batasnya hingga tanggal sepuluh bulan ini. Untuk biaya obat dan terapi sudah di rinci di sini. Bisa dilihat, karena sudah dibayar enam puluh persennya. Lee Chan sudah bisa mendapatkan perawatan maksimal." Jelas perawat itu sambil menunjukan selembar kertas berisi angka.

Mingyu tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Kenapa kau bertanya Kim Mingyu- _ssi_? Bukannya sudah pernah dijelaskan?" tanya perawat itu penasaran, Mingyu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Hanya memastikan. Kalau begitu, terima kasih."

Mingyu beralih dari sana dan kembali ke depan Wonwoo. Dia menatap Wonwoo dan gadis itu menjelaskan persis dan sama seperti apa yang Mingyu ucapkan tadi. Bahkan sampai ke nada keheranan dan geli yang di lontarkan sang perawat.

"Woah," itu respon Mingyu dan dia menggeleng seraya merasa takjub, "Bisa di coba sekali lagi?" pintanya.

Wonwoo mendengus, ia mengibaskan tangannya; menyuruh Mingyu menjauh dan berbicara.

Kaki Mingyu kembali menjauh, dia duduk di depan konter administrasi dan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, sedang Wonwoo terkekeh dengan kepala menggeleng.

Mingyu kembali lagi lalu menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang, menantang Wonwoo untuk membuktikan kemampuannya.

Kedua obsidian Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan santai.

"Apa-apaan? Kau sedang menyebutkan biodatamu?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu tetap menatap Wonwoo dengan menantang.

"Coba, katakan saja apa yang aku bicarakan."

Wonwoo menghembuskan napasnya perlahan.

"Namaku Kim Mingyu, aku lahir di Seoul, umurku dua puluh empat. Aku suka makan, aku juga suka tidur. Ada satu keinginanku, tapi itu rahasia _sih._ "

Mata Mingyu membulat seraya bertepuk tangan.

" _Daebak_!"

Mingyu terduduk lagi, memandang Wonwoo dengan takjub.

"Wah, tapi..apa telingamu tidak terasa err sakit atau apa? Karena terlalu banyak suara yang masuk? Kalau aku jelas, kemampuanku hanya bisa ketika aku dapat berkonsentrasi dengan baik."

Satu helaan napas dari Wonwoo, dia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak terasa sakit. Aku bisa memilih suara mana yang ingin ku dengar lebih jelas. Karena frekuensi gelombang setiap manusia berbeda. Em, seperti- kode? Setiap orang atau setiap satu suara yang di hasilkan memiliki karakteristik masing-masing.

"Tapi, kadangkala semua suara bisa masuk begitu saja dan membuat aku muak." Tutur Wonwoo dengan pandangan lurus ke satu titik di rumput hijau.

Dia menoleh, menatap Mingyu dengan satu senyuman yang tak pernah Mingyu lihat sebelumnya.

"Senang, bisa mengenalmu Kim Mingyu."

Dan, sepasang jantung di sana berdegup lebih kencang dari satu pasang yang lainnya.

 **-0-**

Oktober berlalu dengan cepat, di awal bulan November dengan bunga yang gugur dan warna jingga kekuningan yang menyebar sepanjang jalan menemani Jeon Wonwoo dalam perjalanan menuju _resort_.

Bulan lalu, Wonwoo menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya untuk bekerja. Menjelang akhir tahun, pekerjaan akan semakin menggunung dan menumpuk. Tidak akan bisa jika di tunda. Ditambah kejadian yang seharusnya di luar dari prediksi itu menyulitkan rencana.

Salah satu pabrik di cabang Jeju mengalami masalah financial. Staff keuangan melakukan korupsi dan masalahnya menjalar ke produksi dan sumber daya manusia.

Kakeknya mendelegasikan Wonwoo untuk memulihkan pabrik di sana sedang kantor pusat di _handle_ oleh Jeon Somin.

Memulihkan suatu komponen yang rusak bukan perihal mudah. Wonwoo protes tentu saja, kenapa bukan kakeknya saja yang pergi dan membereskannya.

Namun, kakeknya berkata kalau hal itu untuk melatih Wonwoo di masa yang akan datang. Hal-hal demikian akan selalu terjadi di suatu badan perusahaan selama ia berjalan.

Wonwoo bersandar pada jok. Jendela mobil terbuka dan angin sepoi, aroma asin, serta deburan ombak menjadi tanda selamat datang di pulau Jeju.

Mata elang Wonwoo melirik Hansol pada spion.

"Kau- meninggalkan Seungkwan sendiri selama lima belas hari?" Wonwoo bertanya tetapi menggunakan nada sinis pada suaranya.

"Iya nona."

Wonwoo mendesah pelan,

"Kau harus banyak-banyak memberikan kabar. Siklus awal kehamilan itu rentan," tutur Wonwoo, tangannya keluar jendela; merasakan sentuhan angin yang menyejukan.

Hansol tidak menyahut, tapi Wonwoo yakin dia akan melakukan hal itu.

"Ah, enaknya jika ke sini bukan untuk pekerjaan. Tapi, liburan," seru Wonwoo dan mengarahkan tubuhnya ke jendela; melihat laut dan melipat tangannya di jendela. Membiarkan wajahnya tertampar angin.

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang sudah di perkirakan, Wonwoo yang baru tiba langsung di berondong segunung berkas dan analisa yang sudah di selidiki.

Bisa di katakan, bagian financial adalah jantung. Jika, bagian itu rusak maka efeknya bisa ke organ lain. Menyumbat pembuluh darah.

Penunggakan jaminan pekerja, asuransi yang tidak berguna pada semestinya, keterlambatan pembayaran buruh, stok barang mentah yang terhambat, siklus produksi yang tidak sehat sampai dia menemukan beberapa cacat yang tersembunyi lainnya.

Wonwoo pasrah, jika dia harus tinggal di Jeju lebih lama dari yang di perkirakan. Banyak kejanggalan yang musti dia bereskan dan Wonwoo rindu Seoul serta semua orang yang berada di sana.

Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Sudah seminggu lebih Wonwoo di sini dan dia sama sekali belum menyentuh pantai dan laut. Padahal hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari penginapannya.

Ia berguling-guling di kasur. Wonwoo menyalakan radio dan beberapa lagu favoritnya di putar pada saluran lokal.

Jemarinya tengah mengetikan beberapa pesan untuk Jungkook dan Chan. Dia mungkin tidak bisa hadir di acara wisuda Jungkook pertengahan November mendatang, dengan semua kemelut yang ada.

"Ya, Woozi- _ssi_. Apa yang akan kau bawakan malam ini? Di luar, bintang sedang bertaburan di angkasa, bukankah lebih menghayati jika membawakan suatu lagu yang sedikit sentimental dengan alunan mendayu?"

"Hm, menurutku juga begitu. Baiklah para pendengar yang setia, aku akan menyanyikan satu lagu yang akan menemani segmen terakhir ini," jawab seorang yang bernama Woozi itu.

Wonwoo menelungkupkan tubuhnya, masih dengan ponsel di tangan. Dia seperti mendengar suara Jihoon keluar dari radio cokelat yang bertengger di atas buffet itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Untuk pendengar setia _Jeju Night_! Ini dia Woozi dengan _Missing You_ dari 2ne1!"

Melodi mulai terdengar, Wonwoo terbangun dan menaruh bantal pada kepala kasur kemudian bersandar di sana. Deburan ombak menemani malamnya, dengan hembusan angin yang mengoyangkan tirai putih.

" _Georeohke neomo phyeonhage guljimayo_ ,"

Wonwoo menatap layar ponselnya dan sibuk memainkan game di androidnya. Beberapa helai rambutnya terjatuh.

" _Ajik neoma nan nam naminikka_ ,"

" _Ajik neoma nan nam naminikka_ ," Wonwoo ikut bersenandung.

" _Eorinae cheorom bochaeji jom mayo_ ,"

Dia terus mengikuti lirik-lirik lagu yang di lantunkan. Kepala Wonwoo sedikit bergerak, seolah lirik lagu yang dibawakan sesuai dengan keadaan yang tenang seperti ini.

" _Jogeum umcheuryo isseul ppuniya nan gwencahana_ ,"

" _Anya sasil nan_ ,"

" _Naerul tteona bonaen geuga ajik neomu miwoyo_ ,"

" _Chagapge sigeobeorin ae gaseumneun ajikdo geureul_ ,"

" _Geuriwohaeyo_ ,"

" _Geuriwohaeyo_ ,"

Mata Wonwoo membulat sempurna, dia memandangi radio itu dengan saksama. Nada, suara, alunan yang terdengar. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan ketegangan yang dihasilkan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat membuat bulu romanya berdiri. Bibir Wonwoo bergetar dan ada sesuatu dalam dadanya yang mendesak.

Dia menurunkan kakinya dan berjalan pelan ke arah radio kecil itu dengan sedikit tidak percaya. Ia tahu suara itu, ia kenal suara itu, ia akrab dengan suara itu, Wonwoo tahu kode suara itu. Sama, persis.

" _Oraen sigani jinagado uriseoro gieokhaeyo_ ,"

" _Gaettaen seoroga isseosseumeul_ ,"

Musik berhenti dengan sempurna dan tangan Wonwoo sudah berada di sisi radio, mengangkat radio itu setinggi dada dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Dia terduduk di kursi berlengan, masih dengan napas yang agak sesak dan sulit untuk mempercayainya.

"Wah, para pendengar setia. Ya, kita sudah mendengarkan lagu dari sahabat kita. Penyanyi yang luar biasa, Woozi- _ssi_ dengan membawakan _Missing You_ dari girlband jebolan _YG Ent_.

"Nah, kenapa Woozi- _ssi_ membawakan lagu tadi? Apa sedang merindukan seseorang?"

"Ya, terima kasih Sena- _ssi_. Ah bagaimana ya, yang kita tahu 'kan _Missing You_ sendiri adalah kerinduan akan cinta pada sang kekasih di masa lalu. Di mana kekasihnya pergi begitu saja. Tapi, sepertinya aku menyanyikan lagu ini karena aku benar-benar merindukan orang-orang yang aku sayangi.

"Cinta dan sayang 'kan bukan hanya untuk kekasih. Bisa kepada keluarga, teman, dan kerabat lainnya. Bagiku, aku merasakan kehilangan dan kerinduan orang-orang itu."

"Wah, sangat mendalam, ya. Ah, kalau begitu apakah kau mau membuat kata-kata untuk orang-orang yang kau rindukan?" tawar Sena.

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu!"

"Hm, apa ya." Dia seperti membuat suara berpkir dengan Hm-nya yang cukup panjang sebelum melanjutkan,

"Aku Woozi, sangat merindukan kalian. Apa kabar? Maafkan aku yang seperti ini,"

Keheningan beberapa saat melanda.

"Sudah? Hanya begitu?"

"Ah, kata Woozi- _ssi_ , sudah. Nah para pendengar Woozi- _ssi_ telah mengakhiri perjumpaan kita di _Jeju Night Weekend._ Tetap pada saluran anda setiap malam akhir pekan, bersama kami. Sena dan dan-"

"Woozi," sahut Woozi.

"Serta kru yang bertugas undur diri. Tebar cinta dan sayang pada orang terkasih, _Jeju Night Weekend_ berakhir. Selamat malam semua."

Suara berganti menjadi slogan dari acara tersebut dan iklan komersil radio mulai menggema. Jemari Wonwoo bergerak memutar tombol di radio dan cahaya di balik panel tuning padam.

Dia terhenyak di sofa kemudian memandang langit kamarnya tidak karuan. Wonwoo meletakan radio cokelat itu di tempatnya semula dan kedua tungkainya berjalan ke balkon kamar. Membukanya dan angin malam segera menyambutnya.

Aroma laut lantas mengisi ruang hidungnya dan Wonwoo menghirupnya banyak-banyak.

"Itu Jihoon, suara Woozi itu mirip Jihoon," bisiknya pada angin.

Tahu-tahu Wonwoo tersentak sedikit terkejut. Dia ingat, dia ingat ketika beberapa temannya mengatakan ada seorang penyanyi bernama Woozi di Jeju yang memiliki suara seperti Jihoon.

Itu bukan mirip, tetapi persis.

 **-0-**

Seungcheol baru saja menyelesaikan _take_ -nya. Dia segera menghambur keluar dari lokasi pengambilan gambar dengan sedikit senang.

Dia sudah berada di sana hampir seharian penuh, lelah dan penat.

"Yoon Jeonghan?" sapa Seungcheol ketika melihat gadis dengan rambut lurus sepunggung yang kini bewarna hitam sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang lainnya.

Jeonghan menoleh lalu tersenyum kecil seraya menghampiri Seungcheol.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Jeonghan dengan alis terangkat.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat," Seungcheol melepaskan dua kaitan kancing teratas kemejanya. Dia melihat ke sekitar.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" kata Seungcheol sembari memperhatikan Jeonghan. Jeonghan mengangguk, kedua tangannya memegang beberapa gulungan kertas.

"Sudah, selalu bersama Hong Jisoo di ruang _make up_ ," tuturnya dengan bosan. Itu memang rutinitasnya, selalu makan bekal dalam ruangan.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Hanya minum susu-" Seungcheol melihat jam yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya, "- seharusya aku bisa makan. Tapi, karena sudah jam delapan lewat dan Aaron hyung akan memarahiku. Jadi, tidak."

Jeonghan tertawa kecil.

"Memang harus, memangnya kau mau dimarahi Jisoo karena pakaian yang akan dikenakan tidak muat?"

"Jisoo tidak akan marah, kalau aku hanya naik beberapa gram."

Jeonghan mendengus, dia menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Siapa bilang? Kim Seolhyun habis dia marahi karena gaun yang akan dipakai terlalu ketat. Dan ternyata Jisoo menemukan banyak cokelat di tasnya."

"Wah, aku mungkin harus berhati-hati." Ujar Seungcheol dengan nada sedikit merinding. Mereka terkekeh.

Lelaki itu melipat tangannya kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya; melihat ke luar, di mana para kru masih bekerja walaupun matahari sudah tenggelam.

Obsidiannya memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang tengah dihujani cahaya beserta kamera yang selalu mengikuti setiap pergerakannya.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Seungcheol tiba-tiba.

Jeonghan ikut memutar arah tubuhnya, melipat kedua tangannya di dada; bersedekap dan memperhatikan orang yang dimaksudkan Seungcheol.

"Kenapa memang?"

"Bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan kontrak dengan JH Group?"

Gadis itu menarik poninya ke belakang agar pandangannya tidak halangi.

"Apa dia memiliki koneksi orang dalam?" belum Jeonghan menjawab, Seungcheol sudah menambahkan.

Ekor mata Jeonghan melirik Seungcheol dengan tajam.

"Kau bertanya karena kontraknya denganmu dibatalkan?" ucap Jeonghan, tanpa ada nada penasaran sama sekali.

Seungcheol mendengus seraya menggeleng.

"Tidak, hanya penasaran saja." Jawabnya, tangannya kembali ke posisi semula dan dia menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu besok Yoon Jeonghan," Seungcheol melewati Jeonghan yang kemudian sosoknya hilang ditelan elevator.

Yoon Jeonghan masih terdiam di tempatnya. Dia masih memandangi Mingyu yang berdiri di sana, bermain peran dengan pemain utama.

"Eonnie!"

Jeonghan menengok dan figure Wonwoo sudah berada di sana. Berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Woah, aku rindu eonnie!" Wonwoo menggelayut manja di tangan Jeonghan.

"Ya-yak! Kau berat tahu Woo!" keluh Jeonghan sambil berusaha menjauhkan diri Wonwoo yang memeluk tangannya.

"Enak saja! Sejak kapan aku berat hah!" protesnya dan dia melepaskan pelukannya. Wonwoo berdiri tegap yang seketika matanya membulat sempurna.

" _Heol_! Itu Kim Mingyu?" kata Wonwoo dengan tidak percaya.

Jeonghan mengangguk.

Wonwoo berdecak kagum.

"O-oh, kontrak yang dimaksud _cameo_ di drama mu toh. Hebat juga anak itu," ujar Wonwoo selagi kepalanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Selain tampan, dia juga beruntung kenal Jungkook," timpal Jeonghan.

Wonwoo mendengus tapi menyetujuinya.

"Di dunia sekarang, koneksi itu sangat perlu." Kata Jeonghan lagi, dia mengangkat tangannya dan menggelung rambutnya ke atas.

"Astaga Woo, aku pegal sekali rasanya." Cerita Jeonghan dengan tangannya yang memukul-mukul pundak.

Wonwoo merangkul Jeonghan lalu mengangguk juga.

"Di sini, aku juga terasa mau pecah," satu tangan lainnya mengetuk-ngetuk kepala.

"Yoon Jeonghan!"

Kepala Jeonghan dan Wonwoo sama-sama menoleh dan seorang staff tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

Jeonghan langsung mengeluh.

"Hah, waktunya pergi. Aku ke sana dulu ya, nanti aku menyusul ke kamarmu saja!"

Wonwoo mengiyakan lalu mengangkat tangannya dan mengepalkannya.

"Hwaiting!"

Jeonghan tersenyum sekilas dan berlari dari sana.

Setelah Jeonghan pergi dari sisinya, Wonwoo meluruskan pandangannya yang kemudian arah matanya bertemu dengan Kim Mingyu yang nampak terkejut.

Wonwoo hanya mengembangkan senyum.

 **.**

Hamparan pasir pantai menyentuh dengan lembut kaki Wonwoo. Udara bulan November yang berangin membuat suhu cukup dingin.

Deburan ombak dan aroma asin benar-benar merelakskan tubuh Wonwoo yang merasa penat. Di tangan kirinya, Wonwoo menenteng sepatunya.

"Enaknya, lain kali harus mengajak Lee Chan ke sini. Pasti dia sangat senang," kata Mingyu dengan tangan yang di rentangkan.

"Itu ide bagus," sahut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membiarkan pasir basah menempel pada kakinya dan menatap ombak yang membasahi tungkainya setiap datang menghampiri.

"Noona- sampai kapan di sini?" tanya Mingyu, masih sedikit gugup menyematkan sapaan 'noona' kepada Wonwoo.

"Ya! Kim Mingyu, kalau kau tidak nyaman, tidak usah dipakai. Sebenarnya aku bukan maniak berkata formal," tegur Wonwoo.

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo dengan sedikit cemberut.

"Apa kau bisa mendengar nada keraguan dalam suaraku?" tanya Mingyu, Wonwoo mengangguk.

Langkah kaki Wonwoo berhenti. Dia menjauh sedikit dari bibir pantai dan terduduk di sana. Menatap langit yang belampukan bulan dan ditebarkan bintang. Puan itu menekuk lututnya, memeluknya membiarkan rambutnya tersapu angin malam.

Mingyu terduduk di samping Wonwoo, meluruskan kakinya dan menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan tangan.

Beberapa detik, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Masing-masing terdiam serta tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau pikir, kenapa bintang selalu menemani bulan? Padahal bulan itu pembohong, dia tidak memiliki cahaya sendiri. Namun, ada matahari yang memberikannya cahaya?" Wonwoo membuka obrolan dengan tidak jelas.

Tapi toh, Mingyu mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat bulan yang bersinar kejinggaan. Dia berpikir beberapa saat.

"Karena… bintang tahu alasannya. Bulan mengatakan sebenarnya kepada bintang,"

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu dari sudut matanya lalu kembali menatap bulan di angkasa.

"Bagaimana kalau bintang itu hanya berpura-pura bahagia menemani bulan? Dia hanya bersimpati," tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Maka itu bukanlah persahabatan sesungguhnya. Itu hanya sekadar rasa kemanusiaan. Tapi, bukankah yang namanya pertemanan itu adalah satu kelakukan untuk menghasilkan hubungan timbal balik?"

Wonwoo menoleh dan memicingkan matanya.

"Jadi, pertemanan harus ada sebuah timbal balik? kata Wonwoo dengan sarkastis.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Hubungan timbal balik bukan hanya soal materi. Bukan hanya mengenai uang. Tapi juga tindakan, di mana aku bisa membelikanmu minuman dan kau membuatku tertawa atas rasa frustasiku yang membuatku bersedih. Ataupun kau selalu membiarkan bahumu menjadi sandaran, begitu juga dengan temanmu.

"Itu timbal balik yang sebenarnya, kan?"

Wonwoo tidak mengatakan iya, tapi dia menyetujuinya dalam hati. _Gengsi_.

"Kim Mingyu," panggil Wonwoo.

"Hm?"

"Kau-" Wonwoo terdiam sedetik, "benar-benar menyukai Jihoon?"

Mingyu menunduk, melipat kakinya lalu mengambil segenggam pasir yang kemudian dia kembalikan dengan melonggarkan genggamannya sendiri, sehingga pasirnya turun seperti air.

"Kalau tidak, buat apa aku mengurusi Lee Chan? Kalau tidak, kenapa aku berusaha mencarinya? Kalau tidak, mengapa aku masih terdiam di satu titik dan melihat ke satu titik?" tanyanya secara retorik.

"Hanya satu jawabannya, aku masih menyukainya."

Tanpa Wonwoo tanya apakah lelaki itu yakin atau tidak, Jeon Wonwoo tahu. Mingyu sangat yakin dengan ucapannya.

Wonwoo terdiam, sejauh ini dia berjalan. Dan, masih ada orang yang menyanyangi Jihoon. Seketika Wonwoo berpikir, jika Mingyu ada dalam masa lalunya, apakah dia berdiri di sampingnya juga seperti Soonyoung?.

"Noona,"

"Hm?" Bola mata Wonwoo bergerak ke serong atas kanan dengan alis mata yang terangkat.

"Apa- aku boleh bertanya satu kesalahan yang kau perbuat di masa lalu dengan Jihoon noona?" ucap Mingyu dengan hati-hati.

Untuk beberapa saat, Wonwoo merasa oksigen yang masuk ke dalam inderanya adalah sesuatu yang salah. Dia merasa sesak, Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mendengarkan suara ombak, membiarkan suara itu memenuhi rungunya. Melepaskan dirinya di peluk angin malam.

Dia menoleh dan mengamati bola mata hitam milik lelaki bermarga Kim itu. Kemudian Wonwoo kembali memperhatikan lautan lepas di hadapannya.

"Kesalahanku adalah….berhenti meyakinkan Jihoon," kata Wonwoo dengan pelan.

"Jika saja, aku lebih mempercayai diriku sendiri. Aku tidak larut dalam kesedihanku, aku akan berlari mengejar Jihoon dan terus mengatakan kebenaran," Wonwoo berkata dengan parau.

"Kau tahu Kim Mingyu? Aku ini bukanlah aku,"

Mingyu tidak menyahuti Wonwoo. Dia hanya diam saja, memandangi Wonwoo dari samping. Kulitnya yang bersih, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang tipis, rambut sebahu yang berkibar karena angin. _Indah dan cantik_.

"Aku adalah seorang pengecut, aku adalah seorang pecundang. Jika saja, aku tidak bertemu dengan Jihoon hari itu, aku hanyalah serpihan rautan yang tak berguna."

Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukan pada lututnya.

"Jika dia tidak menjulurkan tangannya padaku, aku tidak akan pernah bangkit. Aku-aku rindu Jihoon. Aku rindu berbicara dengannya, aku rindu mendengar suaranya, aku rindu tertawa dengannya."

Gadis itu menoleh, Wonwoo tengah menahan air matanya yang ingin tumpah.

"Kenapa-kenapa Jihoon, percaya dengan _gossip_ itu. Kenapa, kenapa Jihoon secepat itu memutuskan. Kenapa-" sebelum Wonwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mingyu sudah menarik Wonwoo dalam dekapannya.

Membiarkan perempuan itu mengeluarkan apa yang ia rasakan. Memperbolehkan bahunya dibasahi oleh air mata Wonwoo.

Tubuh Wonwoo bergetar.

Mingyu menatap laut dengan pandangan kosong. Mungkin perasaan kehilangan Mingyu terhadap sosok Jihoon tidaklah sebesar rasa kehilangan Wonwoo.

Jeon Wonwoo sangat menyanyangi Lee Jihoon, tidak- bukan hanya sekadar menyayanginya. Jeon Wonwoo mencintai Jihoon, seolah Jihoon adalah nadinya, malaikatnya, penyelamat hidupnya.

Jika semua ini benar, Wonwoo benar-benar terluka. Kehilangan seorang kekasih tidak semenyakitkan kehilangan sahabat. Dia yang selalu ada untukmu.

Perlahan Wonwoo melepaskan pelukan Mingyu. Menunduk hingga rambut bagian depannya terjuntai, menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Air mata masih mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Mingyu mengusap kepala Wonwoo dengan lembut lalu mengangkat dagunya. Mata mereka berdua bertemu, mata Wonwoo nampak sayu dan berkaca. Di pipinya terdapat jejak air mata.

Jemari Mingyu mendarat di sana. Mengusap jejak yang membekas. Lambat-lambat kepalanya turun, mendekati Wonwoo hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak seperkian senti.

Mingyu menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Wonwoo. Kelopak mata Wonwoo terbuka sempurna, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

Wonwoo terlalu terkejut sehingga tak mampu berkata-kata dan bergerak.

Apa ini? Baru beberapa menit lalu dia mengatakan masih menyukai Lee Jihoon. Namun, sekarang apa?, _batinnya._

Dengan gerakan lambat Mingyu melepaskan kecupannya. Menelisik rupa Wonwoo dengan teliti.

Wonwoo masih pada posisinya, bergeming.

Tanpa berucap apapun, Wonwoo bangkit dari duduknya. Meraih sepatunya kemudian melangkah dari sana. Entah mengapa, dia malah menangis lagi.

Mingyu mengejar di belakang, menahan pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. Langkah kedua penumpu Wonwoo otomatis terhenti, dia melihat hamparan pasir di bawahnya.

Dengan satu hentakan, tubuh Wonwoo terputar. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang kini memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Air matanya sudah berhenti terjun.

"Biarkan aku membantumu,"

Mulut Wonwoo masih terkatup, tidak ada tanda terbuka dan melontarkan kata-kata pada Mingyu.

"Biarkan aku membantumu menyelesaikan satu kesalahan itu."

Bola mata Wonwoo menatap satu persatu komponen yang berada di paras Mingyu. Rahang Wonwoo terkatup kaku.

"Kau- bilang, menyukai Jihoon namun kenapa-"

Mingyu tahu apa yang akan Wonwoo bahas. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan itu Mingyu sendiri tidak mampu menjelaskannya.

"Maa-"

"Anggap tidak pernah terjadi."

Wonwoo mendorong tangan Mingyu menjauh. Ia melihat Mingyu lamat-lamat.

"Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu."

"Tapi, aku mau."

"Aku-"

"Dengan kemampuanku, kita bisa menjelaskan sesuatu yang tidak terungkap."

Mata Wonwoo memandangi pasir yang dimainkan oleh jari-jari kakinya. Kepalanya berkata tidak, tapi dia mengangguk pelan.

Wonwoo berbalik dan meninggalkan Mingyu. Sekejap hatinya terasa hampa, kenapa dia merasa hampa?.

 **-0-**

Wonwoo berusaha menampik segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Mingyu ataupun soal rasa penasarannya terhadap Woozi. Dia berusaha kembali mengembalikan fokus yang hilang.

Desiran suara air yang menggerus pantai dan angin sepoi di pertengahan November membuat Wonwoo merekatkan mantelnya.

Dia berjalan memasuki _resort_ dengan pikiran penat ketika sebuah suara menyambang rungu.

Kedua penumpunya langsung terhenti, menoleh dan figure itu berada di sana.

Terlihat baik-baik saja, terlihat biasa saja.

Orang yang paling Wonwoo hindari beberapa bulan belakangan.

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, ingin duduk bersamaku dulu?"

Seharusnya Wonwoo berkata tidak dengan lantang, bukan menjawab iya dan mengekor.

Kedua tungkainya berhenti dan dia duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya sudah di tarik oleh pria itu agar ia duduk di sana, sedang si lelaki sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Duduklah,"

Wonwoo menghirup napasnya lalu terduduk di sana.

" _Smoothie_? _Juice_?" tawarnya.

Wonwoo hanya diam saja, tidak menyahut.

Lelaki itu, merajut kedua tangan dan menjadikan penopang dagu untuk memandangi Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kaku begitu? Pesan minum, kita mengobrol santai,"

Gigi graham Wonwoo bergersekan kuat, sehingga rahangnya menjadi tegang dengan bunyi gemeretak kecil yang hanya bisa di dengar olehnya.

"Apa mau mu Choi Seungcheol?"

Pria itu mengangguk-angguk lalu bersandar pada kursinya dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Oh, ternyata sudah mecabut kata 'oppa' dari namaku. Tapi, tidak memiliki hubungan bukan berati putus begitu saja? Kita masih berteman."

Wonwoo berusaha tegar sebisa yang ia lakukan. Pria ini, pria yang berada di seberangnya ini adalah pacar pertamanya, ciuman pertamanya, mungkin Wonwoo terlalu cinta, terlalu naïf untuk bangun dan menyadari bahwa hubungan mereka sudah kandas. Kendati Seungcheol memang brengsek- dalam artian mempermainkan hubungan mereka seperti layang-layang, Wonwoo tetap luluh ketika dia kembali lagi.

Akan tetapi, Wonwoo bertaruh, berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri, kemarin adalah yang terakhir. Dia tidak ingin menerimanya lagi, dia tidak boleh mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa berteman dengan mantan pacarku," Wonwoo berkata sambil memandang sinis ke arah Seungcheol.

Seungcheol tertawa geli seraya menggeleng.

"Astaga, lucu sekali," ucap Seungcheol dengan berpura-pura menyeka sudut matanya. Terlihat bahwa ia mengejek Wonwoo.

" _Geureu_ , mantan pacarmu hanya aku. Jadi, itu hal yang mudah, kan?"

Seketika Wonwoo merasa atmosfernya terasa panas. Dia menahan amarahnya; tidak boleh-tidak boleh- _sugestinya_. Jika dia sampai kelepasan marah, di sini banyak orang dan dia muak dengan artikel bodoh yang sumbernya belum jelas.

Wonwoo tersenyum manis yang membuat Seungcheol memicingkan matanya. Obsidian Wonwoo mengedar dan beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan mereka.

"Tidak ada yang penting, kan? Kalau begitu, aku harus pergi juga," pungkas gadis itu, bangkit dari duduknya. Menatap Seungcheol sekilas lalu melangkah dengan yakin; menjauh dari Seunghcheol.

Seungcheol masih terdiam di tempatnya. Dia tersenyum kecil; menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

Tangannya merogoh gawai miliknya, mengetik dengan cepat sesuatu di ponselnya.

.

.

Wonwoo menatap tanggal yang ada di ponsel pintarnya itu. Hari ini, menunjukan tanggal tiga belas, yang berati lima hari lagi adalah peringatan upacara kematian kedua orangtuanya.

Dia tersadar dari lamunanya dan sebuah panggilan dari Soonyoung membuatnya tersenyum samar.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati jendela; melihat taman yang begitu indah; rapi dan terawat.

"Moshi-mosh," sapa suara di seberang sana. Wonwoo lantas tersenyum lebar.

"Ada apa kau menelpon jam segini?" tanya Wonwoo langsung yang sedikit penasaran.

"Kau kapan kembali ke sini Woo? Tidak rindu dengan Seoul memang?"

"Kau rindu padaku Hosh?"

Terdengar orang mendesis; Hoshi pasti sedang mengeluh, mengira Wonwoo terlalu percaya diri.

"Tidak sama sekali—pasalnya, Jeon Somin lebih anjing gila dari pada kamu," bisik Soonyoung yang Wonwoo yakini hampir menempelkan ponselnya dengan bibir.

"Ya, bagus. Berati kalian itu tetap disiplin." Jawab Wonwoo dengan enteng.

"Apa! Apanya yang disiplin? Bagaimana aku dan yang lainnya bisa bekerja dengan tenang jika dia memeriksa kami sepanjang jam kerja? Gila, psikopat memang," keluh Soonyoung dan malah mengundang gelak tawa dari Wonwoo.

"Yak! Kau bahagia sekarang?" tanya Soonyoung; merasa korban dari rezim Jeon Somin yang ingin dia gulingkan secepat mungkin.

"Bagaimana kalau aku di tugaskan oleh Ketua Jeon di sini? Selamanya?" pancing Wonwoo, menahan cengiran lebarnya.

" _Andwae_! Aku akan _resign_ dan mencari perusahaan lain!" seru Soonyoung sambil menggeleng di ujung sana; merasa merinding.

Dan, Wonwoo tertawa lebih lebar lagi.

"Memangnya separah itu keadaan di sana, sampai kau harus lama sekali berada di Jeju?"

Wonwoo menghela napasnya kuat-kuat.

"Sangat, sangat parah. Seperti tidak terkontrol. Banyak yang tidak beres dan kalau ini tidak terdeteksi secepat mungkin akan lebih bahaya. Bisa dipastikan gulung tikar,"

"Wah…, oh iya, omong-omong, kemarin aku menjenguk Lee Chan, katanya Kim Mingyu ke sana, kau bertemu dengannya?"

Pikiran Wonwoo mendadak teringat di malam itu, kemudian dia menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Hm- ya, beberapa hari lalu kita bertemu."

"Dia benar-benar masuk dunia _entertainment_ dengan cepat. Aku, bosan dan muak melihat wajahnya di papang sepanjang dinding kantor," keluh Soonyoung dengan nada sebal.

"Nah! Akhirnya ada yang berpikiran sama denganku!" seru Wonwoo sangat semangat.

Mereka tertawa bersama.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kwon, kau ingat kata Kim Minhak dan Hwang Yunsung soal penyanyi di radio lokal Jeju yang bernama Woozi dan mempunyai suara mirip Jihoon?"

Soonyoung hanya menjawabnya dengan 'Hm-an' menyuruh Wonwoo untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku- mendengarnya beberapa hari lalu, dan-" wanita itu menggantung perkataannya sebelum melanjutnya dengan nada hampa, "benar-benar mirip dengan suara Jihoon, bahkan bukan mirip lagi, tapi itu suara Jihoon."

Keheningan melanda keduanya.

"Soonyoung? Kau masih di sana, 'kan?" tanya Wonwoo sangsi. Namun, di detik kemudian dia mendengar suara napas di seberang sana.

"Kebetulan mungkin Woo," kata Soonyoung dengan agak dingin.

"Pendengaranku tidak pernah salah tapi!" kata Wonwoo dengan agak sebal. "Aku yakin, dia itu Jihoon!"

"Woo…Jujur, aku bahkan lebih memilih Jihoon menghilang dari hidupmu dari pada dia merusak hidupmu itu." Kata-kata itu terluncur begitu saja dari Soonyoung.

"…..apa maksudmu?"

Hoshi di sana mendesah pelan, seperti menyesal sudah berkata demikian.

"Begini. Kau tidak ingat? Di mana dia mempercayai rumor soal Junhui dibanding kau. Dia tahu rahasiamu, seharusnya dia tidak semudah itu percaya—"

"Itu salahku, salahku tidak mengejarnya untuk mempercayaiku."

"Bukan! Itu bukan salahmu, tidak ada orang yang mengejar untuk dipercaya. Kepercayaan itu datang sendiri, memiliki kesadaran sendiri. Kita sebagai manusia seharusnya bisa menyingkap dengan jelas mana yang harus dipercaya mana yang tidak." Kata Soonyoung dengan lantang.

Rahang Wonwoo mengeras.

"Jangan pernah berusaha mencari Jihoon lagi. Ayo Woo, kau harus _move on_ , ini sudah Sembilan tahun sejak kejadian itu. Kau masih mau tinggal di masa lalu?" geram Soonyoung, _jengkel_.

"Soonyoung, Jihoon itu sahabatku—"

"Tidak ada sahabat yang membuang sahabatnya, dan mempermalukannya di depan semua orang." Potong Soonyoung, Wonwoo rasanya marah, tapi tidak mampu berucap untuk melawan kata-kata Soonyoung yang ia sadari kebenarannya.

"Ah, aku- aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Selamat siang direktur Jeon,"

Sambungan itu terputus begitu saja.

 **-0-**

Wonwoo melepaskan maskernya; dia baru saja usai mengunjungi pabrik. Hansol nampak sibuk berbicara dengan pejabat di pabrik itu.

Setelah beberapa lama, Hansol muncul dan agak tegopoh untuk membukakan pintu mobil buat Jeon Wonwoo.

Tubuh Wonwoo sudah setengah masuk ke dalam mobil dengan berkata 'terima kasih' ketika sebuah figure yang tertangkap inderanya berdiri di sana, di sudut jalan.

Kelopak mata Wonwoo mengedip tak percaya; dia membeku beberapa sesaat. Hansol sudah menyalakan mesin mobil ketika Wonwoo membanting pintu mobil dan berlari meninggalkan Hansol yang berseru.

Dia tidak salah, dia tidak salah. Wonwoo melihat Jihoon, itu Lee Jihoon. _Heels_ itu menghalangi kekuatan penuh Wonwoo untuk berlari, dia mengabaikan seruan Hansol di belakang.

Wonwoo terus berlari; sosok yang dia lihat meninggalkan tempat; berlari ke arah kanan. Wonwoo tetap berlari sebelum kakinya hilang kesimbangan dan menekuk sehingga dia terjatuh.

"Aw!" erangnya, Wonwoo menyipit, di tengah rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menjalar Wonwoo bersusah payah menajamkan pendengarannya. Menangkap gelombang suara dari tapakan sosok itu; namun rasa sakit membuatnya sukar.

Tidak, dia tidak boleh berhenti. Gadis itu melepaskan sepatunya dan berdiri kemudian berlari lagi. Tapi telinganya tidak mendengar suara orang berlari; Wonwoo terus berlari sedang Hansol sudah menyusulnya di belakang menggunakan mobil.

"Nona! Sudah berhenti!" teriaknya agak tegang.

Hansol segera menepikan mobil dan mengejar Wonwoo. Kakinya sudah mengeluarkan darah; lecet terlihat jelas.

"Wonwoo noona!" seru Hansol dengan gemas, dia menangkap tangan Wonwoo .

"H-hansol-ah! Lepaskan aku- aku melihat seseorang!" kata Wonwoo dengan panik, tangannya gemetar.

"Berhenti oke? Lihat kakimu!" omel Hansol, dia berjongkok, melihat kaki Wonwoo yang tidak memakai alas kemudian mengangkatnya, ada sebuah pecahan kaca tertancap di sana.

Hansol menggeleng dan mengutuk Wonwoo dalam hati.

Mata Wonwoo masih mengarah pada jalanan. Dia kenal Jihoon, dia tahu itu Jihoon.

"Kau- harus kembali ke penginapan sekarang," saran Hansol yang kesal.

Wonwoo baru saja ingin beranjak tapi dia mengerang.

Hansol menggeleng heran,

"Baru terasa sakitnya? Ayo pegang bahuku,"

.

.

Sakit dan perih memang, tapi Wonwoo berusaha tidak acuh. Dia masih menenggelamkan dirinya pada sofa dengan kaki yang berselonjor habis di bersihkan oleh pegawai penginapan.

Hansol ceramah panjang lebar dan membawa-bawa perihal nyawanya yang ditaruhkan demi menjaga Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memijat-mijat pangkal dahinya lalu menopang kepalanya. Dia dengar omelan Hansol tentu saja. Tapi, pikirannya sudah melayang jauh pada kejadian siang tadi.

Kalau memang benar yang dilihat kedua matanya tidak salah, Jihoon berada di Jeju, dan semakin menguatkan asumsinya bahwa Woozi adalah Lee Jihoon.

Pelayan itu sudah selesai mengobati kaki Wonwoo yang terluka dan dia izin untuk keluar.

"Tunggu, bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?" cegah Wonwoo dan membenarkan caranya duduk.

"Iya? Apa yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya si pelayan dengan sopan.

"Itu, kau tahu di mana studio Radio Jeju yang ada acara Jeju _Night Weekend_?"

"Ah- acara itu? Studionya berada di Haengjeong-dong," jawab si pelayan tepat ketika Jeonghan masuk dan membawakan sekantung kresek dari mini market.

Jeonghan duduk di pinggir ranjang Wonwoo, kala si pelayan sudah pergi, tentu ketika Wonwoo sudah berkata terima kasih.

Yoon Jeonghan mengeluarkan _ice cream_ dan memberikannya pada Wonwoo.

"Ck, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja Woo, coba kalau Hansol tidak mengejarmu? Kakimu mau bagaimana?"

Wonwoo hanya diam saja sambil membuka bungkusan _ice cream_. Hansol beralih pada tugasnya yang lain; membereskan berkas-berkas Wonwoo.

"Tadi, kau tanya apa ke pelayan itu?" tanya Jeonghan dengan mulut yang setengah penuh.

"Studio Radio," jawab Wonwoo sambil lalu.

"Studio Radio?" tanggap Jeonghan, heran.

"Iya, _eonnie_ tahu? Ada seorang yang mirip dengan Jihoon dan namanya Woozi. Aku ingin mengeceknya," ucap Wonwoo.

Jeonghan melambatkan cara makannya dengan sesekali melirik Wonwoo yang sedang termenung.

.

.

Wonwoo sudah bisa menapak dengan baik, walaupun kakinya masih terluka dan agak nyeri. Dia bisa mencari alibi tidak memakai _heels_ nya dan memakai _sneakers_ beberapa hari ke depan jika sudah sembuh.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo bukan tipikal gadis feminim, dia lebih nyaman pakai celana jeans, kaos dengan kardigan atau jaket, dan berakhir dengan sepatu biasa di bading sepatu tinggi. Mode yang ia pakai hanyalah sebuah _cover_ untuk dirinya. Akan tetapi, karena dulu Seungcheol berkata dirinya cantik memakai gaun, _dress_ , dan _heels_ jadilah Wonwoo kecanduan di luar kehendak.

Sudah dua hari Wonwoo terjebak di kamarnya dengan setumpuk kertas. Mengawasi jalannya bisnis dari dalam sana, sedang Hansol yang turun ke lapangan.

Kepalanya mendadak membangkitkan bohlam lampu imajanasi, dia tahu, siapa yang akan bekerja sama dengannya di saat begini. Tangannya menari dengan cepat di atas keypad ponselnya dan tersenyum senang.

Selesai dengan pesannya, Wonwoo segera bersiap dengan celana denim, kaos pendek yang di balut _hoodie_.

Kaki Wonwoo yang masih lecet dan kaki matanya yang membengkak yang terbalut dengan kasa dan dia memakai sepatunya amat hati-hati.

Suara ketukan pintu membuatnya berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Sebuah senyuman lebar menyambut kehadiran Kim Mingyu yang nampak keheranan.

"Pesawatmu berangkat jam berapa?" tanya Wonwoo sekali lagi, memastikan.

"Jam lima," sahut Mingyu pendek.

"Bagus, masih banyak waktu untuk menemaniku!" seru Wonwoo, dia menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan pelan-pelan; tertatih.

Mingyu yang memperhatikannya hanya mengeryap.

"Kau yakin, akan keluar dengan keadaan begitu?" kata Mingyu, "Jalan saja tidak bisa,"

Wonwoo mendengus dan tetap berjalan pelan-pelan; mengabaikan Mingyu. Mingyu mendesah pelan tapi tetap mengekori Wonwoo.

Saat di elevator, Wonwoo bersandar dan bersedekap.

"Memangnya, kau tidak kasihan denganku?"

Mata Mingyu menyipit; bahwa yang membuatnya kasihan adalah melihat Wonwoo berjalan begitu.

Pintu elevator terbuka kemudian Wonwoo menapak dengan pelan-pelan lagi.

Bagaimana waktu itu dia bisa lari kencang di atas aspal kalau kulitnya mengelupas dan tertusuk kaca, dan mata kakinya membengkak? Wonwoo sendiri juga bingung.

Keadaan lobi penginapan sedang lengang.

Mingyu mempercepat langkahnya dan mendekati Wonwoo.

"Mana kunci mobil yang akan kita pakai?" tanya Mingyu, Wonwoo memicing, dia meneliti Mingyu.

"Mana?" ulang Mingyu dengan tangan menengadah.

Dengan ragu Wonwoo mengeluarkan dari kantong _hoodie_ nya.

Tangan Mingyu langsung mengambil kunci itu dari tangan Wonwoo.

"Tunggu di sini," suruhnya, dia berlari dari sana. Wonwoo mendengus dan satu sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Kenapa dia?" cibir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo masih berusaha berjalan secepat yang dia bisa. Ketika belum sampai lima menit, Kim Mingyu sudah kembali lagi berlari menghampiri dirinya dan tanpa aba-aba menggendong Wonwoo.

Kelopak mata Wonwoo terbuka lebar, berpasang-pasang mata yang berada di sana melihatnya dengan sedikit terkesima.

"Ya! Yak! Kim Mingyu, apa yang kau lakukan?" raung Wonwoo gagap, sambil memukul bahu Mingyu.

Mingyu tidak mengindahkan dan terus berjalan. Petugas yang berdiri di pintu masuk segera membukakan pintu untuk Wonwoo. Lelaki itu mendudukan Wonwoo di jok depan, menarik _seatbelt_ dan memakaikannya.

"Kau lama sekali habisnya," ucap Mingyu dengan wajahnya yang dekat sekali dengan wajah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terdiam, otot wajahnya agak kaku lalu dia buru-buru membuang muka.

Mingyu menutup pintu mobil dan memberikan tip ke pada petugas itu lalu masuk ke mobil; duduk di sebelah Wonwoo.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Wonwoo tidak mengajak Mingyu berbicara, begitu juga Mingyu. Ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, dan Wonwoo berusaha untuk tidak menyadarinya.

Setelah memasok udara susah payah. Wonwoo akhirnya menurunkan jendela mobil, melongokan kepalanya keluar. Membiarkan angin mengusap wajahnya.

Dia lalu mengeluarkan tangannya, merentangkan satu tangan miliknya; merasakan angin. Rambutnya berkibar; Wonwoo menghirup udara puas-puas.

Sesaat dia merasa bebas, merasa tidak ada beban, melihat laut, dibelai angin. Wonwoo memencet tombol untuk membuka kap mobil. Mobil kap terbuka dan Wonwoo jauh lebih senang; dia tidak ada hentinya untuk menyengir lebar.

Dia meninju udara dan melebarkan tangannya.

"Whooo!" seru Wonwoo dengan kencang.

Ia tidak akan mungkin bertindak seperti itu di depan Hansol, itu akan menghancurkan _image_ pemimpin yang ia buat. Namun, dengan lelaki ini, lelaki berasmakan Kim Mingyu ini, dia merasa tidak perlu menutupi siapa dirinya.

Wonwoo teringat dengan perkataan Jungkook di pagi setelah pertemuannya pertama kali dengan Mingyu.

Mingyu yang sedang menyetir hanya mengulum senyumnya. Wonwoo jauh berbeda dari saat dia bertemu pertama kali. Pertemuan pertama yang sangat buruk.

 _Gadis ini….memiliki pesona yang kuat, batin Mingyu_.

Setelah puas berkeliling Jeju dan membeli cendera mata untuk keluarga yang berada di Seoul, barulah mereka menuju studio.

"Kenapa harus ke sini? Ada seorang yang ingin kau temui?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak menyahut, jika dia memberitahunya pasti Mingyu ikut ingin tahu. Sudah di pastikan, Mingyu tidak tahu menahu soal Woozi.

Mobil berhenti di depan gedung bertingkat tiga dengan cat yang mengelupas karena tergerus hujan.

Mingyu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Wonwoo dan menjulurkan tangannya; Wonwoo mengenggamnya, membiarkan Mingyu membantunya berjalan.

Satu undakan, terlalu lama, Mingyu tidak sabar dan kembali menggendong Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak berkomentar, tetapi wajahnya sedikit merona.

Mereka berdua ke dalam, menghampiri tempat informasi.

Wonwoo sedikit menunduk.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya seorang wanita dengan umur yang mungkin sepantaran Wonwoo.

Dia terdiam sesaat dan kemudian baru menjawab,

"Ah ya, saya ke sini ingin bertanya soal program Jeju _Night Weekend_ ," kata Wonwoo, "saat siaran kemarin, bukankah salah satu penyiarnya bernama Woozi?"

"Ya betul," tanggap wanita itu yang Wonwoo lirik di _nametag_ nya bernama Lee Ha Yi.

"Apa saya bisa mendapatkan kartu namanya, atau informasi tentang Woozi?"

"Wah, kalau itu saya tidak bisa bantu. Woozi- _ssi_ , tidak pernah meninggalkan kartu namanya, kalau mau bertanya lebih lanjut mau menunggu sebentar? Hari ini Woozi- _ssi_ tidak ada jadwal, biar saya panggil rekan saya dahulu," paparnya. Wonwoo langsung mengangguk setuju.

Dengan di bantu Mingyu lagi, Wonwoo terduduk di salah satu bangku ruang tunggu. Mingyu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, siapa Woozi itu? Temanmu?"

"Iya," sahut Wonwoo sambil lalu.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, keluarlah gadis tinggi yang menghampiri Wonwoo serta Mingyu.

"Ah, anda yang mencari Woozi?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo segera berdiri agak susah, gadis itu terlihat heran.

Mingyu menyahut pelan,

"Kakinya sedang sakit,"

Wonwoo mendesis pelan, gadis itu langsung tersenyum; memaklumi.

"Tidak usah berdiri, biar saya yang duduk," ujar si gadis.

Jeon Wonwoo tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, kau ke sini mencari Woozi? Kalau boleh tahu, apa hubungan kalian ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ku-kira, Woozi memiliki suara yang mirip dengan temanku," jawab Wonwoo, jujur, "jadi, aku ke sini untuk memastikannya," lanjutnya.

"Ah, begitu. Sayang sekali, Woozi baru saja kemarin mengundurkan diri dari sini," jelas gadis itu.

"M-mengundurkan diri?"

"Iya, mendadak sekali memang."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau spesifiknya saya tidak tahu, dia hanya bilang akan melanjutkan pendidikannya,"

Wonwoo merasa kesal sesaat, coba saja dia ke sini lebih cepat. Pasti dia bisa bertemu dengan Woozi itu.

"Hm, itu apa anda memiliki foto Woozi, jika iya apa boleh saya melihatnya?" pinta Wonwoo sedikit sangsi.

Awalnya gadis itu agak ragu. Namun, melihat wanita dan lelaki di depannya itu sepertinya bukan orang yang mencurigakan akhirnya dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari foto Woozi yang kemudian di perlihatkannya.

Mata Wonwoo yang menatap layar ponsel di hadapannya membeku. Dia tidak percaya, ternyata orang itu sama sekali bukan Jihoon. Padahal Wonwoo sudah sangat yakin.

Dia menghembuskan napasnya, mengucapkan terima kasih serta maaf telah menganggu. Wonwoo melangkah keluar dengan tertatih di campur lunglai karena kecewa.

Mingyu yang memperhatikannya sedikit aneh.

"Apa Woozi itu sangat berati? Kau terlihat kecewa sekali," ujar Mingyu pelan dan di responkan dengan anggukan lemas dari Wonwoo.

Ponsel Mingyu memekik, dia melihat nama Jeonghan di layarnya. Wonwoo beralih; memperhatikan Mingyu.

"Ini Jeonghan noona," ucapnya. Wonwoo mengangguk sekilas lalu jalan duluan meninggalkan Mingyu.

Pikiran Wonwoo _blank_ , dia tidak pernah salah mengenal suara. Itu suara Jihoon, walaupun sudah lama dia tidak mendengarnya.

Seharusnya itu Jihoon, itu suara Jihoon, aku sangat yakin itu Jihoon.

Mingyu memasukan _android_ nya ke dalam saku celana ketika dia mengalihkan pandangan pada Wonwoo yang masih jalan pelan-pelan.

Dia mulai melangkah untuk menghampiri Wonwoo, ketika sebuah mobil melaju kencang. Bola mata Mingyu melebar, dia berlari dengan kencang.

"Wonwoo-ya! Awas!"

Gadis itu baru akan melirik ketika tubuhnya sudah terlempar ke samping menghantam pinggiran trotoar, dia merintih kesakitan. Suara bedebam kencang menyadarkannya dengan segera. Dia berusaha mendudukan dirinya kala kedua matanya melihat Mingyu sudah tergolek tak berdaya.

"M-mingyu…." Lirihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah ya, Woozi-ya. Tadi, benar, ada yang mencari mu. Seorang wanita dan pria. Dan sesuai yang kau bilang, aku menunjukan foto yang kau berikan,"

"Terima kasih Mina-ya," balas suara di seberang sana.

"Sama-sama Woozi-ya,"

 **.**

 **-To Be Continued-**

 _Well_ , sebenarnya _scene_ kaki Wonwoo luka lebay ga sih?. Aku sempet mikir begitu, itu terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi _anw_. Yang pertama, kakiku pernah ke gencet ke tembok, itu pake sepatu kets _lho_ , tapi sakit banget dan aku paksain jalan karena ada acara seharian penuh. Pas pulang _jeng-jeng_ , biru dan bengkak gede banget. Dan itu cuman di kasih obat tradisional, lalu diurut ala kadarnya sama ayahku dan ternyata sampai sekarang satu jari kakiku yang itu gabisa di tekuk lama-lama karena sakit.

Yang kedua, pas kecil aku pernah ketusuk paku berkarat. Jadi, yah yang pernah baca Te Amo taulah dari mana salah satu referensi _twist_ cerita itu yang kebangetan mungkin, bikin Jisoo mati karena tetanus. Dan ya, aku ga sadar ketusuk paku, taunya aku pincang jalan pas pulang dan kakakku sadar, sepanjang jalan kenanga di rumah ada tapakan darah, yep beneran ga kerasa. Untung, langsung di bawa ke klinik, coba kalau engga, aku ga tahu nasibnya gimana. Bakteri di paku banyak banget, malah udah di obati aku masih menggigil di hari berikutnya.

Jadi, setelah direnungi sekalian curhat dan diriset serta survey, kulit orang berbeda-beda (iyalah) dan efek yang di sebabkan juga berbeda, jadi ya, bisa di pakai untuk ide cerita soal penyakit kulit (Apaan).

Last, Ci?Ao!


End file.
